


Who Knew

by Nikkafuza



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 98,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkafuza/pseuds/Nikkafuza
Summary: Rose Mazur não esperava que sua vida mudasse tanto após conhecer Dimitri Belikov em uma despedida de solteiro em Vegas. O que era para ser algo divertido e espontâneo acaba trazendo consequências difíceis para ambos, agora eles terão que mudar drasticamente sua rotina. É, as vezes a vida é uma vadia!
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov/Tasha Ozera
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo 01 - Don't Brag About It, Come Show Me

_Come on, dance_

_J_ _ump on it_

_If you sexy, then flaunt it_

_If you freaky, then own_ _it_

_Don't brag about it, come show me_

**_Bruno Mars_ **

\------------------------------------------------

**Rose**

Risos enchiam a noite conforme as garotas ficavam mais animadas, era a primeira vez que conseguíamos sair juntas em meses e elas certamente estavam aproveitando. Ninguém poderia nos julgar por estar em um bar em uma segunda a noite, estávamos em Las Vegas e era nossa folga.

Nós éramos em cinco mulheres, todas trabalhávamos como show girls na cidade, o que nos deixava com uma rotina um pouco instável, enquanto algumas noites tínhamos apenas um show agendado, outras chegávamos a atender até cinco espetáculos, transformando reuniões como essa em momentos quase impossíveis de se acontecer.

\- Mia, devagar com a tequila - Elleonor, ou Elle, como costumávamos chamar a líder de nosso grupo avisou.

Ela era cerca de doze anos mais velha que meus vinte e cinco e sempre tentava cuidar de todas nós, e não apenas profissionalmente.

\- Deixe-a aproveitar o fato de conseguir entrar aqui sem ter que mostrar a identidade pela primeira vez, Elle - Marry provocou Mia.

Por conta de sua aparência jovial, a garota quase sempre era barrada nos lugares. Apesar de ter a mesma idade de todas nós, seus cabelos cacheados e suas bochechas rosadas lhe concediam um ar quase adolescente que sempre lhe colocava em problemas. Mas ela certamente agradeceria por essa aparência daqui alguns anos.

A discussão tomou conta do grupo, enquanto as garotas se dividiam entre zombar e defender Mia, eu por minha vez me mantinha em silêncio, desejando apenas ir para casa dormir. Os últimos meses estavam sendo difíceis fisicamente e emocionalmente, eu estava enfrentando uma rotina diária puxada entre as aulas de balé durante a tarde para me preparar para a audição de uma companhia de teatro que estava selecionando dançarinos para um musical, inúmeros shows que Elle nos arrumava, e ainda, eu havia terminado um relacionamento de longa data há dois meses. Por mais que eu tivesse optado pelo término com Mason, ainda era difícil se afastar de alguém que esteve presente em sua vida da forma como ele esteve.

Eu continuei presenciando aquela interação entre as garotas sem muita vontade de me envolver, não escapando de ocasionais olhares questionadores que Elle me enviava. Apesar das outras estarem distraídas, dificilmente algo passava desapercebido por ela.

Aproveitando que ninguém estava prestando atenção, ela fez um sinal com a cabeça para que nós nos afastássemos, eu a segui até o bar, me encostando no balcão aguardando que o bartender viesse nos atender.

\- Então...

\- Então? - eu franzi o cenho a observando.

\- Algo me diz que você gostaria de estar em outro lugar - ela deu de ombros - e nós pensamos que hoje seria uma boa oportunidade para você se distrair.

\- Não me leve a mal Elle, eu apenas estou tão cansada e não é fisicamente - eu gemi - não me sinto com vontade de estar rodeada de tantas pessoas.

\- Você e o Mason...

\- Não é por causa dele - eu neguei após conseguir um dry martini com o bartender - eu apenas estou com tanta coisa na cabeça ultimamente.

\- E você não acha que isso é motivo para você tentar relaxar um pouco? - ela devolveu provando de sua própria bebida - você diz que não é por causa do Mason, mas não se envolveu com ninguém depois dele.

\- Porque eu não conheci ninguém que valesse a pena - eu revirei os olhos - Não quer dizer nada...

O olhar que ela me lançou em seguida me mostrou que ela não estava acreditando em uma única palavra que saía de minha boca, e talvez ela tivesse alguma razão, eu precisava me distrair um pouco e não estava me dando chances para isso ultimamente.

\- Olha, eu posso me esforçar mais - eu garanti bebendo mais um pouco.

\- Mesmo? - ela parecia descrente.

\- O que eu tenho que fazer para te convencer? Subir nesse balcão e dançar? - eu a desafiei ouvindo a batida de Nothing breaks like a heart nos envolver.

\- Rose... - ela gargalhou sem colocar muita fé.

Eu devolvi um sorriso desafiador antes de beber o restante de meu martíni de uma vez, colocando a taça sobre o balcão antes de me apoiar com ambas as mãos nele na tentativa de subir.

\- Rose! - ela exclamou me segurando.

\- O que? Não é nada que eu nunca tenha feito - Eu gargalhei desistindo da ideia, mas aquilo parece ter convencido Elle, pelo menos momentaneamente.

\- Geralmente nós fazemos isso no trabalho, e não estamos aqui para ser o centro das atenções hoje - ela devolveu me guiando de volta para onde as garotas estavam - se você quer dançar, faça isso com as outras.

\- E como isso vai chamar menos atenção? - eu a desafiei, apesar de não contraria-la.

A unica resposta que obtive foi um sorriso, nós logo nos juntamos às garotas e eu permiti minha mente finalmente se distrair de tudo o que a estava cercando ultimamente. Com o passar da noite, eu passei a ficar cada vez mais leve e menos inibida, tanto por causa da bebida quanto por causa da distração. Algum tempo depois deixei as garotas ainda dançando para me juntar a Elle, que tinha se sentado onde estávamos acomodadas antes.

\- Você está bêbada! - ela acusou entre risos.

\- Não estou - e era verdade, apesar de ter bebido o suficiente para me soltar, não foi o suficiente para me deixar completamente embriagada.

\- Mesmo? Então porque está aqui?

\- Eu não te vejo dançando também...

\- Eu não tenho mais vinte anos - ela gargalhou bebericando um copo de água que havia conseguido - e amanhã eu tenho alguns compromissos, tenho que estar bem.

Antes que eu pudesse responder um rapaz se aproximou de nós, permanecendo parado ali sem se manifestar. Elle também percebeu sua presença, franzindo o cenho.

\- Olá?

\- Vocês estão aqui sozinhas - ele declarou de repente.

\- Você é observador - eu declarei um pouco incerta recebendo um olhar divertido de Elle.

Então, para nossa surpresa, ele simplesmente se sentou ao nosso lado, sorrindo abertamente para nós.

\- Vocês não deveriam ficar sozinhas - ele insistiu - eu farei companhia para vocês.

\- Nós não queremos sua companhia - elle avisou sem muita cerimonia - mas obrigada por oferecer.

O rapaz gargalhou antes de beber um gole de sua cerveja, parecendo pouco convencido por suas palavras.

\- Vamos, eu tenho dinheiro... Posso pagar algumas bebidas para vocês - ele nos ofereceu um sorriso presunçoso.

\- Ótimo, se você insiste, você pode deixar o seu dinheiro em cima da mesa e sair - eu revirei os olhos.

\- Você não precisa se fazer de difícil, querida - ele correu os dedos por meu braço, fazendo com que eu erguesse ambas as sobrancelhas pelo contato físico inesperado.

\- Se você quiser voltar com essa mão para casa, eu sugiro que você pare de me tocar, querido - eu o pontuei.

\- Ela não está brincando - Elle deu de ombros ante ao olhar surpreso que o rapaz me lançou.

\- Com licença garotas, algum problema? - O segurança do bar se aproximou com uma expressão séria.

\- Eu não sei, Francis - Elle suspirou antes de olhar para nosso acompanhante indesejado - nós temos algum problema aqui?

O rapaz murmurou algumas palavras descontentes antes de se levantar, se afastando em seguida sob o olhar atento de Francis. O segurança era um velho conhecido nosso, nossas rotinas de trabalho muitas vezes se cruzavam nos clubes, bares e eventos, então, nos sentíamos à vontade com sua presença.

\- Obrigada Francis - Elle sorriu - eu juro que não sei como você adivinha quando precisamos de ajuda...

\- O mérito dessa vez não foi meu, garotas - ele sorriu - um rapaz viu a situação e me avisou...

\- Então você devia pedir que ele viesse até aqui para que possamos agradece-lo - Elle piscou para o segurança que se afastou em seguida, acenando em entendimento.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar irritado, que ela fingiu não entender.

\- O que foi?

\- O que foi!? Nós acabamos de nos livrar de um completo babaca e você pede para o Francis nos apresentar algum desconhecido?

\- Hey, ele foi legal com a gente - ela o defendeu - não custa nada lhe pagar uma bebida como agradecimento.

\- Não? Ele pode ser um idiota oportunista tão nojento quanto o outro e...

\- Se ele for um idiota, a gente chama o Francis pra se livrar dele também - ela me cortou - e eu acho que ele está vindo aí...

\- Eu aposto que ele é um, UAU... -Ainda reclamando, eu me virei para ter uma visão melhor - eu vou parar de falar agora...

O homem que vinha em nossa direção era bem alto, seus cabelos castanhos eram mais compridos que o da maioria e estava preso em um curto rabo de cavalo, seus traços era fortes e bem marcados e sua postura era segura e confiante. E por Deus, ele era gostoso. Ele não parecia ser um completo idiota, ele ainda poderia ser um, apesar de sua aparecia, mas eu realmente esperava que não.

\- Boa noite, eu sou Dimitri Belikov - o homem declarou ao se aproximar, com um suave sotaque russo, tem como ele melhorar?

\- Boa noite Dimitri, meu nome é Rose Mazur - eu me apressei em me levantar, estendendo a mão com meu melhor sorriso estampado no rosto, ignorando a expressão divertida no rosto de Elle.

\- É um prazer conhece-lo, Dimitri. Eu sou a Elleonor, mas você pode me chamar de Elle - ela se levantou em seguida, o cumprimentando igualmente.

\- Nós queremos agradecer pelo o que você fez antes, sabe, avisando Francis sobre aquele cara - eu tagarelei - ele realmente estava nos incomodando...

\- Não foi nada, vocês pareciam não querer companhia e era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer - ele garantiu.

\- Nós realmente não queríamos...

\- A companhia _dele_ \- eu enfatizei, interrompendo Elle.

Dimitri sorriu em resposta fazendo com que eu perdesse o folego por alguns segundos.

\- Bom, acho que te devemos uma bebida como agradecimento - Elle voltou a falar - tenho certeza que Rose pode cuidar disso...

\- Vocês não me devem nada - ele garantiu.

\- Eu faço questão, Dimitri - eu indiquei o bar com a cabeça, lhe oferecendo um sorriso convidativo - apenas uma bebida, o que me diz?

Dimitri olhou em volta, me dando oportunidade para olhar em direção à Elle que articulou com os lábios sem emitir som algum _"Boa jogada"._

\- Eu não poderia negar então - ele voltou a sorrir antes de me acompanhar até o bar. Eu consegui mais um Martíni e Dimitri decidiu por um Black Russian. Eu beberiquei um pouco do meu coquetel, admirando mais uma vez o homem ao meu lado. Eu voltei a olhar em direção à Elle que acenou disfarçadamente me encorajando.

\- Então, você está na cidade a passeio, Dimitri? - eu questionei dedicando toda a minha atenção a ele.

\- Eu vim para uma despedida de solteiro - ele esclareceu - eu sei o que parece, mas meu primo insistiu que eu viesse.

Ele deu uma pequena risada abaixando um pouco a cabeça, deixando uma pequena mecha de cabelo que se soltara de seu rabo de cavalo caísse sobre seu rosto.

\- Então vocês estão aqui em busca de diversão louca? - eu o provoquei.

\- Não da maneira que você pensa - ele devolveu voltando a olhar em minha direção, tomando um gole de sua bebida.

\- Você não sabe o que eu estou pensando - eu o desafiei sorrindo.

\- Eu sei o que a maioria das pessoas pensam sobre despedidas de solteiro em Vegas - ele devolveu no mesmo tom.

\- Eu não sou a maioria das pessoas, Dimitri - eu garanti - e eu moro aqui, nada me pega de surpresa.

\- Mesmo, e como é morar em Vegas?

Ele fez um sinal para o bartender nos trazer novas bebidas.

\- Não deve ser tão diferente de morar no...

\- Colorado, eu moro no Colorado - ele entendeu a deixa.

\- Ohh não, creio que seja realmente muito diferente - eu sorri - Nós não temos neve aqui...

\- Não é apenas isso que existe no Colorado - ele avisou com um olhar divertido.

Eu estava prestes a responder quando uma notificação em seu celular chamou a atenção de Dimitri, ele abriu uma mensagem antes de olhar em direção a uma das mesas onde outros dois homens estavam acomodados.

\- Você precisa ir? - eu questionei um pouco incerta.

\- Não, é apenas meu primo - ele explicou parecendo desconcertado - ele quer saber porque ainda não te levei para outro lugar...

\- Essa é uma boa pergunta - eu zombei sorrindo novamente.

Aquela resposta parece tê-lo pego de surpresa, ele realmente não parecia esperar que eu fosse tão direta.

\- E então?

\- Eu estou hospedado em um hotel perto daqui - um sorriso voluptuoso iluminou seu rosto.

Eu apanhei o cartão de credito em minha carteira, o entregando para o bartender fazer a cobrança por nossos Drinks antes que ele conseguisse pegar sua própria carteira.

\- Eu posso...

\- Eu te convidei, camarada - eu brinquei - eu pago...

Ele desistiu de discordar, me ajudando a me levantar assim que eu recebi o cartão de volta. Nós dois caminhamos juntos até a saída, Dimitri apoiou a mão na base de minha coluna, me guiando pelo caminho.

\- Tchau Rose - Francis sorriu ao me ver passar.

\- Tchau Francis...

\- Você conhece o segurança? - Dimitri questionou quando já estávamos na rua.

\- Ahh sim, nós trabalhamos juntos as vezes...

\- Você trabalha no bar?

\- Eu sou uma Show Girl, camarada - eu expliquei sorrindo ao envolver seu braço - nós nos encontramos as vezes...

\- Uma show girl? Você vai parar de me surpreender? - ele questionou ainda sorrindo

\- Eu espero que não - eu pisquei para ele, recebendo um olhar quase ansioso em troca.

Eu também me sentia ansiosa para saber o que ele poderia me oferecer, e eu esperava que fosse muito.

\- Eu estou hospedado no witching hour - ele indicou o hotel do outro lado da rua.

Dimitri voltou a depositar sua mão em minha lombar exposta pelo vestido que eu usava, fazendo com que um pequeno arrepio se originasse desde o ponto onde ele me tocava. Meu coração batia com força pela ansiedade, fazia muito tempo desde que não fazia algo assim e isso era simplesmente maravilhoso.

Nós passamos pelo saguão do hotel e logo estávamos dentro do elevador, eu observei as portas se fecharem no que parecia ser uma eternidade, mas assim que nos encontramos devidamente sozinhos ele parou de perder tempo. Em um movimento rápido eu me vi prensada entre seu corpo e a parede do elevador, uma de suas mãos estava embrenhada em meus cabelos enquanto a outra subia por minha coxa em um toque sutil, explorando a pele por dentro do tecido que cobria parte de minhas coxas. Seus lábios eram macios sobre os meus e seu beijo era exigente, se aprofundando cada vez mais conforme os segundos se passavam.

A porta do elevador se abriu, nos obrigando a nos afastar, por sorte o quarto de Dimitri era um dos primeiros do corredor. Assim que entramos no quarto, ele voltou a me beijar com urgência, meus dedos trabalharam depressa nos botões de sua camisa, buscando livra-lo daquela peça o mais depressa possível. Eu me afastei momentaneamente para apreciar a visão de seu dorso nu, aquilo era melhor do que eu tinha imaginado.

\- Cara, eu tenho sorte - eu sorri antes de alcançar seu rosto com ambas as mãos, o trazendo de volta para mim.

Minha mão seguiu para sua nuca, libertando seus fios daquele rabo de cavalo enquanto ele cuidava de me livrar de vez de meu vestido. Seu toque era extremamente quente em minha pele, fazendo com que eu soltasse um pequeno gemido ao senti-lo aplicar um pouco de pressão em minhas coxas, me impulsionando para envolver sua cintura com minhas pernas.

\- Deus, você é linda - ele ofegou quando eu transferi meus lábios para seu pescoço, mordiscando sua pele e chupando alguns pontos, não me importando nem um pouco ao deixar marcas.

Ele cruzou o pequeno espaço entre a porta e a cama depressa, me deitando ali antes de se colocar em cima de mim. raspei minhas unhas por seu abdome ofegando ao senti-lo mordiscar o lóbulo de minha orelha, desci minha mão até o cós de sua calça, tentando me livrar de vez daquela peça. Não era justo que eu estivesse apenas de calcinha e ele ainda estivesse tão vestido.

Ele arrastou os lábios por minha clavícula antes de descer por meu pescoço em direção aos meus seios, absorvendo meu aroma em profundas inspirações. Sua língua percorreu minha pele quase febril, passando pelo vale de meus seios e meu abdome até chegar em meu umbigo, fazendo com que me contorcesse embaixo dele.

\- Roza, você é incrível - Suas mãos desceram por minha coxa, erguendo minha perna, sustentando minha panturrilha a fim de se livrar das sandálias que ainda estavam em meus pés.

\- Eu quero ver o quanto você é incrível, camarada - eu o provoquei indicando a calça que eu havia conseguido abrir o botão e abaixar o zíper.

Aquele sorriso provocador iluminou seu rosto novamente, ele se levantou se livrando de seus próprios sapatos e suas últimas peças de roupa enquanto eu o assistia ansiosamente. Assim que terminou, ele voltou para a cama, subindo vagarosamente em cima de mim novamente, fazendo com que eu ofegasse ao sentir cada centímetro de sua pele em contato com a minha. Seu membro roçou em minha área intima por cima da calcinha que eu ainda usava, fazendo com que eu soltasse um pequeno gemido antes que a boca de Dimitri descesse novamente sobre a minha.

Aquela urgência voltou a queimar em nós dois, Dimitri ondulava seu quadril contra o meu enquanto eu arqueava o meu ansiando por mais. Ele logo se esticou, alcançado a gaveta do criado mudo retirando um preservativo dali. Não demorou até que minha calcinha tivesse sumido e Dimitri se encaixasse em minha entrada, me penetrando devagar, aproveitando a sensação.

Minha respiração estava ofegante enquanto meu olhar se prendia ao dele, que estava negro pelo desejo que nos dominava. Dimitri logo começou a se mover, aumentando o ritmo gradativamente fazendo com que pequenos choques se espalhassem por meu corpo desde o ponto onde nossos corpos se conectavam.

Minhas unhas corriam por suas costas, certamente marcando a carne ali o puxando ainda mais para mim. Eu senti o orgasmo se construindo em meu interior não mais me controlando conforme o prazer se espalhava por meu corpo. O orgasmo de Dimitri chegou um pouco depois, ele permaneceu alguns segundos ainda ofegante sobre mim antes de se jogar ao meu lado na cama.

\- Eu preciso de um pouco de água - eu ofeguei após alguns segundos em silêncio, recebendo em troca uma risada contida.

\- Claro, eu pego pra você - ele se levantou, indo até o frigobar e apanhando uma garrafa.

Ele me entregou antes de seguir até o banheiro, me deixando ali ainda deitada na cama, bebericando a água. Ele voltou algum tempo depois, já sem o preservativo.

\- Sabe, eu estava pensando. Quantos anos você tem? - ele questionou subindo na cama e se acomodando ao meu lado.

Não pude evitar de rir diante daquela pergunta. Depois de tudo o que fizemos é nisso que ele pensa?

\- Medo de ser preso, camarada? - eu zombei.

\- Dificilmente. Apenas me dei conta de que não chegamos nessa parte - ele me ofereceu um meio sorriso que o deixava ainda mais bonito.

Eu retribui o sorriso, oferecendo a garrafa de água já pela metade para ele.

\- Eu tenho vinte e cinco anos, camarada. Nenhum crime sendo cometido aqui - eu o provoquei antes de fazer uma expressão pensativa - pelo menos não por sua parte, quantos anos você tem mesmo?

Dessa vez ele realmente riu antes de me olhar com uma expressão divertida ainda estampada no rosto.

\- Eu tenho trinta e dois, Rose.

\- Sem crimes sendo cometidos então - eu mordi o lábio inferior subindo em seu colo, me acomodando ali com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo - e eu sinto como jáa te conhecesse melhor...

\- Mesmo? - suas mãos subiram por minhas coxas, contornando meu corpo.

\- Ohh sim, e eu devo dizer que está sendo um prazer conhece-lo, Dimitri Belikov - eu pisquei para ele antes de me inclinar e beija-lo.


	2. Capítulo 02 -  There was something different about this girl

_ The way she came into the placeI knew right then and there _

_ There was something different about this girl _

_ The way she moved _

_ Her hair, her face, her lines _

_ Divinity in motion _

**_Michael Jackson_ **

_ \----------------------------------------------------------- _

**_Dimitri_ **

\- Hey, você viu meus brincos? - a voz de Rose veio do banheiro do quarto que eu estava hospedado pelos últimos dias em Vegas.

Já fazia quatro dias desde que nos conhecemos e Rose vinha me visitando regularmente, após nossa primeira noite, ela me passou o numero de seu celular e no fim, acabei convidando-a para sair na tarde seguinte e na outra e por fim, nós passamos muito tempo juntos. Eu me levantei, seguindo até a porta entreaberta do banheiro, Rose estava diante da pia, penteando os cabelos molhados ainda enrolada em uma toalha. Ela tinha saído de sua aula de balé e vindo me encontrar antes de ir para o trabalho.

\- Os brincos estão no quarto - eu a abracei por trás, subindo as mãos por suas coxas, erguendo a toalha no processo - mas acho que você ainda tem algum tempo antes de sair...

\- Por mais que eu queira ficar, Elle vai nos levar para jantar antes de ir para o primeiro show - ela se virou para mim. Eu levei minha mão até sua nuca, puxando seu rosto ao encontro do meu.

Seus lábios se abriram assim que encontraram os meus, retribuíram o beijo ardentemente, como sempre acontecia entre nós.

\- Eu acho que a gente ainda tem um pouco de tempo - ela ofegou enquanto eu abria sua toalha, revelando seu corpo ainda úmido pelo banho.

\- Eu pensei que sim - eu sorri a erguendo e colocando sentada sobre a pia antes de refazer meu caminho até seus lábios.

Após alguns minutos, eu estava deitado na cama, esperando meus batimentos cardíacos normalizarem novamente. Rose saiu do banheiro dessa vez completamente vestida e apanhou o par de brincos no criado mudo com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Se você não se vestir, eu não vou conseguir sair desse quarto e Elle provavelmente vai me demitir - ela zombou me observando enquanto colocava os brincos.

\- Você pode ligar e dizer que está doente - eu pisquei para ela.

Rose subiu na cama, se aconchegando junto a mim, apoiando o queixo em meu peito para olhar em meus olhos.

\- Eu nunca fico doente camarada - ela avisou - e você precisa arrumar suas malas, seu voo é amanhã cedo, não é?

\- Quase de madrugada - eu admiti acariciando seu braço coberto pelo tecido da blusa branca que ela vestia.

\- Além disso, você precisa passar um tempo com seu primo, é a despedida de solteiro dele - ela prosseguiu após depositar um rápido beijo em minha boca.

\- Acredite, ele será o primeiro a entender porque eu prefiro passar o tempo no quarto com você do que sair para beber com ele e o Ivan - eu nos girei na cama, ficando por cima dela e erguendo uma de suas coxas para que envolvesse minha cintura.

Rose riu, tomando impulso para nos girar novamente, eu deixei que ela ficasse por cima antes de levar minha mão até sua nuca, a puxando para um beijo.

\- Por mais tentadora que essa oferta seja, e acredite, é muito - ela declarou com os lábios ainda encostados nos meus - eu ainda preciso de dinheiro e isso aqui não vai pagar minhas contas. Sabe como é, esse não é o meu tipo de trabalho.

Não pude evitar de rir daquele comentário, deixando que ela se levantasse em seguida.

\- Seus sapatos estão perto da poltrona - eu avisei me sentando na cama.

Ela se sentou ali para calça-los enquanto eu observava o quanto ela era bonita. Não era a primeira vez que eu notava isso, obviamente, sua beleza me atingiu desde a primeira vez que a vi dançando naquele bar, mas eu não imaginava que ela poderia sair dali comigo. Pessoalmente eu não era dado a esse tipo de situação, geralmente me envolvia com garotas com quem via algum futuro e não com alguém tão aleatório assim.

\- Sabe, é a ultima noite de vocês aqui e sei que provavelmente querem fazer algo divertido - ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha - um dos lugares que vamos nos apresentar é bem legal e você nunca me viu dançar... Vocês poderiam ir...

Eu considerei aquela proposta por um momento, eu realmente nunca a tinha visto dançar profissionalmente e aquilo poderia ser interessante. Eu só teria que falar com os rapazes.

\- Claro...

\- Eu vou te passar o endereço e horário por mensagem, mas agora preciso ir - ela se aproximou, me beijando uma ultima vez - foi muito bom te conhecer, Dimitri. Eu me diverti muito nos últimos dias.

\- Eu também me diverti - eu sorri para ela - se um dia eu voltar para Vegas..

\- Você deve me ligar - ela garantiu - e quem sabe um dia eu decida ir esquiar...

\- Claro - não pude evitar de rir - eu te vejo mais tarde...

\- Vou preparar uma dança especial pra você - ela piscou antes de caminhar até a porta.

Eu fiquei deitado ali sozinho alguns minutos após ela sair antes de me levantar e me vestir, enviei uma mensagem para Ivan, descobrindo que ele e meu primo estavam passando algum tempo no cassino do hotel.

Eu desci para encontra-los nos caça níquéis, parecendo satisfeitos por seus resultados até o momento, Ivan foi o primeiro a me ver, piscando repetidamente e esfregando os olhos em seguida antes de cutucar meu primo.

\- Acho que já bebemos demais, Adrian - ele sussurrou - estou vendo coisas.

Adrian olhou para mim antes de sorrir sarcasticamente, tomando um longo gole de sua bebida.

\- Eu tinha até esquecido que ele nos acompanhou nessa viagem - Adrian sussurrou para Ivan.

\- Muito engraçado - eu revirei os olhos.

\- De verdade, Belikov. Estou surpreso de te ver aqui - Adrian deu de ombros se levantando da maquina - Na verdade, pensei que você estaria amarrado na cama agora...

\- Ninguém foi amarrado na cama, Adrian...

\- Porque não? Você devia tentar, é ótimo - ele zombou.

Eu soltei um suspiro exasperado, arrancando risos de Ivan que assistia a tudo com diversão.

\- O que Adrian quer dizer, é que é nosso último dia aqui, e você está perdendo tempo conosco - Ivan explicou indicando a saída com a cabeça.

Nós caminhamos juntos até a porta que nos levaria a um dos bares do hotel.

\- Eu estava com ela até agora, mas ela teve que ir trabalhar.

\- Então nós somos o premio de consolação? - Adrian zombou mantendo a porta aberta para que passássemos.

\- Exatamente - eu garanti com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Ela trabalha com o que? - Ivan ignorou a brincadeira de meu primo enquanto esperávamos que fossemos acomodados em uma mesa.

\- Ela é dançarina, sabe, uma dessas show girls - eu indiquei com a cabeça um lugar onde algumas garotas se apresentavam - na verdade, ela nos convidou para ir a um lugar onde ela vai se apresentar hoje. Parece ser um clube perto daqui.

Nós fomos levados a uma das mesas, nos acomodando ali para observar as dançarinas. Por um momento me peguei pensando em como Rose era quando se apresentava assim.

\- Uma dançarina? sério? - Adrian reclamou - como você consegue atrair as melhores desse jeito? Nada desse tipo acontece comigo.

\- Do que você está falando, Adrian? Uma vez eu tive que te buscar em uma casa onde você passou a noite com três garotas - Ivan o interrompeu.

\- Ahh sim, minha vida foi incrível - ele declarou sorrindo.

\- Então, nós fomos convidados para a apresentação dela? - Ivan mudou de ligeiramente de assunto.

\- Sim...

No fim, nós jantamos juntos e depois fomos nos arrumar para irmos à tal apresentação. O tal clube era uma mistura de teatro com bar, varias mesas estavam espalhadas pelo salão diante de um grande palco onde uma banda de Jazz se apresentava com algumas dançarinas. Eu procurei Rose entre elas assim que nos acomodamos, mas aparentemente aquela não era a apresentação que ela participaria. Nós pedimos alguns drinks enquanto assistíamos a apresentação atual, eu me sentia um pouco ansioso pela possibilidade de ver Rose uma ultima vez antes de partir.

Eu não era dado a loucuras, mas precisava admitir que me envolver com alguém tão casualmente estava se mostrando uma experiencia interessante.

\- Eu juro que quando o segurança se aproximou eu pensei que ele havia descoberto que eu estava trapaceando - Adrian gargalhou contando sobre uma das tardes que ele e Ivan passaram juntos no cassino do hotel - Mas no final, a mulher que estava ao meu lado tinha deixado alguma coisa cair no chão e ele queria devolver.

\- E Dimitri não está ouvindo uma única palavra do que você está falando - Ivan zombou.

\- É claro que es...

\- O russo foi comprometido - Adrian gargalhou, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, a apresentação terminou e outra musica se iniciou.

Eu senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo quando Rose passou por mim, arranhando suavemente suas unhas por minha nuca. Ela vestia apenas uma espécie de lingerie enfeitada com pedras e seu corpo se movia suavemente ao ritmo da melodia envolvente do Jazz. Rose sorriu e piscou ao passar por mim antes de se dirigir ao palco.

\- Eu o julgaria caso ele  _ não  _ tivesse sido comprometido - Ivan zombou ao ver a situação.

Assistir Rose dançar foi diferente do que eu imaginei. Ela era boa, quero dizer, realmente boa no que fazia. E apesar de não estar em uma posição de destaque em meio ao seu grupo, eu podia perceber que ela atraia atenção ali, e não apenas a minha.

\- Sério, você teve muita sorte - Adrian declarou sem desgrudar os olhos do palco.

O olhar de Rose sempre buscava o meu em meio a multidão o tempo todo durante sua performance, e quando finalmente terminou, ela fez um sinal discreto com a cabeça em direção a um corredor escondido próximo à lateral do palco por onde as bailarinas desapareceram ao fim da apresentação.

Eu dei uma desculpa qualquer aos rapazes antes de seguir na direção indicada. Meu coração batia com força em meu peito, vê-la dançando daquela maneira despertou com força o desejo que me dominava sempre que eu estava próximo a ela. Cuidando para não chamar a atenção de ninguém, eu segui até o corredor encontrando Rose parada a alguns metros, esperando até que eu aparecesse com um olhar ansioso. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto assim que eu virei no corredor, ela veio em minha direção, me pegando pela mão e arrastando em direção a uma das portas perto do fim do corredor.

\- Rose, o que...

\- Shhh - ela colocou um dedo sobre a boca, com um sorriso travesso estampado em seu rosto.

Rose abriu a porta, acendendo a luz para revelar uma espécie de pequeno deposito de fantasias e outros objetos de pouco uso, pela quantidade de poeira que se acumulara ali.

\- Você veio - ela fechou a porta atrás de si, ainda sorrindo ao nos prender ali.

\- Você me convidou - eu devolvi envolvendo sua cintura quando ela se aproximou de mim.

Rose se esticou, depositando um pequeno beijo em minha boca, antes de se afastar o suficiente para olhar em meus olhos.

\- Pensei que seria legal se fizéssemos uma pequena despedida - ela declarou com a boca ainda encostada na minha.

\- Aqui? - não pude evitar de sorrir, descendo minhas mãos pela pele exposta de seu quadril.

\- Porque não? - ela piscou um olho antes de voltar a me beijar.

Sua mão alcançou minha nuca, desfazendo o rabo de cavalo que eu tinha feito antes e me impedindo de me afastar. Não que eu tivesse essa intenção. Eu apertei a carne tenra de sua bunda enquanto Rose buscava o cós de minha calça, puxando suavemente meu lábio inferior entre os dentes.

Senti aquela urgência crescer em mim, tomando conta de minhas ações enquanto nós nos livrávamos do essencial, Rose transferiu seus lábios para meu pescoço, mordiscando minha pele e fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse todo meu corpo. Eu logo a impulsionei para que ela envolvesse minha cintura com suas pernas, apoiando suas costas na parede enquanto me encaixava em sua entrada.

Eu engoli seu gemido com um beijo antes de começar a me movimentar dentro dela, Rose logo voltou a se concentrar em meu pescoço, espalhando mordidas e chupões ali enquanto eu me perdia em todas aquelas sensações, fazendo o possível para manter o silêncio.

Assim que terminamos, Rose descansou a cabeça em meu ombro por alguns segundos enquanto recuperávamos o folego. Aquilo tinha sido incrível, como todas as outras vezes. Eu certamente sentiria falta dela quando fosse embora.

\- Por mais que eu quisesse ficar aqui, eu preciso me trocar pra ir para o próximo show - ela suspirou antes de pular para o chão - Mais uma vez, foi muito bom te conhecer, Dimitri...

Ela declarou enquanto nós dois arrumávamos as roupas e nos preparávamos para sair. Nós abrimos a porta e antes que eu pudesse voltar para Ivan e Adrian, Rose beijou meu rosto delicadamente, sorrindo em seguida.

\- Faça uma boa viagem amanhã - ela desejou antes de correr em direção à outra porta, onde provavelmente ficava o camarim para que elas se trocassem.

Eu voltei para a mesa, ignorando as provocações sobre minha aparência ainda com Rose em meus pensamentos. Ela certamente era uma peça única, eu nunca conheceria alguém como ela.


	3. Capitulo 03 -So what'll happen to you, baby?

_ So nobody ever told you, baby, how it was gonna be _

_ So what'll happen to you, baby? _

_ Guess we'll have to wait and see _

**_Estranged - Guns N' Roses_ **

_ \----------------------------------------------- _

**_Rose_ **

\- Rose , você está aí? - Mia bateu na porta do banheiro do apartamento que dividíamos.

Meu único desejo era fingir que não existia até que aquilo se tornasse real. Eu me afundei um pouco na banheira vazia buscando alguma proteção contra a realidade.

\- Rose, vamos... Você sabe que se a gente se atrasar teremos que aguentar a Elle pegando no nosso pé! - sua batida se tornou insistente - vamos, serão apenas dois shows hoje.

\- A porta está aberta - Eu murmurei abrindo a terceira barra de chocolate que provavelmente me transformaria em uma porca.

_ Bem, eu ficaria do tamanho de uma mais cedo ou mais tarde de qualquer maneira. _

Mia abriu a porta arregalando os olhos ao me encontrar deitada na banheira vazia cercada de embalagens das mais diversas guloseimas que meu pagamento pelo show da noite anterior havia sido capaz de comprar.

\- Mas que merda é essa?

Ela se aproximou com cuidado da banheira enquanto eu mordiscava sem vontade a barra de chocolate. Mia se abaixou ali pegando do chão o motivo do meu desespero nas últimas horas, ela juntou os quatro testes de gravidez que estavam espalhados.

\- Minha vida acabou - Eu funguei antes de voltar a me encolher.

\- Rose eu... Isso é sério? - ela balbuciou parecendo um pouco abobada.

Eu confirmei com a cabeça sem me preocupar em olha-la diretamente.

\- Mas...

\- Eu fiz o exame de sangue, o resultado sai logo, mas eu não aguentei esperar - Eu expliquei me ajeitando na banheira.

\- Quem é o pai? Já faz algum tempo que você terminou com o Mase.

Eu suspirei pensando em meu ex namorado. Seria bem mais fácil se fosse ele, eu o conhecia, nós tivemos um relacionamento durante mais de um ano... Mas não, eu tinha que dificultar um pouco as coisas.

\- Não é o Mase. Você não o conhece.

Ela pareceu confusa com a informação. Eu sempre fiz questão de apresentar todos os meus envolvimentos românticos para Mia, com exceção de Dimitri. Ela sabia que eu tinha me envolvido com alguém algumas semanas atrás e que era algo completamente passageiro, já que Dimitri estava apenas na cidade à passeio. A única que realmente o conheceu foi Elle, e tinha sido incrível aproveitar sua companhia. Eu só não esperava que um descuido tão bobo como o que tivemos resultaria em algo assim.

\- Rose, de quem estamos falando? - ela se sentou ao meu lado pegando um pacote de jujubas que estava em cima da minha barriga.

\- Aquele cara que conheci no bar no dia que saímos juntas - eu expliquei.

\- Acho que entendo o motivo de tantos doces...

\- Se dependesse de mim, eu estaria rodeada de tequila, mas não posso mais.

Nós passamos alguns segundos ali em silêncio, apenas absorvendo a novidade. Mas, cedo demais, Mia o quebrou.

\- Sei que você deve estar surtando, mas a gente precisa ir...

Apesar de me sentir relutante, eu me forcei a tomar um banho e me vestir para o trabalho. Eu precisava trabalhar, pelo menos enquanto ainda consigo dançar sem ter uma barriga enorme me atrapalhando.

Mia e eu pegamos um táxi até o hotel onde seria nossa primeira apresentação. Depois nós iríamos atender a um restaurante árabe, onde aparentemente não se importavam com a etnia de suas dançarinas contando que soubessem dança do ventre e se vestissem em trajes apropriados.

Eu estava no camarim, separando as roupas que usaria na apresentação quando Mia entrou, se sentando em um sofá que tinha ali após se vestir para a apresentação, aproveitando que havíamos sido as primeiras a chegar.

\- Você está de quanto tempo? - ela questionou.

\- Eu não sei ao certo - eu suspirei me sentando ao seu lado - acho que preciso ir a um medico ou algo assim... Eu sabia que tinha algo errado, mas não queria ceder...

\- Eu percebi que você estava estranha, mas pensei que você tinha pego a gripe da Clarke - ela me observou.

\- Eu não fico doente - eu funguei - mas considerei a gripe também apesar de estar com a menstruação atrasada há alguns dias...

\- Negação?

\- Pode ser - eu admiti - eu sentia cólica, então pensava que era apenas isso, um atraso.

\- Mas não era...

Eu balancei a cabeça me deitando em seu colo. Eu me sentia solitária, era no mínimo irônico pensar nisso, já que tecnicamente eu estaria sempre acompanhada de agora em diante.

\- O que você pretende fazer? - ela questionou.

\- Bem, eu vou tentar dançar a noite toda sem vomitar em ninguém e depois comer o resto dos doces.

\- Rose... - ela suspirou.

\- E quem sabe ligar para Dimitri e falar "Oi, se lembra de mim? Então... espero que você goste de crianças, porque vamos ter um filho" - Eu me encolhi em seu colo - Eu terei sorte se ele não desaparecer completamente.

\- Ele não vai desaparecer - ela garantiu mexendo em meu cabelo - e se ele fizer isso, nós daremos um jeito. E você sempre pode pedir pro seu pai caçar ele e fazer ele pagar a pensão.

\- Se eu pedir para meu pai caça-lo ele vai levar a sério. A ultima coisa que eu vou receber será a pensão - eu ironizei apesar de um novo terror crescer em mim.

Como eu contaria aquilo para os meus pais? Eu teria que contar para eles em algum momento!

\- Rose, você está chorando!? Porque? - Mia arregalou os olhos enquanto eu me levantava de seu colo, tentando enxugar as lagrimas teimosas que insistiam em aparecer.

\- Eu não sei, posso culpar os hormônios? - eu forcei um sorriso tentando mudar de assunto ao ouvir vozes se aproximando da porta - não conte a elas, por favor.

Eu não queria mais falar sobre o quão aterrorizada eu estava com aquela situação. Queria apenas tentar manter uma rotina normal. Ela me envolveu em um abraço desajeitado tentando me confortar, mas aquilo parecia impossível para mim naquele momento. _ Um bebê... _

\- Vamos, você precisa de maquiagem - Mia declarou me levando até o espelho - vamos te deixar apresentável.

Mia trabalhou em mim enquanto as garotas soavam animadas ao meu redor, sem se dar conta do caos que invadira meu interior.

A primeira parte da noite ocorreu sem incidentes. As rotinas eram simples e a atração principal era um cover de Elvis que estava se apresentando ali. Devido ao cronograma apertado, não tive tempo para checar o resultado do exame, apesar de já saber qual seria. Mas quando chegamos ao restaurante, não existia nenhum lugar apropriado para que nos arrumássemos para a apresentação, de forma que nos revezamos no escritório do gerente.

Eu fui a última a me arrumar, me sentando na cadeira e apanhando o celular para conferir o resultado do exame. É isso... Eu vou tem um bebê, filho de um cara que eu nem conheço direito!

O que eu sei sobre ele? Ele é russo, mora no Colorado, e o primo dele vai se casar. Na verdade, já deve ter se casado. Já fazia um mês desde que Dimitri partira.

\- Aquela droga de despedida - eu praguejei jogando o celular em cima da mesa e escondendo o rosto em ambas as mãos.

Uma batida na porta fez com que eu erguesse o rosto a tempo de ver Elle entrando com um olhar preocupado no rosto.

\- Desculpe a demora Elle, eu já vou...

\- Rose, você está bem? - ela se aproximou.

Eu estava bem? Eu acabei de ter certeza de que me meti na maior enrascada da minha vida. Será que estou bem?

\- Claro - eu menti forçando um sorriso - algum problema?

\- O dono do restaurante te viu mais cedo e bem, ele tem alguns planos especiais pra você - ela comentou me avaliando - você não tem que aceitar...

\- Quais são seus planos? - eu franzi o cenho.

\- Qual é a sua experiencia com cobras? - ela fez uma careta.

Eu pisquei atordoada diante daquela frase.  _ Cobras? Porque eu teria experiencia com cobras? _

\- Você está falando do tipo de cobra...

\- Que é nojenta e rasteja por aí.

Aquela informação fez meu estomago se revirar, me fazendo correr imediatamente para o banheiro que tinha ali, Elle me acompanhou de perto, segurando meus cabelos na tentativa de me confortar.

\- Eu sinto muito, você não tem que chegar perto de nenhuma cobra - ela garantiu ao ouvir um pequeno soluço incontido meu.

\- Não é esse o problema - eu garanti secando as lagrimas que tinham escapado.

_ Eu vou conseguir parar de chorar em algum momento? _

\- Então você vai dançar com a cobra no pescoço? - ela franziu o cenho.

\- De jeito nenhum! - eu ergui a voz me levantando e seguindo até a pia.

\- Rose, você está estranha desde que nos encontramos - ela suspirou parando ao meu lado e me olhando de maneira desconfiada.

Eu desviei o olhar, sem saber ao certo o que dizer a seguir.

-Rose...

\- Eu estou gravida - eu soltei de uma vez.

\- Como é? - ela devolveu quase imediatamente, me encarando boquiaberta.

Um silencio desconfortável recaiu sobre nós duas, eu não queria que essa historia se espalhasse tão rápido, mas acho que não seria tão fácil esconder.

\- Quem é o pai? - ela se aproximou gentilmente.

\- Dimitri - eu mordi o lábio inferior sem ter coragem de encara-la - sabe, o cara russo...

\- Mas que merda, Rose! - ela praguejou.

Aparentemente ela também pensava que eu tinha conseguido piorar uma situação que já era péssima.

\- O que eu faço? - eu implorei por uma solução magica.

\- O que? Não sei, Rose... Você precisa falar com ele - ela piscou atordoada - você tem o número dele?

\- Tenho, mas o que eu vou dizer? Eu não posso ligar para alguém de uma hora para outra e contar que vamos ter um filho!

\- Você tem outra opção, Rose? - ela revirou os olhos.

\- Não, mas...

\- Olha, é melhor você tirar o resto do dia de folga, eu acho que alguém vai aceitar a questão da cobra e não será bom se você vomitar em algum cliente - ela suspirou - depois nós podemos ver juntas o que você precisa.

\- Eu ainda vou poder dançar? - eu sequei os olhos.

\- Eu não sei, eu nunca estive nessa situação - ela admitiu - acho que até você passar com um médico é melhor dar um tempo.

\- É tanta coisa...

\- Eu sei, mas você vai ter que resolver - ela me cortou - vá pra casa e tente dormir um pouco, nós podemos conversar depois.

Eu pensei no que ela falou e realmente fazia sentido. Eu poderia cair, vomitar, desmaiar, qualquer coisa desse tipo. Fora que em breve eu não ficaria nem um pouco atraente para usar qualquer roupa que me dessem, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Um bebê precisa de dinheiro!

E ainda tinha a questão de Dimitri, eu precisava avisar ele. Mas como?

Eu estou muito ferrada!

**~~**~~**

\- Você está ansiosa? - Elle questionou sentada ao meu lado na sala de espera da clínica.

\- É claro que ela está ansiosa, não sei como conseguiu esperar uma semana por essa consulta - Mia revirou os olhos - eu já teria batido na porta de todos os médicos disponíveis de Vegas até que algum me atendesse!

Não pude evitar de rir diante de seu entusiasmo. Eu me sentia nervosa pelo o que me aguardava atrás da porta fechada do consultório, mas não queria demonstrar isso. Eu podia lidar com um pouco de ansiedade.

\- Na verdade eu passei a última semana me acostumando com a ideia - eu dei de ombros - acho que precisava desse tempo.

\- E como está sendo? - Elle se interessou.

Eu me movi desconfortável na poltrona, pensando em minha resposta.

\- Bem, eu preciso me acostumar. No começo eu estava completamente perdida e sem saber o que fazer - eu admiti - mas agora, sei que tenho que continuar, apenas não sei como contar para Dimitri...

\- Ainda não ligou pra ele? - Mia me observou.

\- Acho melhor passar com a médica primeiro antes de qualquer coisa - eu dei de ombros.

\- Srta Mazur, a Dra está pronta para você - a recepcionista me avisou.

Nós três nos levantamos e entramos no consultório para surpresa da médica, ela nos cumprimentou sem saber ao certo como reagir.

\- Srta Mazur? - ela alternou o olhar entre nós três.

\- Sou eu - eu estendi a mão - eu sei que é estranho, mas é que nós estamos em uma situação especial e...

Um expressão de compreensão passou por seu rosto e ela assumiu o tom mais natural possível estendendo a mão para minhas amigas, sorrindo de maneira cordial.

\- Ohh sim, entendo. Vocês são companheiras da Srta Mazur? Eu sou a Dra Miller.

Eu arregalei os olhos diante daquilo, fazendo Elle gargalhar.

\- Ohh não, não é esse tipo de situação especial - ela garantiu - nós não estamos envolvidas romanticamente.

\- Definitivamente não - eu garanti - elas são minhas amigas, é que isso tudo é novidade pra mim e o pai do bebe foi embora há algumas semanas.

\- Ahh sim - seu sorriso se tornou compreensivo - sentem-se, por favor. Srta Mazur, eu compreendo que esse pode ser um momento delicado e assustador, mas te garanto que você será capaz de lidar com isso, e eu estou aqui para tirar qualquer dúvida que você possa ter.

\- Obrigada - eu retribui seu sorriso sem muito entusiasmo.

Por mais que ela afirmasse que me compreende, eu duvido que ela saiba realmente o que está se passando dentro de mim nesse momento. Na parte emocional, quero dizer, suponho que ela deve saber das outras partes.

Eu entreguei meus exames para ela e aguardei enquanto ela avaliava tudo com atenção.

\- Bom, eu vou te examinar e pedir mais alguns exames e nós podemos conversar depois, tudo bem? - ela sorriu me encorajando.

Eu tentei manter a naturalidade enquanto era examinada, apesar de odiar cada segundo daqueles exames, a médica por si só tentou amenizar meu desconforto de todas as formas.

\- Então, você está tendo muito enjoo matinal, Rose? - ela questionou com um sorriso.

\- Ela enjoa a noite, isso é normal? - Mia respondeu por mim enquanto a médica preparava a maquina de ultrassom.

A médica riu enquanto me colocava na posição adequada para fazer o exame. O que isso quer dizer, é normal ou não é?

\- Os enjoos são resultado do aumento de hormônios, a grande maioria sente pela manhã, mas não existe nenhum problema em sentir a noite - ela garantiu - estão prontas para conhecer o bebê?

\- Por favor! - Elle sorriu se colocando ao meu lado, as duas olhavam ansiosamente para a tela enquanto eu não sabia ao certo o que esperar.

Algumas manchas surgiram na tela enquanto a médica fazia o exame, até que tudo entrou em foco e uma pequena figura surgiu em meio a um espaço vazio. O pequeno ser se movia freneticamente na tela, me fascinando. Sim, essa era a palavra. Eu não me sentia emocionada ou nada do tipo, eu me sentia fascinada por ele, não conseguia desviar o olhar um segundo sequer.

\- Esse aqui é o feto - a medica começou a explicar - olha como ele se move. Ele mede 1 cm e meio.

Quando pensei que não poderia melhorar, um som abafado encheu o ambiente, fazendo com que eu olhasse assustada para a doutora.

\- O que é isso?

\- É o coração dele - ela explicou sorrindo.

As garotas ao meu lado vibravam enquanto eu piscava atordoada, voltando a encarar a tela me sentindo atordoada.

\- Mas... ele não tem nem dois centímetros, como pode ter coração!? - eu soltei fazendo a médica rir.

\- O coração é a primeira coisa que se desenvolve - ela explicou.

\- Rose, isso é incrível - Mia segurou minha mão.

Elle dizia alguma coisa, também me apoiando, mas no fim, eu conseguia apenas me concentrar na imagem. Aquilo era aterrorizante e incrível. Eu não conseguia acreditar que realmente estava acontecendo, mas de certa forma, eu me sentia bem.

_ E eu sabia que nós ficaríamos bem. _


	4. Capitulo 04 -  how quickly life can turn around in an instant

We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh, how quickly life can turn around in an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there  
My Sacrifice - Creed  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Dimitri  
Eu sai do restaurante de minha irmã observando o sol que se punha atrás dos picos que em breve estariam cobertos de neve que cercavam Aspen. Minha família e eu nos estabelecemos na cidade há doze anos quando viemos da Russia a convite da tia de meu pai Tatiana Ivashkov que era dona de um Resort e estação de Esqui nos arredores de Aspen e desde então meus pais vinham abrindo uma rede de comércios ali.  
Eu cuidava da loja de departamentos esportivos enquanto Karo gerenciava o restaurante com minha mãe. Sonya tinha voltado de Portland há alguns meses desde que se formara na universidade, com uma filha em seus braços. Aquilo tinha sido um grande choque para todos, principalmente por não sabermos nada a respeito do pai da criança. De qualquer maneira, nós fizemos o possível para apoia-la na criação daquela criança, nunca a deixaríamos sozinha. Eu nem imagino oque faria se estivesse na mesma situação que ela. E Viktoria que estava prestes a se formar retornava regularmente para nos visitar, e quase sempre trazia alguns amigos para aproveitar tudo o que Aspen tinha para oferecer aos turistas.  
Apertei um pouco o sobretudo que usava ao meu redor, estávamos na segunda semana de setembro e a temperatura começava a cair, principalmente no fim da tarde quando o vento abaixava ainda mais a sensação térmica. Eu adorava a vida que eu levava ali, e há algumas semanas tinha melhorado ainda mais.  
\- Dimka, me espera - Tasha me chamou saindo do restaurante em seguida e segurando meu braço, me fazendo sorrir.  
\- Você estava tão animada conversando com minha irmã que pensei que você preferiria ficar - eu me expliquei passando o braço ao seu redor.  
Tasha e eu tínhamos começado um relacionamento após o casamento de meu primo Adrian na metade de agosto. Nós dois éramos velhos amigos e eu sempre soube dos sentimentos dela por mim, mas me sentia um pouco relutante em ingressar naquele relacionamento e estragar tudo o que tínhamos até ali. Mas eu claramente me enganei, estávamos juntos há quase um mês e eu não poderia estar mais feliz.  
É de se esperar que o começo seja assim, pelo menos.  
\- Eu estava combinando algo com ela para o fim de semana, nós estamos pensando em descer em Denver para fazer algumas compras - ela sorriu se aconchegando a mim.  
\- Vão amanhã ou no domingo? - eu questionei a guiando pela rua seguindo na direção que terminaria na minha casa.  
\- Amanhã, e vamos sair bem cedo - ela se desvencilhou de mim ao chegar na esquina que levaria ao seu apartamento - então eu vou dormir na minha cama hoje, Dimka.  
Eu franzi o cenho com aquilo, eu tinha alguns planos para a noite e minha irmã acabou estragando tudo, mas eu já tinha sido avisado que eu não me intrometeria na amizade das duas.   
Tasha foi a primeira amiga de minha irmã mais velha quando chegamos à cidade. As duas tinham a mesma idade e logo se identificaram. O fato de minha irmã estar namorando o primo de Natasha, Ivan Zeklos, acabou aproximando ainda mais as duas.Quando contei para Karo que estava namorando Natasha, a primeira coisa coisa que ela fez foi me avisar que se eu magoasse a amiga dela, ela cuidaria pessoalmente de me deixar estéril. Não que ela precisasse se preocupar com isso, eu sempre fui bem resolvido em minha vida amorosa e com exceção da pequena aventura que envolveu Rose em Vegas, eu não era dado a loucuras.  
\- Vamos, eu vou te deixar em casa - eu a puxei de volta para meus braços acenando para a velha Senhora Kirova que estava saindo da mercearia.  
Nós caminhamos até a portaria de seu apartamento quando meu celular começou a tocar. Eu me desvencilhei dela alcançando o aparelho no bolso da calça. Franzi o cenho ao ver a foto de Rose estampada ali. Eu não tive nenhum contato com ela depois que voltei para o Colorado e apesar de ter garantido que entraria em contato caso retornasse à Vegas, eu não entendia o motivo daquela chamada.  
\- Quem é? - Tasha questionou despreocupada enquanto procurava a chave dentro da bolsa.  
\- Ninguém - eu rejeitei a chamada antes de colocar a celular no modo silencioso.  
De qualquer forma eu não poderia atender na presença de Tasha. Se Rose voltasse a me ligar, eu explicaria a minha nova situação e pediria que ela não voltasse a telefonar.  
\- O que foi? O Gasparzinho está te ligando? - ela zombou antes de se esticar e beijar meu rosto, sabendo que eu preferia ser mais discreto enquanto estávamos em público.  
\- Mais ou menos isso - eu ofereci um sorriso sem graça - mas não quero me preocupar com isso.  
\- Eu te vejo amanhã a noite? - ela aceitou aquela resposta sem questionar. Isso era algo que eu admirava nela.  
\- Claro - meu sorriso se alargou um pouco apesar de notar que implicitamente ela não me convidou para entrar.  
Nós nos despedimos e eu caminhei sozinho, observando o céu alaranjado pelo por do sol. O vento bagunçou momentaneamente meus cabelos que estavam soltos hoje enquanto eu observava o céu. Eu peguei meu celular tentando conferir o horário apenas para encontrar três chamadas perdidas de Rose ali.  
Eu notei Ivan e Adrian vindo ao meu encontro pela rua quase deserta e decidi terminar de vez com aquilo. Eu estava prestes a retornar a ligação de Rose quando meu celular voltou a tocar.  
Será que ela está no Colorado? Porque outra razão ela me ligaria depois de tanto tempo?  
\- Belikov...  
\- Dimitri.. Oi! - Sua voz soou ansiosa - Sou eu, Rose... Não sei se você se lembra de mim, nós nos conhecemos..  
\- Em Vegas, sim eu me lembro de Você Rose... Como você está? - eu a interrompi cumprimentando com um aceno de cabeça os dois rapazes que pararam ao meu lado.  
\- Eu estou... bem... - ela falou rapido - não.. não estou, estou... eu não sei!  
Ela soltou uma gargalhada nervosa fazendo minha confusão aumentar.  
O que está acontecendo com essa mulher!?  
\- Você está ou não está bem?  
\- E você, como você está, camarada? - ela ignorou minha pergunta.  
\- Eu estou bem - eu respondi sem saber como continuar aquela conversa.  
Rose e eu nos demos muito bem durante os dias que ficamos juntos, ela era bonita, sexy, divertida e muito quente. Tão quente que quase não tivemos tempo para conversar durante aquela semana. A coisa mais pessoal que eu sabia sobre ela era seu sobrenome!  
O silencio prevaleceu do outro lado da linha, fazendo eu me perguntar se ela teria desligado na minha cara.  
\- Desculpe, eu não deveria ter ligado - ela gemeu antes de encerrar a chamada sem me dar a chance de me despedir.  
\- Quem era? - Ivan questionou enquanto eu encarava o aparelho confuso.  
Mulher maluca!  
\- Rose... hã, aquela garota de Vegas - eu expliquei.  
\- A dançarina que te roubou dos amigos? - Ivan zombou.  
\- Ela não me roubou de ninguém - eu murmurei retomando meu caminho, sendo prontamente acompanhado pelos dois.  
\- Eu discordo. Era minha despedida de solteiro, você deveria estar com a gente o tempo todo e nós mal te vimos depois da primeira noite - Adrian gracejou - eu só te perdoei porque ela era muito gostosa!  
\- Você não deveria estar ligando para ela. Karo te mataria se soubesse - Ivan zombou.  
\- Não fui eu quem ligou, foi ela. E Karo não tem que saber de nada porque eu não tenho interesse em ninguém além de Tasha - eu revirei os olhos.  
Foi quando meu telefone voltou a tocar.  
\- Alguém está com saudades - Adrian cantarolou ao meu lado - Você deixou uma boa impressão, primo.  
Eu revirei os olhos, o ignorando ante de atender a chamada.  
\- Desculpa eu ter desligado, eu preciso falar com você - Rose soltou antes mesmo que eu falasse qualquer coisa.  
\- Você pode falar, mas... - eu comecei pensando em lhe avisar de uma vez que eu estava em um novo relacionamento, mas acabei reconsiderando. Talvez ela só estivesse com algum problema.  
\- Dimitri, eu estou evitando essa ligação nos últimos quinze dias e isso tem sido o inferno pra mim - eu tive a impressão de ouvi-la fungar.  
\- Você está chorando?  
\- Me desculpa, eu só não sei como começar e.. eu sinto muito - todas minhas duvidas se foram, ela realmente estava chorando.  
Eu parei de caminhar me preocupando com ela. Ela parecia estar com algum problema sério e se pensa que eu posso ajuda-la de alguma forma eu devo ouvir seu pedido.  
\- Rose, o que aconteceu? - eu tentei transmitir alguma tranquilidade para a garota - Vamos, se eu puder...  
\- Você pode vir para Vegas nesse fim de semana? - ela implorou.  
\- Rose.. - eu suspirei.  
\- Por favor...  
\- Eu não posso - eu declarei com firmeza.  
Não importa o problema que ela pensa que tem. Eu não posso me envolver dessa forma.  
\- Dimitri, eu realmente preciso te contar algo e seria melhor se você viesse - ela insistiu.  
\- Se você quer me contar algo é melhor falar, Rose - eu respirei fundo - Eu não vou a Vegas.  
\- Eu estou grávida - ela soltou de forma nervosa me deixando sem fala.  
Eu pisquei atordoado enquanto pensava se havia entendido direito o que ela tinha acabado de dizer, sem conseguir encontrar voz para formular uma resposta coerente.  
\- O que? - foi o máximo que consegui enquanto meu ritmo cardíaco acelerava consideravelmente.  
\- Eu sei que isso é repentino e você mal me conhece - ela continuou - mas eu te garanto que você foi a única pessoa com quem eu estive nos últimos meses e...  
\- Você está brincando comigo - eu forcei um sorriso.  
Era isso, tinha que ser uma brincadeira!  
Uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto!  
\- Não estou - sua voz falhou um pouco - olha eu te mando as fotos dos exames e... Se você tiver qualquer duvida que é seu eu não me importo de fazer um exame de DNA, eu só não quero ter que lidar com isso sozinha!  
Eu senti uma tontura me acometer enquanto eu ouvia suas palavras, eu acabei desabando em um banco que tinha na beira da calçada fazendo com que Ivan e Adrian, de quem eu tinha até esquecido a presença, me olhassem preocupados. Minha mente vagou para nosso último encontro, naquele clube. Eu sequer tinha me lembrado do preservativo naquele momento.  
\- Eu sei que você deve estar pirando, porque eu estou... eu não sei o que fazer - o desespero voltou a tomar conta de sua voz.  
\- Ok, olha... Fica calma - eu consegui formular - eu vou.. eu vou digerir isso e volto a te ligar, tudo bem?  
\- Você está bem? - ela questionou apreensiva.  
\- Eu apenas preciso de um tempo, eu falo com você em breve - eu insisti torcendo para que ela aceitasse aquela resposta enquanto fazia mentalmente as contas de quantas semanas haviam se passado desde a despedida de solteiro.  
\- Tudo bem, apenas não suma, por favor - sua voz soou desolada.  
Sumir? O que ela pensa? Que eu vou fingir que isso não aconteceu e viver minha vida tranquilamente ignorando um provável filho que eu posso ter?  
Eu jamais faria algo assim!  
\- Eu não vou fazer isso, apenas me dê um tempo - eu garanti antes de desligar.  
\- Está tudo bem? - Adrian questionou se sentando ao meu lado.  
Eu coloquei o celular no bolso antes de apoiar meus cotovelos nos joelhos e esconder o rosto com as mãos.Isso é um pesadelo!  
\- Dimitri? - Ivan parou ao meu lado - Você está pálido.  
\- O que ela te falou? - Adrian colocou a mão em meu ombro.  
Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo!  
\- Dimitri? - Ivan insistiu.  
\- Ela disse que está grávida - minha voz saiu em um sussurro abafado. Enquanto eu encarava o nada totalmente atordoado.  
\- Você disse grávida? - Adrian ergueu a voz.  
\- Espera, isso não significa que você...  
\- Ela disse que é meu, Ivan! - Eu gemi jogando minha cabeça para trás e voltando a esconder o rosto com as mãos.  
Essa é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer agora. Crianças não estavam nos meus planos nos próximos anos!  
\- Hey, foi o que ela disse. Mas isso não significa que seja. - Adrian tentou - uma vez uma garota me falou isso e no fim ela só queria dinheiro para o aborto!  
\- Ou pode nem ser seu! - Ivan completou - Você nem a conhece! Para engravidar a garota, vocês dois teriam que ter deixado a proteção de lado e você sempre foi metódico nessa área.  
\- Exatamente, esse é um ótimo ponto - Adrian concordou.  
\- Bem... - Eu cocei a garganta - a gente pode ter se descuidado um pouco no último dia...  
\- Mas que merda, Dimitri! - Ivan soltou descrente.  
\- Nós nos deixamos levar pelo momento - eu me justifiquei.  
\- Agora aproveite esse momento - Ivan murmurou.  
\- Que seja, ainda pode não ser seu - Adrian tentou me tranquilizar.  
\- Ela se ofereceu para fazer o exame de DNA. Acho que ela não faria isso caso não tivesse certeza que o filho é meu.  
E agora eu estou me referindo a essa criança como meu filho!  
\- E você vai fazer o exame, certo? - Adrian questionou.  
\- Sim, acho que sim mas... Eu não sei, preciso pensar no que fazer - eu suspirei.  
\- Bom, eu preciso encontrar sua irmã no restaurante. Você vai ficar bem sozinho? - Ivan me observou.  
Eu respirei fundo me levantando, deixando que o vento gelado clareasse minha mente.  
\- Sim, eu ficarei bem. Apenas preciso ir para casa. Eu vou ter que falar com Rose mais tarde, ela estava apavorada.  
\- Eu imagino, ela parecia ser bem jovem - Ivan franziu o cenho.  
\- Apenas vinte e cinco anos - eu gemi pensando em como deveria estar a mente da garota por todo esse tempo.  
Ela disse que estava pensando em me ligar nos últimos quinze dias. Creio que deve ter descoberto nessa época. Merda!  
\- Não é a toa que está apavorada. Eu surtaria se a syd engravidasse e nós estamos casados!  
\- Boa sorte - Ivan se despediu.  
-Não conte para a Karo - eu pedi para Ivan que respondeu com um aceno enquanto caminhava na direção oposta à minha.  
Adrian correu para alcança-lo me deixando para trás sozinho com meus pensamentos.  
Uma série de notificações chegou em meu celular. Rose havia me mandado algumas mensagens. Eu as abri encontrando ali algumas fotos, era um exame de sangue no nome de Rosemarie Mazur e algumas fotos de um ultrassom, já era possível ver uma forma humana ali, apesar de pequeno e disforme, o serzinho já tinha braços, pernas e cabeça.  
Meu filho...  
Eu bloqueei a tela do celular e o guardei no bolso antes de seguir apressado até minha casa. Eu precisava resolver aquilo de uma vez.  
Eu preciso conversar com Rose, talvez deva aproveitar a viagem de Tasha para Denver amanhã e...  
Tasha... O que ela vai pensar sobre isso? Deus, isso é uma bagunça!  
Eu entrei em casa e segui diretamente para o banheiro, uma boa ducha me ajudaria a clarear a mente. Assim que saí do banho já tinha conseguido traçar um plano aceitável, segui até a cama e me joguei ali, pegando meu celular para ligar para minha namorada.  
\- Oi Dimka, esqueceu alguma coisa?  
\- Tasha, oi... Eu tenho um problema para resolver no fim de semana e vou ter que fazer uma viagem amanhã. - Eu tentei ser vago.  
\- Uma viagem? Para onde? - ela questionou surpresa.  
\- Vegas... eu tenho que ir com o Adrian - eu pensei em uma desculpa qualquer.  
\- Vegas!? Você e o Adrian tem um problema para resolver em Vegas? Você está falando sério, Dimka? - ela gargalhou.  
\- Infelizmente sim - talvez eu não tenha uma namorada por tanto tempo no final.  
\- Adrian aprontou alguma?- ela deduziu.  
Eu respirei fundo pensando no que dizer. Eu não queria mentir para ela, mas também não queria contar o que estava acontecendo sem antes conversar com Rose.  
\- Eu volto no domingo de manhã - eu fugi do assunto.  
\- Tudo bem, eu te espero para o almoço então - ela suspirou.  
Eu desliguei o celular antes de procurar o número de meu primo na agenda. Era hora de cobrar alguns favores.  
\- Está mais calmo? - Adrian atendeu no segundo toque.  
\- Arrume as malas, nós vamos para Vegas - eu avisei.  
Adrian gargalhou do outro lado como se eu tivesse lhe contado uma boa piada.  
\- Adrian, eu estou falando sério, você vai comigo!  
\- Qual é a graça? - ouvi a voz de Syd ao fundo.  
\- Adrian, eu já falei para Tasha que você vai comigo - eu tentei.  
\- Primo, por mais que eu adore a cidade, agora eu tenho uma excelentíssima esposa que certamente não concordaria com o seu plano.  
\- Que plano? - Syd voltou a questionar.  
\- Fim de semana em Vegas - ele explicou.  
\- De jeito nenhum! Você enlouqueceu? - ela ergueu a voz.  
\- Está vendo? - ele devolveu - não há nada que eu possa fazer, meu amigo.  
\- Coloca no viva voz - eu revirei os olhos.  
\- Dimitri faz um mês que vocês voltaram de Vegas, vocês já aproveitaram muito na semana que ficaram lá, não pense que...  
\- Syd, eu estou com um problema e preciso muito da ajuda do Adrian para resolver - eu apelei - eu juro pra você que não é por diversão...  
\- É exatamente porque ele se divertiu demais - Adrian gargalhou ao fundo.  
\- Que tipo de problema você teria em Vegas, Dimitri? - ela me desafiou.  
\- É um grande problema - eu desconversei.  
\- Eu não diria grande, ainda está em formação - meu primo ironizou fazendo com que eu tivesse vontade de acerta-lo na cabeça.  
\- Adrian...  
\- Se você quiser que ela me libere, terá que revelar o motivo, Belikov - ele soltou.  
\- O que vocês estão aprontando? - Syd questionou desconfiada.  
\- Eu não aprontei nada dessa vez - senti um sorriso na voz de meu primo.  
\- Ok Syd, eu conto com a sua discrição nisso. Tasha ainda não sabe - eu pedi.  
\- Tudo bem - ela concordou.  
\- Eu conheci uma garota em Vegas durante a viagem, nós passamos algum tempo juntos - eu cocei a garganta um pouco desconfortável.  
\- Eles passaram o tempo todo juntos - Adrian me corrigiu.  
\- Ela me ligou hoje e...  
\- Dimitri, você acha que eu vou apoiar isso!? - Syd elevou a voz claramente irritada - se você quer ver essa garota, pelo menos deveria ter a decência de...  
\- Você entendeu errado, Syd - Adrian interrompeu a esposa - não é que ele queira vê-la...  
\- Então o que é?  
\- Ela me ligou para dizer que está grávida - eu suspirei.  
\- E ele é o pai - Adrian parecia estar se divertindo com a minha desgraça.  
\- Não é que eu queira ir, mas eu preciso resolver isso. E eu não quero contar algo assim para Tasha sem ter certeza - eu expliquei - eu falei para ela que iria com o Adrian resolver um problema então...  
\- Eu.. eu não sei o que dizer, Dimitri - ela soltou por fim - estou chocada...  
\- Nós voltaremos no domingo pela manhã - eu garanti.  
\- Tudo bem, eu acho - ela concordou um pouco incerta.  
\- Eu já consegui um voo, primo - Adrian avisou - Vamos sair pela manhã.  
\- Obrigado Syd, eu passo na sua casa amanha, Adrian - eu respirei aliviado.  
\- Boa sorte e parabéns, Dimitri - Syd desejou.  
\- Obrigado - eu me senti vacilar um pouco, não pensei que ouviria alguém me parabenizar por um filho tão cedo.  
Mas pelo menos Adrian vai comigo, é uma questão a menos para lidar.


	5. Capitulo 05 - stuck in a moment and now you can't get out of it

_ These tears are going nowhere, baby _

_ You've got to get yourself together _

_ You've got stuck in a moment and now you can't get out of it _

_ Don't say that later will be better now you're stuck in a moment _

_ And you can't get out of it _

**_U2_ **

_ \--------------------------------------------------- _

**_Rose_ **

Ouvi a porta da frente ser aberta antes de Mia acender a luz e me encontrar encolhida no sofá.

\- Rose, você ainda está acordada! - ela exclamou com preocupação.

Eu apanhei meu celular notando que já passava das duas da madrugada. Eu fiquei deitada aqui esperando Dimitri retornar a ligação e nem notei a hora passar.

\- Eu acho que dormi um pouco - eu me sentei.

\- O que aconteceu? Porque você está aqui?

\- Eu liguei pra ele - expliquei sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

\- Ohh compreendo - ela se sentou ao meu lado.

Eu vinha fugindo dessa ligação desde que havia descoberto a gravidez. As garotas tentavam me convencer a ligar para Dimitri desde minha consulta na última semana, mas eu sempre perdia a coragem no último momento. Hoje, revendo as fotos da ultrassom, criei coragem o suficiente.

\- Como ele reagiu? - ela segurou minha mão.

\- Da maneira esperada, eu acho - eu dei de ombros desviando o olhar - ele achou que eu estava brincando, depois disse que precisa de um tempo e me ligaria mais tarde e não ligou mais.

\- Você acha que isso é um mal sinal? - ela me observou.

\- Eu não sei - eu admiti - eu descobri há quinze dias e ainda estou surtando um pouco, não o julgaria por estar dançando pelado na neve ou algo do tipo...

Mia riu ao meu lado e não pude evitar de acompanha-la.

\- Pelo o que você contou sobre ele, seria uma boa visão - Mia me provocou.

\- Não, seria uma visão  _ incrível  _ \- eu gargalhei me sentindo um pouco melhor.

Não foi tão ruim, mesmo que ele estivesse dançando na neve pelado, sua reação foi melhor do que eu esperava. Talvez ele me ligue amanhã. Ou depois.

\- Bem, não deve ser fácil receber essa notícia por telefone - Mia indicou que eu me deitasse em suas pernas.

\- Definitivamente não - eu suspirei.

Mia começou a mexer em meu cabelo, me oferecendo um pouco de conforto.

\- Ele disse que não vai sumir - eu comentei fitando o vazio.

\- Isso é bom, pelo menos é responsável.

\- Ele é mais velho, acho que isso influencia - eu expliquei.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Rose - ela declarou - você vai dar conta disso. Eu sei que vai.

\- Espero que você esteja certa. Eu só me lembro do som do coração dele e o fato de ter alguém que depende de mim agora - eu virei meu rosto para encara-la - eu não o conheço e não posso dizer que me sinto toda maternal nesse momento, mas eu quero que ele fique bem, sabe...

Mia me empurrou gentilmente para que eu me levantasse.

\- E ele ficará bem, principalmente depois que a mãe dele dormir um pouco - ela me instruiu - Vamos Rose, está tarde. Ele não vai retornar a chamada hoje.

Eu aceitei sua sugestão, seguindo para o quarto decidindo descansar um pouco. Acordei quase na hora do almoço no dia seguinte, eu sentia como se meu estomago estivesse sendo corroído Por ácido. Eu realmente precisava comer algo. Segui até a cozinha após escovar os dentes onde Mia estava preparando nosso café da manhã, tinha alguns ovos e tiras de Bacon espalhados pela bancada.

\- Está se sentindo melhor? - mia sorriu ao ver eu me aproximar.

\- Vou me sentir melhor assim que comer alguma coisa - eu suspirei observando tudo o que estava espalhado ali.

Eu adorava tudo aquilo, sempre adorei. Mas hoje eu não conseguia sequer olhar para as tiras de Bacon.

\- Você quer outra coisa? - ela questionou preocupada enquanto eu sentia meu estomago revirar.

\- Não sei, talvez frango frito? - eu zombei enquanto Mia guardava o Bacon quando o interfone tocou - Você está esperando alguém?

\- Não - ela caminhou até o interfone enquanto eu apanhava um cookie em um pote na bancada - Quem é?

\- Hã... Dimitri. Rose está aí? - a voz soou do outro lado fazendo com que eu me engasgasse com o cookie.

\- O que ele está fazendo aqui? - eu sussurrei para Mia que me lançava um olhar confuso.

\- Eu não sei! Deixo entrar? - ela sussurrou de volta.

\- Eu não estou vestida! - Eu devolvi apontando para a regata velha e comprida que eu usava como pijama.

\- O que eu falo então?

\- Com licença senhorita - uma voz desconhecida soou - se você continuar apertando o botão nós ouvimos tudo, e Rose, tenho certeza que Dimitri já viu tudo e.. Aí...

\- Rose, nós podemos conversar? - Dimitri pediu um pouco ofegante - Você já almoçou?

\- Ela vai descer - Mia decidiu em meu lugar.

Eu corri para o quarto tentando me arrumar o mais rápido possível enquanto Dimitri me aguardava na entrada. Ele realmente viajou tantos quilômetros para falar comigo?

Eu coloquei uma calça de malha preta e uma blusa de alcinha, prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e me apressei para sair, calçando uma sapatilha no caminho. Não demorei para chegar na portaria, onde Dimitri e um outro rapaz estavam me esperando.

\- Oi - Eu mordi o lábio inferior observando os dois um pouco deslocada.

Eu não sabia como agir perto dele e ele parecia estar sofrendo do mesmo mal já que ficou me observando com ambas as mãos no bolso. Nem parecíamos as mesmas pessoas de semanas atrás, que não conseguiam manter as mãos longe um do outro sempre que estávamos no mesmo ambiente. Seu olhar demorou um pouco em meu rosto antes de descer e se fixar em minha barriga que já começava a crescer. Foi seu amigo que impediu que a situação ficasse ainda mais desconfortável.

\- Olá Rose, eu sou Adrian Ivashkov, primo do Dimitri. É um prazer conhece-la - Ele estendeu a mão, apertando a minha com gentileza.

\- É um prazer, foi você que se casou? - eu sorri de maneira educada.

\- Exatamente, e como a criança foi concebida por minha causa, se for menino deve se chamar Adrian - Ele piscou fazendo com que eu sentisse meu rosto esquentar consideravelmente.

\- Adrian eu te ligo quando terminar, você pode se enfiar em qualquer cassino que você encontrar até lá - Dimitri murmurou parecendo irritado.

\- E assim ele me expulsa. Foi um prazer Rose. Parabéns pelo bebê - Ele acenou antes de se afastar.

Eu voltei a morder o lábio olhando em volta sem saber como agir.

\- Você conhece algum restaurante aqui perto? - Ele questionou quebrando o silêncio.

\- Sim, tem um aqui perto - eu informei.

Nós caminhamos lado a lado em silêncio. Eu pensava em como poderia começar aquela conversa, mas não fazia ideia do que fazer. Assim que chegamos, nós nos acomodamos em uma mesa, escolhendo o que pedir no cardápio e aproveitando aquele momento para reunir toda a coragem necessária para o que viria a seguir.

\- Vocês já decidiram o que vão pedir? - Um jovem garçom quebrou o silencio constrangedor que se instalara entre nós dois.

\- Rose?

\- Eu não sei - eu suspirei alternando o olhar entre o salmão e um bife com legumes - eu não sei o que eu quero...

\- Nada chamou sua atenção? - ele franziu o cenho.

\- Na verdade, eu estou em duvida entre o salmão e o bife - eu expliquei sentindo meu rosto corar.

_ Desde quando eu perdi a capacidade de escolher entre dois pratos simples!? _

\- Nós queremos um salmão e dois bifes - ele decidiu entregando o cardápio para o garçom - e dois sucos de laranja para beber?

\- Pode ser - eu balbuciei confusa.

Ele realmente acha que eu vou comer tudo isso?

O garçom logo se afastou, nos deixando ali sozinhos.

\- Dimitri, eu não vou comer dois pratos!

\- Você não precisa comer os dois agora. O que você não comer, pedimos para embalar para viagem - ele deu de ombros - eu não quero que você fique com vontade de nada depois.

\- Eu não sei se é assim que funciona - eu revirei os olhos contendo um pequeno sorriso.

Eu me senti bem com aquele mínimo gesto de cuidado. Elle e Mia vinham tentando cuidar de mim nos últimos dias, mas era diferente quando esse cuidado partia do pai do meu filho.

\- Não se preocupe, todo restaurante embala para viagem - ele garantiu sorrindo.

\- Eu estou falando da questão da vontade - eu devolvi - eu apenas estava em dúvida sobre os dois, não precisava  _ comer  _ os dois.

\- Eu prefiro não arriscar - ele piscou me roubando um pouco o folego, me lembrando exatamente o que nos trouxe a essa situação!

O silêncio voltou a reinar entre nós dois após isso. Era obvio que nós teríamos que conversar em algum momento, mas não sabíamos como começar. Eu levei minha mão até meu abdome, acariciando minha barriga. Meu abdome antes definido, já estava adquirindo outra forma, mostrando que tinha alguém vivendo ali. Mia garantia que não tinha mudado muito, mas eu conseguia ver a diferença.

\- Eu pensei que você me ligaria - eu comecei.

\- Desculpe, eu pensei que seria melhor ter essa conversa pessoalmente - ele coçou a garganta - como você está?

\- Estou bem - respondi timidamente - e você, como está digerindo tudo isso?

\- Rose, eu vou ser sincero com você...

\- Você está surtando, não é? - eu mordi o lábio inferior.

\- Não é fácil, crianças não estavam nos meus planos pelos próximos anos - ele suspirou.

\- Eu nem sei se crianças estavam nos meus planos - eu abaixei o olhar - mas agora...

\- Agora temos que lidar com isso - ele respirou fundo - O que.. Como você quer fazer isso, Rose?

\- Como? - eu pisquei atordoada com a pergunta direta.

É claro que precisávamos discutir aquilo, mas...

Por sorte o garçom se aproximou da mesa com nossos pedidos, me dando um instante a mais para pensar no que responder.

\- Tudo bem - eu suspirei ao notar o olhar sem graça do rapaz - Dimitri, como eu te disse, nós podemos fazer o exame de DNA, eu já pesquisei e podemos fazer antes mesmo do bebe nascer.

\- Certo, faremos isso - ele concordou antes de emendar - não que eu não confie em você, mas...

\- A gente não se conhece - Eu desviei o olhar apanhando os talheres na tentativa de me distrair.

\- Eu não quis ofender - ele tentou consertar.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo - eu garanti sem encara-lo, sentindo um nó se formar em minha garganta.

_ Agora não, Rose! _

\- Rose, me desculpe, eu realmente não queria ofender - ele se apressou ao me ver piscar para afastar as lagrimas que ameaçaram brotar em meus olhos.

\- Não ofendeu - eu neguei tentando cortar um pedaço do bife - sinto muito, são os hormônios, eu estou bem.

\- Você tem certeza? - ele questionou preocupado me entregando um guardanapo de papel - eu sei que é difícil, mas nós precisamos falar sobre isso.

\- Eu estou bem, de verdade - eu finalmente consegui me controlar - eu apenas estava apavorada nos últimos dias e agora que você está aqui.

\- Você devia ter me ligado antes - ele alcançou minha mão por cima da mesa - eu sinto muito que você tenha passado por isso sozinha. Se eu puder fazer qualquer coisa para que você se sinta melhor.

\- Pode me acordar e dizer que foi tudo um sonho, talvez? - Eu forcei um sorriso recebendo outro em troca.

\- Seria bom - ele riu - porque nós não comemos e falamos sobre isso depois?

\- obrigada - eu retribui seu sorriso antes de me focar em alimentar o pequeno ser que não estava nem um pouco feliz dentro de mim.

Nós dois comemos em silencio por alguns minutos e pouco a pouco passei a me sentir melhor. Ele estava ali comigo apesar de tudo. Isso é um bom sinal, certo? Eu não estou completamente sozinha.

\- Eu recebi as fotos que você mandou ontem, você está fazendo o pré natal já? - Dimitri quebrou o silencio após alguns minutos, me observando com diversão enquanto eu alternava entre o peixe e a carne.

\- Sim, comecei semana passada, Elle conseguiu uma consulta de emergência com sua médica - eu me forcei a engolir o que estava em minha boca.

\- E como foi tudo? - ele parecia interessado.

\- Estou de nove semanas agora, ela me passou algumas vitaminas e eu fiz outros exames. Está tudo bem.

\- E quando nasce? - ele questionou.

\- No começo de março - eu contei bebericando o copo de suco - mesmo mês do meu aniversário.

\- Mesmo? Você faz aniversário em março? - ele sorriu.

Aquela pergunta me afetou ao me fazer perceber que eu não sabia absolutamente nada sobre o homem com quem eu teria um filho.

\- Deus, a gente realmente não se conhece - eu gemi desgostosa.

Dimitri pareceu sem graça com aquele comentário.

\- Eu acho que não - ele concordou - quando é seu aniversário, Rose?

\- Vinte e cinco de março - eu suspirei - e o seu?

\- Três de dezembro.

Novamente aquele silencio voltou a nos dominar. Nós nos concentramos em nossa comida, minha mente girava pensando no que eu havia me metido ao engravidar daquele homem.

\- Bom... E você está conseguindo trabalhar? - ele questionou na tentativa de puxar um novo assunto.

\- Eu fui dispensada na última semana - eu admiti - a medica não achou que seria uma boa ideia continuar com minha rotina.

\- Eles não poderiam te colocar em outra função? - ele questionou surpreso.

\- Bem, me contratam para dançar, se eu não posso fazer isso... - eu dei de ombros - e de qualquer forma logo me dispensariam de qualquer jeito. Em breve eu não serei mais atraente o suficiente.

\- Não seja tola - Ele soltou - Você é muito bonita, nada vai mudar isso.

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar diante daquele elogio. Não era a primeira vez que ele me falava que eu era bonita, eu ouvi isso muitas vezes durante nosso breve romance. Mas era a primeira vez que eu não me sentia assim.

\- Você quer sobremesa? - ele questionou ao ver que eu havia terminado de comer.

\- Não, obrigada - eu neguei.

Dimitri fez sinal para o garçom fechar a conta e embalar o resto dos meus pratos para viagem e insistiu em pagar a conta. Logo estávamos novamente caminhando sob o quente sol de nevada, minha mente ainda se focava no elogio de antes. Eu tinha sentido meu humor melhorar bastante com aquilo e pensava em alguma maneira de retribuir.

\- Nós dois podemos conversar sobre a pensão - Ele comentou atraindo minha atenção enquanto caminhávamos de volta ao apartamento - eu gostaria de ser mais presente do que isso, mas o Colorado fica um pouco longe de Vegas...

\- Eu entendo. Mas eu não ficarei tanto tempo em Vegas. Sabe, eu não acho que seja o lugar adequado para criar uma criança então...

Eu expliquei algo que eu vinha planejando há algum tempo. Eu ainda não tinha decidido para onde eu iria, mas eu tinha algumas economias e poderia pedir ajuda a meus pais, apesar de ainda não me sentir nem um pouco a vontade em contar para eles sobre o bebê.

\- Você vai se mudar para onde? - aquilo parece ter chamado a atenção de Dimitri.

\- Ainda não sei - eu admiti - estou pesquisando algumas opções. Talvez algum lugar ao sul, ou a Florida quem sabe.

Ele pensou por alguns instantes antes de começar a falar novamente, parecendo receoso.

\- E se você se mudasse para Aspen?

\- Aspen?

\- No Colorado, é a cidade que eu moro - ele explicou enquanto eu entendia o que ele estava propondo - Eu poderia te ajudar a se acomodar na cidade, você não estaria sozinha com uma criança, eu estaria lá e poderia acompanhar tudo de perto.

Fazia algum sentido aquilo que ele estava sugerindo. Além disso, nós poderíamos tentar nos conhecer melhor e tudo mais. Se for para me envolver com alguém, que seja com o cara com quem eu tive um filho, certo?

\- Bem, pode ser. Eu tenho algumas economias, posso alugar algo lá e tentar conseguir um emprego.

Eu acariciei novamente a barriga enquanto pensava em tudo o que teria que fazer.

\- Isso é ótimo. - Ele sorriu por um segundo, mas em seguida o sorriso morreu.

\- O que foi? - eu questionei desconfiada. Será que ele pensou melhor e se arrependeu da proposta?

\- Tem algo que eu preciso te contar - ele coçou a garganta me observando.

\- Pode falar - nós estávamos apenas há alguns metros de casa, eu diminui um pouco o passo, tentando prolongar um pouca mais aquele momento.

\- Eu tenho uma namorada em Aspen - Ele soltou de uma vez.

Eu pisquei atordoada sentindo o mundo girar ao meu redor. Ele acabou de dizer que tem uma namorada em sua cidade? Eu não posso acreditar, ele... ele me fez ser a outra!

\- Rose, você está bem? - ele deu um passo em minha direção, parecendo preocupado.

\- Você disse namorada? - eu dei um passo para longe dele - Você não me falou nada sobre uma namorada quando nos conhecemos!

\- Ela ainda não existia - ele se apressou em explicar - eu comecei o relacionamento após o casamento de meu primo.

\- Eu acho que preciso me sentar - eu admiti sentindo o calor de Nevada começar a me abater.

Dimitri se apressou em minha direção, ele passou o braço por minha cintura enquanto me levava até um banco que ficava à sombra de uma arvore.

\- Minha pressão cai as vezes - eu expliquei - logo vou me sentir melhor. A médica disse que é normal.

\- Eu sinto muito por toda essa situação - ele continuou com o braço ao redor de minha cintura

\- E o que sua namorada pensa sobre tudo isso? - eu fiz a pergunta mais importante.

Eu não quero me envolver em nada tão complicado.

\- Ela ainda não sabe - ele suspirou - eu vou contar para ela em breve.

\- E você acha que é uma boa ideia eu ir para sua cidade? Eu não quero ficar no meio de nada - eu abaixei o olhar.

Eu realmente não quero atrapalhar a vida dele, não é como se nós fossemos obrigados a ser um casal só porque teremos um filho. Nós somos adultos, somos capazes de fazer isso funcionar de maneira sensata e sem nenhum envolvimento romântico.

\- Tenho certeza que ela vai entender, além disso eu realmente quero participar Rose, não quero apenas contribuir financeiramente e ser ausente na vida dessa criança - ele soltou em tom de suplica - eu quero acompanhar cada detalhe.

Eu não pude evitar de sorrir ao ouvir aquilo. Era ótimo Dimitri pensar dessa maneira, porque eu não acho que consiga criar um filho sozinha. Minha mão voltou a acariciar minha barriga, a cada momento que passava eu me sentia mais confortável com aquela nova situação. Eu poderia lidar com aquilo.

\- Rose, eu...

\- O que foi? - eu ergui meu olhar para encara-lo.

\- Isso pode ser um pouco estranho, mas eu posso? - ele lançou um olhar significativo para minha barriga.

Eu demorei alguns segundos para entender o que ele queria, não estava acostumada com pessoas pedindo permissão para tocar minha barriga.

\- Ahh sim, claro - eu tirei minha mão dando livre acesso a ele.

Dimitri se ajeitou no banco antes de levar sua mão até minha barriga. Ele parecia receoso em me tocar, como se aquilo pudesse me machucar de alguma forma, mas quando sua mão alcançou seu objetivo, ele pareceu relaxar um pouco.

\- Ainda não dá pra sentir, mas ele se mexe bastante - eu sorri - o coração dele também é bem forte...

\- Eu gostaria de ter visto - ele comentou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

\- Desculpe... Mas eu posso te avisar sobre o próximo se você quiser.

\- Seria ótimo - ele sorriu abertamente fazendo com que eu segurasse meu folego.

Espero que o bebê tenha a beleza do pai, porque eu certamente soube escolher. Não que eu estivesse buscando um pai para meu bebê, ou até mesmo um bebê.

\- Então, o que você me diz. Você se mudará para Aspen? - ele questionou ansioso.

\- Eu não sei, eu... acho que preciso pensar sobre isso - eu ponderei.

Aquela era uma decisão importante, eu não poderia toma-la assim de uma hora para outra, embora aquela parecesse a melhor solução.

\- Claro, você pode pensar - ele desanimou um pouco - é uma mudança grande e eu não quero te pressionar. Eu apenas gostaria de estar por perto e acompanhar tudo.

\- Eu sei e realmente seria ótimo que você estivesse - eu desabafei - eu quero que você participe, Dimitri. Eu não quero lidar com isso sozinha, mas...

\- Mas?

\- Dimitri, essa sua situação. Essa namorada, eu nem a conheço, não sei como ela vai receber essa notícia.

\- Rose, eu sei que é uma situação complicada - ele segurou minha mão - Mas Tasha é uma mulher incrível, ela vai compreender essa situação e tenho certeza de que vocês vão se dar bem.

\- E se não der? - eu devolvi demonstrando a ele toda minha insegurança - Dimitri, se eu for pra outro lugar e ter que lidar com isso sozinha, será difícil e não será o que eu realmente desejo, mas eu vou saber o que me espera. Mas e com você? Como eu posso ter certeza?

Ele me observou com um olhar surpreso, aparentemente não esperava aquela explosão.

\- Rose...

\- Dimitri, se eu aceitar isso e você decidir mais pra frente que não quer acompanhar tanto assim ou se sua namorada não gostar dessa história...

\- Isso não vai acontecer! Rose, eu sei que você não me conhece, mas eu não sou assim - ele exclamou alarmado - eu jamais te deixaria lidar com isso sozinha, de maneira nenhuma.

Eu desviei o olhar, pensando no que ele havia falado. Eu deveria correr o risco? E se não desse certo? Eu poderia recomeçar em outro lugar?

\- Rose, eu entendo que isso é um grande passo e pode causar insegurança. Mas você já planeja se mudar - ele começou - será realmente tão diferente você começar sozinha em algum lugar aleatório do que me dar essa chance?

Ele tinha razão, era um risco? Sim, era um risco. Mas se fosse para meu filho ter um pai presente, poderia valer a pena. Eu poderia tentar.

\- Tudo bem - eu suspirei após alguns momentos.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Sim, eu aceito me mudar para Aspen - eu concordei.


	6. Capitulo 06 - I'm not calling for a second chance

_ I'm not calling for a second chance _

_ I'm screaming at the top of my voice _

_ Give me reason, but don't give me choice _

_ 'Cause I'll just make the same mistake again _

**_James Blunt_ **

_ \------------------------------------------------- _

**_Dimitri_ **

\- Sim, eu aceito me mudar para Aspen - ela finalmente concordou para meu alívio.

\- Muito obrigado - eu suspirei a abraçando.

Um alivio tomou conta de mim, aquilo acabou me dando uma luz no fim de toda a situação. Não seria fácil, mas Rose e eu poderíamos fazer funcionar. Pelo bem daquela criança, nós faríamos aquilo funcionar.

\- Não foi nada - ela garantiu mordendo o lábio inferior parecendo um pouco sem graça.

\- Vamos, é melhor você sair um pouco do sol - eu me levantei lhe ajudando em seguida.

Rose sorriu, logo passando a caminhar ao meu lado com uma expressão mais tranquila. Eu deixei minha mente vagar por um momento até o dia anterior, quando eu não sabia tudo o que me esperava. Eu estava feliz com Natasha e agora sequer sei o que me espera a partir desse ponto. Ela vai aceitar bem? Como eu posso contar algo assim para ela? E minha família, o que vão pensar de tudo isso?

\- Bem, como tudo isso vai funcionar? - A voz de Rose me trouxe de volta de meu devaneio quando nos aproximamos de seu apartamento.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Como é sua cidade? Quando eu posso me mudar, onde vou viver - ela explicou - sabe esses detalhes.

\- Ahh sim - eu franzi o cenho.

Nós ainda tínhamos muito a resolver, mas Rose parecia exausta.

\- E então? - ela me encarou desconfiada.

\- Porque você não descansa um pouco agora e nós podemos resolver tudo isso no jantar? - eu propus - eu preciso encontrar Adrian para conseguir um quarto de hotel para passar a noite, mas nós podemos conversar mais tarde.

Rose ponderou aquilo por alguns momentos antes de responder.

\- Seu primo também vai? - ela me observou.

\- Você quer que ele vá?

\- Não sei, acho que seria bom conhecer alguém da cidade - ela mordeu o lábio inferior - se você não ver problema...

\- Não, problema algum - eu garanti - se é o que você quer.

\- Tudo bem então, eu te vejo mais tarde - ela sorriu antes de entrar no prédio.

Não era o sorriso sensual que eu tinha conhecido anteriormente, esse era carregado de alívio. Rose era uma mulher bonita, na verdade, ela era muito mais do que isso. Ela era o tipo de mulher que faria qualquer homem ficar joelhos a seus pés para realizar seus desejos com um simples sorriso.

Sua voz, seu olhar, seu corpo, seu rosto, seus cabelos tudo parecia preparado para a tentação de todos os mortais que se colocassem diante dela. Ela exalava sensualidade e foi isso que me atraiu para ela desde o começo. Mas nesse momento ela estava despida de tudo aquilo, sua beleza ainda era estonteante, mas ela parecia mais uma criança assustada, e creio que nesse momento nós dois estávamos assim.

Eu a observei desaparecer dentro da construção, ela logo subiu as escadas saltitando. Meu olhar logo foi atraído para sua bunda que parecia mais empinada do que eu me lembrava, logo antes dela desaparecer no andar de cima.

Voltei a caminhar logo depois, apanhando meu celular e ligando para Adrian a fim de encontra-lo, nós precisaríamos conseguir um quarto de hotel e nos arrumar para o jantar além de tudo. Após conversar com meu primo, descobri que ele já havia conseguido um quarto para que passássemos a noite, de forma que tornou tudo um pouco mais simples. Eu segui na direção do hotel que ele tinha indicado, me lembrando da sensação que tomou conta de mim enquanto minha mão repousava na barriga de Rose. Meu filho estava ali dentro. A percepção de que eu serei pai em alguns meses ainda era estranha. Eu me sentia assustado com aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria fazer dar certo e ser o melhor pai que eu pudesse.

Assim que cheguei ao hotel, eu tomei um banho após informar Adrian que deveríamos buscar Rose para jantar mais tarde. Ele não se opôs ao plano, separando a roupa que usaria. Algumas horas depois, nós seguimos até o local combinado para encontrar a mãe de meu futuro filho, que estava surpreendentemente acompanhada.

Não que eu me opusesse a isso, mas esperava que Rose fosse sozinha. Ao seu lado estava uma das garotas que dançavam com ela, ela era loira, pequena e tinha os cabeços loiros cacheados lhe concedendo um ar jovial.

\- Rose, é um prazer enorme revê-la tão depressa - Adrian se adiantou, estendendo a mão para a garota.

\- Obrigada, Adrian - ela sorriu - essa é minha amiga Mia, nós moramos juntas. Foi ela quem atendeu vocês hoje mais cedo.

Eu cumprimentei a jovem antes de entrar no restaurante, esperando que a Hostess nos guiasse até nossa mesa. Um silencio recaiu sobre o grupo até que estivéssemos devidamente acomodados, quando Mia decidiu se manifestar.

\- Então, Dimitri... Rose me contou sobre sua proposta - ela foi direto ao assunto, atraindo a atenção imediata de meu primo que se focava no menu de bebidas, me lembrando que eu não tinha contado a ele tudo o que Rose e eu decidimos mais cedo.

\- Proposta, que proposta? - ele questionou apressado - Dimitri propôs alguma coisa pra você!?

\- Bem, sim... - ela franziu o cenho parecendo confusa.

\- Nós dois conversamos e chegamos à conclusão de que como teremos o bebe e tudo mais, seria melhor...

Adrian se levantou, me lançando um olhar grave antes de voltar a se pronunciar, interrompendo minha explicação.

\- Dimitri, eu posso conversar com você por um momento? - ele praticamente rosnou.

Rose parecia completamente perdida diante da situação, Adrian com certeza tinha entendido tudo errado mas de qualquer forma, aquilo não era problema dele.

\- Adrian, sente-se. Não é o que você está pensando - eu murmurei.

\- Algum problema com a mudança? - Rose alternou o olhar entre nós enquanto Mia nos encarava.

\- Estou começando a achar que você não devia ir - ela murmurou para a amiga, para meu desespero.

\- Não existe problema nenhum, o que nós combinamos é o que vale, Rose - eu garanti - Eu apenas não tive tempo de contar a Adrian o que nós combinamos.

\- E o que foi, exatamente? - meu primo cruzou os braços voltando a se sentar.

\- Rose estava planejando se mudar de Vegas e eu a convidei para se mudar para Aspen - eu expliquei - essa foi a proposta.

\- Ohh entendo. Pensei que ele tinha te pedido em casamento! - ele parecia aliviado.

Ele realmente pensava que eu pediria alguém que eu quase não conheço em casamento apenas por conta de uma criança!?

\- Casamento!? Você está maluco? - Rose o encarou chocada.

\- O que? Ele falou de uma proposta...

\- Eles mal se conhecem - Mia apontou.

\- E vão ter um bebe - ele deu de ombros.

\- Sinto muito te desapontar, mas não sou do tipo "Stay together for the kids" - Rose devolveu com uma careta - apenas pensei que seria bom estar perto do pai do meu bebe.

\- Porque nós não fazemos nosso pedido? - eu suspirei ao perceber que não tínhamos sequer aberto o menu. Nós nos focamos na comida por um tempo, tentando dispersar aquele clima estranho que tinha tomado conta da mesa.

\- Tudo bem, acho que precisamos resolver algumas coisas - Rose finalmente voltou a se manifestar.

\- Quando você pretende se mudar? - Mia questionou.

\- Eu não sei, não tem nada exatamente me prendendo aqui - ela deu de ombros - eu não estou trabalhando e nem nada assim.

\- E você tem como se manter? - Adrian parecia preocupado.

\- Eu tenho algumas economias e posso pedir ajuda aos meus pais - ela começou.

\- para isso você precisaria contar a eles - mia cantarolou chamando minha atenção.

Ela ainda não contou aos pais? Aquilo fez com que eu me lembrasse da situação de minha irmã, sei o quanto ela ficou apavorada, com medo de nos contar a situação que se envolveu.

\- Se você for para Aspen, emprego não será um problema - Adrian declarou - Dimitri pode cuidar disso.

\- Sim, certamente - eu concordei pensativo.

Eu poderia conseguir algo para ela e em ultimo caso, eu poderia coloca-la na loja, ou algo do tipo.

\- Bem, eu posso me mudar assim que conseguir um lugar para morar - Rose deu de ombros - eu tenho que conseguir um novo obstetra também.

\- Eu vou procurar alguns lugares - eu garanti.

Por fim, depois de muita conversa, nós decidimos que Rose se mudaria em cerca de dez dias, que seria tempo o suficiente para que eu arrumasse o lugar para que ela morasse. Em último caso eu a hospedaria em um hotel até conseguir algo.

Também combinamos que ela iria de avião até Denver, onde eu a buscaria com sua mudança e a levaria até Aspen. Agora seria apenas questão de aguardar o dia da mudança chegar.

Era bom saber que poderíamos lidar com isso de maneira amigável, eu era um homem responsável e jamais fugiria, mas sei que o fato dela ter aceitado e respeitado meu relacionamento, se mudar para perto para que eu tivesse contato com a criança mostrava um pouco de seu caráter, algo que não fui capaz de apreciar em nosso curto envolvimento.

Adrian e eu saímos de Vegas pela manhã, mas já era quase hora do almoço quando chegamos à Aspen. Eu o deixei em casa antes de ir para a minha, avisando Tasha que eu já tinha chegado antes de entrar no banho. Meu único desejo naquele momento era dormir pelo restante da tarde, mas eu tinha ciência de que se adiasse ainda mais minha conversa com minha namorada, eu perderia a coragem de contar o que descobrira.

Assim que sai do banho, fui até a cozinha, revirei a geladeira em busca de algo para o almoço enquanto planejava visitar Tasha logo depois. O som da porta da frente sendo destrancada chamou minha atenção, eu fechei a geladeira e segui até a sala quase esbarrando com Tasha no caminho.

\- Dimka! Oi - ela sorriu ao me ver.

Tasha vestia uma camiseta azul xadrez e tinha uma echarpe em volta do pescoço. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos com simplicidade, mas ela ainda assim conseguia ficar linda com aquele sorriso fácil nos lábios. Sorriso que eu tiraria em breve.

\- Tasha, o que você está fazendo aqui? - eu forcei um sorriso me sentindo um pouco apreensivo.

Eu espera ter um pouco mais de tempo para me preparar para aquela conversa, mas vejo que não será assim.

\- Eu vim te trazer o almoço, achei que você estaria cansado para cozinhar - ela ergueu uma sacola de papel que estava segurando antes de seguir até a cozinha.

\- Você não precisava ter se preocupado - eu comentei a seguindo.

\- Não foi nada - ela garantiu tirando alguns embrulhos de dentro da sacola - eu fiz sanduíches de almôndegas.

\- Você é ótima, obrigado - eu envolvi sua cintura antes de beija-la.

Eu peguei duas latas de Pepsi na geladeira enquanto Tasha se acomodava na bancada. De qualquer forma, poderíamos comer em paz nesse momento. Eu conversaria com ela depois.

Eu me sentei ao seu lado e e ela logo me estendeu um dos sanduíches. Nós comemos em silencio por algum tempo enquanto eu ensaiava mentalmente uma forma de iniciar aquela conversa, mas todas pareciam estúpidas.

\- Porque você está me olhando assim? - ela franziu o cenho fazendo com que eu percebesse que a estava encarando.

\- Apenas admirando sua beleza - eu pisquei para ela.

Tasha era uma bela mulher. Seu rosto era composto por traços delicados, olhos grandes e azuis e uma pele clara que contrastava tão bem com seus cabelos escuros. Nem mesmo a cicatriz do lado esquerdo de seu rosto, resultado do acidente automobilístico que matou seu irmão e sua cunhada quando ela tinha apenas vinte anos, estragava sua beleza.

\- Adrian conseguiu resolver o problema? - ela mudou de assunto parecendo um pouco sem graça com meu elogio.

Eu desviei o olhar antes de depositar o sanduíche sobre o prato. Eu precisava contar a ela, se não contasse agora, eu perderia a coragem.

\- Tasha, sobre isso, tem algo que eu preciso te contar...

\- O que foi? - ela questionou inocentemente.

\- Adrian não teve assuntos para resolver em Vegas, eu sim - eu comecei após respirar fundo.

\- O que você quer dizer? - ela balbuciou - que tipo de assuntos?

Eu apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa, escondendo meu rosto com minhas mãos respirando fundo antes de começar a me explicar.

\- Dimka? Que tipo de assuntos? - ela repetiu a pergunta cuidadosamente.

\- Eu conheci alguém durante a despedida de solteiro do Adrian. - Eu retirei a mão do rosto, olhando em seus olhos - na sexta feira ela me ligou.

\- Você foi para Vegas encontrar outra mulher? - Sua voz falhou um pouco fazendo com que eu me sentisse péssimo por magoa-la.

\- Sim, mas não dessa forma que você está pensando.

\- Como então, Dimitri? - ela devolveu com raiva.

\- Ela me ligou para contar que está grávida - eu permaneci olhando em seus olhos.

Tasha permaneceu congelada em seu lugar me encarando boquiaberta.

\- Você disse gravida? - ela balbuciou.

\- Sim.

\- Mas...

\- Eu precisei confirmar antes de te contar - eu expliquei - Rose...

\- O que você está tentando me dizer é que você engravidou uma garota qualquer de Vegas? - ela piscou deixando algumas lagrimas saírem.

\- Eu sei que é repentino, mas Rose e eu conversamos e decidimos que...

\- Se essa é a hora que você me conta como está me deixando pra ir brincar de casinha com uma garota de Vegas, eu prefiro não ouvir - ela se levantou limpando as lagrimas do rosto.

\- Tasha espera - eu me levantei a seguindo enquanto ela tentava alcançar a porta.

\- Não Dimitri... Eu não quero ouvir.

-Tasha, Rose e eu não estamos juntos! - Eu segurei seu braço - me deixa explicar.

\- Dimitri...

\- Por favor - eu supliquei olhando em seus olhos.

Ela voltou a limpar as lagrimas que agora eram constantes em seu rosto, eu aceitei seu silêncio como permissão e a guiei até o sofá, oferecendo uma caixa de lenços de papel que estava na mesa de centro.

\- Eu conversei com Rose, eu expliquei que estou em um relacionamento e ela respeitou isso. Não aconteceu nada entre nós ontem e nem vai acontecer - eu garanti segurando sua mão.

\- Ela vai ter um filho seu, Dimitri - Tasha apontou.

\- Isso não significa nada. Nós teremos uma relação amigável por causa da criança e apenas isso. Tasha eu gosto de você e quero ficar com você.

\- Você tem certeza de que ela aceitou isso? - Tasha enxugou os olhos se esforçando para parar de chorar.

\- Absoluta, Tasha nós dois quase não nos conhecemos. Não é como se existisse algum sentimento de alguma parte. Rose apenas vai viver aqui para...

\- Ela vai viver aqui? - Tasha elevou a voz.

_ Eu devia ter contado isso antes. Merda! _

\- Bom, Vegas não é um bom lugar para criar um filho, ela iria se mudar e eu quero ficar perto da criança então eu sugeri que ela viesse para Aspen - eu expliquei um pouco sem jeito.

\- E quando você diz que ela virá para Aspen, você quer dizer...

\- Que ela vai alugar um lugar aqui e procurar um emprego.

Tasha ficou em silêncio, fazendo minha apreensão aumentar. Eu não poderia obriga-la a aceitar aquela situação. Mas eu realmente espero que ela aceite.

\- Tasha, ela tem apenas 25 anos e estava apavorada pensando que eu sumiria e a deixaria sozinha. Eu entendo que é uma situação complexa e entendo se você não quiser se envolver. Mas eu não posso fingir que isso não está acontecendo - eu desviei o olhar - eu não posso deixa-la sozinha.

\- Você enlouqueceu? Eu nunca pediria isso - ela exclamou horrorizada - Eu apenas não sei o que fazer agora, em relação à nós, eu quero dizer. Eu preciso de um tempo.

\- Você pode ter o tempo que você precisar. Rose chegará em duas semanas e se você quiser conversar com ela também, ela vai falar confirmar o que eu te falei.

Eu não sabia se Rose confirmaria nada, mas eu prefiro pensar que sim.

\- Eu preciso assimilar tudo isso Dimka - ela se levantou.

\- Tudo bem, se você puder não contar para minha irmã hoje... Eu quero conversar com minha mãe primeiro - eu pedi - eu vou falar com elas a noite.

\- Tudo bem, eu falo com você depois - ela garantiu - Até depois Dimka.

Ela saiu apressada me deixando sozinho ali com meus pensamentos. Como minha família vai reagir a essa novidade? Eu me lembro de como a Babushka ficou quando Sonya apareceu com sua filha sem se casar.

Eu peguei meu notebook que estava em cima da mesa de centro e passei a pesquisar algum lugar para Rose na cidade, separando algumas opções para enviar a ela. Se eu pudesse convencer minha tia Tatiana ceder um de seus chalés por um bom valor.

Eu passei o resto da tarde daquela forma, tentando não pensar em Tasha. No fundo eu tinha esperança de que ela me desse uma chance, mas algo me dizia que ela não iria querer se envolver em algo tão complicado.

\- Não adianta pensar em nada disso - eu murmurei me levantando no fim da tarde.

Sai da minha casa, decidido a terminar de vez com aquilo. A casa de minha mãe não ficava muito longe de forma que em quinze minutos estava subindo os degraus que levariam até a porta da frente.

A primeira coisa que eu notei quando passei pela porta da frente, foi o som do choro estridente de Dashali, a filha de Sonya. Logo em seguida Victoria, minha irmã mais nova veio em minha direção com uma expressão exasperada no rosto.

\- Pelo bem da sua sanidade, é melhor você sair daqui agora - ela ergueu a voz - essa menina não para de berrar faz pelo menos uma hora!

Eu não tive tempo de responde-la, ela simplesmente correu em direção à escada, desaparecendo no andar de cima enquanto os gritos de minha sobrinha se possível ficavam ainda mais altos.

\- Ela está com fome! - a voz de minha mãe soou abafada vindo da sala.

\- Eu já te falei, não está na hora - minha irmã choramingou - ela mamou faz pouco tempo!

Eu segui até onde elas estavam, observando minha irmã em pé perto da grande porta de vidro que levava ao quintal dos fundos, embalando sua filha na tentativa de consola-la de alguma forma. Minha mãe parecia irritada com a situação, tanto que nem me percebeu ali as observando.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, você não tem que marcar hora para tudo! - ela alterou a voz - você a acordou para que ela mamasse, ela mamou um pouco porque estava sonolenta e você decidiu que ela estava satisfeita!

\- Eu sei cuidar da minha filha, ela deve estar doente! - minha irmã retrucou irritada.

\- Ou com fome! - minha mãe realmente gritou dessa vez.

Aquilo parece ter sido a gota d'agua para minha irmã, que literalmente marchou em minha direção, com a filha nos braços e lagrimas nos olhos.

\- Já que você me considera incapaz para saber o que minha própria filha precisa, então que resolva sozinha - ela gritou por sobre o ombro para minha mãe, entregando a menina para mim antes de correr para a escada, me deixando para trás com um bebê nos braços.

_ O que está acontecendo aqui!? _

\- Quando você se recusa a escutar um simples conselho apenas para seguir seus horários - minha mãe gritou de volta, ignorando minha presença - a menina está chorando há pelo menos meia hora!

Dasha se contorcia em meus braços, ficando cada vez mais vermelha enquanto chorava, me deixando sem saber o que fazer. Eu nunca tive tanta contato com ela assim, ela estava com cerca de quatro meses fazia três meses desde que Sonya voltou para casa com ela nos braços. Eu gostava da garota, mas nunca fui de ficar tão próximo a ela, principalmente enquanto estava chorando!

Eu estava a ponto de entrega-la para minha mãe quando Yeva veio da cozinha, carregando uma mamadeira. Ela simplesmente me entregou o objeto, esperando que eu cuidasse da situação.

\- Mama, você...

Eu interrompi a frase ao ver a menina diminuir o escândalo e abrir a boca assim que avistou a mamadeira, eu a coloquei na boca dela, aproveitando seu silencio pela primeira vez desde que entrei naquela casa.

\- Finalmente - minha mãe suspirou enquanto minha avó seguia para o quintal - quer me dar ela, Dimka?

\- Não, tudo bem - eu balbuciei observando minha sobrinha em meus braços - eu posso cuidar disso.

_ E é bom que eu treine um pouco. _ Pensei.

Em breve eu vou ter um desses em meus braços e ele vai chorar igual e vai ser tão dependente quanto ela. Aquele pensamento me assustou um pouco, mas eu não teria como fugir!

_ Eu serei pai em alguns meses! _

\- Eu juro que as vezes eu tenho vontade de acertar sua irmã por ser tão cabeça dura - ela suspirou se aproximando - Você estava com fome, não é mesmo gatinha?

\- Eu finalmente fiquei surda? - Vika questionou descendo as escadas e encontrando o ambiente em silencio.

\- Onde você se enfiou ao invés de vir ajudar? - minha mãe ralhou.

\- Eu estava aproveitando que eu não fui a sem juízo que engravidou de um desconhecido qualquer - ela deu de ombros se jogando no sofá.

Aquele comentário me acertou diretamente, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Ela tinha razão. Engravidar alguém que eu praticamente não conhecia foi falta de juízo!

\- Não fale assim de sua irmã - minha mãe suspirou - aconteceu, agora já foi.

\- Aconteceu? Como uma coisa assim simplesmente acontece - ela gargalhou - foi pura burrice, não é Dimka?

Eu franzi o cenho diante daquele novo comentário. Burrice? irresponsável, sim. Mas burrice!?

Decidi dedicar minha atenção à minha sobrinha, que tinha finalmente terminado sua mamadeira e parecia satisfeita.

\- É melhor você não julgar - minha mãe revirou os olhos apanhando a mamadeira de minha mão - ou você pode ser a próxima.

\- Deus me livre - ela fez o sinal da cruz em meio a uma risada - Ninguém merece uma situação assim, não é Dimka?

\- O que eu faço com ela? - eu ignorei minha irmã.

\- Deixe-a em pé por um tempo - minha mãe instruiu.

Eu logo a obedeci, ajeitando a menina na melhor posição enquanto sentia uma espécie de orgulho tomar conta de mim. Minha avó entrou novamente na casa, me observando enquanto eu dedicava minha atenção à pequenina que parecia completamente satisfeita.

\- Não é difícil - eu declarei para mim mesmo, sorrindo diante da expressão tranquila de Dasha.

_ Eu posso fazer isso! _

Então, sem aviso nenhum, ela simplesmente vomitou em mim. A parte da frente da camisa que eu usava estava lavada pela mancha branca do leite que ela tinha acabado de beber. O riso de minha irmã encheu o ambiente, enquanto minha mãe corria para me ajudar.

\- Está vendo? É isso que você ganha - Vika zombou.

\- Leve-a para sua irmã - Minha mãe tirou Dasha de meus braços, entregando para minha irmã que cuidava para segura-la longe do próprio corpo.

Minha avó trouxe um pano molhado da cozinha enquanto minha mãe me guiava até o sofá.

\- Pensei que viria almoçar aqui hoje - ela sorriu passando a limpar minha camisa, apesar de desconfiar que aquilo não ajudaria muito com aquele cheiro - Estou terminando o jantar, você vai ficar?

\- Posso ficar - eu garanti antes de me explicar - Eu tive um compromisso ontem e cheguei apenas hoje a tarde.

\- Compromisso, sei... - Vika zombou voltando para a sala - Karo disse que você e o Adrian foram para Vegas outra vez.

\- Meu compromisso foi em Vegas - eu revirei os olhos.

\- Eu estou colocando a mesa para o jantar - minha mãe ignorou nossa interação - Venham me ajudar.

\- Eu passei meses sem vir para Casa e quando venho você está se divertindo em Vegas - Vika insistiu me seguindo.

\- Meses? Você veio para o casamento do Adrian - eu a desmenti.

\- Não conta, eu fiquei apenas dois dias. Dessa vez vou poder passar a semana.

\- Porque mesmo? - eu murmurei.

\- Teve um problema na faculdade e vamos ficar sem aula por uma semana - ela deu de ombros - então decidi visitar vocês.

\- Ótimo - eu suspirei pensando no que eu teria que contar na presença de minha irmã.

Minha mãe me deu alguns pratos enquanto minha avó se sentava com dificuldade em seu lugar. Vika foi chamar Sonya enquanto eu pensava se seria melhor que eu revelasse de uma vez sobre Rose ou não. Por fim, decidi esperar o jantar.

Sonya logo se juntou à nós, carregando a babá eletrônica por onde monitorava o sono de Dasha que tinha dormido finalmente.

\- Onde está Natasha? - minha avó questionou ignorando o olhar zangado de minha mãe sobre minha irmã.

\- Ela não pôde vir - eu desviei o olhar, não desejando falar sobre nosso possível término.

\- Você deveria colocar logo um anel no dedo daquela mulher - ela reclamou.

\- Isso não vai acontecer tão cedo, estamos juntos apenas há um mês - eu respirei fundo.

\- Não sei porque. Vocês já se conhecem há tanto tempo e aposto que ela passa mais tempo na sua casa do que na dela - Sonya se intrometeu.

\- Você devia fazer isso logo. Em breve vou morrer e não vou assistir o casamento de meus netos - Minha avó soltou.

\- Você não vai morrer tão cedo, além disso, eu não vejo ninguém cobrando um casamento da Karo.

\- Isso porque a decisão tem que partir do Ivan - Minha mãe entrou na conversa enquanto todos se acomodavam e começavam a se servir.

\- Eu aposto que a Tasha está irritada com o Dimka por ele ter festejado durante o fim de semana com o Adrian e deixado ela para trás - Vika me provocou enquanto me passava a salada de batatas.

\- Não sei o que vocês veem em Las Vegas - Sonya murmurou - eu odiei aquela cidade.

\- Só porque foi lá que você engravidou - Vika gargalhou recebendo um olhar fulminante em troca.

\- Eu não engravidei em Vegas - ela praticamente rosnou.

\- Se você fizer as contas vai ver que bate com a sua viagem - Vika insistiu.

\- De qualquer forma, nós não fomos nos divertir- eu respondi de mau humor, interrompendo aquela bobagem.

\- O que foram fazer então? Espero que Adrian não tenha aprontado nada. Ele casou há pouco tempo e duvido que o Nathan aceitasse um divórcio tão cedo - minha mãe me olhou desconfiada.

\- O Adrian não tem nada a ver com o assunto. Ele foi me acompanhar apenas...

\- Te acompanhar porque? - minha avó me lançou um olhar astuto deixando sua comida de lado.

\- Nós podemos conversar sobre isso depois? - eu suspirei desanimado.

\- Não, estamos todos aqui agora - Vika sorriu de maneira inocente.

Eu a encarei antes de observar cada uma das mulheres à mesa e naquele momento tive certeza que não esperariam até o fim do jantar.

\- Vocês querem mesmo falar sobre isso agora? - eu suspirei.

\- Vamos logo, Dimitri - Yeva me apressou - será melhor se você nos contar de uma vez o que você precisa falar.

\- Você as deixou curiosas - Sonya sorriu em encorajamento.

\- Bem, eu recebi uma ligação na sexta - eu cocei a garganta.

\- Que tipo de ligação? Negócios? - Vika questionou se concentrando em sua comida.

\- Eu vou ser pai - eu revelei sem rodeios fazendo com que todas congelassem diante da notícia.

Vika tinha parado o garfo com a comida a meio caminho de sua boca, me encarando completamente chocada enquanto as outras pareciam ter uma reação parecida.

\- O que você disse? - minha mãe balbuciou.

\- Eu descobri na sexta e ainda estou tentando assimilar - eu expliquei.

\- Meu Deus, Dimka - Sonya sorriu - Tasha está de quanto tempo?

\- Isso é mais um motivo para você pedi-la em casamento! - minha avó apontou satisfeita.

\- Tasha não está grávida - eu corrigi aquele equívoco.

\- Agora eu não entendi - Vika franziu o cenho.

\- Eu conheci uma garota em Vegas durante a despedida de solteiro do Adrian - eu desviei o olhar para meu prato praticamente intocado - na sexta ela me ligou para contar que está grávida e eu sou o pai.

\- Você engravidou uma desconhecida? - minha mãe perdeu a cor.

\- Sim.

\- Meu Deus, não existe educação sexual em Vegas? - Vika ergueu a voz.

\- Victoria - minha mãe rosnou enquanto Sonya ainda me encarava chocada.

\- Estou falando, alguém me dê uma banana e uma camisinha e eu vou resolver o problema desses dois!

\- Eu não acredito que você dormiu com essa garota sem nenhuma proteção Dimitri! - minha mãe elevou a voz ao constatar a grande questão.

\- Eu sempre pensei que a Sonya era a única desajuizada da família - minha avó murmurou claramente descontente.

\- Babushka! - Sonya ergueu a voz.

\- O que? Você sequer sabe quem é o pai da Dasha - Yeva revirou os olhos.

\- Eu sei quem é o pai! Sonya se levantou, parecendo realmente ofendida por ter sido envolvida em toda aquela situação. Ela saiu da sala de jantar pisando duro, nos deixando para trás.

\- Eu não fui desajuizado, foi um descuido - eu respirei fundo retomando o assunto apesar de saber que elas tinham razão - de qualquer forma, aconteceu. Rose e eu seremos pais.

\- Você vai se casar com ela? - Yeva me olhou desconfiada.

_ Meu Deus, para essa mulher tudo se resolve com casamento!? _

\- Me casar com uma desconhecida apenas por causa de um filho seria loucura, Babushka - eu revirei os olhos.

\- Transar com uma desconhecida sem proteção também é e isso não te impediu - Vika me provocou.

\- Viktoria, esse é um assunto sério! - minha mãe ralhou.

\- Eu estou falando sério - ela retrucou.

\- Isso não importa, a questão é o que ele pretende fazer a partir de agora - Yeva nos interrompeu.

Eu suspirei pensando em como começar a explicar meu plano, mas antes que pudesse falar, Vika voltou a interromper.

\- Ele vai ter um filho, o que mais ele poderia fazer?

\- Bem, nós dois conversamos e chegamos à conclusão de que Vegas não é um lugar apropriado para uma criança, então ela vai se mudar para Aspen - Eu ignorei minha irmã.

\- E Natasha? Você contou para ela? - Minha mãe questionou apreensiva.

\- Sim, eu já contei. Ela está digerindo tudo isso e não sei o que vai decidir sobre nós dois.

\- E você pretende sustentar essa tal Rose? - minha avó questionou com seriedade - Você tem certeza de que o filho é seu?

\- Eu tinha minhas dúvidas, mas Rose se ofereceu para fazer o teste de DNA. Se ela não tivesse certeza de que eu sou o pai, não faria isso. E sobre sustenta-la, ela disse que pediria ajuda aos pais e provavelmente vai arrumar algum emprego.

\- Deus, isso é um pesadelo - minha mãe gemeu.

\- Ela trabalha no que? - Yeva a ignorou.

\- Ela é dançarina.

Aquela informação chocou a todas novamente. Acho que esperavam algo assim de meu primo e não de mim.

\- Você engravidou uma stripper de Las Vegas? - Vika segurou o riso.

\- Ela não é uma stripper, ela é dançarina apenas - eu tratei de corrigir, não queria que todos tivessem uma visão errada sobre Rose antes mesmo dela chegar.

\- E tem diferença? - Minha avó soltou.

Eu revirei os olhos diante daquela declaração. Tinha como minha avó ser mais preconceituosa?

\- Sim, tem muita diferença, Babushka. E eu espero que todas a respeitem quando ela chegar - eu murmurei.

\- E quando ela chega? - Minha mãe questionou.

\- Duas semanas - eu me levantei - olha, eu sei que vocês devem ter muitas perguntas, mas eu estou exausto. Quero ir para casa descansar antes de começar a procurar uma casa para Rose.

Eu me levantei da mesa, me despedindo de minha família antes de sair da sala de jantar. Eu sai da casa, encontrando Sonya sentada no degrau da porta da frente, segurando a babá eletrônica na mão e com um olhar perdido para a estrada.

\- Hey, você está bem? - eu questionei.

\- Elas nunca vão deixar de jogar na minha cara - ela suspirou - foi um erro estúpido e vou ficar ouvindo isso para o resto de minha vida.

\- Elas se preocupam com você e a situação.. Nossa situação - eu acrescentei depois de uma breve consideração - bem, é complicada.

\- Nem me fala - ela suspirou se levantando - mas essa garota teve sorte de pelo menos encontrar um cara decente. Você nunca fugiria da sua responsabilidade.

\- Ela estava apavorada com essa possibilidade - eu admiti - ela tem a sua idade.

\- Eu sei bem como ela deve estar se sentindo e espero que vocês consigam lidar com isso Dimka - ela se aproximou me abraçando.

Eu retribui o abraço, permanecendo naquela posição por um momento antes de me afastar.

\- Sabe, não é a melhor situação. Mas eu estou orgulhosa de como você está agindo, Dimka - ela sorriu voltando em direção à porta - e parabéns pelo bebê.

Eu acenei com a cabeça antes de entrar no carro e dirigir de volta para casa, em menos de meia hora eu estava deitado em minha cama olhando para o teto. Eu estava preso em meus pensamentos. Abri as fotos que Rose mandara de seus exames, observando a pequena forma estampada no ultrassom.

_ Eu vou ser pai.  _ Mais uma vez essa constatação recaiu sobre mim.

Aquilo parecia completamente irreal para mim. Eu não me sentia como um pai, mesmo após o momento que tive mais cedo com Dasha, será que Rose se sente uma mãe?

**"Como você está se sentindo hoje?"**

Eu mandei uma mensagem para Rose, sua resposta não demorou para chegar.

**" Comendo feito um avestruz, e você camarada?"**

Não pude evitar de sorrir com aquela resposta. Rose tinha um senso de humor único, eu notei isso desde o início, não era raro ela me fazer sorrir com seus comentários sarcásticos e lógica incomum.

**" Você deve se alimentar bem"**

Foi minha resposta

**" Conversou com sua namorada? "**

Eu respirei fundo ao ler aquilo. Eu não poderia esquecer o assunto por algumas horas?

**"Sim."**

**" Como foi?"**

Eu pensei um pouco como responder à pergunta.

**" Não foi tão bem."**

**"Sinto muito."**

Eu voltei a encarar o teto deixando o celular em cima da cama sem me dar ao trabalho de responder. Eu desejava poder falar com Tasha, mas não queria parecer insistente ou invasivo, então logo descartei a ideia de telefonar para ela. Apenas permaneci imóvel, pensando no que fazer a seguir até que o som de uma nova notificação chamou minha atenção.

**" Como você está assimilando tudo?"**

Era o que Rose perguntava em outra mensagem.

**" Não sei bem, e você? Já caiu a ficha de que você será mãe?"**

Decidi saciar minha curiosidade de antes. Será que Rose já se acostumou à ideia?

**" Acho que isso aconteceu quando ouvi o coração, mas ainda é estranho"**

Ela respondeu.

Eu voltei a abrir as imagens do ultrassom, observando meu filho ali. Supostamente era pra que eu me emocionasse ou algo assim, mas ainda não parece real para mim, eu não sentia grande coisa além do desejo de que aquilo fosse um pesadelo.

Merda!

Quando tudo vai começar a melhorar?


	7. Capitulo 07 - I'll work and I'll fight till I find a place of my own

_There's only so much you can learn in one place,_

_The more that you wait, the more time that you waste_

_I'll work and I'll fight till I find a place of my own_

_It sways and it swings and it bends until you make it your own_

**_Jump - Madonna_ **

\------------------------------------------------------

_Rose_

O som da campainha chamou minha atenção enquanto eu dobrava minhas últimas peças de roupa para colocar dentro da mala.

\- Rose, está pronta? - a voz de Elle soou no corredor próximo ao quarto alguns momentos depois.

\- Quase - eu cantarolei.

Ela abriu a porta, revirando os olhos ao me encontrar apenas de calcinha e sutiã e com a toalha envolta dos cabelos.

\- Você nem se vestiu ainda!? Isso é típico - ela suspirou - se apresse seu pedacinho de gravidez, ou você não vai ficar apresentável a tempo. Logo as garotas estarão aí!

\- Você percebe a loucura disso tudo? - eu revirei os olhos enquanto tentava encontrar uma roupa que servisse em mim - além disso, não é minha culpa, eu passei os últimos minutos ajoelhada no chão do banheiro ao lado do vaso sanitário. Não tive muita opção.

Quando descobriram sobre minha gravidez e minha mudança, as garotas com quem eu dançava decidiram fazer uma espécie de chá de bebe antecipado como despedida. Apesar de dizer que considerava aquilo uma grande loucura, afinal eu estava apenas no terceiro mês de gestação, eu me sentia agradecida por aquele gesto, aquelas garotas eram a coisa mais próxima de uma família que eu tinha no país e eu acabaria me afastando delas também.

A ansiedade ameaçou tomar conta de mim por um momento ao pensar que no dia seguinte eu embarcaria para Denver, onde Dimitri me buscaria de carro e me levaria para minha nova cidade. Eu não sabia o que esperar para minha vida a partir de amanhã, apenas tinha consciencia de que tudo mudaria.

\- Você está bem? Parece pálida - Elle se aproximou com o cenho franzido.

\- Estou ótima - eu empurrei aqueles sentimentos para longe, colocando um sorriso no rosto em seguida ao pensar na noite que me esperava ao lado de minhas amigas - Você pode alcançar aquele vestido para mim?

\- Esse verde? - ela revirou uma pequena pilha de roupas que eu tinha separado para colocar na próxima mala que preencheria.

\- Sim, esse mesmo - eu o apanhei de suas mãos, me preocupando em me vestir antes de ir ajudar Mia a preparar tudo para a chegada das outras garotas.

Elle seguiu para a sala, me deixando sozinha para terminar de me arrumar. Alguns minutos depois eu estava com as duas, organizando as rosquinhas e garrafas de cerveja para as garotas - e suco de laranja para mim - no balcão. Não seria nada extremamente elaborado, nós pediríamos algumas pizzas, terminaríamos de empacotar minhas ultimas caixas e aproveitaríamos a companhia uma da outra.

As garotas não demoraram muito para chegar, cada uma trazendo um presente que seria útil para meu bebe, logo nós estávamos reunidas no chão da sala, comendo pizza e rosquinhas, conversando em rindo, lembrando de alguns momentos que passamos juntas.

\- Vamos, eu aposto que ela vai esquiar o tempo todo, eu estou com inveja - Mary suspirou em certo momento, comentando sobre minha iminente mudança para Aspen.

\- May, não seja estúpida - Kim gargalhou - você acha mesmo que ela vai esquiar estando grávida?

\- Ela não ficará grávida para sempre - Mary insistiu - em sete meses o bebê nasce!

\- E ela vai colocar o bebê em um canguru e esquiar com ele? - Mia a provocou.

\- Bem, sempre existe o pai para cuidar dele um pouco - ela suspirou tentando se justificar enquanto eu decidia encerrar aquele assunto de uma vez.

\- Não importa, eu não planejo esquiar nos próximos meses - eu garanti - mas vocês podem me visitar e esquiar se desejarem.

\- Já basta desse assunto - Elle se levantou subitamente seguindo até o quarto de Mia enquanto falava - eu e as meninas preparamos algo especial para você, Rose...

Eu franzi o cenho aguardando até que ela retornasse para a sala, carregando uma cesta cheia dos mais diversos produtos e colocando em minha frente. Eu ajoelhei, passando a revirar a cesta, pegando em minhas mãos alguns óleos de banho, hidratantes, maquiagem.

\- Nós juntamos tudo o que você precisa para manter sua beleza, mesmo estando grávida - Carrie sorriu enquanto eu revirava os produtos contidos ali, apanhando um livro em seguida.

\- "Bebê, manual do proprietário" - eu li o título em voz alta - o que é isso?

\- São instruções para você saber cuidar do bebê, Rose - Mia esclareceu.

\- E vocês acham que eu vou precisar disso? - eu revirei os olhos.

Não é como se eu precisasse fazer um curso para cuidar do bebê, certo? As pessoas tem filhos sem saber o que fazer o tempo todo e ficam bem!

\- Eu acho que é sempre bom ter uma ajuda - Elle insistiu.

\- Eu acho que isso é besteira, nós ficaremos bem e sem livro nenhum - eu garanti me esticando para apanhar um dos embrulhos que as garotas tinham trazido - eu posso abrir?

\- Claro que pode - Marry sorriu sem graça antes de me entregar um pacote de tamanho razoável - esse foi meu.

Eu rasguei o papel de presente sem muita cerimonia, observando uma espécie de cama de cachorro. Eu sorri em agradecimento apesar de não ter a mínima ideia do que significava aquilo.

\- Obrigada, Marry...

\- Isso é para o cachorro do bebê? - Katie externou minha dúvida, me deixando um pouco aliviada.

\- Não - Marry riu - a moça da loja disse que é para colocar o bebê, é um ninho redutor.

\- Não é mais fácil deixa-lo no berço? - eu questionei em dúvida.

\- Não olhe para mim, eu comprei o que a vendedora avisou que seria útil - ela deu de ombros enquanto eu apanhava outro presente.

\- Esse é o meu e eu sei que é útil - Elle cantarolou enquanto eu retirava uma maquina esquisita de dentro da caixa.

\- Extrator elétrico de leite? - eu li a descrição me chocando um pouco - Para que serve isso?

\- Para tirar leite - ela declarou o óbvio.

\- Mas isso não é trabalho do bebê? - eu insisti.

\- Rose, acredite em mim, você vai precisar disso - ela garantiu - minha irmã tem e diz que é a melhor coisa que ela poderia ter comprado.

\- Tudo bem - eu concordei um pouco descrente ainda observando a maquina.

_Aquilo parecia ser desconfortável!_

\- Esse é o meu - Mia me empurrou mais um presente, e dessa vez eu realmente não soube o que era, já que estava tudo escrito em chinês.

\- O que é isso?

\- É um esterilizador - ela explicou apenas para aumentar ainda mais minha confusão.

\- Alguém me dá aquele manual de bebê - eu murmurei arrancando risos das garotas.

No dia seguinte Mia e Elle me levaram até o aeroporto, aguardando que eu embarcasse em direção à minha nova vida.

\- Você contou a seus pais sobre a mudança? - Mia questionou enquanto aguardávamos a chamada de meu voo.

\- Sim. Minha mãe gostou disso, ela sempre achou que eu fosse melhor que Vegas - eu respondi em meio a um suspiro, me sentindo completamente ansiosa.

\- Suponho que você não tenha contado o motivo da mudança - Elle insinuou.

\- Não, eles não precisam saber - eu dei de ombros.

\- Sério? Seus pais não precisam saber que serão avós? - Mia ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Deixei um suspirou cansado escapar ao olhar ao redor, eu sabia que Mia tinha razão, mas ela não entendia como meus pais podiam ser assustadores. Se eles descobrem a situação que eu me meti...

\- Eu vou contar pra eles na hora certa - eu garanti.

\- E quando será isso? Quando o bebê nascer? - Elle me provocou.

\- Pode ser uma boa ideia - eu zombei - eu posso esperar o bebê começar a falar pra que ele possa contar para eles.

\- Você não tem jeito - Mia balançou a cabeça - e como você vai se virar?

\- Não sei, eu vou dar um jeito, eu acho... Sabe, meus pais vão me ajudar por alguns meses, eu só preciso conseguir um emprego.

\- Eu vou te visitar em breve - ela prometeu ao ouvir o anuncio de meu voo, fazendo com que eu me levantasse - espero que esse lugar realmente valha a pena.

\- Eu também espero - eu mordi o lábio inferior abraçando as duas - eu sentirei falta de vocês.

\- Nos avise quando chegar - Elle instruiu - e nos conte cada detalhe de sua viagem.

\- Eu prometo - eu garanti me afastando das duas.

O voo foi relativamente calmo, duas horas após embarcar, eu cheguei a Denver com o coração disparado. Era isso, eu tinha realmente feito. Parti para uma cidade desconhecida, para junto de pessoas desconhecidas para completar a maior loucura de minha vida. Mas agora não tenho como voltar atrás.

Eu olhei em volta ao sair da área de desembarque do aeroporto empurrando um carrinho com toda minha mudança, que não era muita, a procura de Dimitri. Eu franzi o cenho ao passar por uma gárgula que "enfeitava" o ambiente, aquilo era a coisa mais feia que eu já tinha visto. Alguém realmente achou que seria uma boa decoração?

Eu me sentei em um dos assentos vagos esperando que Dimitri aparecesse. Após alguns minutos sem que ele desse as caras, decidi ligar, mas antes que a chamada se completasse, ele surgiu em meu campo de visão completamente ofegante.E para minha total surpresa, ele estava acompanhado.

A mulher ao seu lado era um pouco mais baixa que ele, tinha o cabelo escuro na altura dos ombros e traços delicados, ela era bem bonita. Essa é a namorada dele!?

\- Rose, sinto muito! - ele se desculpou me cumprimentando com um meio abraço - teve um acidente na I70 e acabamos ficando presos no engarrafamento.

\- Claro, não tem problema - eu respondi sem graça diante do olhar analítico da mulher.

Ele não me falou mais nada sobre a situação dele com a namorada, acho que no fim ela decidiu continuar com ele. Só não esperava que ele a trouxesse sem me avisar, eu gostaria de ter me preparado para isso.

\- Você não vai me apresentar, Dimka? - ela se manifestou enquanto eu me afastava a uma distância respeitosa.

Eu não quero dar nenhum motivo para essa mulher me odiar, já não basta ter engravidado do namorado dela.

\- Desculpe, Rose essa é a Karolina, minha irmã - Ele explicou enquanto ela estendia a mão para mim.

\- Oh, eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã - Eu me apressei em cumprimenta-la.

Ok, pelo menos ela não tem motivos para me odiar!

\- É um prazer conhecer a mãe do meu futuro sobrinho ou sobrinha - ela sorriu cordialmente apertando minha mão.

Sim, a tia de meu filho! Ele terá outras tias ou tios? Eu não sei nada sobre ele, nós realmente não nos conhecemos, Deus que loucura eu estou fazendo?

\- Você está pronta? - Dimitri questionou interrompendo meu devaneio.

\- Claro - eu calei a minha voz interior que gritava que aquilo era a maior besteira que eu já tinha feito em minha vida.

Eu tinha dado um passo em direção ao desconhecido, e precisava encarar aquilo de frente. Tudo era consequência de uma irresponsabilidade e eu tinha que assumir minha culpa e aceitar as mudanças.

_Não é hora de me arrepender!_

Dimitri logo assumiu o controle do carrinho de malas, me guiando em direção à saída, ele não queria permitir que que eu fizesse nenhum esforço e por um lado, eu me senti agradecida por aquilo. De uma forma ou de outra, eu sentia como se ele estivesse cuidando de mim.

Sua irmã caminhou ao meu lado em silêncio o tempo todo. Aquela situação me incomodava um pouco, mas eu não sabia o que dizer para quebrar aquele silêncio desconfortável.

\- Então, Karolina, você tem outros irmãos? - decidi tentar conhece-la um pouco melhor.

\- Nós somos em quatro irmãos - ela me observou com uma expressão indecifrável enquanto seguíamos pelo estacionamento até onde o carro estava parado - Dimitri é o único homem.

\- Você já comeu, Rose? Já passa de uma hora, nós podemos almoçar antes de começar a subir para Aspen - Dimitri nos interrompeu quando finalmente alcançamos sua SUV.

\- Claro, seria bom - eu sorri agradecida, apesar de ter comido um lanche durante o voo, eu estava faminta.

Dimitri passou a guardar meus pertences no carro enquanto eu seguia até a porta traseira, antes dele chamar minha atenção.

\- Rose, vá na frente - Ele instruiu - você ficará mais confortável.

\- Não é necessário - eu balbuciei olhando para Karo.

\- Por favor, eu insisto - ela garantiu - não me importo de ir no banco de trás.

Logo estávamos acomodados em uma lanchonete que ficava próximo aos limites da cidade, aguardando nossos pratos. O clima parecia ter mudado um pouco, Karolina estava me enchendo das mais diversas perguntas, sobre minha família, minhas origens, minha profissão, e minhas respostas por vezes acabavam surpreendendo Dimitri que desconhecia muitos detalhes sobre mim da mesma forma que eu desconhecia detalhes sobre sua vida.

Assim que terminamos nosso almoço, Dimitri pagou a conta enquanto eu ia até o banheiro. Quando saí notei que os dois já estavam me aguardando do lado de fora da lanchonete, ao lado do carro. Eu segui até lá despreocupada, mas acabei refreando meus passos ao ouvir uma conversa entre os dois que não tinham notado minha presença.

\- Eu pensei que pelo menos vocês dois se conhecessem melhor - ela sussurrou em tom de crítica - você não sabe nada sobre ela e fez a idiotice de engravida-la, onde você estava com a cabeça, Dimitri!?

\- Foi um acidente, nós não estávamos pensando muito - ele murmurou parecendo descontente pelo tom de sua irmã - e eu passei apenas alguns dias com ela, não deu tempo...

\- Alguns dias seriam o suficiente para falar sobre sua família e descobrir algo sobre essa garota se você estivesse interessado em algo além do corpo dela - ela continuou irritada - eu não esperava isso de você!

\- O que você esperava exatamente, Karo?

\- Que você engravidasse alguém com quem você pudesse construir uma família... Não alguém como ela... - ela respondeu abrindo a porta de trás do carro.

Eu mordi a parte de dentro de minhas bochechas sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Não é como se eu esperasse construir uma família com ele, mas não é fácil saber que não sou adequada. Será que meu filho será rejeitado?

Aquele pensamento fez com que eu levasse minha mão até minha barriga, desejando poder protege-lo de qualquer coisa.

\- Rose! Eu não te vi chegar - Dimitri empalideceu um pouco ao me ver parada a algum metros do carro.

Karolina imediatamente me olhou, parecendo mortificada por eu ter ouvido a conversa dos dois.

\- Vocês se importam se eu for no banco de trás agora? É mais espaçoso - eu pedi desviando o olhar para o chão na tentativa de conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair a qualquer momento.

Eu pensei que estávamos nos dando bem, mas no fim, eu estava apenas aceitando uma carona até minha nova cidade, eu estava nessa sozinha!

\- Rose, eu sinto... - Karolina começou a se explicar vindo em minha direção.

\- Eu não quero ouvir, apenas vamos embora, por favor - eu a cortei, decidindo manter minha cabeça erguida.

Dimitri respirou fundo parecendo irritado antes de abrir a porta para que a irmã entrasse na frente, a batendo com força em seguida. Eu já estava me acomodando no banco de trás quando senti a mão de Dimitri em meu ombro.

\- Eu sinto muito - ele sussurrou.

Eu respondi com um sorriso sem graça que parece ter sido o suficiente para ele no momento. Dimitri deu a volta no carro assumindo o assento do motorista.

Um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta do veículo, muitas vezes eu sentia o olhar de Karolina ou de seu irmão sobre mim através do retrovisor o que eu prontamente ignorei. Eu não via a hora de chegar logo em minha nova casa e me livrar dos dois.

Conforme a subida ia ficando mais íngreme e a estrada era rodeada por aquelas grandes montanhas rochosas eu comecei a sentir os efeitos da altitude e o fato da estrada ser tão sinuosa não estava ajudando em meu mal estar. Eu tentei me conter da melhor maneira que pude, mas na segunda vez em que me ajeitava no banco a fim de ficar um pouco mais confortável, eu senti o olhar de Dimitri em mim.

\- Rose, você está bem? - ele questionou preocupado finalmente rompendo o silêncio que se alojara no ambiente - está pálida.

\- Sim, estou - eu tentei manter a voz firme - apenas...

\- Apenas? - ele insistiu ansioso.

\- Acho que eu preciso de um pouco de ar - eu expliquei fechando os olhos e respirando fundo sob o olhar atento dos dois irmãos.

\- Em alguns metros tem um mirante, eu posso parar lá - ele explicou.

\- Você consegue aguentar até lá? - Karolina questionou.

\- Sim, eu consigo - eu garanti ainda de olhos fechados, procurando me focar em minha respiração.

Cerca de 400 metros depois estava o mirante completamente deserto, Dimitri encostou o carro ali, destravando a porta para que eu saísse. Eu senti minhas pernas trêmulas assim que pisei do lado de fora do veículo, respirar não era uma tarefa tão fácil, mas eu me senti agradecida pela brisa gelada que atingiu meu rosto, fazendo com que eu respirasse fundo.

Antes que eu pudesse dar alguns passos, Dimitri estava ao meu lado, me apoiando caso minhas pernas falhassem como ameaçaram antes, sua expressão era preocupada fazendo com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor pelo o que havia acontecido antes. Ele me ajudou a chegar até o limite do mirante, me apoiando no guarda corpo enquanto me analisava.

\- Você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? - ele questionou.

\- Ela apenas não é acostumada com a altitude, Dimka - Karolina se aproximou - e está gravida, não deve ser fácil.

\- Eu sinto muito - eu suspirei constrangida - eu apenas preciso de alguns minutos e vou melhorar.

Eu desviei o olhar para a vista que o mirante proporcionava. Ali era possível observar a cadeia de vales que se espalhavam aos pés da montanha onde estávamos. Ao longe era possível avistar uma ou duas cidades espalhadas por ali, mas aquele lugar fazia com que eu me sentisse pequena, insignificante diante de tamanha vastidão.

\- Eu vou comprar uma garrafa de água para você - Dimitri decidiu indicando uma pequena loja de conveniência que tinha alguns metros à frente - nós podemos esperar um pouco antes de seguir viagem.

\- Obrigada - eu sorri em resposta ao olhar em seus olhos.

Dimitri logo se afastou me deixando sozinha na companhia de sua irmã. Antes eu não teria me importado muito isso, mas depois do que eu ouvi, eu preferia manter distância dela.

\- Você está se sentindo melhor? - ela questionou me avaliando.

\- Sim, não se preocupe - eu garanti voltando a observar a vista - apenas precisava de uma pausa.

\- Imagino que não deve ser fácil - ela comentou.

Eu não me dei ao trabalho de responder, eu não queria a companhia dela, queria apenas que Dimitri retornasse depressa, mas ele ainda estava na metade do caminho até a loja. Minha intenção inicial era permanecer em silêncio até o seu retorno, mas no fim, Karolina o quebrou com um suspiro.

\- Eu sinto muito pelo o que você ouviu antes. Eu não quis soar...

\- Como uma vaca? - eu completei a encarando.

A mulher à minha frente parecia mortificada pela situação em geral e após uma breve consideração, decidi dar-lhe o beneficio da dúvida e recomeçar.

\- Tudo bem, eu sei que nossa situação não é favorável - eu suspirei voltando a observar o vale - eu apenas prefiro que me conheçam antes de tirar qualquer conclusão ao meu respeito.

\- Sinceramente Rose, eu não sei bem o que pensar - ela decidiu abrir o jogo - essa irresponsabilidade de vocês gerou uma consequência que está afetando a vida de muita gente, e são pessoas com quem eu me importo.

\- Karolina, eu sei que nós dois cometemos um erro, um que eu gostaria de não ter cometido mas não tenho como mudar o que passou. Eu não quero atrapalhar ou ser um peso para a vida de ninguém, principalmente para Dimitri. Apenas estou lidando com as consequências.

\- Ele tem uma namorada, sabia? - ela avaliou minha reação.

Eu voltei meu olhar para ela sem me afetar por suas palavras. Sim, eu sei da namorada dele e não creio que seja da minha conta.

\- Sim eu sei. E eu não tenho nenhum interesse em prejudicar esse relacionamento, se é isso que você está pensando - eu devolvi com certa rigidez.

\- Eu sou amiga da namorada dele... - ela explicou em um tom sugestivo.

Ótimo. Está explicado todo o show!

\- Bem, nem você e nem ela devem se preocupar comigo. Eu só aceitei essa situação por não querer cuidar de uma criança completamente sozinha - eu garanti de maneira séria - Você tem mais alguma questão para ser esclarecida? Tenho que passar por algum teste para mostrar que sou digna?

\- Eu só quero garantir que você não piore as coisas - ela soltou - Isso tudo tem sido difícil para o Dimka...

\- Tem sido difícil para ele? - eu elevei a voz finalmente soltando toda a irritação que eu sentia por aquela conversa - pelo o que me consta, fui eu que perdi meu emprego, estou tendo que mudar de cidade, vomito no mínimo três vezes por dia, não consigo mais comer as coisas que eu gosto e tenho visto meu corpo mudar a cada dia!

\- Rose...

\- Não, você quer agir como se ele fosse algum tipo de vítima, mas acredite em mim, ele não reclamou um segundo sequer enquanto estava na cama comigo, então o mínimo que pode fazer agora é assumir a responsabilidade que também é dele - eu retruquei com raiva antes de ir em direção à loja de conveniência, a deixando para trás.

Eu segui de maneira obstinada até a loja, quase esbarrando em Dimitri que estava saindo com uma sacola em mãos.

\- Rose, o que aconteceu? Você está bem? - ele questionou alarmado.

\- Estou ótima - eu murmurei desviando dele e entrando na loja antes de seguir até as geladeira.

\- O que você está fazendo? Eu já comprei a água - ele me seguiu completamente perdido - Também comprei um suco e batata para caso você...

\- Eu sou capaz de comprar tudo o que eu preciso, obrigada - eu devolvi apanhando uma garrafa de água e um pote de iogurte.

Dimitri segurou meu braço, fazendo com que eu olhasse em sua direção. Seu olhar era confuso e talvez até temeroso. Estava claro que ele não estava entendendo a minha explosão de raiva.

\- Rose, o que aconteceu? - ele pediu ignorando o olhar curioso do balconista da loja sobre nós - vamos, você sabe que pode falar comigo!

\- O que aconteceu? Aconteceu que eu estou mudando minha vida inteira e ainda sou acusada de dificultar as coisas para você - eu devolvi me esforçando para manter a voz baixa - estou começando a pensar que foi uma péssima ideia ter aceitado sua sugestão, eu estaria melhor em outro lugar!

\- Dificultando as coisas para mim? - ele arregalou os olhos - de onde você... Karo...

Eu me desvencilhei dele, seguindo até o balcão para pagar pelos itens que eu tinha escolhido. Dimitri me seguiu de perto, parecendo transtornado por toda a situação.

\- Rose, sinto muito por ela - ele pediu - não dê atenção, ela apenas foi pega de surpresa.

\- Mesmo? Sabe quem mais foi pega de surpresa? Mia! E mesmo assim ela te tratou bem quando te conheceu - eu devolvi pegando minha carteira.

\- Rose, eu já comprei tudo isso - ele respirou fundo.

\- Eu tenho dinheiro para comprar minha própria comida - eu tirei algumas notas - Não quero ninguém falando que engravidei apenas para arrancar dinheiro do primeiro que aparecesse.

\- Isso é ridículo Rose - ele revirou os olhos.

\- Mesmo? - eu ergui as sobrancelhas - Você vai me dizer que sua família não insinuou nada parecido com isso?

Eu não precisei de uma resposta verbal. A expressão em seu rosto revelou tudo o que eu precisava saber. Me virei saindo da loja, o deixando para trás.

Se ele pensa que vai me tirar de tudo o que eu conhecia apenas para ser humilhada, está muito enganado. É bom que mantenha isso em mente!

\- Rose, não importa o que pensam, eu não penso dessa maneira - ele me alcançou com facilidade - e de verdade, a opinião da minha irmã não traduz a opinião da minha família inteira.

\- Apenas vamos embora Dimitri, eu estou cansada desse assunto e estou cansada de ficar aqui - eu decidi colocar um ponto final naquilo - tudo o que eu quero é chegar logo na casa, me deitar um pouco e esquecer esse dia!

Eu segui até o carro, entrando no banco de trás e ignorando o olhar desconfiado que Karo lançava para nós dois. Eu devia ter ligado para meus pais e ido morar na Escócia com eles. Eu teria toda a ajuda necessária e não teria nenhuma pessoa estranha me julgando.

_Eu já estou acostumada com o julgamento de meus pais._

Dimitri assumiu novamente seu lugar no banco do motorista, nos colocando em movimento em seguida, passando a ter uma pequena discussão em russo com a irmã, o que eu tratei de ignorar. Eu não queria saber sobre o que estavam falando, queria apenas ficar sozinha. No fim, acabei me esforçando para dormir o restante do caminho, controlando o enjoo e a falta de ar que me acometia de tempos em tempos enquanto subíamos para Aspen.

A estrada se tornou mais íngreme e estreita e e era rodeada pelos altos picos, nós passamos pela entrada de Aspen três horas depois de sair de Denver, eu me sentia exausta pela viagem e por tudo o que tinha acontecido nela, o que eu queria era me deitar e dormir.

Dimitri dirigiu pelas ruas charmosas da cidade, me deixando completamente encantada enquanto as contemplava. Eu poderia transformar aquele lugar em meu lar. Não importa se Dimitri, Karolina, ou todos os Belikovs do mundo me odiarem, eu vou lutar para encontrar meu próprio lugar sem precisar da aprovação deles.

Nós seguimos até uma área residencial enquanto eu observava as inúmeras lojas com o nome Belikov espalhadas pela cidade. É impressão minha ou os Belikovs infestaram essa cidade?

Dimitri parou na frente de uma bela casa de madeira. Aquela com certeza não era à casa que ele me mostrou e o fato de ele sequer desligar o motor do carro me indicou que aquele não era nosso destino final. Karolina pulou para fora do carro imediatamente murmurando algumas palavras em russo antes de acenar para mim.

\- Eu vou te levar para casa - ele comentou voltando a nos colocar em movimento enquanto me observava através do retrovisor.

\- Obrigada, fica longe? - eu abaixei um pouco a guarda, me sentindo um pouco mais a vontade por esta apenas em sua companhia.

\- Não, chegaremos em breve - ele garantiu voltando a se calar.

_Algum dia eu e o pai do meu filho vamos conseguir ter uma conversa natural?_

Pouco depois ele estacionou na frente de uma casa de madeira branca. Eu a reconheci pelas fotos que ele havia me enviado, mas parecia maior agora que estou aqui. Desci do carro sentindo a brisa gelada me envolver e atravessei o cercado branco com o coração acelerado em meu peito.

\- Gostou? - Dimitri questionou caminhando ao meu la do enquanto eu subia os degraus da varanda que me levaria até a porta da frente.

\- É linda - eu respondi enquanto ele destrancava a porta.

\- Eu procurei uma casa que tivesse espaço o suficiente para você e o bebê - Ele explicou enquanto eu caminhava pela ampla sala com um olhar embasbacado.

\- Você sabe que teremos apenas um bebê, certo? - eu balbuciei arrancando um pequeno riso dele, desfazendo de vez aquele clima ruim que estava entre nós desde minha discussão com Karolina.

Fui até a cozinha antes de retornar até a escada me preparando para conhecer os quartos.

\- Você gostou? - ele parecia preocupado.

\- É ótimo, mesmo... Só estou pensando em tudo o que preciso fazer a partir de agora - eu comentei o seguindo até o andar superior.

\- Aqui são os quartos - ele indicou - já estão mobiliados, mas podemos desmontar tudo para transformar no quarto do bebê.

Eu observei Dimitri, sentindo toda minha irritação - com ele, pelo menos - passar. Mas ele ainda parecia desconfiado e desconfortável pelo o que aconteceu antes. Ele evitava o tempo todo me olhar diretamente. Parecia mais um corretor de imóveis do que o pai do meu filho. Ele continuaria falando da casa se eu não tivesse segurado seu braço e atraído sua atenção.

\- Podemos conversar um pouco? - eu pedi.

Já estava passando da hora de colocarmos tudo em pratos limpos.

\- Claro... Vamos descer.

Nós dois seguimos até o sofá roxo perto da janela da sala e nós acomodamos ali.

\- Dimitri eu sei que isso tudo é uma loucura e que você não esperava - eu respirei fundo antes de prosseguir.

\- Rose, se isso é por causa de minha irmã...

\- Dimitri, eu preciso saber se você vai estar ou não comigo nessa - eu o interrompi - eu não quero ser a pessoa que estragou seu relacionamento, a pessoa que se aproveitou de você ou aquela que não é boa o bastante para formar uma família.

Eu desviei o olhar tentando impedir que aquilo me afetasse mais do que o necessário.

\- Eu quero apenas ser a mãe do seu filho. É isso que eu quero representar pra você.

Eu não consegui pensar em nada mais para acrescentar. Senti a mão de Dimitri envolver a minha que descansava em meu joelho, eu ergui meu olhar, encontrando os olhos chocolate dele me observando.

\- Rose, eu sei que eu tenho que melhorar em muitos aspectos, e vou me esforçar, tudo isso é tão novo para mim quanto é para você - ele suspirou - o que você ouviu hoje de minha irmã, eu sinto muito. Eu não penso como ela, não mesmo. Eu quero te ajudar em tudo, quero estar presente, mas...

\- Você não sabe como - eu completei.

\- Eu não sei como - ele concordou.

\- Que tal começar me ajudando a conseguir um emprego? - eu sugeri.

\- Sim, eu posso fazer isso - ele apertou um pouco minha mão que continuava entre a dele.

\- É um bom começo - eu sorri timidamente.

E então ele sorriu.

Era a primeira vez que eu via aquele sorriso em Dimitri, não era um de seus meio sorrisos ou um sorriso constrangido, ou carregado de segundas intenções como eu já tinha visto algumas vezes. Era um sorriso natural, sincero.

Eu senti o súbito desejo de me inclinar e beija-lo, eu queria tomar aquele sorriso para mim de qualquer maneira.

Meu coração acelerou com a imagem que se formou em minha mente, nós estamos sozinhos aqui e...

\- Algum problema? - Dimitri franziu o cenho fazendo com que eu recuperasse meu juízo.

\- Não, nenhum... Eu apenas estou cansada - eu murmurei sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

\- Tem certeza? - ele insistiu - se você não estiver se sentindo bem.

\- Eu, nós estamos bem - eu tirei minha mão que ainda estava sob a dele e a levei até a barriga - eu vou tomar um banho e comprar alguma coisa para comer.

\- Eu vou descarregar suas coisas - ele pareceu convencido ao se levantar - se você quiser eu posso pedir para minha mãe enviar alguma coisa pra você comer, ela tem um restaurante aqui perto.

\- Seria ótimo - eu aceitei sua sugestão também me levantando.

Ele saiu da casa enquanto eu caminhava por ali, tentando me habituar ao novo ambiente. Aquilo ainda parecia irreal para mim, mas eu esperava me acostumar em breve. Dimitri trouxe as primeiras malas para dentro e eu aproveitei para procurar uma roupa confortável e as toalhas de banho me sentando no chão em frente a elas.

\- Sabe Rose, estava pensando, você é dançarina, mas você estudou para isso? - Dimitri questionou ao retornar para a sala carregando duas caixas.

\- É claro que sim - eu ergui os olhos em sua direção - eu me formei em dança na academia St Vladimir, fui a melhor de minha turma.

\- Então você sabe dançar qualquer coisa - Ele colocou a caixa no chão ao meu lado - Você estava tendo aulas de balé quando nos conhecemos, certo?

\- Sim, eu estava tendo aulas extra para uma audição em um musical - eu expliquei.

\- Isso é bom, eu acho que sei onde você pode trabalhar - ele me ajudou a levantar.

Ótimo, isso é tudo o que eu preciso para me reerguer.

Dimitri não demorou para descarregar minha bagagem e me deixou ali com com a garantia de que me enviaria o jantar. Eu tomei um banho demorado, localizei meus lençóis em uma mala, arrumei a cama e me deitei após o jantar.

No dia seguinte eu vesti uma calça jeans e um suéter preto e sai atrás de meu café da manhã.

O clima ali era mais frio que o que eu estava acostumada e eu sentia um pouco de falta de ar por conta da altitude, mas com sorte meu corpo vai se acostumar as novas condições em breve. Eu refiz o caminho que Dimitri fizera ontem até chegar a uma larga avenida que eu deduzi ser a via principal, aonde estava localizado a maioria dos pontos comerciais da cidade.

Eu logo avistei um café e decidi fazer minha parada ali. Comprei um cappuccino descafeinado, um bagel com cream cheese e me acomodei em uma das mesas antes de enviar uma foto da minha primeira refeição para Mia.

Eu não aguardei sua resposta e me concentrei em me alimentar, ela possivelmente ainda estava dormindo naquele horário. Com nossa jornada de trabalho maluca, era natural para nós duas dormir até meio dia, de forma que me surpreendi quando uma nova notificação chegou ao aparelho. Mas ao contrário do que eu pensava, não era Mia.

**" Bom dia, espero que tenha conseguido descansar. O que você planeja para o café da manhã?"**

Dimitri questionou.

**"estou em um café, decidi conhecer a cidade"**

Eu respondi voltando minha atenção para a minha comida. A porta do café se abriu chamando minha atenção, Karolina entrou acompanhada de outra mulher. Ela era alta, branca e tinha os olhos azuis contrastando com seus cabelos negros. O olhar da irmã de Dimitri imediatamente recaiu sobre mim, e quando sua companheira olhou em minha direção, eu pude notar uma cicatriz no lado esquerdo de seu rosto.

Desviei meu olhar, me sentindo incomodada com a atenção da irmã de Dimitri, lembranças de suas palavras ontem me atingiram e tudo o que eu queria era que ela ignorasse minha presença e seguisse seu caminho. Por sorte, outra mensagem de Dimitri chegou, me distraindo.

**" Cobrei alguns favores e acho que vou conseguir um emprego para você. Pode me encontrar mais tarde?"**

**"Claro.. você pode passar na minha casa?"**

Eu senti meu humor melhorar. Se eu conseguisse um emprego, poderia falar para meus pais que já estava estabelecida, isso me ajudaria quando eu decidisse contar a eles sobre o bebê. Uma sombra recaiu sobre o aparelho fazendo que eu levantasse meu olhar apenas para encontrar Karolina e sua amiga paradas diretamente à minha frente.

_O que ela quer agora?_

\- Olá Rose...

\- Hãn, oi... - eu balbuciei sem saber ao certo como reagir.

\- O que você está achando da cidade? - ela questionou fazendo minha confusão aumentar.

Porque ela está sendo tão cordial?

\- Ótima - eu franzi o cenho olhando diretamente para a mulher misteriosa que não parava de me analisar.

_Será que essa é mais uma Belikov?_

\- Eu quero te apresentar minha amiga, Natasha Ozera - ela prosseguiu tirando minhas dúvidas.

Não é uma Belikov, a questão é, quem é ela?

\- É um prazer conhece-la - eu a cumprimentei apesar de não sentir prazer nenhum.

\- Igualmente Rose...

Eu voltei a bebericar meu cappuccino, esperando que as duas se afastassem, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

\- Natasha é a namorada de Dimitri - Karolina explicou fazendo com que eu quase me engasgasse com a bebida.

Ela enlouqueceu por apresentar essa mulher para mim de uma hora para outra?

Eu voltei a observa-la com mais atenção. Apesar de sua cicatriz ela era deslumbrante, Dimitri definitivamente tem bom gosto!

\- Oh... eu não esperava... - uma nova mensagem de Dimitri chegou, mas não tive coragem de abri-la.

\- Eu sei que é um pouco repentino, mas podemos conversar? - ela pediu.

Meu olhar seguiu diretamente para a irmã do russo, Natasha não parecia querer confusão, mas nunca se sabe.

\- Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhas - Karolina decidiu.

O que? Eu não quero ficar sozinha com ela! Não quero a companhia de nenhuma das duas, pra se exata.

Natasha entendeu meu silencio como permissão e se sentou em minha mesa. Eu não sabia o que pensar em relação àquilo.

\- Sobre o que você quer conversar, Natasha? - eu mordi o lábio inferior.

\- Eu preciso de alguns esclarecimentos sobre toda essa situação - ela parecia desconfortável.

\- Quando você diz "situação" você se refere ao fato que eu vou ter um filho do seu namorado? - eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

Sim, eu estava totalmente na defensiva, mas eu não sabia qual seria o método que ela usaria para resolver a situação, como ela mesmo disse.

\- Sim, essa situação - ela desviou o olhar. Claramente aquilo a afetou e eu me senti mal por ela.

Eu não queria causar sofrimento a ninguém, muito menos a alguém que eu nem conhecia.

\- O que você quer saber, Natasha? - eu suspirei.

\- Eu pedi a Dimitri um tempo para pensar sobre tudo isso e percebi que eu não consigo decidir se eu quero ou não me envolver nisso por não te conhecer - ela explicou.

\- Você quer saber se eu estou aqui para lutar para ter Dimitri ao meu lado e se vou usar esse bebê para conseguir o que eu quero - eu fui direta em minha afirmação.

Ela olhou em meus olhos pela primeira vez, mantendo uma postura firme, apesar de estar com o olhar repleto de insegurança.

\- Natasha, eu vou falar para você a mesma coisa que eu falei para Dimitri e a mesma coisa que falei para sua amiga. Eu não quero criar esse filho sozinha, por isso aceitei vir para essa cidade. Mas a única coisa que eu quero ser de Dimitri é a mãe do filho dele. Eu não tenho pretensão nenhuma de roubar seu namorado ou qualquer coisa desse tipo, se é esse o seu medo. Eu nunca fui assim.

Ela se manteve em silencio depois de meu pequeno discurso. Eu deveria ter me calado, mas eu sentia que devia aquilo à Dimitri. Eu nunca quis atrapalhar sua vida.

\- Olha, Dimitri e eu vamos ter um filho, não podemos mudar isso. Mas nós somos adultos, podemos lidar com a situação sem precisar estar romanticamente envolvidos - eu tentei - eu sei que você provavelmente deseja que eu não existisse, mas realmente espero que você entenda essa situação e não me odeie, porque eu não estou interessada em acabar com o seu relacionamento.

Ela permaneceu sentada ali, com uma expressão pensativa. Desisti de aguardar uma reação e acabei me levantando.

\- Eu vou comprar alguma coisa doce antes de voltar para casa, tenho muita coisa para arrumar - eu justifiquei.

\- Ah sim, foi bom te conhecer, Rose - aquilo chamou a atenção dela, que logo se levantou também.

\- Igualmente, Natasha - eu sorri minimamente antes de me afastar.

Eu sei que fiz o certo ao falar todas aquelas coisas para Natasha, Dimitri gosta dela e não é justo que perca isso por minha culpa, mas mesmo assim eu me sinto estranha.

_Eu odeio esses malditos hormônios!_

  
  



	8. Capitulo 08 - I can take care of myself

_ I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know _

_ Please don't say you're sorry _

_ I've heard it all before _

_ And I can take care of myself _

_ I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know _

_ Please don't say 'forgive me' _

_ I've seen it all before _

_ And I can't take it anymore _

**_Sorry - Madonna_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------

**_Dimitri_ **

Eu sai da casa de Rose após carregar suas bagagens e não tive dúvidas sobre meu destino. Eu tentei não piorar as coisas na presença dela, mas eu não deixaria tudo o que aconteceu de lado. Alguns minutos depois eu estava tocando a campainha da casa de Ivan.

\- Dimitri... Você esqueceu alguma coisa com a Karo? - Meu amigo questionou se surpreendendo com minha presença.

Eu abri caminho e segui diretamente até a cozinha, que era o único comodo com a luz acesa. Karo estava sentada na bancada segurando uma taça de vinho totalmente à vontade na casa de seu namorado.

\- Dimka, o que... hey, o que é isso? - ela elevou a voz quando arranquei a taça de sua mão antes de segurar seu braço e obriga-la a se levantar.

\- Nós temos alguns assuntos para resolver - eu murmurei a arrastando em direção à porta.

\- Dimitri o que aconteceu? - Ivan tentou me impedir de tirar sua namorada de lá.

\- Assunto de família Zeklos, se quiser participar, coloque uma aliança no dedo dela - eu murmurei - até lá, você fica fora!

\- Wow, calma lá Dimitri - ele se colocou em meu caminho - Se ela não quiser ir, ela não vai.

\- Pode ter certeza que ela quer ir - eu rosnei observando minha irmã que se encolheu um pouco.

\- Ivan, está tudo bem - Karo garantiu - eu te ligo depois.

\- Tem certeza? - ele questionou desconfiado.

\- Sim, não se preocupe - ela garantiu enquanto eu voltava a nos colocar em movimento.

\- Dimka, eu posso caminhar sozinha - ela reclamou enquanto eu a guiava até o carro.

Eu a soltei esperando que ela facilitasse minha vida e entrasse no veículo de uma vez, mas ao invés disso, ela cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Entra.

\- Não sem você me falar o que você está pensando!

\- Eu não vou falar nada com você, só entra na porcaria do carro - eu rosnei.

Karo parece ter se convencido de que eu não estava para brincadeiras, já que entrou no carro batendo a porta com força. Eu assumi meu lugar no assento do motorista, nos colocando em movimento logo em seguida.

\- Você não vai falar nada? - ela murmurou.

\- Não.

\- Merda Dimka, a gente não pode resolver isso de uma vez?

\- Não.

Ela se calou depois disso. Se ela realmente pensou que iria se safar depois de tudo o que fez hoje, a maneira como agiu com Rose.

Assim que estacionei na casa de minha mãe, Karo segurou meu braço, impedindo que eu saísse do carro.

\- Qual é Dimka, nós somos adultos, não? Podemos resolver nossos problemas...

\- Você deveria ter se lembrado que é adulta antes de agir como uma adolescente raivosa - eu murmurei abrindo a porta e saindo.

\- Eu não agi como uma adolescente raivosa, eu estava tentando cuidar de você! - ela tentou se justificar me seguindo.

Sonya estava sentada no tapete da sala, entretendo Dasha com alguns de seus brinquedos e logo nos encarou assustada.

\- Ela está grávida, Karo! - acabei erguendo minha voz - Está grávida, sozinha, se mudando para uma cidade estranha. O que ela não precisa, é ter alguém falando que ela não é boa o suficiente e Sabe-se lá Deus o que mais você falou a ela!

\- Que gritaria é essa? - Minha mãe desceu as escadas tentando acalmar os ânimos entre Karo e eu.

\- Karo disse coisas horríveis para Rose - eu acusei.

\- Eu não disse! - ela se defendeu.

\- Não? Você quer dizer que ela decidiu não aceitar mais nada que eu oferecesse e praticamente parar de falar durante todo o resto da viagem por nada? - eu rosnei.

\- Ela está grávida, deve ter acessos de mau humor - ela murmurou desviando o olhar.

\- Hey, gravidas não são malucas - Sonya se intrometeu - o que você fez?

\- Eu apenas conversei com ela, fiz meu papel de irmã mais velha - ela devolveu.

\- Ela disse que você a acusou de dificultar as coisas pra mim! - eu voltei a erguer a voz enquanto minha mãe parecia perdida naquela situação.

\- Karo, você enlouqueceu!? - Sonya exclamou.

\- E o que ela está fazendo? Você não viu como Tasha estava transtornada quando veio me contar...

\- E quem liga para a Tasha? - Sonya se levantou com a filha - Você não pode falar isso para uma garota grávida!

\- Ela aceitou mudar toda sua vida apenas para facilitar o meu contato com essa criança - eu me aproximei dela abaixando o tom - ela tem feito tudo o que eu pedi desde que descobrimos essa história e você fala algo assim para ela? Já não basta ela ter ouvido você falar que ela não era boa o suficiente para ser a mãe do meu filho!

\- KAROLINA! - Minha mãe exclamou horrorizada.

Eu não devia ter levado Karo comigo, mesmo que sua justificativa de garantir a Tasha que não tinha nada acontecendo entre Rose e eu fizesse sentido. Na verdade eu já deveria ter entendido que Tasha desistiu de nosso relacionamento. Já tinha se passado quase duas semanas desde que contei a ela sobre a gravidez de Rose e ela não tinha tomado nenhuma decisão sobre nós.

\- Eu só externei o que todas estávamos pensando, Eles não se conhecem minimamente para criar um filho juntos - ela se defendeu.

\- E ela por acaso fez o filho sozinha? - Sonya ergueu a voz - porque até onde eu sei, Dimka tem que ter tido uma boa participação nessa história para o bebê ter acontecido!

\- O que você fez foi errado e infantil, Karolina - minha mãe acusou - você deve desculpas a seu irmão e a essa garota.

\- Me desculpe Dimka - ela murmurou de mau grado.

\- Não é para mim que você deve Desculpas. Se você quiser ser presente na vida do seu sobrinho, é melhor se acertar com a mãe dele - eu avisei antes de me afastar.

Segui até a cozinha me apoiando na bancada que ficava de frente à Janela enquanto pensava em meu próximo movimento.

Eu conversei ontem com Rose e creio que estamos bem, e quanto a Tasha, talvez seja hora de romper o silêncio e procura-la também. Nós não podemos deixar as coisas tão incertas como estão.

De qualquer forma, minha prioridade agora deverá ser meu filho.

\- Como a garota é? - A voz de Yeva chamou minha atenção.

Minha avó se acomodou junto à ilha central da cozinha, me observando com uma expressão curiosa.

\- Ela é uma boa garota, Babushka - eu suspirei - se as pessoas dessem uma chance a ela ao invés de julga-la imediatamente por ter engravidado...

\- Creio que a parte do julgamento Seja por ela ter sido uma stripper, não por ter engravidado - ela deu de ombros, fazendo minha exasperação aumentar.

\- Ela não é uma stripper, Babushka. É uma dançarina formada - eu murmurei a olhando atravessado.

Minha avó exibiu um pequeno sorriso satisfeito, demonstrando que falou aquilo com o intuito de me irritar.

\- Eu quero conhece-la - minha avó avisou.

\- Sim, claro - eu concordei - eu posso arrumar um dia...

\- Amanhã - ela declarou com naturalidade antes que eu pudesse terminar minha resposta.

\- Não - eu a cortei imediatamente - eu não vou trazer Rose aqui depois de tudo o que aconteceu. É capaz de eu ter que convence-la de que todo mundo não a considera uma aproveitadora e no momento eu tenho coisas mais urgentes para resolver, como conseguir um emprego para ela.

\- Eu posso conversar com Tatiana, ela deve ter uma vaga para uma Stripper grávida - minha avó comentou.

\- Babushka - eu gemi em resposta.

\- Foi uma piada, onde foi parar seu senso de humor? - ela reclamou.

\- Provavelmente foi embora com a Karo agindo como uma maluca - Sonya comentou parada com Dasha nos braços na entrada da cozinha - Kirova está precisando de uma nova professora de balé, não está?

Ela estendeu Dasha para que eu a segurasse antes de seguir até a geladeira, apanhando uma mamadeira e a colocando no aquecedor. Eu observei a bebê que não parecia incomodada em meus braços, mais uma vez me prendendo no pensamento que em breve seria meu próprio bebê ali.

\- Dimka? - ela franziu o cenho me fazendo notar que eu não havia respondido.

\- Ahh sim, eu falarei com ela - eu afirmei desviando minha atenção de minha sobrinha - mas não tenho certeza se ela aceitará Rose tão fácil.

\- Você sempre foi um bom negociador, garoto - minha avó avisou - você consegue convencer uma senhora a dar um emprego para a garota. Você disse que ela é formada.

\- Sim, ela se formou na academia St Vladimir - eu expliquei embalando Dasha que começava a ficar inquieta.

Aquilo não significava grande coisa para mim, mas Rose parecia orgulhosa daquele fato.

\- É uma boa formação e Kirova está sem opções - Minha irmã se aproximou pegando a filha de volta.

\- Eu espero que sim - eu suspirei - eu vou para casa, o dia foi cansativo.

\- Boa sorte Dimka - Sonya desejou enquanto minha avó se limitava a acenar e deixar a cozinha.

Saí da casa de minha mãe e fui até o restaurante pegar algo para jantar. Eu já havia encomendado o jantar de Rose mais cedo, mas tinha esquecido completamente de pedir algo para mim. Meu plano original era apenas conseguir a comida e ir para casa, mas para minha sorte, Helen Kirova estava ali, aguardando uma mesa para jantar.

\- Boa noite Sra Kirova - eu a cumprimentei.

\- Ahh Sr Belikov, boa noite - ela sorriu em resposta - como vai?

\- Bem, a Sra está sozinha? Eu tenho um assunto que gostaria de tratar com a Senhora - eu decidi ser direto, chamando a atenção da mulher que franziu o cenho.

\- Ohh sim, estou sozinha. Apenas decidi fazer algo diferente hoje - ela respondeu confusa - o que você precisa, meu jovem?

\- Eu lhe pago o jantar e nós conversamos, o que me diz? - eu sorri indicando uma mesa que tinha acabado de vagar no salão. Eu auxiliei a senhora a se acomodar enquanto minha mente trabalhava em tudo o que eu diria para convence-la a contratar Rose. Não seria fácil, mas eu teria que persuadi-la que era a sua melhor opção.

\- E então, Sr Belikov - ela me observou desconfiada após o garçom anotar nossos pedidos - o que eu posso fazer por você?

\- Sra Kirova, eu soube que está procurando uma nova professora de balé - eu comentei.

\- Ah sim - ela suspirou - mas não estou tendo sorte nessa parte. Nessa cidade parece não existir outra professora além da Srta Karp.

Ótimo, ela parece estar sem opções como Sonya sugeriu.

\- Talvez nós possamos nos ajudar, Sra Kirova - eu comecei - eu tenho uma.. amiga... Ela acabou de chegar na cidade e é uma excelente bailarina e está procurando um emprego.

Aquela informação parece ter pego a mulher de surpresa, mas ela logo se recompôs, parecendo realmente interessada no que eu tinha a dizer.

\- Ohh, e ela tem experiência com crianças?

\- Infelizmente não, mas ela é extremamente dedicada e sensível, creio que se sairá bem - eu garanti.

\- Bom, não é o ideal, mas ela pode conseguir experiência. Ela é formada? - Kirova questionou pensativa.

\- Ahh sim, ela se formou com honra na academia St Vladimir - eu relatei - ela se sairá extremamente bem.

O garçom chegou com nossos pedidos, dando tempo o suficiente para que a velha senhora avaliasse o valor daquela informação. Quando ele se retirou, ela parecia decidida.

\- A St Vladimir é realmente reconhecida. Seria bom ter uma professora que se formou lá - ela declarou - Como ela se chama?

\- Rose, mas antes, eu devo lhe contar algo sobre ela.

\- Sim?

\- Ela está grávida.

Como eu imaginei, a mulher se moveu desconfortável em sua cadeira, antes de se dedicar ao seu prato por alguns momentos, certamente pensando em uma boa maneira de fugir daquela situação.

\- Belikov, eu não sei... Uma garota grávida, quer dizer que em breve sairá de licença maternidade e terá uma responsabilidade a mais - ela me observou.

\- Eu sei que não é o ideal, Sra Kirova. Mas Rose realmente precisa disso e sei que fará tudo o que for preciso para ter um bom desempenho - eu insisti - e tudo pode ser negociado.

\- Certo, eu posso conversar com ela - a mulher concordou a contragosto - a formação na St Vladimir é realmente interessante.

\- Obrigado Sra Kirova -  _ realmente foi tão fácil? _

Nós comemos em silencio por alguns minutos até que a velha voltasse a falar.

\- Me conte sobre essa garota - ela pediu - você disse que ela acabou de se mudar, veio de onde?

\- Las Vegas - eu comentei despreocupado.

\- Ela morava em Las Vegas? - a mulher parecia chocada.

\- Ela era uma dançarina, mas... - eu suspirei pensando em como atenuar aquela situação - Ela estava treinando para participar de um musical, ela era  _ esse  _ tipo de dançarina.

Kirova ficou mais alguns momentos pensativa, se eu quisesse que Rose tivesse alguma chance, precisava agir depressa.

\- Ela se mudou para cá com o marido? - a situação apenas piorava.

\- Não... Rose.. ela não é casada - eu cocei a garganta - Sra Kirova, eu considerarei isso um favor pessoal caso a senhora aceite...

\- Mas você disse que ela está grávida - a mulher se espantou.

\- Sim, ela está - eu respirei fundo - ela está grávida e... eu sou o pai...

Aquilo parece realmente ter deixado a mulher sem fala. Ela me encarou embasbacada piscando repetidamente sem saber o que dizer a seguir.

\- Eu estou ajudando-a a se estabelecer - eu prossegui - ela precisa de um emprego e eu não sei mais onde conseguir isso. Como eu disse, eu consideraria isso como um favor pessoal.

\- Hã... traga a garota amanhã, eu posso conversar com ela - ela balbuciou desconfortável - não prometo nada, mas posso considerar a possibilidade, se ela realmente for boa...

\- Obrigado, você não vai se arrepender, Sra Kirova. tenho certeza que Rose será uma ótima professora - eu comecei a me levantar.

\- Não prometo nada, Sr Belikov - ela me lembrou também se levantando.

Após isso, segui para casa. Eu certamente teria algo a menos para lidar no dia seguinte. Eu me limitei a tomar um banho e me deitar no sofá, pensando em Tasha. Ela realmente desistiu de nosso relacionamento? O que vai acontecer agora? E Rose? será que ela está conseguindo descansar na casa nova? Quando minha vida se tornou tão agitada assim? Eu tinha tudo planejado para os anos seguintes, e certamente toda essa bagunça não fazia parte dos planos.

No dia seguinte, eu levantei cedo, fiz um café me preparando para iniciar meu dia. Eu enviei uma mensagem para Rose, combinando tudo para o encontro de Rose com a diretora Kirova, eu realmente espero que isso dê certo.

Alguns minutos após, eu sai de casa decidido a caminhar até a casa de Rose e apresentar um pouco da cidade a ela. Andei as poucas quadras que separavam nossas casas e logo estava tocando sua campainha.

Rose atendeu a porta usando uma calça jeans, suéter preto e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo com alguns fios soltos caindo em seu rosto. Ela tinha um brilho de suor na testa, revelando que estava se esforçando com algo.

\- Oi camarada, pensei que viria mais tarde - ela sorriu.

\- Desculpe, estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? - eu questionei um pouco sem graça.

Rose abriu caminho para que eu entrasse na casa e logo descobri o que causou o cansaço de Rose, todas suas malas e caixas que eu trouxera ontem estavam abertas no meio da sala e grande parte já estava vazia.

\- Espero que você não esteja carregando peso - eu comentei com preocupação.

\- Não se preocupe, estamos bem - ela me tranquilizou.

Eu caminhei entre as caixas, observando o conteúdo de cada uma, identificando qual pesaria mais.

\- Eu vou te ajudar depois, você não deve se esforçar tanto.

\- Dimitri, não é necessário. Eu posso fazer tudo, você não precisa perder tempo com isso - ela corou um pouco.

\- Isso não está em discussão. Vamos, eu vou te levar até um lugar que eu sei que tem uma vaga de emprego e depois nós cuidamos disso. Você já almoçou? - eu questionei colocando a mão em suas costas e a guiando até a porta.

\- Você não espera que eu saia assim, não é? - ela se desvencilhou de mim - eu estou uma bagunça!

\- Pra mim, você está ótima - eu dei de ombros.

Ela ignorou minha observação e correu escada acima, não me deixando outra escolha a não ser encontrar um lugar no sofá e aguardar que ela se arrumasse. Rose desceu depois de alguns minutos, ela usava a mesma roupa de antes, mas seus cabelos estavam cuidadosamente presos e uma maquiagem leve.

Eu não me lembrava de já tê-la visto tão bonita como estava naquele momento, mesmo quando nos conhecemos em Vegas. Naquela noite, Rose era a de longe a mulher mais sexy do bar que nos hospedamos, ela usava um curto vestido branco detalhado, saltos altos que lhe conferiam uma bela postura e seus cabelos soltos emoldurando seu rosto naturalmente belo completavam o conjunto. Durante boa parte da noite eu a admirei dançando com suas amigas e recusando qualquer companhia masculina que se aproximasse. Quando enfim surgiu a oportunidade para me aproximar, eu soube que estava perdido logo que ela sorriu. Era um sorriso perigoso e sensual, de forma que no fim, não perdemos tanto tempo no bar. Mas naquele momento era diferente, ela não estava toda produzida, feita para a perdição de todos os homens, ela estava naturalmente bonita. De um jeito que poucas mulheres conseguiam ser.

\- Vamos? - Rose interrompeu minha contemplação, fazendo eu me surpreender com o rumo de meus pensamentos.

\- Claro, a sra Kirova está nos esperando - eu forcei um sorriso enquanto a conduzia até a porta.

Nós dois caminhamos lado a lado pela rua, eu senti alguns olhares curiosos nos seguirem, mas não dei atenção. Minha mente continuava presa em meus pensamentos anteriores enquanto eu observava Rose caminhando em silêncio ao meu lado. Eu não posso ter esse tipo de visão sobre a mãe de meu filho. Não quando meu maior desejo é estar com outra pessoa.

\- Onde exatamente estamos indo? - ela virou o rosto em minha direção.

\- A professora de Balé da Aspen elementary school pediu demissão no último mês. A vaga ainda está aberta, então eu conversei com a diretora.

\- Uma professora de balé? - aquilo parece ter surpreendido a garota - Sério?

\- Porque não? Vamos virar aqui - eu indiquei o caminho.

\- Uma dançarina de Vegas ensinando garotinhas, não tem medo que eu as corrompa? - notei um brilho divertido em seu olhar.

\- Acho que será bom para você treinar - eu brinquei - podemos ter uma dessas daqui a alguns meses. E eu contei para a Sra Kirova sobre toda a situação e ela não parece ter considerado um problema, considerando sua formação.

Eu decidi deixar de fora todos os detalhes de minha conversa com a mulher.

\- Eu acho que será um menino - Rose negou olhando em volta - e ela realmente não viu problema?

\- Ela disse que conversaria com você - eu dei de ombros.

Nós caminhamos mais alguns momentos em silêncio, até que eu voltasse a quebra-lo.

\- Você pensa muito no bebê? - Eu questionei.

A verdade é que apesar de entender que Rose está grávida de um filho meu, eu nunca pensei nele dessa forma. Pensei apenas nela, se é que isso faz sentido.

\- Bem, ultimamente sim. Eu imagino como ele vai ser, se vai se parecer comigo ou com você - ela divagou - e você?

\- As vezes - eu menti me sentindo culpado por não ter aquele desejo de conhece-lo.

Não que eu o rejeitasse, simplesmente não parecia algo tão real para mim.

\- Mesmo? - ela me lançou um sorriso compreensivo.

\- Está gostando da cidade? - eu tentei mudar de assunto para fugir daquele sentimento.

\- É muito bonita - ela desviou seu rosto para os picos que se erguiam ainda mais no horizonte - existe algo mais alto?

\- Existem alguns hotéis e estações de esqui subindo a montanha - eu expliquei - mas os hotéis geralmente só funcionam durante a primavera e o verão.

\- Muito bonito - ela prosseguiu - muito diferente de Vegas.

\- Você vivia lá há muito tempo? - eu questionei tentando conhece-la melhor.

\- Três anos. Eu me juntei a uma companhia de dança aos vinte e um anos, fizemos algumas apresentações na Califórnia e no fim, terminamos em Vegas - ela relatou - eu acabei discutindo com uma das garotas da companhia e decidi sair, foi quando conheci a Elle... Ela me convidou para ser uma show girl e eu aceitei.

\- É uma história interessante - Nós chegamos à escola, logo abri a porta para que Rose entrasse antes de segui-la.

\- Nem um pouco, mas aposto que a história de um russo que acabou em uma pacata cidade do Colorado é melhor - ela virou subitamente em minha direção, permitindo que eu a admirasse mais uma vez.

\- Eu posso te contar em outro momento e você decide se é ou não interessante - eu propus ao chegar na secretaria da escola - Dominic, nós viemos conversar com a diretora Kirova.

A jovem secretaria logo se afastou me deixando ali na companhia de Rose.

\- Isso me parece uma desculpa para fugir do assunto, camarada - Rose me cutucou eu voltei a olhar em seu rosto repleto de felicidade, sentindo o súbito desejo de beija-la.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Dominic retornou pedindo que Rose a acompanhasse.

Eu a observei enquanto se afastava, meu olhar imediatamente foi atraído por sua bunda redonda que parecia ainda mais perfeita do que eu me lembrava.

Eu pisquei atordoado, primeiro eu quis beija-la, agora isso?Tudo bem, eu me sinto atraído pela mãe do meu filho, isso não é nenhuma surpresa. Se não fosse assim, provavelmente o filho não existiria.

Sim, eu não sinto nada além de atração física por ela. Não é como acontece com Tasha.

Meu pensamento se voltou para minha namorada, ou talvez ex, eu não sabia mais como classifica-la. Eu não podia mais aguardar pacientemente até que ela tomasse uma decisão, ela precisava falar algo, mesmo se fosse uma resposta negativa. Eu precisava saber o que me esperava daqui para frente.

O som de passos contra o assoalho acabou chamando minha atenção após alguns minutos e eu vi Kirova vir em minha direção ao lado de Rose. Eu me levantei imediatamente, ignorando meus pensamentos anteriores enquanto as duas se aproximavam.

\- Bom dia, Belikov - a diretora me saudou.

\- Bom dia Sra Kirova - respondi cordialmente - já terminaram?

\- Eu estou levando a Srta Mazur para conhecer nosso estúdio de balé - ela explicou - gostaria de nos acompanhar?

\- Claro - eu concordei me colocando em movimento.

Kirova apresentou o edifício à Rose antes de sair para uma área externa, rodear o prédio até chegar a uma cabana nos fundos da propriedade, onde tinham instalado o estúdio. Ela fez algumas apresentações básicas e após um rápido tour pelo espaço, nos deixou a vontade para conhecer o novo local de trabalho de Rose, saindo em seguida com a desculpa de cuidar dos papeis da admissão.

\- O que achou? - eu questionei enquanto Rose retirava os sapatos e passava a caminhar pelo assoalho lustroso.

\- Não será tão fácil - ela sorriu - ela parecia bem desconfiada ao falar sobre minha experiencia em Vegas e minha gravidez. Mas no fim deu certo.

\- Mas você conseguiu se sair bem no fim.

\- Eu não imaginei que você tinha contado a ela sobre... você sabe, o bebê - ela me observou sem graça.

\- Bem, não é nada que eu deva ou queira esconder - eu dei de ombros observando a mãe do meu filho experimentar todo o espaço disponível ao seu redor.

Meu olhar se prendeu na forma graciosa de Rose quando ela fez um movimento fluido, tocando a ponta dos pés com os dedos antes de voltar a se erguer.

\- Aparentemente ser a mãe de seu filho vem com alguns benefícios, camarada - ela lançou um olhar travesso por sobre o ombro enquanto seguia até a barra.

\- Mesmo? - eu segurei um sorriso enquanto caminhava até onde ela estava.

\- Ahh sim, ela me contou que me daria uma chance por sua causa. E que confiava em seu julgamento. De alguma forma eu passei de mãe solteira de origem duvidosa à mãe do futuro Belikov que precisa apenas de uma oportunidade. Isso é um benefício, não é?

\- Ela sorriu.

Rose segurou a barra antes de erguer a perna com facilidade, a apoiando para o alongamento. Meu olhar se prendeu em cada movimento que ela realizava, eu tinha aproveitado bem a sua flexibilidade, mas isso não deixava de me surpreender.

Merda! Porque estou pensando tanto nela?

\- Qual o problema? - ela respirou fundo antes voltar a pisar no chão, se virando em minha direção.

Eu tinha me aproximado mais do que imaginava, de forma que quando Rose se virou, acabou esbarrando em mim. Eu fui rápido em segura-la, impedindo sua queda.

Ela ergueu os olhos até os meus com uma expressão de surpresa em seu rosto. Eu deveria tê-la soltado imediatamente, mas continuei segurando-a próximo a meu corpo enquanto aproveitava para admirar seu rosto. Mais uma vez fui atingido em cheio por sua beleza, todos aqueles pensamentos anteriores retornaram com força à minha mente. Rose inclinou o rosto em direção enquanto eu me aproximava inconscientemente ficando com meus lábios a poucos centímetros dos dela. Nossos narizes estavam quase se tocando e eu podia sentir sua respiração e e então ela acabou com toda a distância que nos separava.

Suas mãos vieram até meu rosto imediatamente enquanto minhas mãos em sua lombar grudava seu corpo ao meu. Nosso Beijo estava longe de ser delicado, ele era faminto, repleto de luxúria e desejo. Como sempre, bastava um pequena fagulha para que Rose e eu entrássemos em combustão. Aquele era um beijo que eu conhecia bem, um beijo que sempre antecedia boas horas de sexo, sexo este que acabou resultando em nosso filho.

\- Você está apertando minha barriga - ela ofegou ao se separar minimamente de meus lábios, fazendo com que eu caísse em mim.

\- Desculpe - eu pedi antes de solta-la.

Rose imediatamente se afastou, seguindo até onde deixara seus sapatos, os calçando enquanto evitava manter qualquer tipo de contato visual comigo.

E quanto a mim, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Esse tipo de coisa não pode acontecer, nós não temos mais o direito de agirmos dessa maneira. Em breve teremos uma criança no meio disso tudo e não podemos estragar as coisas.

Apesar de minha clara atração por Rose, eu não tinha sentimentos por ela e seguir por aquele caminho seria um erro.

\- Acho melhor a gente ir - Rose pediu - eu estou com fome e queria comprar algumas coisas no mercado antes de voltar para casa.

\- É claro que sim - eu concordei me sentindo um pouco atordoado - vamos, vou te mostrar onde é o mercado mais próximo.

Nós dois caminhamos em um silêncio desconfortável tão diferente de como estávamos antes. Estava mais do que na cara que nós precisaríamos conversar sobre aquilo, mas eu não conseguia imaginar nenhuma maneira sensata de iniciar aquela conversa.

\- Dimitri, sobre o que aconteceu...

\- Me desculpe, aquilo foi... - eu comecei.

\- Eu sei, foi completamente inadequado, eu sinto tanto - ela gemeu em desgosto.

Inadequado, sim, creio que essa seja uma boa definição!

\- Eu disse que não queria me intrometer em seu relacionamento e falei sério - ela prosseguiu suas explicações - É que...

\- Foi o calor do momento, apenas isso - eu a tranquilizei, me sentindo um pouco melhor também.

Sim, nós nos deixamos envolver naquele momento. Não significava nada de especial.

\- Sim, foi isso - ela sorriu aliviada - Não irá se repetir.

\- Vamos, eu vou te mostrar onde fica o mercado.

Nós dois caminhamos em silêncio, mas pelo menos o clima entre nós parecia um pouco mais ameno.

\- Quando você começa a trabalhar? - eu decidi quebrar o silencio.

\- Kirova disse para eu voltar amanhã para pegar a relação de turmas e poder me organizar melhor até segunda, vou trabalhar apenas por meio período - ela explicou.

\- Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, pode me ligar - eu garanti enquanto atravessava a rua para chegar ao mercado.

Eu ajudei Rose a conseguir tudo o que precisava e quando estávamos passando pelo caixa, um rosto conhecido se aproximou.

\- Oi Dimka - Tasha colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, parecendo um pouco sem graça ao nos observar.

Merda, o que eu não precisava era apresentar Rose assim, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu entre nós.

\- Oi Rose - ela a cumprimentou, para minha surpresa.

_ Ela sabe quem Rose é!? _

\- Oi Natasha - Rose enrubesceu, desviando o olhar.

_ Elas se conhecem!? _

\- Dimka, eu queria falar com você - Tasha prosseguiu enquanto eu me sentia um pouco perdido.

\- Claro, eu só...

\- Não se preocupe comigo, eu sei voltar para casa - Rose garantiu apanhando as sacolas.

\- O que? De forma alguma!

\- Você não deve carregar peso, Rose -Tasha me interrompeu - o Dimka pode carregar isso pra você.

\- É claro que sim - eu prontamente tirei as sacolas de suas mãos - Tasha e eu podemos conversar depois.

\- Sim, eu posso te esperar no restaurante - ela sugeriu.

\- Eu te encontro lá em meia hora - eu garanti antes de me despedir dela.

Ela me convidou para uma conversa e foi gentil com Rose. Isso parece ser um bom sinal, certo?Rose e eu caminhamos lado a lado enquanto mais uma vez durante aquele dia minha mente se dividia entre aquelas duas mulheres.

\- Você conhece a Tasha - eu comentei ao nos afastar um pouco do mercado.

\- Sim, eu a conheci essa manhã - ela suspirou - sinto muito não te contar, mas sua irmã me apresentou a ela e eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer...

\- Karo fez o que? - eu respirei fundo - como isso aconteceu?

\- Eu estava no café e bem, basicamente ela chegou ao lado de Tasha, me cumprimentou e apresentou a sua namorada - Rose suspirou parecendo desconfortável com o assunto - e então ela nos deixou sozinhas para que pudéssemos conversar.

Aquilo foi o completo oposto do que combinamos, o que Karo estava pensando? Expor Rose a algo assim sem nenhum aviso, ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem? Creio que eu precise ter uma nova conversa com minha irmã!

\- Rose, eu sinto muito por toda essa situação - eu respirei fundo ao finalmente chegar à porta de sua casa - eu não queria que tivesse acontecido dessa forma.

\- De verdade, tudo bem - ela desviou o olhar - eu espero que vocês se acertem.

\- Obrigado. E eu sinto muito pelo comportamento de minha irmã, eu vou resolver isso, ok?

Rose se limitou a sorrir, apanhando as sacolas de minha mão após destrancar a porta da frente.

\- Sua namorada está te esperando, Dimitri, vá resolver as coisas - ela aconselhou antes de entrar na casa.

Logo depois, eu segui até o restaurante de minha mãe, onde Tasha garantiu que me esperaria. Eu a encontrei acomodada em um banco na frente do estabelecimento, mexendo no celular de maneira distraída.

Eu me sentei ao seu lado, fazendo com que ela notasse minha presença imediatamente.

\- Dimka, você veio rápido - ela sorriu.

\- Eu disse que viria.

Eu a observei por um momento e ela parecia completamente perdida, sem saber como agir a seguir.

\- Eu senti sua falta - eu admiti.

\- Eu também senti - ela desviou o olhar - Eu conheci Rose hoje pela manhã, sua irmã me apresentou.

\- Ela me contou enquanto a levava para casa.

\- Ela parece ser uma boa garota - ela insistiu, claramente adiando o máximo possível tópico que precisávamos discutir - a barriga já está aparecendo.

\- Sim, ela já está de três meses - eu suspirei audivelmente - Tasha, o que é tudo isso?

\- Desculpe ter sumido esse tempo todo Dimka, eu precisava de um tempo para assimilar tudo - ela se aproximou desviando o olhar - eu queria falar que estaria do seu lado sempre e que você teria o meu apoio, mas eu tinha medo.

\- Medo do que? - levei minha mão até seu rosto, o acariciando até que ela voltasse a olhar em meus olhos. Bastou um simples olhar para que eu esquecesse toda a frustração que havia sentido nos últimos dias.

\- Medo de te perder, eu tive medo do tipo de mulher que Rose pudesse ser e... - ela respirou fundo antes de prosseguir - Dimka, você sabe que meus sentimentos por você não são recentes, mas eu não suportaria permanecer com você se ela decidisse dificultar nossa situação. Eu quero dizer, ela vai ter um filho com você, ela sempre estará na sua vida e... eu não sei se você consegue me entender, mas.

Eu não precisei ouvir mais nada depois de todo aquele discurso. O medo de Tasha era completamente compreensível e se ela decidiu estar ao meu lado depois de tudo.

Eu me inclinei, unindo nossos lábios. Tasha, ao contrário de Rose manteve aquele Beijo sóbrio, contido, mas todos os sentimentos que eu sentia ali.

Definitivamente aquilo não existia com Rose. Atração física, era apenas isso que eu sentia por ela e será melhor se mantivermos as coisas assim.


	9. capitulo 09 - Why do we fall in love so easy?

_ Funny how the heart can be deceiving  _

_ More than just a couple times  _

_ Why do we fall in love so easy?  _

_ Even when it's not right _

**_Try - Pink_ **

_ \----------------------------------------------  _

**_Rose_ **

Eu fechei a porta após me despedir de Dimitri, colocando as sacolas de compras no chão e encostando a testa na madeira antes de respirar fundo. O que foi aquilo? Eu enlouqueci!? De manhã eu disse a Tasha que não se preocupasse comigo pois eu não interferiria em seu relacionamento e algumas horas depois eu beijo Dimitri daquela maneira!?

_ Qual é o seu problema, Rose!? _

Claro que o beijo não teria acontecido se Dimitri não quisesse, mas foi como ele mesmo falou. Apenas o calor do momento. Sim, preciso tirar isso de minha mente, não é certo, não posso permitir que meu coração vá por esse caminho.

_ Mas aquele beijo foi tão bom. O que isso significa? _

\- Isso significa que o cara tem um bom beijo - eu falei para mim mesma em voz alta me desencostando da porta e seguindo até a cozinha após apanhar as sacolas no chão - você sempre soube disso, Rose, o beijou dezenas de vezes!

Sim, e aquilo não era a unica coisa que ele fazia bem, isso eu sei com certeza. Tasha é definitivamente uma mulher de sorte.

\- Isso se ela não contar com uma louca atacando o namorado dela - eu voltei a gemer desgostosa - e eu posso me chamar de louca, já que estou falando sozinha!

O som de uma notificação em meu celular acabou interrompendo meu devaneio, eu desbloqueei o aparelho, encontrando uma mensagem de Mia.

**_"Você acordou realmente cedo, como estão as coisas?"_ **

**_"Eu fiz a maior besteira da minha vida"_ **

Eu respondi quase que imediatamente, parando para pensar em seguida. Ok, talvez engravidar de um desconhecido vença nesse quesito.

**" A segunda maior besteira"**

Corrigi em seguida. Quase que imediatamente uma solicitação de chamada de vídeo apareceu na tela, eu a aceitei, observando a expressão preocupada no rosto de Mia que se materializou ali.

\- O que aconteceu? - ela questionou quase imediatamente.

\- Eu beijei o Dimitri - eu admiti sentindo a culpa me consumir.

Mia franziu o cenho, claramente confusa com minha revelação. 

\- Então, o maior erro de sua vida foi ter beijado o pai do seu filho? - ela mordeu o lábio inferior - vocês meio que já não passaram dessa fase?

Eu revirei os olhos ao perceber que ela não compreendia o grande problema da situação.

\- Mia, ele namora, é diferente! - eu exclamei.

\- Quando você diz que você o beijou, como exatamente isso aconteceu? - ela se ajeitou no sofá onde estava esparramada.

Eu respirei fundo reunindo a história mentalmente, tentando não esquecer detalhe algum.

\- Ele me conseguiu um emprego como professora de balé em uma escola aqui - eu comecei.

\- Mesmo? Isso é incrível - ela comemorou.

\- Sim, sim... Então, nós estávamos no estúdio e eu acabei esbarrando nele - eu comecei - então pra acabar não me deixando cair feito um panda gordo e estabanado no chão, ele me segurou. E nós estávamos tão perto, eu não resisti!

\- E como ele reagiu?

\- Ele correspondeu - eu mordi o lábio inferior - pelo menos até cair em si.

Ele se afastou depois e a coisa ficou estranha entre a gente. Eu tentei me desculpar, mas ele garantiu que foi o calor do momento.

\- Não parece ter sido tão ruim. 

\- Sim, mas é complicado - eu gemi - eu conheci a namorada dele hoje, falei pra ela que ela não tinha que se preocupar comigo e horas mais tarde eu o beijo.

\- Ohh..

\- E fica pior, ela nos encontrou logo depois e pediu para conversar com ele - acabei colocando tudo para fora de uma vez - aparentemente eles ainda não tinham resolvido nada sobre nossa situação e como ficaria o relacionamento dos dois.

Eu comecei a andar de um lado para o outro na cozinha, sem saber o que mais eu poderia fazer ou dizer para me sentir melhor.

\- Mas porque você fez isso? - ela questionou em um tom calmo - você está sentindo algo por ele, ou...

\- NÃO! - eu elevei a voz - não é isso, mas... Não sei, eu me sinto sozinha e ele tem me tratado tão bem, ele cuida de mim em todos os sentidos sabe... E é tão bonito e gentil.

\- Bom, isso parece carência para mim - ela deu de ombros - se você tem certeza que não sente nada.

\- Não sinto - eu afirmei com convicção - mas eu realmente preciso cuidar disso, eu não posso atacar homens pela cidade por eles serem bonitos e gentis.

Aquela declaração arrancou um riso espontâneo de Mia.

\- Bom, eu tenho certeza de que esse foi um caso isolado, mas talvez seja bom pra você conhecer alguém - ela sugeriu.

\- E como eu faria isso? Eu estou grávida - eu murmurei - eu duvido que algum cara vá querer se envolver e eu mesma não me sinto no clima para me aventurar com desconhecidos.

\- Olha, eu tenho certeza de que você vai resolver isso - ela garantiu - apenas não tente pensar muito na situação com Dimitri. Já aconteceu e vocês já chegaram ao acordo de que foi o calor do momento, não se martirize tanto.

\- Ok - eu suspirei me sentindo um pouco aliviada por desabafar com ela.

\- Agora eu quero que você me conte tudo sobre a cidade, sua viagem e o novo emprego - ela declarou empolgada.

Por fim, eu passei quase uma hora inteirando Mia de todos os acontecimentos desde que deixei Vegas, sem ocultar em nada meu primeiro contato com a família de Dimitri, fazendo com que ela não poupasse palavras para descrever Karo e todo o seu comportamento. Quando encerrei a chamada, podia dizer que o episodio do beijo estava quase totalmente esquecido, eu me sentia melhor e aquilo não parecia mais ter uma proporção tão grande.

Logo voltei a organizar as coisas na casa. Dimitri disse que me ajudaria, mas eu não posso esperar por ele, eu estou sozinha nessa por mais que ele diga que não. Passei alguns minutos guardando os poucos utensílios que eu tinha da cozinha em um dos armários, eu certamente precisaria comprar além de mantimentos para eu novo lar.

O som da campainha chamou minha atenção enquanto eu guardava as compras na geladeira. Eu franzi o cenho e logo caminhei até lá, ouvindo algumas vozes sendo sussurradas do lado de fora. Quem será? Eu não conheço ninguém além de Dimitri, Karo e Natasha e eu realmente espero que não seja nenhum deles.

Eu abri a porta encarando um garoto que parecia ter uns dez anos e uma velha senhora carrancuda. O garoto carregava uma sacola que parecia pesada e a velha me media o tempo todo, me deixando desconfortável.

\- Posso ajudar?

A velha murmurou algo em Russo para o garoto, que acenou em entendimento trocando a sacola de mãos antes de se manifestar.

\- Você é a Rose? - ele questionou.

\- Sim, posso ajudar? - eu repeti, mas o garoto se contentou em murmurar algumas palavras para a senhora.

Quando eu pensava que aquela situação não poderia piorar, a velha simplesmente abriu caminho e entrou em minha casa, enquanto falava algo para o jovenzinho.

\- Hey, espera! - Eu exclamei - O que é isso?

\- Ela disse que se depender do neto dela ela não te conhece nunca - ele explicou arrastando aquela sacola até a cozinha enquanto a velha, que era bem ágil para uma senhora com uma bengala, observava tudo ao seu redor.

Apesar de ter uma ideia de quem ela estava falando, achei melhor conferir antes de permitir que aquela mulher ficasse tão a vontade. Eu corri e consegui me colocar diretamente no caminho dela, impedindo seu avanço.

\- Quem exatamente são vocês e porquê estão aqui? - eu ofeguei.

\- Eu sou o Paul Karev, ela é a Yeva Belikova - o garoto explicou.

A velha murmurou algo para o garoto que logo suspirou antes de responder na mesma língua. Ela apontou para a cozinha e o menino logo se arrastou para lá.

\- Tudo bem, Paul. Porque vocês estão aqui? - eu revirei os olhos o seguindo enquanto ele levantava a sacola e colocava em cima da mesa com certa dificuldade.

A velha observava com atenção minha cozinha e logo foi até a bancada, inspecionar o que eu ainda não tinha guardado.

\- Hey, eu não me importo se você é uma Belikov ou não. Ou você me fala o que está fazendo na minha casa, ou eu uso a vassoura pra tirar você daqui - eu me enfiei entre a velha e a bancada, mantendo uma posição superior antes de olhar para o menino - Traduz o que eu disse para ela, por favor.

\- Eu consigo te entender, garota - ela revirou os olhos - e eu gostaria muito de te ver tentar me tirar daqui.

\- Se você consegue me entender, porque estava usando o garoto como tradutor até agora!? - eu elevei a voz sem conseguir compreender o que era aquela mulher.

\- Eu ainda não tinha decidido se queria ou não falar com você - ela explicou com naturalidade.

\- Você veio até minha casa!

\- Porque eu preciso conhecer a mãe do meu bisneto - ela explicou com naturalidade.

\- Ótimo, a bisavó do meu filho é maluca - eu murmurei me afastando.

O jovenzinho falou algo para Yeva e ela respondeu no mesmo tom. Ele logo se despediu e partiu, me deixando ali na companhia da velha.

\- O que é isso? - eu apontei para a sacola, decidindo tentar quebrar o gelo com ela.

Ela caminhou até a sacola, retirando alguns potes de lá. Eu me aproximei franzindo o cenho diante daquilo.

\- Como toda essa bagunça você não conseguiria cozinhar. Eu soube que o Dimka encomendou seu jantar ontem - ela explicou - mas você precisa ter uma alimentação nutritiva.

\- Então você veio aqui me trazer comida? - eu estranhei aquilo.

\- Eu vim trazer comida para meu bisneto - ela me corrigiu.

Eu respirei fundo e decidi não discutir. Aquele assunto apenas serviria para gastar minhas energias e eu estava decidida a não me desgastar com alguém que deve estar beirando os cem anos. E pelo menos eu teria algo para comer, eu estava morta de fome.

\- Onde está o prato? - ela pediu com impaciência.

Eu fui até o armário apanhando um prato e entendendo para a velha. Ela colocou algum tipo de peixe ali antes de rodeá-lo dos mais diversos tipos de legumes.

\- Eu não como isso - eu apontei para algumas vagens que estavam no prato.

\- É alérgica? - ela colocou o prato sobre a mesa indicando que eu comesse.

\- Não, eu apenas...

\- Está enjoada?

\- Não.

\- Então eu não me importo. Eu vim alimentar o bebê e não você - ela desconversou - coma...

\- E porque eu te obedeceria?

\- Porque eu sei o que é necessário para gerar uma criança totalmente saudável - ela retrucou.

Eu não tive como debater depois daquilo. Eu poderia comer algumas vagens se fosse pelo bem do meu filho, e aquela mulher parece ter vivido tempo o suficiente para saber do que estava falando.

Ela se sentou comigo na mesa e por alguns minutos ficamos em silêncio enquanto ela me assistia comer.

\- Então, você vivia em Vegas - ela começou me avaliando.

Eu parei de comer imediatamente, reconhecendo aquele olhar, Era o mesmo que eu vira em Karolina durante nossa "conversa".

\- Sim, eu vivia em Vegas.

Eu estreitei os olhos em sua direção, ela continuou seu olhar analítico, me irritando.

\- Então você pensa que eu engravidei por morar em Vegas - eu decidi externar seus pensamentos.

\- Como?

\- É claro que eu engravidaria morando em Vegas, não é? - eu revirei os olhos.

\- Garota, se morar em Vegas fosse um pré requisito para engravidar, eu não teria me casado grávida em Baía na Rússia - ela respondeu como se eu estivesse sendo a garota mais tola do universo.

Eu pisquei atordoada com aquela resposta. Definitivamente não era o que eu estava esperando.

\- Você não se importa por eu ter morado em Vegas? - decidi confirmar.

\- Se eu não me importei por você ser uma stripper, porque me importaria por você morar em Vegas?

Eu arregalei os olhos com aquela frase.  _ Que história é essa de stripper!? _

\- Você enlouqueceu? Eu não sou uma stripper! - eu ergui as voz.

\- Mesmo?

\- Dimitri disse que eu era uma stripper? - eu abaixei minha voz quase para um sussurro.

É isso que ele pensa de mim? Pra ele ser uma Show Girl é a mesma coisa de ser uma Stripper? Será que no fim, eu não passo da stripper que ele engravidou?

\- Não, ele não disse. Mas eu queria ver sua reação - ela deu de ombros atraindo novamente minha atenção.

_ Qual o problema dessa mulher? _

\- Volte a comer - ela indicou se levantando - eu preciso ir, mas volto amanhã. Quero saber mais sobre sua vida...

\- Ótimo, não posso esperar - eu murmurei sem nenhum entusiasmo.

Eu a acompanhei até a porta, pensando em como aquela breve visita tinha sido estranha.

Os dias seguintes passaram rápido, Yeva realmente voltou no dia seguinte e no outro. Ela me ajudou a comprar as coisas necessárias para começar às aulas e me fez inúmeras perguntas sobre minha vida em Vegas.

Eu não encontrei mais com Dimitri naquela semana, arrumei tudo e pude enfim me sentir em casa. Na segunda, eu acordei cedo tomei café e pensei em como seria aquela aula. Eu trabalharia apenas no período da tarde então usei a parte da manhã para arrumar tudo. Eu entrei na escola me sentindo completamente perdida. Eu odiava primeiros dias.

\- Você precisa de ajuda? - a garota da secretaria se aproximou.

Eu a observei, ela era negra, traços delicados, olhos doces, cabelos quase negros curtos e um sorriso contagiante. Uma bela garota.

\- Acho que sim - eu sorri - é meu primeiro dia e eu não sei ao certo o que fazer.

\- Eu me chamo Dominic Carter - ela se apresentou - qualquer coisa que você precisar, você pode falar comigo.

\- Rose Mazur - eu apertei a mão dela com um sorriso no rosto - muito obrigada, é bom ouvir isso.

\- Venha Rose, eu vou te ajudar - ela indicou que eu a seguisse.

\- Obrigada.

\- Então, você é nova na cidade, não é? - ela me avaliou.

\- Sim, eu cheguei na quarta - eu relatei.

\- E o que você está achando da cidade? Já conheceu muita gente? 

\- Bem, a grande maioria que eu conheci se tratam de Belikovs - eu franzi o cenho ao chegar na porta do estúdio - mas é uma bela cidade.

\- Toda mudança é estranha de início - ela me tranquilizou - logo você se acostumará.

\- Tenho certeza que sim - eu agradeci ao incentivo antes de entrar em meu novo local de trabalho, a liberando para retornar aos seus afazeres.

Alguns minutos depois eu já estava usando o collant e a meia calça, com os cabelos presos em um coque apertado e as sapatilhas esperando que as garotas terminassem de se vestir. Eu me olhei no espelho mal me reconhecendo, fazia muito tempo que não me vestia daquela forma. Me virei de lado acariciando a pequena barriga que já se destacava na roupa apertada.

\- Você está aparecendo, não é? - eu sorri enquanto alisava meu bebê.

Aquele pavor que eu sentia antes ao pensar que estava grávida já tinha sido substituído por outro sentimento. Eu ainda me sentia ansiosa por pensar em meu futuro, mas eu também me sentia Feliz.

\- Você está de quanto tempo? - uma voz me sobressaltou.

Eu me virei, encontrando uma mulher parada a porta. Ela era alta, loira, olhos verdes e tinha um rosto angelical. Aquele tipo de rosto que te transmite paz e te faz pensar que vai ficar tudo bem. 

\- Três meses - eu respondi timidamente.

Ela caminhou até onde eu estava estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar.

\- Meu nome é Vasilisa Dragomir, mas você pode me chamar de Lissa, eu sou professora da quarta série - ela sorriu.

\- Rose Mazur, nova professora de balé - eu apertei sua mão.

\- Deu para perceber - ela sorriu - Você é nova na cidade?

\- Sou, eu cheguei na quarta passada - eu repeti a informação que havia dado a Dominic.

\- Dominic me contou que você foi uma indicação de Dimitri Belikov - ela prosseguiu com naturalidade - São amigos?

A chegada de uma leva de garotas animadas acabou nos interrompendo.

\- Desculpe, o dever me chama - eu desconversei um pouco constrangida por meu relacionamento com Dimitri ser alvo de perguntas.

\- Dominic e eu te levaremos para um café hoje - ela decidiu - Você parece precisar de novas amigas na cidade.

\- Eu não sei.. Eu... - o barulho das garotas animadas parecia quebrar qualquer linha de pensamento que eu tentasse seguir - eu te aviso depois.

Eu segui até as garotas batendo palmas para chamar a atenção delas.

\- Eu vou esperar - Lissa garantiu - Garotas, sejam boazinhas com a Srta Mazur, ela não pode ficar nervosa.

\- Porque não, Srta Dragomir? - uma garotinha de olhos puxados questionou.

Ela logo foi interrompida por outra garota com um cutucão nas costelas antes de sussurrar nem um pouco baixo.

\- Você não viu que ela vai ter um bebê?

\- Tudo bem meninas, vamos - eu voltei a chamar a atenção delas - Meu nome é Rosemarie Mazur, e eu sou a nova instrutora de balé. Eu quero que vocês se apresentem e me mostrem o que já aprenderam, tudo bem?

Elas concordaram animadas e após os alongamentos, eu pude avaliar o nível das garotas. Perto do fim da aula Dimitri entrou no estúdio e se colocou junto a parede dos fundos, acenando ao notar que havia atraído minha atenção.

Eu senti o desejo imediato de seguir até ele, mas tentei agir como se não tivesse sentido sua falta. Eu não tenho motivos para sentir saudade, ele é apenas o pai do meu filho.

\- Isso é tudo por hoje garotas - eu decidi dispensa-las - alguma pergunta?

Eu arregalei os olhos quando todas levantaram as mãos. Eu pensei que tinha me saído bem, como todas podem ter dúvidas?

\- Sério? Tudo bem. Qual é a sua dúvida Kim? - eu apontei para uma.

\- É verdade que você vai ter um bebê? - ela questionou fazendo eu piscar atordoada.

\- Ok, menina direta... Sim, eu vou ter um bebê - Meu olhar buscou o de Dimitri, que parecia estar se divertindo com a situação - Quem mais tem uma pergunta?

Novamente todas as garotas levantaram as mãos com ansiedade.

\- Perguntas sobre a aula - eu enfatizei.

Pouco a pouco elas abaixaram a mão, fazendo com que eu segurasse o riso diante da situação. Porque precisam ser tão curiosas?

\- Vocês podem ir se trocar - eu as liberei e as garotas imediatamente saíram correndo em direção ao vestiário. Dimitri se desencostou da parede, vindo até mim.

\- Oi - Eu o cumprimentei sorrindo.

Dimitri tinha uma expressão leve em seu rosto, ele parecia Feliz e aquilo acabou me deixando Feliz também.

\- Oi, Você se saiu muito bem com elas - ele parou bem próximo a mim, fazendo meu coração disparar.

Se recomponha Rose! Não tem motivo para você ficar parecendo uma adolescente só porque o cara é bonito demais! Ele tem uma namorada!

\- Eu tenho um bando de alunas curiosas, isso sim - eu sorri - mas elas estão bem evoluídas, em breve posso começar uma coreografia.

\- Eu disse que você se sairia bem...

\- Ate amanhã Srta Mazur - as garotas passaram correndo animadas por finalmente irem para casa, me deixando ali com ele.

\- Até amanhã...

Nós observamos em silêncio as garotas saírem do estúdio. Eu voltei a olhar para Dimitri, sentindo um pontada de tristeza em meu peito.

\- Está maior que da outra vez - Ele colocou a mão na minha barriga - parece que está passando tão rápido.

\- Sim, está. Ele já é desse tamanho - eu afastei os dedos para mostrar a ele - Não vejo a hora de conseguir senti-lo.

\- Deve ser incrível...

Dimitri parecia completamente focado em acariciar minha barriga, sua mão era quente através do fino tecido do collant e fazia eu me sentir bem. Naquele momento eu poderia esquecer tudo o que era incomum em nossa situação, mas já era hora de me lembrar de um ponto importante.

\- Você e sua namorada se acertaram? - eu busquei seus olhos.

Aquilo parece ter quebrado um pouco o encanto de Dimitri, mas ele não se afastou.

\- Sim, Tasha e eu conversamos e ela me contou o que você falou. Obrigado...

\- Eu disse, camarada, não estou aqui para atrapalhar seu relacionamento. Ela parece ser uma boa pessoa e eu prefiro me dar bem com a mulher que te ajudará a cuidar do nosso filho - eu sorri.

Eu não estava mentindo. Apesar de meus sentimentos controversos por Dimitri eu não me arrependia de ter conversado com Natasha e realmente gostaria de me acertar com ela.

\- Fico feliz que você pense assim, espero conseguir retribuir algum dia - ele sorriu voltando a alisar minha barriga.

Sons de passos atraíram nossa atenção, nós olhamos em direção à porta e encontramos Lissa e Dominic paradas ali, parecendo um pouco sem graça por estar interrompendo nosso momento. Dimitri retirou a mão de minha barriga e eu sorri para as garotas, tentando agir da maneira mais natural possível. Nós dois não estávamos fazendo nada de errado, não tem porque agir como se tivéssemos que esconder. Dimitri pareceu pensar da mesma já que acenou para elas, as cumprimentando com uma expressão tranquila.

\- Eu vou sair com as garotas - eu comentei enquanto caminhava ao seu lado indo em direção a elas.

\- Fico feliz em saber que você está fazendo amizades. Olá Lissa, Dominic...

\- Oi Dimitri, veio ver como Rose está se saindo? - Dominic sorriu enquanto Lissa nos observava com uma expressão desconfiada.

\- Sim, quis conferir que ela tem tudo o que precisa - ele respondeu - mas já vou voltar para a loja.

\- Eu vou me trocar e nós podemos ir. Tchau Dimitri.

\- Me avise se precisar de qualquer coisa - Dimitri pediu, beijando meu rosto antes de se afastar.

Eu segui imediatamente para o lado oposto, indo em direção aos vestiários. Alguns minutos depois eu estava me juntando à Lissa e Dominic que sussurravam ainda perto da porta.

\- Vamos? - elas se calaram assim que me viram. Acho que terei que esclarecer as coisas.

Nós seguimos pelas ruas de Aspen em um silêncio desconfortável, as garotas pareciam curiosas a respeito de meu relacionamento com Dimitri mas não sabiam como perguntar, e aquilo já estava me incomodando.

Elas me levaram ao café que eu tinha visitado na última semana, nós nos acomodamos em uma mesa após fazer nossos pedidos.

\- Então, vocês querem saber qual o meu relacionamento com Dimitri - eu decidi acabar de vez com suas dúvidas.

As duas se entre olharam antes de Dominic se manifestar.

\- Desculpe, nós não queremos nos intrometer, é que vocês pareciam um tanto íntimos antes e...

\- Ele namora com a tia do meu marido - Lissa me lançou um olhar significativo.

Ok. Quanto antes esclarecermos isso, melhor.

\- Sim, eu a conheço. Dimitri é meu.. amigo...

Na verdade eu me senti surpresa por elas não saberem nada sobre nós dois, eu pensei que esse tipo de coisa se espalhasse com facilidade em cidades pequenas.

\- Mesmo? Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo? - Dominic questionou bebericando seu café.

\- Três meses - eu comentei despreocupada antes de morder um pedaço do meu muffin de blueberry.

Lissa franziu o cenho enquanto fazia as associações, ela me olhou confusa e antes que Dominic voltasse a perguntar qualquer coisa , eu decidi acabar com o mistério.

\- Dimitri é o pai do meu bebê - eu dei de ombros deixando as duas boquiabertas.

\- Desculpe, você disse que Dimitri é o pai do seu bebê? - Lissa buscou confirmação totalmente incrédula.

\- Sim. Nós nos conhecemos em Vegas, antes do casamento do primo dele - eu expliquei - ficamos juntos algumas noites e... Bem, vocês podem imaginar o que veio depois.

Eu dei de ombros antes de acariciar minha barriga. Aquilo já estava se tornando um hábito para mim.

\- Uau, eu esperava isso de qualquer um, menos de Dimitri - Dominic comentou.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior sem saber como me sentir com aquele comentário. Será que todos irão considerar que eu fui um erro para Dimitri?

\- Ele disse alguma coisa sobre estar em uma loja, do que ele estava falando? - eu decidi tirar algumas dúvidas e fugir de qualquer possível crítica.

\- Os Belikovs são donos de vários comércios em Aspen, Dimitri gerencia alguns - Lissa explicou como se fosse óbvio.

\- Eu não sabia disso...

\- Você já conheceu a família dele? - Lissa questionou - Como elas estão lidando com isso?

\- Eu conheci apenas Yeva e a irmã dele...

\- Qual delas? - Dominic questionou.

\- Karo - eu fiz uma careta ao me lembrar da irmã do russo.

\- Então ainda não conheceu Sonya e a bebê? - Lissa bebericou seu café - ela é mais simpática.

\- Eu não sei quem é Sonya - eu expliquei confusa.

\- Meu Deus, você não perguntou nada pra ele quando se conheceram? - Lissa zombou.

\- Você já viu o cara? Eu perguntei se ele queria ir para um lugar mais reservado - eu dei de ombros.

Aquilo arrancou mais risadas das duas garotas me aliviando um pouco.

\- Então, como vocês planejam lidar com tudo isso? - Dominic questionou.

\- Vamos manter a amizade - Eu suspirei - Dimitri vai continuar o relacionamento com Natasha e quem sabe eu conheço alguém também.

\- Isso não vai ser tão fácil, homens são um pouco difíceis nessa questão - Lissa revirou os olhos - Não gostam de saber que outros caras já passearam pelo terreno deles.

\- Se o cara não souber lidar com isso, eu não vou querer sair com ele - eu dei de ombros - Dimitri foi a última loucura de minha vida.

\- Você soube escolher bem a loucura - Dominic observou - foi por isso que você veio para Aspen? 

\- Meus pais moram na Europa, eu não tinha ninguém para me ajudar em Vegas e já tinha decidido me mudar, aquele não é o ambiente que eu quero para meu filho. Então Dimitri sugeriu que eu viesse para Aspen.

\- Foi uma boa solução. Mas ainda acho uma situação complicada - Lissa comentou.

\- Só será complicada se a gente permitir. Não é como se nós tivéssemos sentimentos um pelo o outro - eu afirmei.

Bem, é claro que o acho bonito e me sinto atraída por ele, mas não tem nada o que eu possa fazer em relação a isso. Da mesma forma que eu me sinto atraído por ele, eu posso me atrair por outros. Sim, com o tempo eu vou conseguir vê-lo como um amigo apenas.

  
  



	10. capitulo 10 - I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply

_ I cry to my daddy on the telephone, how long now _

_ Until the clouds unroll and you come home, the line _

_ the shadows still remain since your descent, your descent _

_ The saints are coming, the saints are coming _

_ I say no matter how I try, I realize there's no reply _

_ Green Day feat U2 _

_ \----------------------------------------------------------------- _

**_Dimitri_ **

\- Eu não acredito que ela fez isso - Sonya exclamou quando eu relatei o que Karo tinha feito ao apresentar Tasha e Rose sem que eu soubesse.

Nós estávamos tendo uma relativa onda de calor para aquela época do ano e as ruas estavam cheias de pessoas aproveitando a manhã de sol ameno e temperatura que beirava os 25 graus, apesar de ser um dia letivo comum. Sonya aproveitou para caminhar com Dasha e eu acabei encontrando as duas perto da loja enquanto saia para o almoço, desde que descobri sobre o que Karo fizera, eu evitava ir até a casa de minha mãe, eu ainda não tinha certeza de que poderia conversar tranquilamente com Karo sem dizer coisas que eu provavelmente me arrependeria mais tarde e realmente ofende-la dessa vez, então preferi manter distância.

\- Ela fez - eu afirmei consternado - no fim não foi tão ruim, já que graças a isso Tasha e eu nos acertamos, mas Rose não precisava passar por algo assim.

\- E você já falou com a Karo? - ela questionou.

\- Se eu falar com ela agora, nossa conversa não será nem um pouco civilizada - eu admiti - Mama está insistindo que eu leve Rose para conhece-la, mas como eu posso fazer isso se cada vez que eu viro as costas Karo faz algo para ofende-la?

\- Você já conversou com ela? Sabe, sobre nos conhecer? - Sonya questionou - talvez seja bom que ela perceba que não somos todas iguais.

\- Eu já pensei nisso, mas não tenho certeza - admiti - ela se deu bem com a Tasha, na medida do possível pelo menos, mas eu não quero forçar nada que a deixe desconfortável.

Nós seguimos lado a lado em direção à praça da cidade, onde uma série de jatos d'agua instalados no chão formavam uma fonte onde as crianças gostavam de se divertir no verão.

\- Na minha opinião, será mais desconfortável se passar tempo demais - ela insistiu - ela pode pensar que sua família realmente não pensa bem dela, é a visão que ela já tem, pelo menos. Ou pior, que você não a considera adequada para nos apresentar.

Eu absorvi aquele conselho. Minha irmã tinha razão? Rose poderia pensar que eu a estava escondendo de minha família por não apresenta-la?

\- Eu vou dar um jeito nisso - eu garanti ainda pensativo.

Nós contornamos a fonte, entrando em uma alameda para pedestres rodeada de árvores que nos levaria de volta até o a loja, quando algo chamou minha atenção. Rose estava à alguns metros de distância, sentada em um dos bancos, observando a movimentação ao seu redor.

\- O que foi? - Sonya franziu o cenho ao me observar.

\- Rose - eu apontei o local onde a mãe de meu filho estava acomodada displicentemente.

\- Ohh, e você vai nos apresentar, ou fingir que não a conhece? - Sonya me provocou ao notar que Rose olhara em nossa direção.

Eu ponderei por um momento, não teria como fugir daquela apresentação, e não teria motivo para isso, eu sabia que Sonya seria mais sensível à nossa situação do que Karo.

\- Vamos logo - eu murmurei me aproximando do banco.

Assim que notou nossa aproximação, Rose se levantou parecendo incerta sobre como deveria agir na atual situação.

\- Dimitri, oi...

\- Boa tarde Rose - eu me inclinei, beijando seu rosto - como você está?

\- Bem, estamos bem - ela sorriu antes de olhar em direção à Sonya que aguardava pacientemente que eu a apresentasse.

\- Rose, essa é minha irmã Sonya e minha sobrinha - eu as apresentei enquanto ela a cumprimentava com um sorriso educado.

\- É um prazer finalmente conhece-la, Rose. Eu tenho ouvido muito sobre você - ela garantiu.

Rose alternou o olhar entre nós dois claramente sem saber como reagir àquele comentário.

\- Não se preocupe, ouvi apenas coisas boas, eu garanto - ela piscou.

Eu notei Rose parecer um pouco mais aliviada apesar de ainda estar um pouco tensa com a situação.

\- É um prazer conhece-la - Rose balbuciou observando minha sobrinha nos braços da mãe com curiosidade.

\- Essa é a Dasha - Sonya explicou com um sorriso exibindo a filha com orgulho.

Rose correspondeu seu sorriso com um pouco mais de naturalidade.

\- Ela é linda - Rose garantiu levando sua mão de maneira hesitante de modo a acariciar o rosto da bebê.

Dasha sorriu de maneira aberta diante da caricia de Rose, fazendo com que Rose recolhesse a mão imediatamente de maneira instintiva.

\- Ela gostou de você - Sonya garantiu - Ela não costuma gostar de qualquer um.

Um brilho surgiu no olhar de Rose ao observar a minha sobrinha, voltando a acariciar seu rosto de maneira menos hesitante.

\- Quanto tempo ela tem?

\- Quatro meses - Sonya garantiu - no começo eu pensei que não seria capaz de lidar com isso sabe, mas agora...

Rose mordeu o lábio inferior observando as duas com uma expressão pensativa e eu conseguia imaginar o que se passava em sua mente. Nós também não nos sentíamos prontos e em alguns meses não teríamos alternativas.

\- Eu sei o que você está pensando Rose, nós temos muito o que conversar - minha irmã garantiu - talvez nós devemos nos encontrar em outro momento.

\- Ohh, eu não sei - Rose balbuciou olhando em minha direção sem saber o que responder.

Eu ponderei por um momento se aquilo seria uma boa ideia, deixar Rose na companhia de Sonya sem conhece-la tão bem? Ela ficaria confortável com isso? Por outro lado, eu confiava em Sonya, sabia que ela ao contrario de Karo compreendia nossa situação e seria sensível ao lidar com Rose.

\- Nós vamos combinar, mas por enquanto eu preciso ir - Sonya decidiu dar um tempo para que Rose pudesse se acostumar àquela ideia.

\- Foi um prazer conhece-la, Sonya - Rose garantiu com um mínimo sorriso.

\- Diga a Mama que até o fim de semana que apareço - eu abracei minha irmã.

Rose e eu observamos minha irmã e minha sobrinha se afastar lado a lado. Não demorou até que a atenção de Rose se voltasse a mim.

\- Eu estava indo trabalhar e parei um pouco para descansar - ela explicou.

\- Eu posso te acompanhar se você quiser - eu propus.

A única resposta que recebi de Rose foi um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar a caminhar em direção à escola. Eu não tive dificuldade alguma em acompanha-la enquanto pensava em um assunto para puxar com a mãe de meu filho.

\- Então, você saiu com Vasilisa e Dominic ontem? - soltei a primeira coisa que me lembrei.

\- Ohh sim, foi bem divertido - um sorriso genuíno iluminou seu rosto pela primeira vez desde que nos encontramos naquele dia.

\- Elas são boas garotas - eu garanti.

\- Bem, eu acabei contando a elas sobre nossa situação - ela parou de caminhar me lançando um olhar preocupado - espero que você não se importe.

\- Me importar? Rose, isso é ridículo - eu garanti - eu já te falei, não tenho interesse algum em esconder nossa situação. Você é a futura mãe de meu filho, nada vai mudar isso.

Um sorriso tímido iluminou seu rosto antes que ela desviasse o olhar e voltasse a caminhar, eu a observei por alguns momentos antes de segui-la. Rose estava se provando uma mulher incrível e eu estava feliz por estar me dando bem com ela.

\- Nós estamos nessa juntos, Rose.

Eu avistei o local de trabalho de Rose surgir em nossa linha de visão, fazendo com que eu diminuísse um pouco o ritmo na tentativa de aumentar um pouco nosso tempo juntos.

\- Sabe Dimitri, já que você disse isso, eu tenho algo a te pedir - ela parou de caminhar novamente.

\- O que é? - eu franzi o cenho sentindo a curiosidade tomar conta de mim.

\- Eu preciso fazer uma ultrassonografia na sexta em Vail - ela explicou - eu não sei ao certo como ir e...

\- Você apenas precisa me passar o endereço e horário e nós vamos juntos - eu garanti ao entender o que ela desejava.

\- Não vai te atrapalhar? - ela questionou sem diminuir seus passos - eu posso dar um jeito.

\- Não se preocupe, eu quero participar disso. Eu quero estar presente em cada detalhe, por isso te trouxe para Aspen. Você não precisa temer me atrapalhar de maneira alguma com qualquer coisa que você precisar - eu enfatizei, recebendo um sorriso agradecido em troca.

Nós paramos de caminhar ao chegar à porta da escola, Rose olhou em volta, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Eu preciso ir, camarada. Eu te vejo na sexta?

\- Boa aula, Rose. Depois me envie o endereço e o horário - eu pedi ao me despedir dela.

**~~**~~**

\- Então, vocês vão juntos para Vail? - Tasha questionou parecendo desconfortável.

Nós estávamos acomodados em minha cozinha tomando café da manhã juntos antes que eu fosse buscar Rose em casa para irmos ao ultrassom. Apesar de Tasha ter aceitado aquela situação eu podia ver que se sentia incomodada com aquilo. Mas o que poderia fazer? Eu queria participar desses detalhes e eu nunca vi um ultrassom antes!

\- Sim, a clinica onde Rose conseguiu agendar a consulta fica em Vail, mas não é tão longe. Devemos chegar lá em uma hora - eu expliquei a observando bebericar sua xícara de café.

\- Entendo - ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de começar a brincar com uma torrada - você já viu algum ultrassom?

\- Não, esse será o primeiro que ela fará depois que me contou - eu servi mais um pouco de café para ela - estou ansioso para saber como é.

Ela sorriu aceitando o café extra. Eu me senti um pouco mal por aquele sorriso, sei que Tasha tem se esforçado para ser compreensiva, mas também entendo o quanto aquela situação era desconfortável para ela.

\- Eu te vejo quando você voltar? - ela questionou por fim.

\- Claro - eu garanti me levantando - não deve demorar.

Ouvi um suspiro resignado de Tasha enquanto eu deixava o comodo. Eu certamente terei que compensa-la mais tarde. Eu levei alguns minutos para trocar de roupa e levar Tasha em casa antes de seguir até a casa de Rose. Quando finalmente cheguei à casa de Rose estava alguns minutos atrasado, mas esperava que aquele pequeno atraso não tivesse importância. Eu ouvi sua movimentação impaciente assim que toquei a campainha e o fato dela ter atendido a porta de imediato confirmou minhas suspeitas.

\- Camarada, pensei que tivesse esquecido - ela sorriu aliviada.

\- Desculpe o atraso, você está pronta? - eu questionei enquanto absorvia sua aparência.

Rose vestia um suéter creme, calças jeans e havia deixado seus cabelos soltos emoldurando seu rosto e destacando seus lábios corados.

\- Vamos - ela piscou antes de sair e trancar a porta atrás de si.

Eu a acompanhei em silencio até o carro, logo nos colocando em movimento em direção à Vail para ver nosso filho. Nos primeiros minutos de viagem o único som que preenchia o ambiente era o som que vinha do rádio, onde a voz de John Fogerty entoava a letra de Have You Ever Seen The Rain. Eu tamborilei meus dedos no volante acompanhando a melodia da música recebendo um olhar divertido de Rose.

\- O que foi? - eu questionei diante de seu olhar.

\- Você conhece alguma musica atual, camarada? - ela me provocou - sabe, uma que tenha sido gravada no mínimo depois que eu nasci.

\- Essa música é um clássico, Rose - eu não pude evitar de rir - como você pode não gostar?

\- Eu não disse que não gosto, apenas estou tentando conhecer melhor o pai do meu filho. Começando pelo gosto musical pré histórico dele - ela piscou, me fazendo gargalhar.

\- Gosto musical pré histórico!?

\- Você gosta de alguma coisa que surgiu depois da virada do milênio, camarada? - ela insistiu em sua provocação.

\- Eu gosto de música boa, independente da época - eu a corrigi abaixando um pouco o volume do rádio - mas suponho que você não ouça nada que não seja no mínimo dez anos mais novo que você.

\- Isso é ridículo...

\- Vamos, eu aposto que você se considerou uma grande revolucionaria enquanto cantava "american Idiot" em sua adolescência - eu a provoquei recebendo um olhar chocado em troca.

\- Você conhece Green Day? - essa foi sua dúvida seguinte.

Eu não pude evitar de voltar a rir com aquela pergunta, Rose se esquece que eu tenho uma irmã quase da sua idade? Eu tive que aguentar Vika pintando as unhas de preto e se achando uma grande Punk por pintar as unhas de preto e gostar de Green Day e Avril Lavigne sem conhecer sequer uma música dos Ramones, apesar de não conseguir visualizar Rose com aquela aparência desleixada que minha irmã conservava em seus quinze anos, não, ela parecia ser do tipo que sempre gostou de se arrumar.

\- Eu tenho uma irmã quase da sua idade, Rose.

\- Admita camarada, aposto que você pintava seus olhos e usava uma gravata listrada fingindo ser o Billie Joe enquanto cantava Jesus of Suburbia em seu quarto - ela zombou.

\- Você consegue realmente imaginar algo assim Rose? - Eu questionei me divertindo com aquele pensamento ridículo.

Rose pensou por um momento antes de voltar a sorrir de maneira afiada quando Dangerous começou a tocar no rádio.

\- Ohh não, eu aposto que você era do tipo que se vestia de Michael Jackson - ela voltou a piscar para mim - me diz camarada, quais movimentos você sabe? Crotch grab, Moonwalk, anti-gravity lean?

Aquele comentário acabou causando uma crise de riso quase interminável nos dois, a imagem que ela formara em sua mente era tão absurda que era impossível não rir.

\- Você conhece muitos movimentos para quem não gosta de Michael Jackson - eu consegui finalmente me controlar.

\- Dançarina profissional, esqueceu? - ela me olhou com o canto dos olhos em meio a um pequeno sorriso - além disso, eu nunca disse que não gosto de Michael Jackson, você se enganou a meu respeito, minha primeira apresentação de dança na St Vladmir foi uma releitura de What a Feeling da Irene Cara e eu me saí muito bem.

\- Não duvido - eu levei minha mão direita até sua barriga, a acariciando por um momento - mas em todo caso, acho melhor eu cuidar das músicas que o bebê vai ouvir.

Ela revirou os olhos apesar de não me responder, nós passamos mais alguns minutos em silencio enquanto eu seguia pela estrada principal que nos levaria até Vail. Rose observava a paisagem com curiosidade, enquanto subíamos até a cidade.

\- Gostando da vista? - eu decidi quebrar o silencio.

\- Essa estrada é sempre coberta de Neve? - Rose questionou observando as montanhas que rodeavam a estrada parcialmente cobertas de neve - Desde que cheguei a Aspen não nevou pelo menos, alias, essa semana a temperatura estava até que alta.

\- Vail fica mais alta na montanha que Aspen - eu expliquei - pelo o que eu soube, teve um pouco de neve aqui essa semana e as temperaturas da semana não foram o suficiente para derrete-las.

Rose suspirou voltando a observar a paisagem em silencio, parecendo ter ficado um pouco melancólica de repente.

\- Como você está se saindo nas aulas? - decidi mudar de assunto.

\- Bem, aquelas garotas são incríveis - ela sorriu abertamente me deixando satisfeito por conseguir afastar aquele sentimento que notei antes em seu rosto - Você não tem ideia do quanto são engraçadas, aparentemente Kim contou para sua mãe que sua nova professora está gravida e decidiu que deveria me levar um lanche extra todos os dias.

\- Isso é gentil - eu garanti.

\- Seria mais gentil ainda se a família dela não fosse algum tipo de fanáticos por algas - Rose riu - ontem ela me levou um quiché de algas e antes foi uma salada estranha com algas também.

-Vamos, não pode ser tão ruim - eu a provoquei.

\- Você come algas, camarada? - ela me lançou um olhar descrente, eu me limitei a voltar a prestar atenção na estrada, escondendo um pequeno sorriso - foi o que pensei.

\- De qualquer forma eu fico feliz que você esteja se saindo bem, eu tinha certeza que seria dessa maneira - eu garanti.

\- Eu estou me saindo melhor do que pensei. E não apenas na questão de ser uma professora, mas, na cidade em geral, sabe - ela confidenciou.

\- Eu fico feliz que esteja sendo assim - eu garanti - espero que a primeira impressão sobre Aspen tenha sido desfeita.

\- Não se preocupe, todos estão sendo gentis comigo - ela relatou - sua irmã me visitou em minha casa ontem.

\- Como? - eu franzi o cenho diante daquela informação - Karo foi te visitar!?

Eu juro que se minha irmã tiver falado algo mais para Rose..

.- Oh não, eu não vejo Karo há dias - ela garantiu - estou falando da Sonya, ela foi com sua sobrinha e levou o jantar.

\- Sonya? Ela te levou o jantar? - eu estranhei a atitude da minha irmã, mas Rose não parece ter se importado.

\- Acho que isso é um costume de família - ela deu de ombros começando a brincar com a barra de seu suéter.

\- O que você quer dizer? - eu franzi o cenho me sentindo um pouco atordoado com aquele comentário.

\- Sua avó, ela tem me visitado quase todos os dias para garantir que estou me alimentando corretamente - Rose sorriu - ela meio que pensa que não sou capaz de cuidar de um bebê sozinha, mesmo que ele esteja dentro de mim.

\- Você quer dizer minha avó Yeva? - eu balbuciei um pouco descrente.

\- Ahh sim, desculpe, eu não sabia que sua outra avó também era viva - ela me olhou diretamente fazendo meu coração disparar.

\- Desde quando você conhece minha avó? O que Yeva estava pensando? Ela conheceu a Rose sem me falar nada? E ainda falou que ela não é capaz de cuidar do nosso filho!?

\- Foi no dia depois que cheguei a Aspen. Ela foi até minha casa para me visitar e me levar um pouco de comida - Rose relatou - e isso acabou se tornando um hábito para ela.

\- Rose eu sinto muito, eu juro que não sabia - eu suspirei.

\- Hey, não é grande coisa, ela disse que se dependesse de você ela nunca me conheceria então achou melhor tomar alguma atitude, apenas isso.

Minha mente vagou para a conversa que tive com Sonya alguns dias atrás. Será que Rose realmente pensa que eu não apresento minha família a ela por não considera-la boa o bastante? 

\- Você gostou de conhece-las? Minha avó e Sonya, eu quero dizer - eu lhe lancei um rápido olhar.

\- Bem, sim... Era esperado que eu as conhecesse em algum momento eu acho. Sonya é gentil e sua avó, bem eu não tenho uma palavra certa para descreve-la.

\- Eu imagino que não - não pude evitar de rir - Rose, eu espero que você saiba que estava apenas dando um tempo para você antes de apresenta-la a minha família. Sabe, por causa do que aconteceu com Karo eu imaginei que você gostaria de esperar um pouco, não é como se estivesse te escondendo delas ou algo assim.

\- Dimitri, eu não estou te cobrando - ela se apressou em dizer.

\- Mas eu prefiro esclarecer isso - eu afirmei.

Rose mordeu o lábio inferior antes de voltar a observar a paisagem do lado de fora do carro. Dessa vez, permiti que o silencio tomasse conta do restante de nossa viagem, me concentrando nas melodias entoadas no rádio. Não demorou muito até que cruzássemos os limites de Vail e chegássemos à clinica. Rose foi cuidar de sua ficha enquanto eu ia atrás de um suco para ela em uma máquina automática. Quando retornei, a encontrei acomodada em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera, eu logo me sentei ao seu lado, observando algumas pessoas que aguardavam para realizar o exame.

\- Obrigada - Rose sorriu abrindo a garrafa de suco que eu lhe ofereci.

\- Você está de quanto tempo? - uma mulher questionou.

\- Doze semanas - Rose esclareceu.

\- É o primeiro filho de vocês? - Outra mulher, que estava acompanhada de seu marido, se manifestou.

\- Sim - eu confirmei me sentindo um pouco desconfortável.

Eu não gostaria de falar sobre nossa situação com pessoas aleatórias, ainda mais pessoas que eu nunca tinha visto em minha vida.

\- Esse é o nosso terceiro filho - a segunda mulher explicou - vocês vão adorar, de verdade. É a melhor coisa do mundo, eu não tenho uma queixa sequer sobre a maternidade.

\- Bem, acho que vamos ter que esperar para ver - Rose respondeu de forma educada.

\- Ahhh sim, pais de primeira viagem, deve ser um pouco assustador - a primeira mulher sorriu - mas não se preocupe, dará tudo certo. Nós podemos dar alguns conselhos a vocês.

Rose me olhou um pouco incerta enquanto aquelas pessoas nos observavam com expectativa.

\- Claro - eu respondi sem muita convicção.

\- Para começar, você não deveria estar bebendo isso - a segunda mulher apontou para o suco de limão que Rose segurava.

\- Exatamente, você precisa cortar limões da sua dieta - o marido concordou.

\- O que? Porque? - Rose parecia chocada.

\- Faz com que os bebês nasçam cabeludos - o marido confidenciou.

Aquilo era a maior besteira que eu já tinha ouvido, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, a outra mulher se manifestou.

\- Você também deve parar de comer açúcar. A última coisa que você vai querer em casa é um bebê hiperativo.

\- E vocês já fizeram o plano de parto?

\- Plano de parto? - Rose me lançou um olhar apavorado.

\- Ahh sim, qual o plano de parto de vocês? - o homem questionou.

\- Eu não sei, o bebê vai decidir sair e nós vamos para a maternidade e tiramos ele do útero? - Rose respondeu em duvida.

_ Bom, aquele parecia um bom plano pra mim! _

\- Ahh querida, você precisa escolher a maternidade - a mulher complementou o comentário do marido - e garantir que tudo saia como você deseja.

\- Bem, nós desejamos apenas que ele saia bem - eu decidi tomar as rédeas da situação.

\- Tenha certeza de ter um parto natural, você não se sentirá mãe se o parto não for natural - a primeira mulher garantiu.

\- E caso precisem mesmo fazer uma cesárea, mantenha seus olhos fechados o tempo todo. Você não vai querer assistir enquanto reviram os seus órgãos, as vezes eles precisam tira-los para fora!

\- Espera, o que!? - Rose parecia prestes a sair correndo.

Eu levei minha mão até a sua, tentando transmitir um pouco de paz a ela.

\- Não há motivos para pensar nisso agora - eu garanti - nós temos tempo...

\- Por falar em tempo, vocês já inscreveram o bebê em uma boa escola preparatória? - o homem questionou.

\- Escola? Isso não é coisa pra daqui uns cinco anos!?

\- Sim, não se preocupe - eu sussurrei.

\- De forma alguma, ou vocês começam agora ou não vão conseguir vagas e não vão enviar seu filho para a faculdade e ele odiará vocês para o resto da vida!

\- Dimitri!

\- E espero que vocês não estejam fazendo sexo - uma senhora que estava sentada assistindo toda aquela sessão de tortura nos avisou - vocês podem acertar o rosto do bebê.

Rose me encarou boquiaberta enquanto eu respirava fundo. Aquilo ficava pior a cada segundo.

\- Isso é um pouco pessoal e...

\- Ou o bebê pode segura-lo lá dentro - o homem avisou.

\- Bebês não fazem isso - eu me virei para Rose - Rose, bebês não fazem isso, ok?

Não que nós dois precisássemos nos preocupar com aquela situação específica, mas eu precisava cortar toda aquela baboseira, aquilo era uma boa lição para que eu não aceitasse mais nenhum conselho de estranhos!

\- Rosemarie Mazur - felizmente o médico a chamou enquanto todos os outros nos observavam com uma expressão de pena, como se soubessem muito mais do que nós e estivéssemos rejeitando sua sabedoria.

Eu passei o braço por seu ombro, a envolvendo em um meio abraço protetor enquanto a guiava para dentro da sala, aquela expressão de medo ainda estampava seu rosto, mas por sorte eu conseguiria faze-la esquecer toda aquela baboseira.

\- Dimitri, eu vou ferrar com a vida desse bebê - ela balbuciou.

\- Esqueça aquilo, não sabem do que estão falando - eu garanti recebendo um olhar curioso do médico.

\- Boa Tarde, eu sou o Dr Olsen, algum problema? - ele questionou.

\- algumas pessoas na sala de espera a assustaram - eu expliquei - eu estou tentando convence-la que tudo o que falaram é besteira, mas...

\- E o que falaram? - ele indicou que nos sentássemos em duas cadeiras à frente de sua mesa.

Rose se acomodou relatando ao médico cada um dos conselhos que recebeu, o doutor nos ouvia atentamente com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto, assim que Rose terminou seu relato ele suspirou antes de começar a falar.

\- Não se preocupe, vocês não estão fazendo nada de errado - ele garantiu - sempre terá alguém para aconselhar, mesmo que esses conselhos não tenham fundamento algum.

\- Você quer dizer...

\- Não há nada a se preocupar, Rose - ele garantiu - se você tiver qualquer dúvida, pode perguntar para mim, apenas não dê tanto credito a essas informações sem sentido.

\- Obrigada - ela suspirou aliviada.

\- Agora vamos, creio que vocês desejam ver o bebê - ele indicou a maca para que Rose se deitasse.

Ela logo se acomodou, expondo sua pequena barriga arredondada antes do médico espalhar um gel ali. Rose fez um pequeno gesto com a cabeça para que eu me colocasse ao seu lado, eu logo fiz o que ela pediu. O dr Olsen iniciou o exame enquanto eu observava a tela da maquina com expectativa.

Em um primeiro momento, eu não fui capaz de identificar nada ali, até que tudo se tornou nítido e uma pequena forma completamente humana surgiu ali.

\- Olhe, lá está o bebê - ele indicou - ele está bastante animado, não acha? O pequeno não parava um segundo sequer, sempre que o médico tentava tirar alguma medida ele mudava de posição ou dava alguma pirueta, fugindo para o outro lado do útero.

\- Como ele pode se mexer tanto se eu não sinto nada? - Rose sorriu.

\- Ele é muito pequeno ainda para que você sinta qualquer coisa - o doutor explicou - mas logo isso muda, estão prontos para ouvir o coração?

Antes que pudéssemos responder, um pontinho vermelho acendeu no peito do bebê e um batimento firme e constante passou a soar através do comodo. Eu não conseguia desgrudar o olhar do monitor, eu acompanhava cada movimento dele, era possível contar cada um de seus dedos, ele era simplesmente perfeito. Como algo tão maravilhoso pode ter surgido de uma irresponsabilidade tão grande!?

Sem pensar muito eu me inclinei, beijando a cabeça de Rose enquanto segurava sua mão.

\- Você é incrível - eu sussurrei recebendo um sorriso em troca.

Durante a viagem de volta aquela imagem ficou estampada em minha mente, eu não conseguia esquecer detalhe algum e finalmente depois que tudo aquilo se iniciou, eu consegui me ver no papel de um pai. Sim, em alguns meses eu seria pai de alguém que eu sequer conhecia e já era a coisa mais importante para mim. Como tudo pode ter mudado tão depressa?

\- Você viu a mãozinha dele? - Rose suspirou - eu não imaginava que daria para ver com tantos detalhes.

\- Eu também não, obrigado por me convidar - eu lhe lancei um rapido olhar antes de voltar minha atenção para a estrada.

\- Você disse que queria participar - ela deu de ombros - eu nunca te privaria disso.

Eu levei minha mão mais uma vez até sua barriga, a acarinhando por um momento.

\- Eu não vejo a hora de começar a senti-lo...

\- Somos dois, camarada, somos dois - Rose sorriu.

**~~**~~**

\- Dimitri, você tem certeza? - Rose questionou enquanto eu estacionava o carro na porta da casa de minha mãe. Eu tinha convencido-a de que seria uma boa ideia aproveitarmos que já estávamos juntos por conta de nossa ida à Vail e leva-la para conhecer minha mãe, mas agora que estávamos aqui, ela parecia estar mudando de pensamento.

\- Rose, eu te disse, não é nada demais. Nós já estamos aqui, e você já conhece quase toda a minha família - eu a tranquilizei.

\- Mas você nem a avisou.

\- Minha mãe não vai se importar, eu prometo - eu segurei sua mão a tranquilizando - além disso, se você se sentir desconfortável, é só me avisar que eu te levo embora.

\- E quanto à Natasha? - ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

Tasha? O que Tasha tem a ver com a história?

\- Eu tenho certeza que a Tasha não vai se importar, Rose. Ela sabe que estamos juntos hoje e eu vou vê-la mais tarde. Não é grande coisa.

\- Se você tem certeza - ela suspirou derrotada, abrindo a porta para descer do carro.

\- É claro que eu tenho - eu sorri em resposta a acompanhando.

Nós caminhamos lado a lado até a porta da frente, enquanto eu procurava uma maneira de aliviar um pouco a tensão de Rose.

\- Quais são os seus planos para o Halloween, Rose - eu questionei tendo em vista que a data estava se aproximando.

\- Não sei, ficar em casa e comer os doces que deveria dar para as crianças? - ela mordeu o lábio inferior - Sabe, tenho que manter uma dieta balanceada se quiser estar uma bola no natal. Na verdade, essa pode ser a minha fantasia.

\- Você está exagerando - eu sorri antes de tocar a campainha, já que estava sem minha chave - Sua barriga está apenas começando a aparecer e você não vai ficar tão grande até o natal.

\- Bem, quais são as chances de meus pais não perceberem que eu estou grávida quando vierem me visitar?

\- Eles ainda não sabem? - eu ergui uma sobrancelha ao encara-la antes de tocar novamente a campainha.

Será que ela realmente tem medo de contar para os pais sobre sua gravidez? A reação deles será tão ruim assim?

\- Ainda não surgiu a oportunidade de contar, apenas sabem que mudei de Vegas e estou ensinando balé para crianças - ela deu de ombros - Acho que não tem ninguém em casa, camarada. É melhor a gente voltar...

\- Você teve oportunidade de contar sobre a mudança - eu zombei - e elas estão em casa, nunca sairiam e deixariam todas as luzes acesas.

\- Olha, eu apenas não sei como começar o assunto. Não é como se eu pudesse simplesmente telefonar e dizer "mãe eu mudei de cidade porque estou grávida" - ela suspirou.

\- Não é um assunto agradável, mas eu tive que contar algo parecido em casa - eu a provoquei vendo uma sombra se mover dentro da casa - você precisa criar coragem antes que a situação fique ainda mais difícil de explicar.

\- Você não é um especialista no assunto, camarada - ela revirou os olhos - eu vou contar na hora certa.

\- Hora certa, isso é besteira - eu zombei - admita que você está com medo, Roza...

\- Hey, eu não tenho medo - ela me deu uma leve cotovelada nas costelas - sou eu quem vai ter um ser humano saindo de dentro de mim em alguns meses e não estou nem um pouco assustada!

Aquela resposta me fez gargalhar ainda mais enquanto alguns passos se aproximavam da porta pelo lado de dentro, eu passei um braço ao seu redor em um meio abraço.

\- Você acha que eu esqueci sua expressão quando aquela mulher te falou que retirariam seus órgão durante o parto? - eu a provoquei recebendo um bufar em troca.

\- Como eu ia adivinhar que ela não sabia do que estava falando? Ela teve três filhos! - ela murmurou me fazendo rir novamente de sua expressão.

O som da porta sendo destrancada finalmente soou, me aliviando. Por um momento cheguei a pensar que realmente não tinha ninguém em casa ou que não iriam nos atender. Qualquer resposta que eu pudesse pensar, sumiu de minha mente quando a porta foi finalmente aberta e o sorriso estampado no rosto de Tasha se transformou em confusão ao nos encontrar parados ali, praticamente abraçados na porta da casa de minha mãe.

\- Dimka?

  
  



	11. capitulo 11 - I'm a jealous guy with aches babe

_ I saw you in a daydream _

_ Now I'm a jealous guy with aches babe _

_ I lied to mom about that _

_ You're dealing with a boy girl _

_ And I'm stepping forward in pain _

_ Come home now, freak me out _

_ You make me laugh you make me shiver _

_ Isn't that a fabulous thing? _

**_How We Walk - Mando Diao_ **

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------- _

**_Dimitri_ **

\- Dimka? - Tasha nos encarou boquiaberta alternando o olhar entre nós enquanto eu analisava mentalmente minha situação com Rose.

Eu soltei Rose, seguindo imediatamente até minha namorada, lhe dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios.

\- Tasha, eu não sabia que você estaria aqui - eu comentei a observando com um sorriso sem graça.

\- Eu não sabia que vocês viriam para cá - ela respondeu.

Um clima desconfortável recaiu entre nós três, Rose parecia prestes a inventar alguma desculpa e ir embora, mas bem, nós não estávamos fazendo nada errado, foi apenas uma pequena falha de comunicação.

\- Dimka, Rose? - minha irmã Sonya surgiu na porta - porque vocês estão parados aí, entrem!

Sonya segurou Rose pela mão e a puxou para dentro, deixando Tasha e eu para trás. Minha namorada observou a mãe de meu filho antes de voltar a me encarar.

\- O que acabou de acontecer?

\- Eu trouxe Rose para conhecer minha família - eu esclareci entrando na casa e fechando a porta atrás de mim - eu pensei...

\- Que eu não estaria aqui? - ela ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas cruzando os braços.

\- Isso é realmente um problema? Porque eu não pensei que fosse! Você sabia que eu estava com ela.

\- E eu pensei que vocês voltariam da tal consulta, você a deixaria em casa e pronto - ela devolveu em um sussurro - e não a trouxesse para a casa da sua mãe!

\- Era o plano inicial, mas nós chegamos cedo e ela não conhece...

\- Para alguém que não conhece sua família ela está se entrosando bem, não acha? - ela mirou o sofá onde Rose estava acomodada com Dasha no colo, conversando com minha irmã e minha avó.

Eu suspirei pensando em como me livrar daquela situação. Como eu poderia adivinhar que Tasha se ofenderia tanto com aquilo? Eu segurei sua mão, a forçando a descruzar os braços.

\- Tasha, olhe pra mim - ela obedeceu relutante - sinto muito, eu não imaginei que você se ofenderia. Rose não conhece minha mãe e conversando com ela hoje eu percebi que ela poderia estar desconfortável pensando que eu quero esconder nossa situação das pessoas.

Tasha olhou em meus olhos por alguns segundos antes de suspirar desviando o olhar. Ela parecia presa em um conflito interno entre acreditar em minhas palavras ou dar ouvido aos seus sentimentos controversos.

\- Dimitri, eu não quero que você pense que eu sou uma maluca ciumenta, mas...

\- Eu sei que nossa situação é complicada, Tasha. Mas você é minha namorada, Rose sabe disso - eu a tranquilizei - eu não sinto nada romântico em relação à Rose, a situação apenas nos obriga a nos conhecer melhor.

Apesar de estar me sentindo mais próximo a Rose, eu fui sincero em minha declaração. O que eu sentia em relação à Tasha não havia mudado, a única diferença é que eu estava descobrindo algumas coisas sobre a mãe de meu filho. Era natural que isso acontecesse em algum momento.

\- Tudo bem, eu acho - ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Vem aqui - eu a abracei - eu sinto muito por não ter te contado antes.

Tasha forçou um sorriso e olhou mais uma vez para onde Rose estava acomodada. Eu segui seu exemplo, notando que ela também olhava em nossa direção e acabou virando o rosto imediatamente, parecendo sem graça.

\- Olá Rose - Tasha começou a se aproximar do sofá ao se desvencilhar de meu abraço enquanto minha avó se levantava do sofá e seguia até a cozinha - como foi a consulta?

\- Se eu ignorar a quantidade de pessoas malucas prestes a terem um filho - Rose fez uma careta antes de começar a relatar nossa pequena aventura na sala de espera do consultório.

Eu aproveitei que todas pareciam entretidas e segui até o andar de cima da casa, em busca de minha mãe, eu logo ouvi a voz dela e de karo vindo do ultimo quarto do corredor que estava com a porta entreaberta.

\- Mama? - Eu chamei.

\- Estou aqui, Dimka. Pode entrar - ela avisou.

Eu segui até lá e encontrei minha irmã saindo do quarto. Ela me ofereceu um sorriso sem graça antes de se afastar. Eu entrei no quarto, observando minha mãe guardando algumas roupas no armário.

\- Eu não esperava te ver hoje - ela me lançou um olhar por sobre o ombro, sorrindo em seguida.

Minha mãe era uma mulher bonita, mesmo aos sessenta anos de idade ela ainda conservava belos traços em seu rosto e os cabelos recém cortados e pintados lhe concederam um ar ainda mais jovem.

\- Rose está aí, eu a trouxe para conhece-la - eu avisei finalmente conseguindo toda a atenção de minha mãe.

\- Dimka, você devia ter me avisado antes - ela ralhou - vocês vão ficar para o jantar? Onde ela está? Você a deixou sozinha!?

\- Ela está com a Babushka e a Sonya - eu avisei - Tasha também está com ela.

Ela me observou por um momento com uma expressão cautelosa antes de voltar a se manifestar.

\- E como Tasha está lidando com tudo isso?

\- Bem, ela... ela ficou incomodada ao encontrar Rose aqui - eu confessei - não pensei que fosse um problema.

\- É natural que ela sinta ciumes, ainda mais se vocês dois estiverem se dando bem - minha mãe garantiu - vocês estão?

\- Sim, Rose é uma boa mulher, mama. Eu não sabia o quanto - eu suspirei me sentando em sua cama.

\- Como assim? - ela se acomodou ao meu lado.

\- Eu não a conhecia, mama. Estou começando a conhece-la agora e... Não sei...

\- Ela é mais do que você esperava - minha mãe completou.

\- Você não tem ideia, antes eu estava preocupado por toda essa situação, mas agora.

\- Você está feliz de ter um filho com ela? - Minha mãe me lançou um olhar questionador.

\- Se fosse para escolher, eu não teria um filho agora. Mas acho que podemos fazer dar certo - eu dei de ombros.

\- A situação é complicada, Dimka - ela se levantou - apenas tenha certeza de não complicar ainda mais as coisas.

Eu segui seu exemplo, me colocando em pé. Ela logo seguiu para fora do quarto, fazendo com que eu a acompanhasse.

\- Vamos, eu quero conhecer a garota - ela sorriu.

Nós descemos a tempo de ver minha avó se esforçar para servir a mesa para o chá da tarde com a ajuda de Sonya e Tasha, enquanto Rose estava em um canto afastado conversando com Karo.

Aquela interação me incomodou e eu teria seguido imediatamente até onde as duas estavam, mas um olhar de aviso de Sonya me manteve distante.

\- Eu vou ajudar sua avó, me avise quando elas tiverem terminado - minha mãe avisou antes de seguir até a cozinha.

Karo olhou em minha direção antes de suspirar e terminar qualquer que fosse a conversa entre as duas, se afastando em seguida. Eu fui até Rose, me preocupando um pouco com o teor daquela conversa.

\- Hey camarada, você sumiu - ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Eu fui atrás de minha mãe - eu expliquei - o que foi aquilo?

\- Sua irmã me chamou, ela queria se desculpar - Rose retrucou.

\- Mesmo? E como ela se saiu? - eu cruzei os braços olhando em direção a karo que tinha se juntado às outras.

\- Bem eu acho - Rose parecia desconfortável - acho que podemos recomeçar.

Eu absorvi aquela informação, voltando a observar minha irmã. Espero que dessa vez realmente ela mantenha sua palavra e não perturbe mais Rose.

\- Vamos, minha mãe quer te conhecer - eu indiquei a cozinha com a cabeça.

Nós dois seguimos até lá, encontrando minha mãe tirando um pão do forno enquanto minha avó apanhava algo no armário.

\- Mama, essa é a Rose - eu chamei sua atenção.

\- Rose, é um prazer conhece-la - Minha mãe veio até onde estávamos, a abraçando em seguida.

Rose parecia surpresa com aquela recepção, mas eu não podia esperar menos de minha mãe.

\- O prazer é todo meu, Sra Belikov - Rose respondeu parecendo sem graça.

\- Me chame de Olena - ela enfatizou - eu preparei um pão preto para o chá da tarde.

\- Eu nunca comi - Rose sorriu um pouco sem graça.

\- Eu espero que você goste - ela piscou um olho - Se você provar com um pouco de manteiga e uma boa xícara de chá, tenho certeza que irá gostar.

\- Leve isso, garota - minha avó entregou uma bandeja com algumas xícaras - vamos alimentar essa criança.

Eu me perdi em meus pensamentos ao ver aquela cena. Pela primeira vez desde o momento em que Rose me ligou dias atrás para me contar sobre a gravidez, eu conseguia ver que aquela situação poderia dar certo.

\- Você está muito magra, precisa comer mais - minha avó a criticou.

\- Eu estou comendo o suficiente, velha - Rose murmurou em resposta, seguindo com cuidado até a mesa.

Velha? Ela acabou de chamar minha avó de velha? Estão tão intimas assim?

\- Eu já te falei para não reclamar - minha avó retrucou sem se importar muito com o apelido.

\- Sua avó parece ter gostado dela - Tasha comentou se aproximando.

\- Sim, é o que parece - eu franzi o cenho enquanto Rose depositava a bandeja sobre a mesa e se acomodava em seguida.

As provocações entre Yeva e Rose se seguiram pelo restante da tarde, confundindo um pouco minha mãe por toda aquela interação.

\- Vocês já se conheciam antes? - ela questionou por fim.

\- Eu a encontrei acidentalmente - minha avó explicou.

\- Sim, acidentalmente quando tocou minha campainha e invadiu minha casa semana passada - Rose revirou os olhos.

\- Yeva! - minha mãe exclamou horrorizada - Rose, eu sinto muito.

\- Ela parece estar lidando bem com isso, Sra Belikova - Tasha sorriu - Não é, Rose?

\- Eu realmente não me importei - Rose tranquilizou minha mãe - ela me ajudou no começo, pra falar a verdade.

\- Eu precisava conhecer a garota - Minha avó deu de ombros - Se dependesse dele...

\- Vocês a conheceriam na hora certa - eu a cortei.

Rose me lançou um rapido olhar agradecido, parecendo desejosa por mudar de assunto. Por fim, foi Tasha quem veio em seu socorro, questionando-lhe sobre sua formação e aquilo acabou tomando conta de todo o período que estivemos juntos.

\- Disseram que foi um verdadeiro milagre eu não ter quebrado o tornozelo - Rose relatou - na verdade, as pessoas que estavam assistindo juraram que ouviram o osso se quebrar.

\- Deve ter sido horrível - Karo fez uma careta.

\- Eu desmaiei com a dor - Rose suspirou - no fim, foi quando decidi sair da companhia de dança que eu participava e conheci Elle, ela me arrumou emprego como Show Girl.

\- Se Vika estivesse aqui, iria querer saber tudo sobre como é ser uma Show Girl - Sonya zombou - não te deixaria em paz.

\- Por sorte ela não está - eu me levantei ao notar a expressão cansada no rosto de Rose - Rose parece exausta, eu vou leva-la para casa.

\- Obrigada, Dimitri - ela sorriu também se levantando - foi um prazer conhecer vocês.

Após uma breve consideração, me virei para Tasha que permanecia sentada à mesa, com uma expressão pensativa.

\- Tasha, você vem comigo? - eu a convidei.

**~~**~~**

Tasha e eu estávamos caminhando juntos pelas ruas de Aspen, estávamos na semana do Halloween e a cidade estava tomada de decorações das mais engraçadas às que realmente tinham intenção de serem assustadoras.

\- Olhe o campo de abóboras da frente da casa dos Badica - Tasha apontou extasiada, envolvendo meu braço e aproximando seu corpo do meu.

A temperatura tinha caído consideravelmente nas ultimas duas semanas, se aproximando de zero graus a cada dia, em breve teríamos neve em Aspen.

\- Vamos pegar um pouco de chocolate quente para você - eu sugeri ao me desvencilhar dela e passar o braço ao eu redor.

Tasha e eu tínhamos conseguido encontrar um ponto de equilíbrio em nossa relação, apesar de toda a complexidade que envolvia minha situação com Rose, nós superamos aqueles eventuais problemas que surgiram no início.

\- Você está me mimando, Dimka - ela sorriu.

Sim, ela tinha razão, nos últimos dias eu estava fazendo de tudo para agrada-la e creio que ela merecia cada um daqueles agrados.

Nós seguimos até uma barraquinha na praça que estava vendendo algumas bebida quentes, aguardando as outras pessoas da fila serem atendidas enquanto Tasha pensava no que iria pedir. Meu olhar foi atraído para um ponto à nossa direita, por onde Rose se aproximava, provavelmente voltando de mais um dia de aula. Ela estava encolhida em um grosso casaco de inverno e parecia estar realmente sofrendo com o clima. Certamente após alguns anos vivendo no deserto de Nevada, ela não estava mais acostumada a temperaturas baixas de inverno, ainda mais um inverno rigoroso como os do Colorado.

Eu a observei por um momento, Rose era uma pessoa surpreendente, as garotas do balé a adoravam e o cuidado e preocupação que ela exibia por cada um a seu redor, principalmente minha avó, que a alugava constantemente. Eu tinha me afastado um pouco dela nos últimos dias para me dedicar mais à Tasha, mas não podia deixar de admira-la por todas as suas qualidades.

\- Ela parece com frio - Tasha comentou seguindo meu olhar.

\- Acho que isso é natural, ela passou os últimos anos vivendo em um deserto - eu completei acenando para Rose que tinha nos avistado.

\- A barriga dela está crescendo a cada dia - ela prosseguiu - está passando depressa.

\- Sim, está - eu concordei ainda observando Rose que estava a poucos metros de nós.

Ela seguiu em direção ao seu endereço, parecendo distraída enquanto caminhava. Tudo parecia natural, eu voltei a concentrar minha atenção em Tasha, até que uma pequena comoção fez com que eu olhasse novamente na direção de Rose. Um pequeno filhote havia se livrado de seu dono e pulava insistentemente em suas pernas, enquanto ela tentava se livrar de toda aquela atenção e seguir seu caminho.

Onde estava o dono daquele cachorro!? O pobre animal poderia machuca-la sem intenção, não devia estar andando sozinho dessa maneira.

Eu não pensei duas vezes antes de sair da fila, onde tive a impressão de que Tasha tinha falado algo e seguir até a mãe de meu filho.

\- Me diz, quem deixa uma coisa fofa como você sozinho? - Rose questionou se abaixando para brincar com o filhote de Beagle que lambia suas mãos efusivamente.

\- Você está bem? - eu questionei ao me aproximar dela.

Rose ergueu o olhar para mim, se levantando com um sorriso no rosto com o filhote nos braços.

\- Oi camarada, Tasha - ela cumprimentou fazendo com que eu percebesse a presença de minha namorada ao meu lado - esse bonitinho aqui cismou comigo.

\- Será que ele tem dono? - Tasha acariciou a cabeça do beagle, para a felicidade do animal - parece bem cuidado, mas não tem coleira.

\- Eu não sei...

Eu franzi o cenho ao observar as mãos de Rose totalmente expostas. Ela devia estar de luvas, a temperatura hoje está bastante baixa.

\- Onde estão suas luvas? - eu a interrompi enquanto falava com Tasha.

\- Desculpe?

\- Suas mãos, você não está com frio? - eu indiquei.

\- Ohh, eu não precisava de luvas quando vivia em Vegas - ela esclareceu - na verdade, acho que vou precisar fazer algumas compras para o inverno.

\- Eu vou conseguir algumas para você - eu murmurei descontente, ela poderia muito bem adoecer daquela maneira, eu não podia ser tão negligente.

\- Dimitri, não precisa se preocupar - ela alternou o olhar entre Tasha e eu parecendo sem graça.

\- Não será incomodo algum, Dimka pode pegar luvas na loja - Tasha garantiu.

\- Claro - ela concordou mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- O que você vai fazer com ele? - eu indiquei o filhote que ainda estava em seu colo.

\- Não sei - ela suspirou - não sei se o levo para casa, ou..

\- Você pode leva-lo na Clinica do Mikhail - Tasha sugeriu - ele é o único veterinário da cidade, se for de alguém, ele deve saber.

Eu decidi carregar o filhote para livra-la do peso enquanto a acompanhava até a clinica ao lado de Tasha que parecia pouco disposta a voltar para a fila da barraca de chocolate quente. Não demoramos para chegar à clínica veterinária do Mikhail alguns minutos depois, ele estava prestes a fecha-la e ir para casa quando eu chamei sua atenção.

\- Boa tarde Tanner - eu me aproximei sendo seguido de perto por Rose - Você tem um tempo?

\- Boa Tarde, algum problema? - ele franziu o cenho alternando o olhar entre nós três.

\- Olá, esse pequenininho me encontrou na rua, deve estar perdido - Rose se adiantou atraindo a atenção imediata de Mikhail ao pegar o cachorro de meus braços.

\- Desculpe, não nos conhecemos. Mikhail Tanner - ele alargou o sorriso.

\- Rose Mazur - ela retribuiu o sorriso imediatamente.

Ele apanhou o cachorro, o observando bem antes de sorrir.

\- É um prazer conhece-la, Rose. E você é um pequeno travesso, não é? - ele acariciou a cabeça do beagle que logo latiu em resposta.

\- Você o conhece? - Tasha questionou o veterinário enquanto ele indicava que nós o seguíssemos.

Nós entramos na clínica, acompanhando os passos de Mikhail que seguiu diretamente para a área do canil da clinica.

\- Esse espertinho aqui fugiu quando Karen levou os cachorros para passear mais cedo - ele explicou - nós o procuramos por todo lugar e não o encontramos.

\- Bom, ele encontrou a Rose - Tasha comentou.

\- Ele definitivamente sabe o que faz então - Mikhail sorriu antes de entregar o Beagle para que a mãe de meu filho o segurasse enquanto ele abria uma das gaiolas vazias.

Tasha e eu trocamos um rápido olhar diante daquele comentário, mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele voltou a se manifestar.

\- E você, Rose, é nova na cidade?

\- Sim, cheguei há algumas semanas - eu Rose lhe ofereceu um sorriso contido enquanto brincava com o cachorro, apesar de não desgrudar o olhar do veterinário.

_ O que está acontecendo!? _

\- Você veio com seu marido, Rose? - ele questionou ignorando totalmente a minha presença e de Tasha.

\- Ohh, Rose não é casada, e ela não está em nenhum relacionamento, não é, Rose? - Tasha se intrometeu na conversa, fazendo com que eu lhe lançasse um olhar surpreso.

O que a vida amorosa de Rose interessa a ele? Ela já devolveu o cachorro, podemos ir embora!

\- Mesmo? Como isso é possível? - ele questionou com fingida surpresa.

\- É uma longa historia - Rose colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha sem desgrudar o olhar do homem.

\- Rose é uma professora de Balé, Mike.. Isso não é incrível? - Tasha voltou a instigar o rapaz para meu descontentamento.

\- Se na minha época tivesse uma professora tão bonita eu certamente teria feito balé - ele piscou para Rose, fazendo com que ela risse.

_ Eles estão flertando! Porque Tasha está ajudando? _

\- Se isso tivesse acontecido, nós não teríamos um veterinário tão prestativo agora - Rose retrucou fazendo meu desconforto aumentar.

_ Não era pra isso estar acontecendo, ela está grávida! O que ele pensa que está fazendo com a mãe do meu filho!? _

\- Não deveria colocar o cachorro ali? O dono deve estar preocupado - eu decidi lembra-los de minha presença, o que parece ter funcionado momentaneamente.

\- Esse carinha foi abandonado aqui há alguns dias - Mikhail explicou apanhando o cachorro dos braços de Rose - ele fica aqui até conseguirmos um lar para ele.

O filhote logo começou a choramingar, claramente rejeitando a ideia de voltar para dentro daquela jaula.

\- Pobrezinho - Tasha suspirou - nós podemos ficar com ele, Dimka?

\- Eu não sei, ele ficaria tanto tempo sozinho na minha casa - eu o observei apesar de me sentir tentado a aceitar.

Não seria nada mal ter uma companhia de quatro patas no fim das contas.

\- Se vocês não ficarem com ele, eu fico - Rose garantiu voltando a pega-lo do colo do veterinário.

\- Seria ótimo para você, Rose - Tasha garantiu - você parece ficar tanto tempo sozinha, isso quando Yeva não aparece.

\- Isso é imperdoável - Mikhail voltou a assumir aquele tom de flerte irritante - você deve ficar com ele, eu garanto que darei qualquer assistência que você precisar.

Os dois se engajaram em uma conversa particular enquanto eu me afastei discretamente com Natasha.

\- Alguém vai se dar bem - ela cantarolou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

\- O que você está fazendo? - eu abaixei o tom.

\- Qual o problema? - ela franziu o cenho.

Porque aquilo estava me incomodando tanto? Rose é bonita, é claro que vai atrair atenção masculina, mas..

\- Tasha, isso não é da nossa conta.

\- Exatamente, não é da nossa conta, então porque você está se importando tanto com isso? - Ela cruzou os braços erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas.

Droga, aquilo não saiu muito bem. Se eu continuar com isso, posso dar a entender que sinto ciumes de Rose, o que não é o caso!

\- Não estou me importando, mas ela está grávida - eu comecei.

\- E qual o problema? Ela não está morta! - Tasha sussurrou claramente irritada.

\- Eu apenas acho que nós não devemos nos intrometer - eu tentei contornar a situação - se ela quiser arrumar alguém, pode arrumar sem minha ajuda!

\- Você não está ajudando, eu estou!

\- Isso é ridículo - eu murmurei.

\- A sua atitude? Eu concordo - ela revirou os olhos antes de se afastar para se juntar aos dois que continuavam engajados em sua própria conversa sem sequer notar o quase desentendimento que aconteceu entre Tasha e eu.

Apesar de me incomodar, eu decidi esquecer aquele assunto, não podia me envolver dessa maneira na vida de Rose, e no fundo, eu duvido que Mikhail queira realmente se envolver com ela, principalmente quando descobrir sobre nossa situação. Sim, eu estava me preocupando a toa.


	12. capitulo 12 - You never know, it could be great

_ Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car  _

_ A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake  _

_ What if they say that you're a climber  _

_ Naturally, I'm worried if I do it alone  _

_ Who really cares, cause it's your life  _

_ You never know, it could be great  _

_ Take a chance cause you might grow _

**_What You Waiting For - Gwen Stefani_ **

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**_Rose_ **

Caminhei entre as garotas observando se estavam executando corretamente a coreografia que eu tinha passado a elas, já estava começando a se tornar um pouco difícil para mim acompanha-las naquilo, então eu me contentava em avalia-las e corrigi-las quando necessário.

\- Vocês precisam estar sincronizadas - eu parei mais uma vez a música - principalmente quando vocês erguem as mãos e voltam a correr.

\- Srta Mazur, você não pode nos mostrar de novo? - Melissa pediu.

\- Tudo bem - eu suspirei antes de colocar novamente Michael Sembello para tocar.

As garotas observaram com atenção enquanto eu executava a coreografia de forma clara para que as garotas compreendessem o que deveriam fazer. Assim que terminei eu me sentia exausta, me contentando em me sentar um pouco no chão para recuperar o folego.

\- Que tal uma pausa? - eu sugeri entre um sorriso sem graça.

\- O bebê te deixa cansada, Srta Mazur? - Maggie questionou me observando.

\- Um pouco - eu admiti.

As garotas passaram a sussurrar entre si logo em seguida, fazendo com que eu franzisse o cenho diante da situação.

\- Vai você, foi sua mãe quem falou - melissa sussurrou para Kim.

\- Mas eu contei pra vocês, pergunta você, Maggie - ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

\- O que está acontecendo? - eu interrompi a pequena discussão, recebendo olhares ansiosos sobre mim.

\- Srta Mazur, a minha mãe visitou o restaurante da Sra Belikov e encontrou a Sra Zeklos lá - Kim começou - ela contou que a Senhora Belikov contou para ela que contou para minha mãe que...

\- Kim, apenas diga o que você quer saber - eu revirei os olhos.

\- É verdade que o Sr Belikov é o pai do seu bebê? - Sam foi direto ao ponto, me surpreendendo um pouco com a pergunta.

Tudo bem, era esperado que esse assunto viesse à tona em algum momento. Não é nada demais!

\- Bem, sim. O Sr Belikov é o pai do meu bebê.

Imediatamente todas as garotas levantaram as mãos ansiosas por terem sua curiosidade saciada.

\- Srta Mazur, mas o sr Belikov não é namorado da Srta Ozera? - Maggie questionou.

\- Sim, ele é o namorado da Srta Ozera.

\- Então ele não devia ter um bebê com ela? - Kim franziu o cenho.

\- Não, porque minha mãe disse que apenas meninos e meninas casados podem ter um bebê e o Sr Belikov e a Srta Ozera ainda não se casaram - Melissa esclareceu.

\- Mas a srta Mazur também não é casada com o Sr Belikov - Kim apontou.

_ Ótimo, como eu explico minha situação para crianças agora!? _

\- Nós não somos casados, mas nós nos encontramos há alguns meses e decidimos nos conhecer - eu mordi o lábio inferior.

\- E você decidiu conhece-lo tendo um bebê com ele? - Sam franziu o cenho claramente confusa.

_ Ponto para a baixinha! _

\- Não foi uma de nossas melhores decisões - eu suspirei - mas as vezes acontecem de homens e mulheres que não são casados fazerem um bebê. Ainda mais sem querer.

\- E você vai se casar com ele?

\- Como que se faz um bebê? 

\- O bebê vai morar com o Sr Belikov?

\- Você vai morar com o Sr Belikov?

\- Sabem o que dizem sobre crianças que perguntam muito sobre coisas que não lhe dizem respeito? Podem ficar sem a língua para aprender a cuidar dos próprios assuntos - A voz de Yeva chamou nossa atenção fazendo com que as garotas arregalassem os olhos imediatamente.

Era um boato da cidade, principalmente entre as crianças de que Yeva era uma bruxa e aquele tipo de comentário não ajudava muito em sua reputação. Eu decidi que aquela pausa já tinha durado bastante, me levantando em seguida

\- Vamos continuar garotas, do começo - decidi ignorar a presença da velha que tinha se acomodado em um banco próximo à porta.

Ela vinha me alugando desde que me conhecera, me fazia acompanha-la para fazer compras, comer tudo o que ela decidia que era bom para o bebe, acompanha-la para visitar velhos amigos.

_ Eu não me lembro de ter adotado uma avó! _

A porta voltou a ser aberta, atraindo novamente a minha atenção para Dimitri que encarava a avó com uma expressão espantada. Eles vão me deixar trabalhar em paz hoje? 

\- Continue meninas, vocês estão se saindo bem - eu decidi observando meus dois visitantes sussurrando em russo entre si.

Caminhei até eles, atraindo a atenção de Dimitri. Ele vinha me evitando desde o dia em que conheci Mikhail na última semana, no início cheguei a pensar que talvez ele estivesse com ciumes, mas isso seria simplesmente ridículo, ele é louco pela Tasha!

\- Rose... 

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - eu franzi o cenho.

\- Não, eu apenas vim ver como você está - ele parecia um pouco desconcertado - não esperava encontrar minha avó aqui.

\- Eu é que não esperava que você fosse parar de trabalhar apenas para vir assistir a uma aula de balé - a velha o olhou desconfiada.

\- Eu apenas queria saber se ela e o bebê estão bem - Dimitri murmurou - e você, porque está aqui?

\- Ela vai me levar para comprar um vestido quando terminar isso aqui - ela respondeu naturalmente.

_ Eu vou fazer o que? _

\- Vestido? Babushka, pra que você quer um vestido novo? - Dimitri franziu o cenho.

\- Isso não te interessa, o dinheiro é meu e se eu quero um vestido novo, eu compro um vestido novo! - ela estreitou os olhos.

\- Espera, desde quando eu vou com você comprar um vestido? - eu decidi interromper aquela insanidade. 

\- Desde que eu decidi que quero um vestido - ela revirou os olhos.

Eu pensei em debater, mas aquilo seria muito cansativo. Ao invés disso, me virei para as meninas, decidindo terminar de vez a aula.

\- Vamos garotas, vamos fazer essa rotina mais uma vez antes de encerrar - eu me afastei dos dois, sentindo o olhar de Dimitri me acompanhar.

Os sentimentos dentro de mim em relação à Dimitri estavam confusos, eu queria conseguir a atenção dele e adorava quando ele era carinhoso comigo da forma como foi no dia do ultrassom, mas eu sabia que ele estava com Tasha e não queria estragar isso. Apesar de tudo eu não conseguia impedir meu coração de disparar ao me sentir observada por aqueles olhos cor de chocolate. Porque ele tem que ter esse efeito sobre mim?

\- Vamos mais uma vez desde o inicio - Eu me coloquei no meio das garotas, meu olhar cruzou com o de Dimitri através do espelho, mas procurei ignora-lo.

Ao contrario de antes, decidi executar aquela rotina com elas, tentando em vão não olhar para Dimitri enquanto me movia. De alguma forma eu desejava mostrar a ele que eu era boa em algo.

Após aquela rotina e fazer o encerramento da aula, eu liberei as garotas enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, não era mais tão fácil me exercitar tanto.

\- Você está bem? - Dimitri se aproximou com preocupação.

Seu olhar fez meu coração se aquecer e por um momento eu desejei me aninhar em seus braços. 

\- Sim, apenas me cansei um pouco. Eu vou me vestir e podemos ir - eu afastei aqueles pensamentos.

Segui até o vestiário, me troquei e sai para encontrar Dimitri e Yeva que tinham voltado a discutir em sussurros.

\- Rose, eu estava falando para minha avó que eu posso acompanhar vocês e...

\- E eu estava falando que se eu quisesse que você me levasse às compras, eu teria ido direto à você e não à ela - Yeva parecia especialmente mal humorada aquela tarde. E eu que teria que aguentar!

\- Babushka...

\- Tudo bem, camarada. Eu posso cuidar disso - eu interrompi. 

\- Rose, você tem certeza? - ele segurou minha mão, me puxando para longe de sua avó.

\- Não se preocupe, ela só precisa de um vestido. Não deve demorar... - eu retirei minha mão que permanecia entre a sua tentando fugir daquele contato. 

Eu não esperei nenhum protesto de sua parte, caminhei em direção à Yeva decidindo não pensar no motivo de ter sido escolhida como sua acompanhante. Nós caminhamos até o centro da cidade, onde ficava a loja preferida da velha e logo nos colocamos à procura de um vestido. 

\- Você tem alguma preferência por cor? - eu questionei olhando alguns modelos expostos.

\- Quero um vestido de renda claro - ela explicou - Como está o bebê, você já o sente se mexer?

\- Ainda não, eu não vejo a hora disso acontecer e ele se mexe bastante, dá pra ver no ultrassom - eu suspirei - mas ainda não sinto nada.

\- É natural, na primeira vez é mais demorado para sentir o bebe se mover - ela devolveu - Dimitri parece cuidar bem de vocês.

Eu peguei um vestido rosa claro e estendi em sua direção.

\- Ele realmente está me surpreendendo. O que você acha desse?

\- Não - ela negou sem me dar uma única explicação - e é claro que ele te surpreenderia, ele é um óotimo garoto e será um ótimo pai.

Eu devolvi o vestido para a arara voltando a procurar.

\- Eu não duvido disso - eu garanti pensando em todas as vezes em que Dimitri cuidou de mim ultimamente.

\- Esse vai ficar perfeito - ela me estendeu um vestido claro com borboletas de tecido fino. Eu franzi o cenho o observando, aquilo nunca ficaria bom nela!

\- Você não queria um de renda?

\- Esse é pra você - ela revirou os olhos - Quando você terá a próxima consulta de pré natal?

\- Velha, eu não estou procurando um vestido, você está - eu respirei fundo - A próxima consulta será semana que vem, nós faremos outro ultrassom e talvez a gente consiga descobrir o sexo do bebê.

\- Eu não perguntei se você veio atrás de um vestido eu te avisei que vou compra-lo para você - ela devolveu de mau humor - e é só olhar para sua barriga que dá para ver que é um menino. 

\- Eu também acho que será um menino - eu concordei - mas Dimitri cisma que pode ser uma menina.

\- E o que ele sabe sobre isso? Não é dentro dele que está crescendo - ela revirou os olhos.

\- Bem que eu queria que fosse - eu suspirei - O que você acha desse? Eu lhe estendi um vestido azul claro. Ela o apanhou, o observando por um tempo enquanto eu torcia para que ela se esquecesse do outro vestido.

\- Eu preciso atender - eu murmurei quando meu telefone começou a tocar e eu percebi que era minha mãe. 

Ela não se importou e eu logo me afastei a uma distância segura. Já tinha passado da hora de contar a eles sobre a novidade, mas eu não sabia como começar o assunto e aquilo me agonizava.

\- Mãe...

\- Rosemarie, nós estamos esperando notícias suas há semanas - ela se queixou com seu sotaque carregado.

A última vez que falei com eles foi logo após minha mudança, quando insistiram que eu deveria passar meu novo endereço para que me enviassem algumas sapatilhas novas.

\- Desculpe, eu tenho estado muito ocupada - eu desconversei - Como está o velhote?

\- Com saudades. Quando você poderá nos visitar? 

\- Vocês estão Onde? Talvez eu consiga ir no natal.

Meus pais viviam juntos na Europa e dividiam os meses do ano entre a turquia e a Escócia. Meu pai trabalhava no ramo do petróleo e com isso sempre que eu precisava eu podia contar com a ajuda financeira dos dois.

\- Rose, já faz dois anos que não te vemos. Você poderia fazer um esforço - ela reclamou.

Sim, dois anos e agora está prestes a ser avó e não sabe. Eu preciso contar...

\- Mãe eu...

O que eu posso falar? Mãe eu estou grávida? Mãe, eu vou ter um filho? Mãe, você será avó? 

\- Você...

\- Eu adotei um cachorro - acabei soltando ao me lembrar do panqueca, o Beagle que eu tinha adotado nos últimos dias quando conheci Mikhail, enquanto meus batimentos cardíacos aumentavam por conta do nervosismo.

\- Rose, você nunca foi boa com animais - minha mãe gemeu - cachorros precisam de cuidado e atenção...

Sabe o que precisa de cuidados e atenção também? BEBÊS! 

\- Eu sei, mas.. Eu vou me esforçar.

\- Tudo bem, eu preciso ir.... Não fique esperando nossa ligação, você sabe que seu pai sente sua falta - ela recomendou antes de encerrar a chamada.

Mais uma oportunidade de contar o que está acontecendo foi perdida. O quanto eles ficarão irritados com isso depois?

E meu pai quando descobrir? Ele vai me matar! Qual a possibilidade de eu convencer Dimitri e Tasha a fingirem que nós dois nos casamos em Vegas e seremos uma família normal? O máximo que poderia acontecer, é meu pai querer fazer uma festa de casamento de verdade depois disso... Nós poderíamos dividir os presentes!

_ Eu estou ferrada! _

\- Você vai ficar encarando o telefone feito besta? - Yeva se materializou ao meu lado me assustando. 

\- Era minha mãe, faz um tempo que não converso com eles - Eu expliquei tentando prestar atenção nela.

Ela estava segurando duas sacolas, no pouco tempo que eu fiquei conversando com minha mãe, ela conseguiu comprar o que queria?

\- Como eles reagiram ao descobrir que você engravidou de um completo estranho? - ela passou a caminhar em direção à saída.

\- Ainda não surgiu a oportunidade de contar - eu dei minha resposta padrão que já estava se tornando ridícula. 

\- Mesmo? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha fazendo com que eu me lembrasse de Dimitri.

\- Essa não é uma notícia que se dá por telefone e eles não moram no país - eu murmurei caminhando ao seu lado pela rua. 

\- E onde moram? - ela questionou.

\- Turquia. Mas passam muito tempo na Escócia também. Mãe escocesa, pai turco.

\- E você? - Nasci na Escócia, mas eles me colocaram em um colégio interno em Montana assim que tive idade. Foi lá que eu aprendi a dançar, a academia St Vladimir é bem conceituada - eu divaguei. 

\- Então você virou uma stripper por ter crescido sem os pais...

\- Pela última vez, eu não era uma stripper! - eu soltei exasperada enquanto a velha sorria. Ela adora me irritar, só pode ser isso!

\- Você deveria dar a notícia logo, se você esperar só vai piorar tudo - ela me aconselhou.

Eu absorvi suas palavras e continuei caminhando de forma distraída até que esbarrei em um corpo forte.

\- Desculpe - eu pedi automaticamente sem me dar ao trabalho de ver em quem esbarrei.

\- Rose? - Uma voz masculina chamou minha atenção. Eu olhei para Mikhail que logo sorriu ao me ver.

\- Mikhail, Oi... - eu não hesitei em retribuir o sorriso.

Novamente eu fui pega por aquele rosto bonito e os olhos penetrantes que ele exibia. Mikhail me atraiu logo que nos conhecemos, ele certamente era o tipo de cara que eu me envolveria em um bar.

E engravidaria por isso, minha consciência gritou.

\- Eu ia te ligar hoje, como está o panqueca?

\- O panqueca? Ele quer dormir na cama comigo! Se eu o tranco para fora do quarto ele não para de chorar - eu brinquei.

\- Eu não posso culpa-lo por isso - ele piscou para mim.

Meu coração não disparou, como acontecia quando estava com Dimitri, mas certamente era agradável receber atenção dele.

\- Eu fiquei invisível para você, Tanner? - Yeva quebrou nosso flerte me fazendo corar.

Ok, ele não era Dimitri mas foi o bastante para me fazer esquecer da presença da velha por um momento.

\- Sra Belikov, desculpe - ele me lançou um olhar divertido - eu estava preocupado com um paciente.

\- Quando você me disse que tinha uma consulta marcada, eu pensei que fosse com um médico de verdade e não com um veterinário - a velha me olhou fazendo eu revirar os olhos. 

Alguém vai perceber se eu chutar a bengala dela?

\- Porque você não cuida da sua vida velha? - eu murmurei. 

\- Você já contou para ele da sua relação com Dimitri? - ela questionou fazendo com que eu realmente considerasse chutar sua bengala só para vê-la se espatifar no chão e parar de se intrometer na minha vida.

\- Não, eu ainda não tive a oportunidade, velha - eu murmurei.

\- Que tal se você me contar tudo durante o jantar amanhã? - ele propôs me pegando de surpresa.

Sim, eu tinha gostado de flertar com ele aquele dia em sua clínica e agora também, mas ir à um encontro? Creio que meu tempo de sair com desconhecidos aleatórios tenha acabado.

\- Eu não sei... Eu... - eu gaguejei sem saber o que responder, olhando para Yeva que me encarava com uma expressão questionadora - eu posso te responder depois? Ele pareceu compreender bem o motivo de meu desconforto, me oferecendo um belo sorriso lateral antes de me estender um cartão que ele apanhou na carteira.

\- Eu vou esperar a resposta - ele piscou - Tchau Sra Belikov, a senhora continua adorável como sempre.

Ele se afastou enquanto a velha me olhava com uma expressão desconfiada. Ela vai querer controlar minhas amizades agora?

\- Você está fazendo amigos...

\- Isso aconteceria em algum momento - eu suspirei - Yeva, eu estou cansada agora, você já tem o seu vestido, eu posso ir pra casa? 

\- Você espera que eu carregue todas essas sacolas sozinha até minha casa? - ela ergueu as duas sacolas.

Novamente eu respirei fundo percebendo que não me livraria dela tão facilmente. Apanhei as duas sacolas de suas mãos antes que acabasse de vez minha paciência. Ela caminhou satisfeita ao meu lado por todo o percurso que levaria até sua casa. Minha mente por outro lado estava presa em Mikhail, eu poderia aceitar seu convite? Eu deveria?

Eu não sai com ninguém desde que descobri sobre a gravidez, fazia meses desde que eu me envolvi com alguém e esse alguém foi Dimitri. Mas por outro lado eu não tenho certeza se isso daria certo, Mikhail certamente vai fugir assim que entender a encrenca que eu represento.

\- Você está calada - Yeva comentou ao chegar na porta de sua casa.

\- Eu estou realmente cansada Yeva, apenas quero descansar um pouco - eu menti na tentativa de me livrar dela.

Porém ela não desistiria tão fácil, ao invés de se despedir, abriu a porta e me arrastou para dentro enquanto gritava algumas palavras em russo.

Olena desceu as escadas espantada ao lado de Karolina e logo veio ao meu encontro enquanto a irmã do russo corria para a cozinha.

\- Rose, sente-se e você vai melhorar logo - Olena me acomodou no sofá - eu vou preparar algo para você comer...

O que essa velha falou para elas!?

\- Olena não é necessário, eu...

\- Eu insisto Rose - ela deu as costas me deixando ali sozinha.

Yeva tinha sumido e Karolina logo retornou com um copo de limonada nas mãos.

\- Aqui, você vai se sentir melhor - Ela me entregou antes de se sentar ao meu lado.

\- Karolina , eu não sei o que sua avó falou, mas eu estou bem! - Eu suspirei ao aceitar o copo.

\- Ela disse que você estava prestes a desmaiar - ela franziu o cenho - e por favor, me chame de Karo.

Quando aquela velha vai parar de manipular as coisas de acordo com seu desejo!?

\- Eu apenas disse que estava cansada - Eu neguei - estava tentando voltar para casa apenas.

A mulher me avaliou por algum tempo antes de dar de ombros.

\- Mesmo assim, vai ser bom para você comer algo. Mama acabou de assar pão preto, eu estava prestes a voltar pro restaurante.

\- Eu não quero atrapalhar - eu emendei imediatamente.

Pra falar a verdade, conversar com Karo ainda era estranho. Mesmo depois de ter conversado com ela e resolvido tudo, nosso relacionamento não era tão natural quanto o que eu tinha com Sonya. Eu olhei em volta à procura da mulher e sua filha, mas o silêncio na casa indicava que ela não estava. Olena acabou nos interrompendo ao vir da cozinha com um prato com várias fatias de pão preto e alguns potes com geleia, manteiga e cream cheese. Eu me lembrei do sabor do pão e senti minha boca salivar imediatamente. Não vai fazer mal ficar para comer um pouco.

\- Vamos Rose, você precisa alimentar o pequeno Belikov que está se formando - ela sorriu colocando a bandeja em cima de uma mesa redonda que ficava próximo à porta que levava ao jardim.

\- Pode ser uma menina, Mama - Karo lembrou.

Eu caminhei até lá sendo seguida por Karolina que se acomodou ao meu lado enquanto Olena voltava para a cozinha. Tratei de espalhar uma camada de geleia de pimenta por cima da fatia, me deliciando com aquilo enquanto ela me observava.

Eu adorei essa geleia! 

\- Você gostou mesmo disso - ela sorriu.

\- O bebê deve estar fazendo uma festa na minha barriga - eu zombei - nunca tinha comido algo assim.

\- Espero que ele se acostume à comida da avó - Olena retornou trazendo mais um prato com algumas rosquinhas doces.

Ela colocou na minha frente antes de se sentar ao meu lado.

\- Eu preciso voltar para o restaurante, до свидания мама¹, Rose - Karo se levantou antes de se despedir.

Eu sorri em resposta apesar de me sentir deslocada apenas com a mãe de Dimitri. 

\- Experimente essas - ela estendeu o prato de rosquinha, eu logo passei um pouco da geleia de pimenta em uma antes de come-la. Ok, eu definitivamente não me importo se ela quiser alimentar meu bebê. 

\- Nós já sabemos quem vai ser a avó que cozinha bem, filho - eu acariciei minha barriga fazendo Olena rir.

\- Sua mãe não cozinha? - ela questionou.

\- Ela tenta, mas o forte dela é encomendar alguma coisa - eu sorri.

\- Ela ficou em Vegas? 

\- Não, meus pais vivem na Europa. Eu acabei sozinha aqui, por isso decidi aceitar quando Dimitri propôs que eu viesse a Aspen - Eu expliquei.

\- Foi o melhor que você fez, nós te ajudaremos Em tudo - ela me observou com pena - eu fico feliz de ver que os dois estão conseguindo se resolve bem, principalmente em relação à Natasha.

\- Eu jamais interferiria nisso - eu me apressei em dizer me sentindo um pouco culpada pela forma como vinha pensando em Dimitri ultimamente.

\- Eu acredito que não - ela me observou com um sorriso - você é uma boa garota, Rose, apenas foi pega em uma situação difícil.

Eu desviei o olhar, sentindo mais uma vez aquela culpa me consumir pela forma como vinha pensando em Dimitri ultimamente.

\- Sim, querida. A situação é mais complicada do que parece - ela pareceu ler minha mente, me deixando ainda mais desconfortável.

\- Mama? - a voz de Dimitri veio da porta da frente chamando nossa atenção e interrompendo nossa conversa.

Em poucos segundos ele e Tasha surgiram na sala, se surpreendendo com minha presença.

\- Rose? - Tasha forçou um sorriso, apesar de ter claramente sido pega de surpresa.

\- Oi Tasha, Dimitri... Sua mãe está alimentando nosso bebê - eu brinquei.

Dimitri veio imediatamente até a mim, beijando meu rosto fazendo meu coração acelerar com a proximidade.

\- Então ele está sendo bem alimentado. Como foi o passeio com minha avó? 

Sim, onde aquela velha foi parar? Ela me trouxe aqui e simplesmente desapareceu!

Tasha me cumprimentou em seguida e um silêncio desconfortável se instalou no ambiente.

\- Nós viemos apenas ver como você estava, mama - Dimitri enlaçou a cintura de Tasha com seu braço atraindo minha atenção para aquele gesto.

Tasha estava linda, ela usava uma touca preta, um cachecol preto e branco e suéter também preto. Não era a toa que Dimitri era louco por aquela mulher.

Eu senti certa inveja crescer em mim ao notar como ele a abraçava e a aquecia com o calor de seu corpo. Ele a puxou para mais perto, acariciando sua cintura com a ponta dos dedos enquanto meu olhar estava preso em mim. 

\- Sim, nós já vamos -Tasha subiu sua mão pelo peitoral de Dimitri - temos alguns planos para hoje.

\- Eu preciso ir, Obrigada por tudo Olena - eu me levantei subitamente, desejando me afastar dos dois.

\- Não quer ficar para jantar? 

\- Não, o panqueca está sozinho - eu neguei já indo em direção à saída - Tchau Dimitri, Tasha...

\- Eu posso te levar - Dimitri se soltou da namorada antes de segurar meu braço. 

\- Não é necessário, eu odiaria estragar os planos de vocês - eu garanti - eu vou caminhar.

Antes que protestassem eu me afastei, conseguindo sair da casa. O vento gelado do início de novembro ajudou a clarear minhas idéias. Eu olhei para o céu fechado, a temperatura estava descendo a cada dia, em breve a neve começaria a cair. Para quem acabou se acostumando com o clima do deserto de nevada, aquilo seria um pouco difícil.

Eu cheguei em casa vinte minutos depois, sendo recebida por um cachorro animado. Panqueca pulou em minha pernas latindo para que eu o pegasse. Eu acabei me sentando no chão ao seu lado aproveitando para brincar um pouco com ele enquanto tentava tirar Dimitri de meus pensamentos. Eu preciso tira-lo de minha mente, ele sempre deixou claro que iria continuar seu relacionamento, eu não posso me abalar assim.

Foi quando tomei minha decisão e apanhei meu telefone. 

\- Rose? -Mikhail atendeu depressa.

\- Oi. A proposta para o jantar de amanhã ainda está de pé? - Eu questionei sem rodeios.

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------

¹ Tchau mãe


	13. capitulo 13 - I was free before I met you

_ I was free before I met you _

_ I was broken but free _

_ All alone in a clear view _

_ But now you are all I see _

**_Make me like you - Gwen stefani_ **

_ \------------------------------------------ _

**_Rose_ **

Eu observei Panqueca roendo um sapato meu no canto do quarto enquanto eu terminava de me arrumar. Eu encontraria com Mikhail em uma hora e me sentia mais ansiosa a cada minuto que se passava.

\- Você acha que estou sendo precipitada? - eu questionei o filhote de Beagle, atraindo sua atenção - eu deveria ficar nervosa com você por estar estragando mais um sapato meu, mas não consigo pensar em outra coisa, eu deveria cancelar?

Ele moveu suas orelhas antes de voltar a se concentrar em meu sapato, eu suspirei audivelmente deixando de lado a escova e apanhando meu celular. Aquilo era uma loucura, eu não poderia sair com ele. Como eu explicaria o fato de ter um bebê crescendo dentro de mim?

Estava prestes a ligar para o homem e inventar uma desculpa qualquer quando me lembrei da cena na casa das Belikovas. A forma que eu me senti ao ver Dimitri com Natasha não estava certa! Eu precisava tratar aquilo de uma maneira ou de outra!

Ao invés de ligar para Mikhail, tentei Mia.

Ela atendeu a chamada de vídeo no segundo toque, ela vestia uma fantasia policial curta de couro e estava possivelmente em um camarim antes de algum show.

\- Rose, oi - ela sorriu - Uau, você está demais, onde você vai?

\- Desculpe, você está trabalhando?

\- Não se preocupe, nós temos vinte minutos até minha apresentação começar - ela garantiu se acomodando em uma poltrona e eu pude ver Marry passando atrás dela - então, me conta, porque você está tão arrumada?

\- Eu tenho um encontro - eu mordi o lábio inferior me sentando na cama.

\- Hmmm um encontro - ela cantarolou em um tom insinuante.

Eu notei alguém se aproximando dela, sem conseguir identificar qual das garotas era, eu não tinha certeza se queria compartilhar aquilo tão abertamente, mas, aquelas garotas foram minha família e sabiam tudo sobre mim nos últimos anos.

\- Quem tem um encontro? - eu finalmente reconheci a voz de Carrie.

\- Rose - ela apontou a tela do celular para o rosto da garota que logo passou a acenar para mim com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

\- Hey Rose. Uau, você está linda, esse cara tem sorte - ela piscou.

\- Carrie, eu terminei com o espelho - a voz de Elle soou ao fundo.

\- Eu tenho que ir, boa sorte - ela desejou antes que a câmera voltasse a se focar em Mia.

\- Está uma correria aqui, eu fui a primeira a ficar pronta, mas algumas garotas se atrasaram - ela explicou - mas me conta, como é esse cara?

Eu suspirei enquanto reunia toda a informação que tinha sobre Mikhail em minha mente.

\- Ele é o veterinário da cidade, eu o conheci na ultima semana - eu comecei a relatar.

\- Um veterinário? Ele é bonito? - ela sorriu.

\- Bastante, mas eu não sei... Acho que vou cancelar.

\- O que, porque? - ela arregalou os olhos.

Eu me virei na cama, ficando de bruços enquanto pensava em como explicar a situação para ela. Precisava me livrar um pouco daqueles sentimentos conflitantes que estavam dentro de mim.

\- Ele não sabe sobre minha situação - eu comecei - eu não sei nem como começar a explicar. E também acabei aceitando seu convite por um impulso e estou começando a achar que fiz isso pelo motivo errado.

\- Me conta - ela implorou.

\- Nós flertamos bastante na clinica dele na ultima semana, quando eu adotei um cachorro...

\- Você adotou um cachorro? - ela me encarou surpresa.

\- Não faça essa cara, eu vou ter um bebê. Sou capaz de cuidar de um cachorro - eu revirei os olhos.

\- Desculpa, você estava dizendo...

\- Eu fui até a clinica dele com o Dimitri e a Natasha - eu voltei ao relato - ele começou a flertar comigo e quando fui ver, Natasha tinha praticamente passado o meu telefone para o cara.

\- Natasha? A namorada do Dimitri? - Mia se surpreendeu.

Eu tinha percebido a real intenção da mulher naquele momento, mas não poderia culpa-la por querer uma segurança a mais sobre mim.

\- Sim! Eu não dei tanta importância, mas acabei o encontrando novamente ontem e ele me convidou para sair - eu prossegui - Eu disse que responderia depois, acabei encontrando os dois mais tarde e ela só faltou pular no colo do Dimitri quando me viu!

\- Então você aceitou sair com o veterinário porque uma namorada ciumenta decidiu marcar território? - Mia me encarou.

\- Algo nesse estilo - eu mordi o lábio inferior.

Mia me avaliou por um momento com uma expressão desconfiada antes de suspirar audivelmente.

\- Rose, eu quero que você seja honesta comigo - ela pediu - lembre-se que eu te conheço melhor que ninguém e vou saber se você mentir.

\- Claro - eu concordei imediatamente.

\- Você aceitou sair com o veterinário porque se sentiu obrigada por conta da tal Natasha, ou você está fazendo isso porque sente alguma coisa pelo pai do seu filho e quer fugir desse sentimento?

Eu desviei o olhar diante daquela pergunta. Eu sabia a resposta daquilo e por mais que eu quisesse negar, - para Mia e para mim mesma - ela tinha razão. Mia me conhecia melhor do que ninguém e ela perceberia, então talvez fosse mais fácil simplesmente assumir o que estava acontecendo dentro de mim.

\- Eu odeio ter que assistir ele com ela, odeio sentir inveja dela e saber que eu nunca terei aquilo. Eu odeio me sentir dessa maneira em relação a ele - eu mordi o lábio inferior.

\- Rose - ela gemeu.

\- Eu não quero me sentir assim - eu emendei imediatamente - eu não quero sentir nada por ele!

\- Você não parece estar disposta a contar a ele como se sente - ela ponderou.

\- É claro que não - eu me sentei em um pulo - você enlouqueceu? Desde o início ele deixou claro como tudo aconteceria, eu não vou me humilhar dessa maneira e muito menos trair a confiança que os dois depositaram em mim!

Ela se levantou da poltrona em que estava acomodada após ter seu nome chamado por alguém, acho que nosso tempo acabou.

\- Nesse caso, você precisa ir a esse encontro.

\- Mia...

\- Rose, eu preciso ir agora, mas me prometa que você vai sair, se divertir e esquecer o inalcançável pai do seu filho - ela revirou os olhos - Esse cara pode te surpreender e se ele for só mais um babaca, pelo menos você vai ganhar um jantar de graça!

Eu não pude evitar de sorrir diante daquele comentário.

\- Tudo bem, eu posso ir.

\- É assim que se fala - ela sorriu - depois eu te ligo para saber todos os detalhes.

Ela mal me deu tempo de me despedir antes de encerrar a chamada, me deixando ali sozinha.

Ela está certa, eu não perderia nada indo a um encontro com Mikhail e seria melhor do que ficar em casa me lamentando por um homem que eu nunca poderei ter!

Com esse pensamento terminei de me arrumar e segui até o endereço do restaurante onde tínhamos marcado o encontro. Ao chegar lá, encontrei Mikhail acomodado ansiosamente em uma das mesas me esperando, ele se levantou assim que eu me aproximei, puxando a cadeira para que eu me sentasse antes de retornar ao seu lugar.

\- Desculpe o atraso - eu pedi observando o homem à minha frente.

\- Depois de ver o resultado, posso te garantir que valeu a pena - ele piscou.

Não pude evitar de sorrir diante daquele comentário, ele pode não ser Dimitri, mas ser elogiada dessa maneira sempre era agradável.

\- Não seja bobo. Mas obrigada pelo elogio.

\- Tem muito mais de onde veio esse - ele garantiu - eu pedi uma garrafa de vinho tinto, espero que você goste.

Por um momento eu o encarei boquiaberta sem saber como reagir àquela informação enquanto ele servia uma taça com o líquido escuro para mim. Eu esperava ter pelo menos até o fim do jantar antes de ter de jogar sobre ele a bomba da minha gravidez.

\- Bem, eu não posso beber vinho - eu comentei desconcertada.

\- Ohh desculpe - ele franziu o cenho - é algo ligado à religião?

Aquela seria uma boa saída, eu posso me passar por uma religiosa? Ou posso parar de fugir e contar de uma vez.

\- Não exatamente, eu não posso ingerir nada que contenha álcool no momento.

\- Algum tipo de tratamento? - ele bebericou a própria Taça - eu posso pedir um suco para você.

\- Seria ótimo - eu sorri decidindo deixa-lo pensar daquela maneira no momento.

Mikhail chamou o garçom e pediu que me trouxesse um suco de laranja enquanto eu analisava o cardápio pensando em que prato escolheria.

\- Então, você se mudou há pouco tempo, de onde você veio? - ele questionou - já decidiu o que vai pedir?

\- Eu vivia em Las Vegas e ainda não escolhi.

\- Eles servem um ótimo ceviche - ele começou observando o próprio cardápio.

\- Ah, eu não posso comer nada cru - eu neguei sem ao menos notar meu novo deslize.

Aquela informação atraiu a atenção imediata do homem, me fazendo corar diante de seu olhar enquanto eu ainda fingia ler o cardápio. Creio que dessa vez não terei para onde fugir.

\- Rose?

\- Sim? - eu mordi o lábio inferior o olhando um tanto receosa.

\- Desculpe a pergunta, mas o tratamento que você falou antes, é do tipo que dura nove meses?

Eu o observei sem saber como responder aquela pergunta. Pela expressão em seu rosto, estava claro que aquilo não terminaria bem. Eu me limitei a fechar o cardápio e coloca-lo em cima da mesa antes de começar a me levantar.

\- Isso foi um erro, sinto muito.

Mikhail se levantou imediatamente, segurando minha mão e impedindo que eu me afastasse.

\- Rose, vamos conversar sobre isso, por favor - ele pediu.

Eu o observei com desconfiança por um momento antes de me sentar novamente, ele suspirou parecendo aliviado.

\- Eu não quis te ofender.

\- Eu não posso me ofender se algo é verdade - eu desviei o olhar - eu pensei muito antes de aceitar seu convite e...

\- Olha, vamos pedir - ele me interrompeu - depois nós podemos conversar sobre isso.

\- Mesmo?

\- Rose, eu quero te conhecer - ele garantiu - não é motivo para interromper nossos planos, eu apenas fui pego de surpresa.

\- Eu sinto muito - eu suspirei me sentindo culpada por coloca-lo naquela situação.

\- Vamos, esqueça o ceviche, nós podemos pedir uma sopa como entrada, o que me diz? - ele sorriu fazendo com que eu mesma acabasse sorrindo em resposta.

Apesar do início conturbado, o restante do jantar foi surpreendentemente agradável, Mikhail se mostrou compreensível após entender toda a situação que envolvia Dimitri, Natasha e eu. Ele se tornou um pouco mais aberto após confirmar que realmente não existia relacionamento nenhum entre Dimitri e eu.

Nós não vimos o passar do tempo e antes do que esperávamos, estávamos caminhando lado a lado observando o céu estrelado de Aspen enquanto ele me acompanhava até em casa, finalmente conversando sobre amenidades.

\- Então, você está preparando as garotas para a apresentação de ação de graças - ele começou com ambas as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco.

\- Sim, estou trabalhando muito nisso, mas elas vão se sair bem - eu garanti sentindo a brisa gelada atingir meu rosto.

\- Eu gostaria de poder assistir.

Mikhail tinha me contado que viajaria para a Pennsylvania para passar a ação de graças com a família, sendo assim não poderia assistir à apresentação das crianças no teatro da cidade.

\- Bom, sempre terá outras apresentações - eu garanti observando minha casa surgir quando viramos a esquina - ali é onde eu moro...

\- Certo, é nesse momento em que eu me despeço e digo que foi uma noite incrível - ele sorriu enquanto parávamos na frente de minha varanda.

\- Ah sim, então você diz que vai me ligar para combinarmos de sair outra vez e eu nunca mais ouço a respeito do veterinário bonito que acabou marcando um encontro acidental com uma grávida - eu zombei olhando em seus olhos.

Mikhail gargalhou com minha resposta, se aproximando um pouco mais fazendo meu coração disparar. Mesmo depois de todo o fiasco de hoje, isso poderia dar certo?

\- Na verdade eu combinaria de sairmos novamente após a ação de graças - ele sorriu - só então você descobriria que na verdade eu vendi tudo o que tenho em Aspen e voltei para a minha cidade natal.

\- Seria uma fuga completa então? - eu ergui ambas as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de falsa surpresa.

Ele não respondeu, se limitou a se aproximar devagar, observando com cuidado cada reação minha e quando finalmente compreendi o que estava prestes a acontecer e fechei os olhos, senti seus lábios roçarem nos meus por um breve momento antes que ele se afastasse.

\- Ou talvez eu possa desistir do plano de fuga - ele voltou a sorrir quando eu abri os olhos.

\- Talvez - eu mordi o lábio inferior com o coração ainda disparado.

\- Rose? - uma voz feminina acabou nos tirando de nosso momento.

Eu me afastei completamente de Mikhail, me virando para encontrar Sonya parada a uma curta distancia. Ela parecia completamente perdida e a expressão em seu rosto me preocupou imediatamente.

\- Eu te ligo depois - ele se despediu antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa e eu logo segui em direção à mulher.

Sonya aparentava estar profundamente perturbada, o que me preocupou um pouco.

\- Sonya, o que aconteceu?

\- Desculpe, eu precisava conversar e não sei se vão me entender em casa - ela começou.

\- Vamos entrar, está frio aqui - eu enlacei seu braço a guiando até a porta de casa.

Eu a deixei no sofá antes de seguir até a cozinha, para preparar um chá para acalma-la. Voltei após alguns minutos com duas canecas fumegantes enquanto a jovem tentava se acalmar.

\- Você quer me contar o que aconteceu? - eu entreguei a caneca a ela, me acomodando ao seu lado no sofá.

\- Sinto muito aparecer assim - ela suspirou aspirando o aroma do chá - mas não tenho certeza se quero contar o que aconteceu para minha família ainda.

\- Então?

\- Rollie me procurou - ela suspirou.

Eu aguardei com expectativa, na esperança que ela me contasse quem diabos era Rollie, quando vi que isso não aconteceria, decidi por uma abordagem mais direta.

\- E eu deveria saber quem é Rollie?

\- Ohh desculpe, Rolan Kislyak. Ele é o pai da Dasha - ela respirou fundo.

Eu finalmente comecei a compreender o real problema da situação. Eu não conhecia detalhes, mas aparentemente esse cara não era um pai presente.

\- Eu vou começar do inicio, nós namoramos por um tempo quando eu estava no ultimo ano da faculdade - ela começou - quando eu descobri que estava grávida, ele simplesmente disse que não estava pronto para ser pai e não queria participar de nada disso.

\- Sonya, isso é horrível - eu mordi o lábio inferior lembrando de como me senti ao descobrir que estava grávida.

Meu maior medo era Dimitri sumir e me deixar lidando com aquilo sozinha, e ela passou exatamente por isso, e agora o cara reaparece.

\- Eu não tive mais contato com ele no último ano, até que ele me ligou hoje, disse que estava arrependido e... Rose, eu não sei o que pensar!

_ E ela espera que eu saiba? _

\- Sonya, você pretende dar uma chance a ele? - eu questionei bebericando meu chá.

\- Eu não sei, eu fiquei com tanta raiva quando ele terminou comigo - ela suspirou.

\- Olha, quando eu descobri que estava gravida, meu maior medo foi que seu irmão simplesmente desaparecesse - eu comecei - eu cheguei realmente a cogitar a hipótese de nunca contar a ele, afinal nós sequer nós conhecíamos.

\- Ele nunca faria isso - Sonya se apressou em dizer.

\- Eu sei disso agora, mas na época eu imaginei que era o que ele faria. Eu me desesperei porque eu estava vivendo em um apartamento no quarto andar de um prédio sem elevador em Vegas, um dos meus vizinhos era um Stripper em fim de carreira e a outra eu tenho quase certeza de que se tratava de uma prostituta - eu comecei a divagar - mas quando finalmente conversei com seu irmão e nós conseguimos resolver tudo eu me senti aliviada por não estar sozinha.

Mais uma vez eu me peguei pensando em Dimitri, naquela época eu não fazia ideia do que me esperava aqui em Aspen.

\- Quando eu finalmente vim para Aspen e eu percebi o quanto tudo seria difícil eu imaginei que tinha cometido um erro, eu devia ter ido para qualquer outro lugar e eu daria um jeito. Mas agora eu vejo que não foi um erro, seu irmão será um pai presente e tenho certeza de que nosso bebê vai usufruir disso, por mais que as vezes seja difícil todo esse julgamento que eu recebo.

\- Você quer dizer que seria bom para Dasha ter o pai por perto? - Ela parecia descrente - mesmo com tudo o que ele fez eu devo perdoa-lo?

\- Perdoa-lo e voltar a se relacionar com o cara que te abandonou quando você mais precisou e confiou que ele estaria presente? Jamais - eu assegurei - mas talvez ele deva ter uma chance de conhecer a filha, talvez ele seja realmente bom para ela, ele pode ter o beneficio da dúvida.

\- É o que você faria se fosse com Dimitri?

\- Talvez, eu não tenho como saber até estar na mesma situação que você - eu admiti.

\- E se ele fizer besteira de novo? - ela me observou.

\- Você já viu o tamanho do seu irmão? - eu zombei - tenho certeza de que ele dá conta de resolver tudo, se você pedir.

Um riso aliviado foi a resposta que eu tive. Eu me senti bem por poder ajuda-la, sabia como era ser julgada e não ter alguém que realmente compreendesse o que estava acontecendo para desabafar. Mas talvez aquilo também estivesse mudando.

**~~**~~**

\- Você pode parar de roubar o chocolate do nosso bebê? - Eu reclamei ao ver Dimitri apanhar outro chocolate da caixa de bombons que tínhamos comprado no caminho até Vail.

Hoje teríamos mais uma consulta com ultrassom, eu já estava com dezessete semanas e torcia para que pudéssemos descobrir o sexo hoje.

\- Acho que esse bebê já comeu chocolate demais - Dimitri zombou antes de colocar o bombom na boca.

\- Calado - eu murmurei - sua avó disse que eu tenho que comer bem.

\- Ela se refere a comidas saudáveis, Rose - ele apanhou outro bombom para meu descontentamento.

\- Você não quer ver o sexo hoje? Então de chocolate para o bebê - ele retirou a embalagem do bombom.

\- Você está se aproveitando da situação - ele colocou o bombom na minha boca.

Uma senhora na casa dos sessenta anos estava nos observando com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

\- Vocês estão casados há muito tempo? - ela enfim questionou atraindo nossa atenção.

\- Nós não estamos juntos - Dimitri parecia desconfortável com o assunto.

\- Sim, ele tem uma namorada - eu acrescentei.

Não que precisássemos dar qualquer tipo de explicação para uma estranha, mas pareceu adequado esclarecer.

\- Mas então...

\- Nós somos amigos e teremos um bebê juntos, apenas isso - eu continuei para o espanto da mulher.

\- Você vai criar o bebê sozinha? - ela suspirou com pena.

Qual parte do  _ "teremos um bebê juntos"  _ ela não entendeu?

\- Não, eu vou criar nosso filho com ela - Dimitri respondeu com um pouco de rispidez que não era tão característica dele. Aparentemente eu não sou a única que se irrita com esse assunto.

\- Oh...

Ela se calou em seguida, mas mesmo assim aquele momento de antes estava arruinado. Eu me movi no sofá, procurando uma posição confortável enquanto torcia para que o Dr Olsen nos chamasse depressa, eu ainda não tinha esquecido minha última experiencia nessa sala de espera.

\- A gravidez foi um acidente? - ela voltou a questionar me irritando ainda mais.

Eu começo a dar razão para Yeva quando finge não falar nossa língua para fugir de conversar com estranhos!

\- Foi, eu tropecei na escada e cai sentada no pinto dele - eu pontuei olhando nos olhos escandalizados da mulher - Foi um perigo...

Dimitri me lançou um olhar surpreso enquanto ela se levantou e se afastou imediatamente.

_ Ótimo, quem sabe assim aprende a cuidar da própria vida. _

Nós fomos chamados em seguida, para meu alívio.

\- Você consegue acreditar naquela mulher? Ainda ficou me olhando como se eu fosse a maluca da história! - eu murmurei enquanto Dimitri me guiava para o consultório.

\- Esqueça isso, temos outra prioridade agora - ele suspirou.

\- Minha prioridade deveria ser bater a cabeça dela na parede - Eu prossegui enquanto entrava no comodo.

\- Rose, ficar com raiva só vai fazer mal para o bebê, esqueça isso - Dimitri suplicou recebendo um olhar surpreso do médico.

\- Algum problema? - ele questionou enquanto nos acomodávamos nas cadeiras disponíveis.

\- Eu não dou sorte nessa sala de espera - eu murmurei - mas não foi nada demais.

O médico nos avaliou por um momento antes de dar de ombros.

\- Eu já te falei na última consulta, você não deve dar ouvidos a tudo o que você ouve. Como você tem passado desde nossa última consulta, Rose?

\- Estou bem - eu garanti - quase não sinto mais enjoo algum e tenho me sentido melhor nos últimos dias.

\- É natural que com o fim do primeiro trimestre você comece a se sentir melhor - ele garantiu - Você tem tomado suas vitaminas?

\- Sim, todas elas - eu garanti enquanto ele anotava tudo o que eu dizia.

Dimitri não se manifestava, se contentando a observar tudo com atenção.

\- Bom, você pode se trocar no banheiro. O exame que faremos hoje será um pouco diferente pois preciso medir o colo do útero - ele explicou - você pode vestir o avental e deitar na maca.

Eu fiz o que ele recomendou, me sentindo completamente exposta usando apenas aquele avental diante de Dimitri, mas procurei agir de maneira natural enquanto me deitava na maca. Dimitri me ajudou a me acomodar ali.

\- Está tudo bem? - ele murmurou enquanto o médico preparava os equipamentos para o ultrassom.

\- Sim - eu forcei um sorriso.

A enfermeira se aproximou, expondo minha barriga e boa parte de meu corpo. Dimitri logo desviou o olhar, claramente desconfortável enquanto eu tentava evitar mostrar mais do que o necessário.  _ Eu nem estava usando calcinha! _

\- Ahh, eu.. - ele balbuciou tentando focar o olhar em qualquer outro ponto enquanto eu sentia meu rosto esquentar.

\- Aqui está ele - o médico chamou nossa atenção para o monitor do aparelho, onde nosso bebê estava estampado.

Ele se movia tão freneticamente quanto na última vez, fazendo com que eu esquecesse todo o meu desconforto anterior. Minha mão buscou a de Dimitri imediatamente a envolvendo com a minha. Como sempre, eu me surpreendi com a perfeição que estava sendo exposta ali.

\- Não é incrível? - Eu sussurrei para Dimitri.

\- Sim - foi sua unica resposta antes de levar minha mãos até seus lábios - É incrível.

\- Vocês querem saber o sexo? - o médico questionou - já consigo ver nitidamente o que é.

\- É um menino, é isso, não é? - Eu me movi na maca tentando ver melhor.

\- Rose, se acalma, pode ser uma menina - Dimitri me lançou um sorriso indulgente, acariciando minha mão.

\- É claro que eu sei, é dentro de mim que está crescendo - eu revirei os olhos - e sua avó concorda comigo!

\- Vocês duas acertaram, é um menino - o médico confirmou com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu sabia! - eu exclamei animada.

\- Eu vou fazer a transvaginal agora, vamos medir o colo do útero - o dr Olsen comentou preparando o outro aparelho de ultrassom.

Eu lancei um olhar desconfortável para Dimitri que parecia completamente chocado.

\- Como?

\- Eu preciso medir o colo do útero, e para isso, preciso fazer o transvaginal - ele explicou.

\- Você quer dizer que você vai colocar isso dentro dela? - Dimitri piscou atordoado.

\- Sim, mas é completamente seguro, não se preocupe.

\- Dimitri, eu acho melhor...

\- Eu te espero lá fora, Rose - ele avisou antes de seguir até a porta.

Eu o observei até sair da sala antes de suspirar em alívio. Não que Dimitri nunca tivesse me visto sem roupa, alias, o fato de estarmos nessa situação prova exatamente o contrário, mas eu nunca havia me sentido tão exposta quanto naquele momento.

Alguns minutos mais tarde eu o encontrei na sala de espera me aguardando pacientemente.

\- Vamos, camarada? - eu chamei sua atenção.

\- Vamos? - ele me ofereceu um sorriso sem graça antes de se levantar.

Nós nos mantivemos em um silencio um pouco constrangedor nos primeiros minutos de nossa viagem de volta, por vezes sentia o olhar de Dimitri diretamente sobre mim, mas preferia me focar na paisagem do lado de fora.

\- Então, é um menino - ele decidiu quebrar o silêncio fazendo com que eu o olhasse diretamente pela primeira vez - você estava certa.

\- Eu geralmente estou - eu zombei - você ficou feliz?

\- Rose, eu já estava feliz desde que o vi pela primeira vez - ele garantiu - para mim não fazia diferença ser menino ou menina, apenas que fosse perfeito, o que ele é!

Eu desviei o rosto na tentativa de esconder um pequeno sorriso. Eu adorava ouvi-lo falar daquela maneira sobre nosso bebê, eu sentia o carinho dele em cada uma das palavras que ele proferia sobre ele e aquilo me fez pensar em Sonya, e na sorte que eu tive por ter um homem como Dimitri para ser pai de meu filho.

\- O que foi? - ele questionou ainda me observando.

\- Nada, apenas pensando na sorte que eu tenho por ter tudo perfeito - eu garanti com um sorriso.

Aquela pequena interação serviu para dispersar totalmente qualquer resquício de constrangimento que ainda houvesse entre nós dois. Nós conseguimos manter o clima ameno até chegar em minha casa, onde uma grande caixa na varanda fez com que eu me lembrasse do favor que precisaria pedir a Dimitri.

\- Você pode me ajudar com uma coisa? - eu questionei antes de sair do carro.

Dimitri me acompanhou com curiosidade até a varanda, eu destranquei a porta e apontei para a caixa ainda fechada que estava ali. Eu tinha recebido essa encomenda pela manhã, mas não tinha me atrevido a movê-la ao perceber o quanto era pesada.

\- Você pode levar isso lá pra cima pra mim? - eu pedi.

Ele não pensou antes de se abaixar, apanhar a caixa e levar para dentro da casa, subindo a escada em seguida. Eu o acompanhei, mostrando onde ele poderia coloca-la antes de me sentar no chão para abri-la.

\- Isso é pesado, o que você comprou? - Dimitri questionou parado em pé ao meu lado.

\- Uma caixa de ferramentas - eu expliquei.

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Ele se abaixou ao meu lado observando tudo o que tinha dentro da caixa.

\- Rose, porque você precisaria de uma caixa de ferramentas?

\- Como você espera que eu desmonte os móveis do quarto do bebê? - eu dei de ombros antes de indicar tudo em volta.

\- Quando você diz "desmontar os móveis" você quer dizer que fará isso sozinha? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ele colocando dessa forma realmente parecia ridículo, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu não tinha exatamente alguém para fazer isso por mim.

\- Sim.

\- Você está brincando. Rose! - ele se levantou alarmado.

\- O que foi? - eu franzi o cenho, também me levantando.

\- Você não traz uma caixa para cima por estar pesada, mas planeja desmontar móveis sozinha?

\- Eu preciso começar a arrumar o quarto para nosso bebê, Dimitri - eu revirei os olhos - Já comprei as latas de tinta e não posso pintar com os móveis aqui.

\- Você é maluca - ele escondeu um pequeno sorriso - Você pelo menos sabe como usar alguma dessas ferramentas?

\- Eu sou inteligente, aprendo depressa - eu o desafiei.

\- Não duvido que aprenda - ele riu abertamente - Vamos, você pode trocar de roupa e eu te ajudo a desmontar tudo o que você precisa.

Eu me senti subitamente animada com aquela possibilidade, logo após a culpa surgiu. Ele namora! Eu não devia me sentir assim por alguém comprometido! Mas, bem, nós não faríamos nada. Apenas trabalharíamos no quarto do nosso filho juntos, apenas isso!

\- Eu vou trocar de roupa - eu avisei me afastando.

\- Eu vou pedir que entreguem alguma coisa pra gente comer - ele avisou apanhando o celular - você deve estar com fome.

\- Obrigada - eu sorri.

Demorei alguns minutos me trocando e prendendo os cabelos antes de retornar ao quarto, onde Dimitri tinha se livrado do casaco que usava e separado as ferramentas que precisaria.

\- Você já pensou onde vai colocar tudo isso? - ele apontou para a comoda e duas camas de solteiro que ocupavam o quarto.

\- Bom, eu tenho um porão - eu dei de ombros.

\- Me diz que você não planejava descer isso sozinha - ele sorriu.

Eu me limitei a sorrir antes de seguir até as ferramentas separadas, apanhando uma chave.

\- Vamos combinar o seguinte, sempre que precisar de ajuda com esse tipo de coisa, você deve me ligar, ok? - ele se aproximou tirando a chave de minha mão.

\- Combinado, senhor Belikov - eu pisquei para ele.

Ele sorriu antes de começar a trabalhar. Nós passamos os primeiros minutos em silêncio, mas eu não suportaria continuar daquela maneira.

\- Então, você já pensou em algum nome, Dimitri?

\- Nome?

\- Sim, para o bebê - eu expliquei - eu aposto que teremos que escolher um. Ou você pretende chama-lo de Bebe Mazur-Belikov?

\- Eu não sei, confesso que não pensei em nenhum nome especifico - ele comentou pensativo - você pensou em algum? Sabia desde o inicio que seria menino.

\- Eu pensei, mas esse é o problema - eu suspirei.

\- Você pensou em qual?

\- Muitos, eu tive tempo para pensar em muitos e não sei qual escolher.

\- Nós podemos escolher juntos - ele sugeriu.

\- Me diga um que você gosta, camarada.

\- Andrey.

Eu analisei aquele nome por um momento. Andrei Mazur-Belikov.

\- Eu não gostei. Eu gosto de Marcus...

\- Não - ele fez uma careta - que tal Alexey?

\- Dimitri, qual é o seu problemas com nomes que terminam em "ey"? - eu revirei os olhos.

Ele me lançou um olhar divertido antes de voltar a se concentrar em sua tarefa.

\- Dylan - eu sugeri.

\- Dylan não combina com Mazur-Belikov. Oleg...

\- Desculpe, eu não sabia que nosso bebê ia nascer com noventa anos - eu retruquei.

\- Talvez seja melhor a gente decidir isso depois - ele sugeriu com um meio sorriso.

\- Claro, claro.

Eu voltei a me sentar no chão, me encostando na parede observando-o bem. Dimitri estava concentrado em desparafusar a cama, seus músculos ficavam em evidencia mesmo através do suéter que ele vestia, seu cabelo grosso e escuro muitas vezes caia na frente de seus olhos e ele tinha que retira-los de lá enquanto flexionava o maxilar demonstrando toda sua concentração em sua tarefa.

Eu suspirei audivelmente desviando o olhar.  _ Rose, o que eu te falei sobre esse tipo de pensamento com homens comprometidos? _

\- Algum problema?

\- Nenhum - eu garanti - Você sente falta da Rússia, camarada?

\- Como?

\- Rússia, você sente falta?

Aquela pergunta o deixou pensativo por um momento. Ele franziu o cenho enquanto avaliava a melhor resposta.

\- Eu vim para cá quando era criança, apesar de viajar algumas vezes para visitar parentes, nós nos adaptamos bem aqui. Não acho que eu sinta falta, exatamente. Mas eu gosto de visitar o país - ele deu de ombros.

\- Acho que eu entendo o que você quer dizer - eu comentei - Eu nasci na escócia, mas nunca considerei aquele lugar ou até mesmo Istambul onde eu constantemente passava as férias com meus avós, como meu lar. Eu cresci e me apeguei aqui.

\- Sim, acho que é exatamente isso - ele concordou - você cresceu em um internato, certo?

\- Sim, meus pais acharam que seria o melhor a se fazer - eu franzi o cenho pensando na decisão dos dois.

Eu nunca duvidei do amor de ambos por mim, mas agora que estou do outro lado da moeda, não sei se conseguiria me afastar tanto de meu filho dessa maneira.

\- E como era isso?

\- Eu passava todo o período escolar com minhas amigas. Quando tinha algum feriado prolongado ou férias eles me levavam para a Europa - eu relatei - E no meu aniversario eles sempre iam me visitar e faziam algo especial para comemorar. Eu não posso reclamar, exatamente. Eu tive uma boa infância.

\- Eles parecem ser bons pais.

\- Sei que são os melhores que conseguem - eu garanti - eles nunca perderam uma apresentação minha, mesmo morando em outro continente.

\- E mesmo assim, você ainda não contou a eles que está grávida? - ele questionou.

\- Nós podemos mudar de assunto? - eu desviei o olhar me sentindo constrangida.

Antes que ele respondesse, a campainha soou interrompendo nosso momento. Eu me levantei e corri escada abaixo, com panqueca pulando animado na porta, latindo animado para quem quer que fosse que estivesse do lado de fora.

Eu abri a porta, me surpreendendo ao encontrar Natasha parada ali com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Ela carregava um saco de papel e parecia particularmente animada.

\- Tasha, oi...

\- Eu trouxe comida para vocês - ela cantarolou, levantando o saco - Dimitri me contou que vocês não tinham comido e eu decidi ajudar.

Eu ainda não sabia como agir na presença da mulher. Ela sempre me tratava muito bem e era simpática, mas eu não me sentia bem em sua presença, provavelmente era a culpa pelos pensamentos que eu tinha com seu namorado.

\- Entre, vamos - eu tentei lhe oferecer meu melhor sorriso - Dimitri está lá em cima.

Ela me seguiu enquanto eu ia chamar o russo. Tasha será parte de minha vida eu gostando ou não, eu preciso começar a me acostumar com ela!

  
  



	14. capitulo 14 - If I choose now, I'm bound to lose out;

_ Feeling guilty, _

_ And I'm worried, and I'm waking from a tormented sleep' _

_ Cause this old love, you know it has me bound, _

_ But this new love cuts so deep. _

_ If I choose now, I'm bound to lose out; _

_ One of you is gonna have to fall... _

_ I need you, and you. _

**_The Wakness In Me - Joan Armatranding_ **

_ \------------------------------------------- _

**_Dimitri_ **

\- De verdade, Rose. Depois você precisa pedir para Olena para ver essas fotos - Tasha confidenciou arrancando ainda mais risos da outra mulher - Ele estava a coisa mais perfeita vestido como pajem, mas se recusava a entrar na igreja ao lado da irmã. Karo estava tão brava.

\- Sério mesmo que você travou, camarada? - Rose questionou com um sorriso no rosto - não sabia que você é do tipo que tem medo de público. 

Nós estávamos sentados no chão do quarto vazio comendo alguns egg Tarts¹ que Tasha tinha trazido com a comida chinesa. No fim, ela me ajudou a levar os móveis desmontados até o porão de Rose e parecia mais à vontade na presença da mãe de meu filho.

\- Eu não travei, Rose. Eu tinha seis anos e tinha discutido com minha irmã - eu expliquei pacientemente - e minha mãe podia muito bem queimar essas fotos!

\- É melhor você aproveitar antes que ele dê um sumiço nessas fotos, Rose - Tasha sussurrou enquanto eu revirava os olhos.

\- Pode ter certeza, eu vou fazer uma cópia apenas para mostrar para o bebê - Rose zombou - se você souber de mais fotos constrangedoras dele, deve me contar.

\- Ohhh tem uma, ele tinha cerca de catorze anos e estava em uma praia na Rússia - Tasha começou.

Eu imediatamente revirei a sacola de comida, em busca de alguma distração.

\- Nós não abrimos os biscoitos da sorte - eu avisei retirando os três pequenos pacotes dali de dentro.

\- Ahh, eu adoro biscoitos da sorte, me dá o meu - Tasha sorriu, se esquecendo do assunto anterior para minha satisfação.

Eu entreguei um biscoito para cada uma delas, ficando com o outro para mim. Rose me lançou um olhar divertido enquanto abria seu próprio biscoito. 

\- E então, qual a mensagem? - Eu questionei Tasha.

\- "O nosso primeiro e último amor é... o amor-próprio" - ela leu a mensagem em voz alta, franzindo o cenho em seguida.

\- "O amor está mais próximo do que você imagina" - Rose leu a mensagem dela em seguida - Deus, que ele seja bonito, interessante e bem sucedido.

\- Tipo um certo veterinário? - Tasha provocou apesar de ainda parecer perturbada com a própria mensagem - Eu soube que você saiu com ele.

\- Ahh sim - Rose colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha - nós nos divertimos...

Eu odiei ouvir aquilo, eu sabia que Rose tinha saído com ele, Sonya havia me contado e tecnicamente ela é livre mas...

\- "É mais fácil conseguir o perdão do que a permissão." - eu cortei aquele assunto antes que Tasha tivesse a oportunidade de dizer algo mais.

\- Como é? - minha namorada piscou atordoada.

\- É o que está escrito no meu biscoito - eu expliquei dando de ombros.

Tasha se inclinou, tirando o papel de minha mão para conferir com uma expressão totalmente descrente.

\- Isso é ridículo, quem escreveria algo assim? - Ela ergueu a voz claramente incomodada com a frase.

Eu franzi o cenho ao notar que ela realmente esperava que eu tivesse alguma resposta para aquilo.

\- Eu não sei, Tasha. Eu não sou responsável por escrever as frases dos biscoitos da sorte.

\- Bem, nós sabemos que de um jeito ou de outro, isso tudo é besteira - Rose interferiu - Você tem amor próprio, provavelmente o meu grande amor é esse bebê e Dimitri não vai fazer nada de errado para ter que obter perdão algum, não é, camarada? 

\- Claro - eu me levantei.

\- Nós já vamos? - Tasha pediu.

\- Obrigada pela ajuda, vocês dois - Rose seguiu nosso exemplo, também se levantando - eu não teria conseguido resolver tudo tão depressa se não fosse vocês.

Nós descemos as escadas acompanhados por ela enquanto eu observava as latas de tinta em um canto da sala.

\- Quando você for pintar o quarto, me avise - eu pedi - nós podemos fazer isso juntos.

Eu a avisei quando estávamos já a porta. Rose concordou antes de se despedir e fechar a porta. Tasha e eu caminhamos lado a lado em silêncio até o carro. Minha mente estava presa em tudo o que havia acontecido durante aquele dia, desde o momento em que apanhara Rose para leva-la à consulta, até o momento do ultrassom quando tivemos aquela situação pouco confortável. A imagem do corpo pouco coberto de Rose ainda estava estampada em minha mente, por mais que eu tivesse me esforçado para não prestar atenção, era uma tarefa praticamente impossível.

Se Tasha soubesse o que tinha acontecido!

\- Você não acha que a gente precisa conversar? - Tasha chamou minha atenção após alguns minutos dirigindo.

Eu suspirei audivelmente. Tasha tinha ficado incomodada desde que eu lhe telefonei avisando que ficaria com Rose para ajuda-la, mas pensei que como ela decidiu nos fazer companhia, acabaria me poupando de problemas, porém parece que não seria assim.

\- Claro, Tasha. Mas eu realmente não sei o que você espera ouvir nesse momento.

\- Bem, para começar eu quero entender exatamente o que está acontecendo no nosso relacionamento, Dimitri - ela suspirou.

\- E o que você não está entendendo? - Eu estacionei o carro na frente de minha casa, me virando totalmente para ela.

\- Para começar, eu não entendo exatamente em que página nós estamos. E qual é o papel da Rose nisso tudo - ela foi direto ao ponto.

\- Rose é a mãe do meu filho, Tasha. Uma amiga. Nós conversamos sobre isso quando tudo começou.

\- E você tem certeza de que aquela conversa ainda vale? Porque eu me sinto cada vez mais excluída enquanto ela...

\- Ela continua sendo apenas uma amiga Tasha, você é minha namorada - eu garanti, apesar de não me sentir mais tão certo sobre aquela afirmação.

Nos últimos dias eu vinha me sentindo mais próximo a Rose, os dias em que eu não ia até o estúdio verificar se ela estava bem e conversar um pouco com ela eu sentia como se tivesse sido um dia incompleto. Mas isso não significa que ela seja mais do que uma boa amiga.

\- E porque eu sinto que estou sobrando nessa história?

\- Tasha, talvez você precise se aproximar mais dela - eu sugeri - Rose mesmo já me falou que quer se dar bem com você, então...

Eu sugeri apesar de uma voz em meu interior gritar que aquilo era uma má ideia.

\- Você acha?

\- Foi o que ela falou - eu dei de ombros.

Tasha suspirou após um momento pensativa, forçando um sorriso em seguida.

\- Talvez isso ajude - ela admitiu - você tem razão.

\- Eu geralmente tenho - eu pisquei para ela.

\- Desculpe agir feito uma maluca.

\- Você pode sempre conversar comigo quando algo te incomodar, Tasha. Eu não quero te deixar desconfortável - eu garanti me inclinando para beija-la.

Ela sorriu em resposta antes de sair do carro, eu logo a segui pensando em como estava sendo negligente com meu relacionamento. Eu precisava conseguir mudar isso.

**~~**~~**

Eu entrei no estúdio de Balé esperando encontrar as garotas ainda ensaiando, mas aparentemente a aula havia terminado mais cedo. Rose estava sozinha, de lado para mim totalmente concentrada enquanto uma musica antiga começava a tocar.

Rose estava vestida com uma daquelas roupas de ginástica dos anos 80, ela usava um maio preto cavado, polainas cor de rosa e seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto. Ela estava linda e incrivelmente sexy vestida daquela maneira, mesmo com seu corpo começando a se alterar por conta da gestação. Na verdade, eu a considerava cada vez mais bonita conforme a gestação avançava e o meu afeto pela mãe do meu filho aumentavam a cada momento ao seu lado, a ponto de me fazer questionar se isso era realmente algo bom e saudável, dada nossa situação.

Ela se girou, se virando para o espelho, começando uma espécie de corrida. Rose logo se interrompeu assustada ao notar minha presença, se virando totalmente em minha direção.

\- Camarada, eu não esperava te ver aqui!

\- Não pare, eu quero ver - eu pedi me aproximando.

\- Hey, você não pode ter uma prévia da apresentação das meninas, espere até amanhã - ela negou - eu vou me trocar e podemos ir.

Nós tínhamos combinado de pintar o quarto do bebê juntos após Rose sair do trabalho e eu estava ali para busca-la.

\- Vamos, não é como se fosse segredo de estado - eu insisti com um sorriso no rosto, me sentindo ainda mais instigado em vê-la.

\- Para elas é! - rose negou contendo um sorriso.

\- Você pode precisar de uma opinião, para saber se a apresentação está boa - eu cruzei os braços tentando outra abordagem.

\- É a minha apresentação, camarada - ela negou ainda sorrindo - eu sei que está perfeita. Se contente em assistir amanhã com todos os outros.

Eu desisti de tentar convence-la, me contentando em aguardar até que ela se trocasse para leva-la para casa. Ela demorou alguns minutos e logo voltou completamente composta, me acompanhando até o carro.

\- Eu acho que vai chover - eu comentei observando o céu escuro.

\- É o que parece. Tasha vai nos encontrar lá? - Rose questionou.

\- Sim, ela está resolvendo algumas coisas com o sobrinho. Disse que vai nos levar o jantar - eu expliquei.

Eu vinha tentando enturmar Tasha um pouco mais em toda aquela situação desde nossa última conversa na sexta e tudo parecia estar dando certo até aquele momento. Tanto Rose quanto ela pareciam mais à vontade na presença uma da outra.

\- Graças a Deus, estou faminta - Rose gargalhou.

\- Quando você não está? - eu a provoquei.

\- Isso é porque eu tenho um bebê dentro de mim, camarada. Você deveria saber disso, já que foi o grande responsável por coloca-lo aqui - ela devolveu.

Seu celular começou a tocar assim que estacionei na porta de sua casa alguns minutos mais tarde e ela o atendeu assim que desceu do carro, seguindo para a varanda, me deixando para trás, eu a segui de perto, sendo recebido pelo beagle animado assim que entrei na casa.

\- Pode deixar, eu te ligo depois - ela respondeu à pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha com um sorriso bobo no rosto, me deixando incomodado.

Com quem ela poderia estar falando usando um tom daquele?

\- Nós podemos sair de novo quando você voltar, sem problema algum - ela garantiu - até depois Mikhail...

Aquele sentimento apenas piorou ao descobrir de quem se tratava. Eu sabia que os dois tinham saído juntos, ouvi Tasha comentando, mas vão sair outra vez?

Isso é realmente necessário? 

Rose encerrou a chamada, se virando em minha direção com uma expressão natural antes de apontar as latas de tinta no canto da sala.

\- Você pode subi-las, as bandejas e rolos já estão no quarto - ela explicou. 

Eu acenei em entendimento antes de fazer o que ela me pediu, porém aquele sentimento não me abandonou um segundo. O que é isso? Eu não posso estar com ciumes dela, certo? Que direito eu tenho de sentir ciumes sendo que estou em outro relacionamento? 

\- Eu já forrei o chão aqui, podemos começar por essa parede, o que você acha? - Rose questionou, me tirando de meu devaneio.

\- Claro - eu forcei um sorriso tentando em vão esquecer aquele assunto.

Rose foi trocar de roupa enquanto eu preparava a tinta para começar a pintura, quando Rose retornou, vestindo uma velha jersey de Hoquei do Vegas Golden Knights e uma calça leggin preta. Ela apanhou o pincel e se sentou no chão, o mergulhando na tinta em seguida.

\- Eu cuido dos rodapés - ela sorriu olhando para cima.

Eu a observei sentada ali, completamente satisfeita e mais uma vez me peguei pensando no que aquele sentimento dentro de mim significava.

\- Então, você e o Tanner, é sério? - eu questionei despreocupado depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, decidindo satisfazer minha curiosidade sobre o assunto.

\- Nós estamos nos conhecendo ainda, saímos apenas duas vezes - ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha antes de voltar sua atenção para o trabalho - mas ele é um cara legal, estamos nos dando bem.

\- Mesmo? Você já contou sobre nossa situação? - eu parei de pintar, dedicando toda minha atenção a ela.

\- Sim, no primeiro encontro. Isso é algo que tenho pensado ultimamente sabe, camarada. Eu não tenho mais como ser a velha Rose de antes - ela me olhou diretamente mordendo o lábio inferior - sabe, a Rose que conhecia caras aleatórios em bares e passava dias se divertindo. Isso acabou para mim.

Eu desviei o olhar ao ouvir aquilo. Um cara aleatório em um bar, foi isso que signifiquei para ela no fim?

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Se for para sair com alguém, precisa ser algo certo, sabe - ela também desviou o olhar, colocando a mão sobre a barriga - é algo que eu tenho que fazer, ele tem que ser minha prioridade agora. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não sei se é a hora certa. 

Eu absorvi suas palavras. Ela tem sua razão, eu tenho a Tasha e ela deve ter a chance de conhecer alguém certo, mas... Eu não queria que isso acontecesse.  _ Eu realmente estou com ciumes dela!? _

\- Então, o que você pretende? - eu voltei a olha-la.

\- Eu não sei, as vezes penso em conversar com ele, colocar todas as cartas na mesa. Mas e se isso o afugentar? - Ela suspirou, forçando um sorriso ao me observar - Apesar do que ele diz, eu não tenho certeza de que ele quer assumir uma responsabilidade assim, sabe. Eu sei que no momento eu poderia andar com "encrenca" escrito na testa. Você tem sorte de ter a Tasha.

Eu suspirei me sentando ao seu lado. Eu não gostava da ideia dela sair com Mikhail, mas ela merecia ter alguém que a fizesse se sentir bem. Ela tem razão, eu tenho sorte de ter Tasha ao meu lado.

\- Rose, não seja boba. Qualquer homem teria a maior sorte do mundo em ter uma mulher como você ao lado - eu garanti - você é linda, bem sucedida, já é uma mãe incrível...

Eu levei minha mão até sua barriga. Sim, eu acreditava fielmente em cada uma daquelas palavras. Rose era incrível e aquela nova percepção me atormentava a cada segundo.

\- Sabe, eu li que ele já consegue ouvir nossa voz - ela voltou a falar enquanto eu acariciava sua barriga - eu tenho falado bastante com ele, se você quiser tentar...

\- O bebê? - eu franzi o cenho.

Era estranha a ideia de conversar com a barriga de alguém, mas se ele realmente puder ouvir...

\- Sim, o bebê - seu sorriso se tornou mais espontâneo - porque você não tenta?

\- É estranho - eu admiti.

\- Não precisa fazer se não quiser - ela colocou a mão sobre a minha.

Seu toque era gentil e aquilo parecia tão certo, por um momento eu me peguei imaginando como seria se meu relacionamento com Tasha não tivesse começado, se fosse apenas nós dois ali desde o início. Nós teríamos chegado a esse ponto? 

\- Oi.. hmm bebê... - eu me inclinei, me aproximando um pouco de sua barriga, me sentindo culpado pelo pensamento anterior - eu sou seu pai...

\- Ótimo começo - ela riu - nós podemos chama-lo de Luke...

Aquilo acabou me descontraindo, eu sorri diante da referencia e me senti um pouco mais à vontade com a situação.

\- Você já pode perceber quem é a piadista da família - eu ergui o olhar em sua direção. Sim, independente de qualquer coisa, Rose, eu e ele seremos uma família - sabe, você está vindo para uma família diferente de todas, mas pode ter certeza que faremos o melhor por você e...

Acabei me interrompendo ao sentir um pequeno movimento logo abaixo de minha mão, meu olhar buscou o de Rose imediatamente e pela expressão em seu rosto, eu não fui o único a sentir.

\- Você sentiu isso? - Ela balbuciou.

\- Isso foi ele se mexendo? - tentei confirmar sentindo meu coração acelerar.

\- Eu não sei.. Foi a primeira vez que senti algo assim - ela piscou com os olhos começando a marejar - continua falando...

\- Hã, bem... eu espero que você conheça minha voz, eu falarei com você das duas maneiras - eu comecei a falar em russo - você foi uma surpresa pra mim, mas estou começando a pensar que foi a coisa mais incrível que aconteceu.

Mais uma vez aquela pequena onda passou sob minha mão, sendo seguida por um pequeno impulso que eu supus ser um chute. Eu voltei a olhar para Rose com um sorriso bobo no rosto, e vi lagrimas correndo por seu rosto.

\- Ele está mesmo fazendo isso, eu não acredito - ela sorriu em meio as lagrimas - você precisa falar com ele mais vezes...

Eu me endireitei, levando minha mão até seu rosto, limpando suas lagrimas antes de me aproximar. Meu primeiro impulso seria beija-la, Rose fechou os olhos logo que me aproximei, mas acabei caindo em mim e desviando de seus lábios no último momento, alcançando sua bochecha.

O carinho não durou muito, mas pareceu uma eternidade para mim, quando me afastei Rose abriu os olhos, prendendo o olhar ao meu.

\- Pela primeira vez eu tenho certeza de que não me arrependo do que aconteceu - ela declarou levando a mão até a minha - eu não vejo a hora de conhece-lo...

Eu sorri em resposta, voltando a beijar seu rosto. Eu não soube colocar em palavras tudo o que gostaria de dizer, eu também me sentia da mesma maneira que ela, mas a minha maior descoberta foi que se fosse possível voltar no tempo e escolher, eu não escolheria outra pessoa para ser mãe do meu filho.

Eu gostava de Rose, gostava mais do que de uma simples amiga, não podia mais negar isso. Mas a grande questão, é que eu também gostava de Tasha, e era aquele sentimento que me impedia de ter qualquer coisa com ela.

Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que cria sentimentos por outras com facilidade, mas Tasha me conquistou primeiro com sua amizade e depois com seu companheirismo, enquanto Rose.. Ela me conquistou de alguma forma. Ela tinha um espírito livre, me fazia rir e fazia com que eu me sentisse cada vez mais vivo e sempre que eu me permitia conhecer um pouco mais de seu caráter, eu estava me apaixonando por ela.

Mas o antigo amor por Tasha ainda estava ali, isso era o mais difícil.

Um forte trovão acabou interrompendo aquele momento, me trazendo de volta a realidade. Sim, um sentimento estava começando a surgir entre Rose e eu, mas eu ainda amava Tasha e não podia magoa-la daquela maneira. Eu tinha que dar o meu melhor em meu relacionamento com Tasha e esquecer de uma vez aquele sentimento. Eu olhei para a janela do quarto notando uma forte tempestade se iniciar do lado de fora, me deixando preocupado com minha namorada.

\- Ela viria de carro? - Rose questionou parecendo adivinhar meu pensamento.

\- Christian e Lissa a trariam, mas a chuva parece bem forte - eu murmurei voltando a olhar para a Janela.

\- É melhor você ligar e ver se ela está bem - Rose comentou voltando ao trabalho.

\- Eu vou fazer isso - eu garanti me afastando.

Eu sai do quarto seguindo pelo corredor enquanto discava o numero de Tasha. Ela me atendeu no segundo toque com uma voz cansada.

\- Dimka, sinto muito - ela começou - eu estava saindo quando começou a chover.

\- Você está bem? está com Christian ainda? 

\- Sim, Eu sinto muito. Não vou conseguir levar o jantar - ela suspirou.

\- Não se preocupe com o jantar, eu só quero que você fique em segurança - eu garanti.

\- Você e Rose já começaram? - ela questionou.

\- Sim, nós já começamos, vou tentar terminar depressa e ir para casa - eu expliquei.

\- Não saia se a tempestade não diminuir - ela pediu - não é a solução perfeita, mas eu prefiro que você fique aí em segurança a se arriscar pelo caminho. Caiu uma árvore aqui perto!

\- Não se preocupe, eu te aviso - eu garanti - espero que você também siga esse mesmo conselho.

\- Eu te amo - ela se despediu em seguida com um pouco de pesar na voz.

\- я люблю тебя - eu respondi antes de encerrar a chamada. 

Segui até o quarto apenas para encontra-lo vazio. Desci as escadas em busca de Rose e a vi andando de um lado para o outro na cozinha, sendo seguida de perto por panqueca que latia efusivamente pulando em suas pernas.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Eu questionei ao chegar no comodo.

A bancada da cozinha estava cheia de ingredientes e Rose se ocupava em cortar um pedaço de carne em pequenos cubos.

\- Desculpe, eu ouvi sua conversa com Tasha e decidi preparar o jantar. Ela não vai conseguir vir nessa chuva, não é? - Rose sorriu ao me ver.

\- Bem, sim... Mas você não precisava se preocupar em cozinhar - Eu me aproximei - eu poderia preparar algum lanche ou...

_ Eu nem sabia que ela sabia cozinhar! _

\- Não seja bobo, eu posso fazer isso sem problema algum - Ela sorriu - na verdade meu pai me ligou mais cedo e me deu vontade de comer Kebab e por sorte eu tenho tudo em casa.

\- Kebab não é um tipo de sanduíche? - Eu franzi o cenho ao ver as panelas separadas e um tipo de grão prestes a ser cozido.

\- Ohh não, esse é um engano comum. Na verdade os turcos chamam de kebab qualquer tipo de cozido, pode ser de carne, peixe, frango, legumes - ela explicou - esse que você está falando é o döner kebab.

\- E o que você está fazendo? - Eu questionei enquanto ela terminava de cortar a carne.

\- É um Tas Kebab com bulgur pilav. É trigo cozido com pimenta e hortelã - ela sorriu.

Aquelas informações me surpreenderam e de certa forma me agradaram, eu não esperava que Rose fosse do tipo caseira.

\- Você tem certeza de que não precisa de ajuda? - eu questionei.

\- Você pode picar o tomate e a cebola enquanto eu coloco a carne para cozinhar - ela sorriu.

Eu fiz o que ela pediu e em alguns minutos um aroma de especiarias invadia a cozinha.

\- Vamos, isso ainda vai demorar mais um pouco para ficar pronto - ela indicou a sala com a cabeça - podemos adiantar alguma coisa no quarto.

Eu aceitei sua sugestão, voltando ao quarto enquanto ela acionava o timer em seu celular. Logo nós dois estávamos novamente ocupados da pintura do quarto de nosso pequeno.

\- Ótimo, e como você aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem? - Eu a observei com um meio sorriso, novamente sentada no chão.

\- Eu não sei cozinhar bem, apenas não morro de fome - ela riu - minha avó paterna insistia que toda mulher turca deveria saber cozinhar pelo menos um bom prato, então eu tive que aprender.

\- É uma história interessante - eu a provoquei enquanto molhava novamente o rolo com a tinta -você tem bastante contato com a cultura turca, então...

\- Minha avó materna quase morreu de ciumes quando descobriu, mas eu me recusei a aprender qualquer coisa escocesa - ela riu acariciando a barriga - você consegue imaginar a bagunça que ele vai se meter? Sendo parte turco, escocês e Russo?

\- Ele será rico em cultura - eu gargalhei - Você parece ter tido uma vida bem interessante.

\- Sim, meus pais cuidaram disso - ela suspirou.

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

\- Claro.

\- Você não pretende contar o que está acontecendo para seus pais? - eu a observei.

Rose se moveu desconfortável no chão, parecendo pouco a vontade com o assunto. Mas eu precisava entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Vou contar quando Mia estiver aqui. Assim vou ter alguém para me apoiar sabe - Ela desviou o olhar.

Mia chegaria no dia seguinte para a ação de graças e Rose estava ansiosa por aquela visita. Eu as tinha convidado para se juntar a nós no almoço e ela parecia realmente satisfeita com a situação.

\- Como você pensa que vão reagir?

\- Da forma esperada de um turco muçulmano que negocia petróleo reagiria. Por sorte eles estão a milhares de quilômetros de distância - ela forçou uma risada se levantando.

Eu passei a compreender um pouco de seus temores diante das novas informações. Seus pais devem ser bem conservadores, dessa forma não devem aceitar com facilidade o fato de sua filha engravidar sem estar casada, ou ao menos em um relacionamento estável.

Eu queria ajuda-la a se sentir melhor de alguma maneira, mas não sabia o que fazer. Eu me aproximei dela, me ajoelhando e coloquei minha mão em sua barriga, me aproximando para que ele ouvisse melhor.

\- Hey bebê, sou eu de novo - comecei em russo - eu acho que preciso transformar isso em um hábito para você conhecer minha voz.

A mão de Rose segurou meus dedos, movendo minha mão para o outro lado da barriga.

\- Ele está aqui - ela explicou com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

\- Você tem uma mãe incrível, sabia? - eu prossegui - eu espero que você cuide bem dela...

\- O que você está falando? - ela questionou ainda sorrindo.

\- Isso é um segredo entre eu e o meu filho - eu pisquei para ela antes de beijar sua barriga.

Aquele gesto a pegou desprevenida, senti seu corpo ficar tenso em resposta antes de relaxar. Eu estava prestes a me afastar quando senti sua mão em meu couro cabeludo, o acariciando em resposta.

\- Eu vou ver a comida - Rose se afastou repentinamente, parecendo desconcertada - Eu volto logo.

\- Claro... Eu vou voltar ao trabalho - Eu me sentei no chão, decidindo me concentrar na parede e ignorar o sentimento que tomou conta de mim.

Porque eu continuava me torturando? Tasha me ama, eu sei disso e não quero magoa-la, mas ainda assim, quando estou com Rose...

Eu olhei para a janela do quarto, que era banhada pela forte chuva que ainda assolava a cidade do lado de fora da casa, pensando em como acabei no meio daquela loucura. Mas uma coisa era certa, eu não via a hora de conhecer meu garoto.

A tempestade parecia longe de passar, na verdade, aumentava a cada instante enquanto eu trabalhava com agilidade nas paredes do quarto. Eu tinha conseguido pegar o jeito da coisa e o serviço estava rendendo.

\- O jantar está pronto - Rose me surpreendeu parada junto ao batente da porta.

Ela observava a parte que eu tinha conseguido terminar a pintura com um olhar deslumbrado, eu imitei seu gesto compreendendo seu deslumbramento. O quarto dele ficaria bonito.

\- Gostou? - eu me coloquei ao seu lado.

\- Está ficando do jeitinho que eu imaginei - ela sorriu ainda olhando a parede.

\- Fico feliz em ajudar - eu refleti seu sorriso.

\- Vamos Dimitri, a comida vai esfriar. - ela me chamou.

Eu a segui e logo estávamos acomodados na mesa frente jantar, com panqueca aos nossos pés.

\- E então, o que achou?

\- É gostoso - eu busquei elogia-la.

Aquele estava longe de ser o melhor prato que já comi na vida, mas era bom.

\- Nosso filho não vai morrer de fome - ela piscou.

Não pude evitar de rir diante daquela cena. Ela certamente tinha razão. Mas logo uma forte trovoada nos interrompeu fazendo com que eu olhasse preocupado pela janela. Será que essa chuva realmente não vai passar?

\- Você disse antes que seu pai trabalha com petróleo - eu voltei minha atenção a ela, decidindo esquecer tudo o que não estivesse sob meu controle.

\- Sim, eu não sei explicar direito o que ele faz, mas ele viaja bastante e conhece muita gente - ela revelou - eu tento não depender dele nem da minha mãe, mas eles sempre me ajudam quando preciso.

\- Sua mãe também trabalha?

\- Ela é arquiteta. E cobra uma fortuna por cada projeto.

\- Definitivamente é uma família diversificada - eu zombei a observando.

O restante do jantar foi agradável, nós discutimos mais alguns nomes, sem conseguir chegar a um consenso e logo voltamos ao trabalho no quarto. Já passava da meia noite quando terminei tudo, Rose tinha ficado maravilhada com o resultado final enquanto eu imaginava se a tempestade tinha diminuído o suficiente para que eu conseguisse dirigir.

\- Você não está pensando em ir embora nessa chuva, não é? - Rose questionou quando um relâmpago iluminou toda a sala seguido de um forte trovão.

\- Eu não sei, já está tarde - eu suspirei.

\- Dimitri, você pode dormir no quarto de hospedes! Sair nessa chuva é perigoso - ela garantiu - você não quer correr o risco de deixar seu filho órfão antes mesmo de conhece-lo, não é? 

Eu voltei a olhar pela janela, vendo a chuva cair com força do lado de fora. Como se tivesse lido minha decisão em meu rosto, Rose seguiu até as escadas.

\- Eu vou preparar o quarto pra você - ela avisou.

Rose não fez grande coisa do assunto, ela parecia estar extremamente cansada e assim que me acomodou, ela foi dormir.

Eu permaneci ali por um tempo, observando o teto do quarto enquanto a tempestade seguia feroz do lado de fora. Minha mente estava presa em tudo o que havia descoberto e o quanto aqueles sentimentos eram conflitantes dentro de mim.

Eu sabia que tinha que escolher e esquecer a outra pessoa, eu não podia continuar nessa situação. Ou eu escolhia Tasha e abandonava de vez aquele sentimento por Rose, ou escolhia Rose e deixava claro para Tasha o que estava acontecendo. Mas como eu poderia partir o coração da mulher que me apoiou tanto e foi tão compreensiva desde o início? Aquele antigo amor por Tasha me mantinha preso a ela, mas esse novo sentimento por Rose não parecia passageiro. Aquela culpa me consumiu por boa parte da noite, impedindo meu sono, mas em algum momento eu acabei adormecendo ainda pensando em todas as minhas opções. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ Torta doce chinesa, Tendo sua origem em uma torta cremosa inglesa, a receita leva uma massa de ovos no recheio e é assada.

  
  



	15. capitulo 15 - The thunder of guns  Tore me apart

_ Sound of the drums _

_ Beatin' in my heart _

_ The thunder of guns _

_ Tore me apart _

_ You've been thunderstruck _

**_AC/DC - Thunderstruck_ **

_ \----------------------------------------------------- _

**_Rose_ **

A tempestade seguia feroz do lado de fora enquanto eu encarava o teto do meu quarto que era iluminado ocasionalmente pelos relâmpagos. Eu me sentia fisicamente exausta, mas ainda não conseguia obrigar minha mente a se desligar depois de tudo o que aconteceu no dia de hoje.

Eu odiava o meu sentimento por Dimitri, ele conseguia fazer com que eu me sentisse bem por te-lo por perto e culpado por estar apaixonada pelo pai de meu filho. Não era assim que era pra acontecer.

Eu me levantei e caminhei até o quarto do bebê, observando as paredes perfeitamente pintadas em um tom pastel claro, tudo tinha ficado tão lindo, eu não via a hora de conhece-lo. Desci as escadas com cuidado, segui até a cozinha e apanhei uma garrafinha de água na geladeira antes de voltar a subir. Eu parei junto a porta entreaberta do quarto de hospedes que Dimitri ocupava e fiquei ali por um tempo, velando seu sono.

Dimitri tinha uma expressão tranquila, ignorando a tempestade que acometia a cidade do lado de fora da casa, eu senti o bebê se mexer suavemente dentro de mim, fazendo com que eu me lembrasse do momento em que Dimitri conversou com ele e que eu o senti pela primeira vez.

\- Sabe o que é pior, as vezes eu preferia que Mikhail fosse o seu pai - Eu sussurrei em turco o acariciando - não porque Dimitri será um pai ruim, porque ele já é um ótimo pai. Mas seria tão mais simples...

Voltei a observar Dimitri, uma tristeza se apoderou de mim. Não era isso que eu tinha idealizado para minha vida. Está certo que nunca pensei em ter filhos, mas certamente se isso estivesse em qualquer plano meu, eu estaria com o pai da criança e não em uma situação tão... bizarra.

\- Vamos dormir - eu suspirei voltando para o quarto.

Dimitri saiu cedo no dia seguinte, eu não tentei fazer com que ele ficasse mais, me concentrei em arrumar tudo para a chegada da Mia e para a apresentação das garotas. Aquele dia na verdade seria bem atarefado, eu logo teria que ir para o teatro onde seria a apresentação, arrumar e acalmar meia duzia de garotas entusiasmadas, para logo depois ir para a casa dos Belikov, participar do almoço de ação de graças. Isso tudo enquanto dava atenção para minha amiga.

Algum tempo depois, eu segui para o teatro, decidindo arrumar tudo antes das garotas chegarem para a apresentação. Mia viria direto do aeroporto e eu não via a hora de rever minha amiga, eu finalmente teria alguém para me apoiar em toda essa bagunça de sentimentos que me rodeava insistentemente nos últimos dias.

Eu já tinha me vestido para a apresentação e estava terminando de pendurar as roupas que as garotas usariam quando alguém entrou nos bastidores.

\- Olá, eu vim te desejar boa sorte - Sonya entrou cantarolando animada com Dasha nos braços.

\- Obrigada - eu sorri pegando Dasha nos braços - você também está aqui para me desejar boa sorte?

\- Sim, ela está - Sonya respondeu pela filha com uma voz infantil enquanto me lançava um olhar ansioso.

_ Ok, ela não está aqui para me desejar boa sorte. _

\- Então, você vai me contar o que está acontecendo? Ou você espera que eu tenha uma bola de cristal? - eu ergui ambas as sobrancelhas.

\- Desculpe - ela suspirou - eu não sei se é uma boa hora, mas... Eu segui seu conselho e tenho conversado com Rollie.

\- Mesmo? - eu a observei.

Sonya parecia extremamente agitada com aquele assunto, me fazendo suspeitar que talvez ela não tenha entendido tão bem assim o meu conselho.

\- Sim, ele quer ver a Dasha hoje - ela contou - nós saímos ontem a tarde, conversamos e acho que podemos fazer dar certo. Ele está bem arrependido.

\- Sonya, quando você diz que acha que pode dar certo, você se refere a que exatamente? Ele no papel de pai ou de namorado novamente? - eu mordi o lábio inferior.

Ela desviou o olhar, se sentando em um banco antes de suspirar, respondendo minhas dúvidas.

\- Eu não sei, nós conversamos apenas sobre a aproximação dele e da Dasha, mas ele parece realmente arrependido, Rose.

\- Sonya - eu gemi.

\- Eu só penso que seria melhor para ela se os pais estiverem juntos - ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- E você não acha que eu não penso a mesma coisa? Todas pensamos isso em algum momento, mas na prática é diferente - eu devolvi.

\- Você acha que é um erro - ela desviou o olhar.

\- Eu acho que você deve ir devagar - eu garanti devolvendo a pequena bebê para os braços da mãe.

Um silencio desconfortável recaiu sobre nós me fazendo pensar se tinha sido muito dura com ela, mas ela precisava ouvir aquilo.

\- Então... você também pensa em ter um relacionamento com meu irmão? - ela me observou com cuidado, fazendo eu arregalar os olhos ao notar o meu deslize.

Como eu posso consertar isso? Não era para ninguém, principalmente alguém da família de Dimitri, descobrir a forma como venho me sentindo a respeito dele ultimamente!

\- Não, claro que não - eu suspirei - eu já pensei que seria mais fácil se esse fosse o caso, principalmente para o bebê, seria mais fácil inclusive de explicar para meus pais. Mas eu sei que ele está com a Tasha e está feliz e eu estou saindo com o Mikhail e... estamos bem assim.

Ela me observou, parecendo pouco convencida de minha explicação, ela estava prestes a fazer mais algum comentário quando o próprio Dimitri entrou no local, nos distraindo momentaneamente. Ele parecia surpreso por encontrar a irmã ali, Sonya por sua vez alternou o olhar entre nós dois parecendo desconfiada.

\- Sonya, o que você faz aqui?

\- Dasha e eu viemos desejar boa sorte à Rose - ela explicou - e você?

\- O mesmo - ele estreitou os olhos como se soubesse que ele era o principal assunto entre nós duas - e vim confirmar se ela e a amiga vão no almoço depois...

\- Sim, nós vamos - eu garanti - mas agora eu preciso terminar de arrumar tudo, logo as garotas chegarão.

\- Desculpe - Dimitri sorriu abertamente, fazendo com que eu prendesse a respiração por um momento - eu vejo você mais tarde. Você vem, Sonya?

\- Vou - ela garantiu ainda nos observando.

Assim que Dimitri virou as costas, ela articulou com os lábios sem fazer som algum.

"Você realmente gosta dele!"

"Cala a boca!"

eu articulei de volta, na tentativa de impedir meu rosto de corar.

Para meu alívio, eu não tive como pensar tanto tempo naquilo. As garotas logo chegaram e eu me ocupei em ajudar cada uma a se vestir corretamente e acalmar qualquer tipo de inicio de onda de panico que ameaçava tomar conta das garotinhas. Quando menos esperei, já estava na hora de começar as apresentações, eu iniciei com outras turmas mais velhas, nós tivemos uma apresentação de "o lago dos cisnes". Quando chegou por fim, a hora da apresentação que todas esperávamos, eu estava pronta para subir no palco junto com minhas meninas para auxilia-las com a releitura de "maniac!" de Flashdance, mas algo me impediu.

Kim estava encolhida em um canto, com os olhos vermelhos, indicando que tinha chorado. Eu me aproximei dela, me abaixando para ficar na sua altura, tentando compreender qual era o problema.

\- Kim, o que aconteceu?

\- Eu não consigo fazer isso, Srta Mazur - ela fungou - eu não sou boa e vou estragar tudo.

Eu franzi o cenho ao ouvir aquilo. De onde saiu toda essa insegurança?

\- Kim, isso não é verdade - eu garanti segurando suas mãos - você é uma ótima bailarina.

\- Eu não sou, Melissa é bem melhor do que eu e a Maggie também - ela observou os próprios pés parecendo desconcertada.

\- Kim, Melissa e Maggie são ótimas dançarinas no estilo delas - eu suspirei - olhe para mim, você não pode crescer achando que não é tão boa quanto as outras pessoas ao seu redor. Você é ótima do jeito que você é, e a única pessoa com quem você deve se comparar e tentar superar sempre, é você mesma.

Ela me observou parecendo em dúvida.

\- Srta Mazur, estão anunciando a gente - Melissa se aproximou.

\- Vamos Kim, seus pais estão ansioso para te ver dançar, você não vai querer deixa-los esperando, certo?

Eu me levantei oferecendo minha mão a ela. A garota enxugou o rosto e forçou um pequeno sorriso, segurando minha mão e seguindo em direção ao palco.

Nós logo assumimos nossa posição, aguardando o início da música para iniciarmos a apresentação. Eu queria que Mikhail tivesse vindo ver minha apresentação, dessa forma eu certamente ficaria com o olhar preso nele ao invés de ficar observando Dimitri com Tasha ali na plateia. Eu precisava esquece-lo de uma vez, ou pelo menos nesse momento. Cada vez que Tasha se aproximava dele, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido, eu sentia algo revirar dentro de mim. Quando a musica começou, eu esperei o tempo certo de começar a coreografia, eu tentei dar o máximo de destaque às garotas, me mantendo ali apenas para guiar seus movimentos quando necessário e as ajudando no solo de cada uma. Eu me sentia completa, sentindo o olhar de todos sobre mim. Eu tinha me esquecido o quanto eu adorava estar palco, ser o centro das atenções. Meu olhar correu pelo público, mas minha tranquilidade não durou muito.

Meu coração disparou e meu estomago embrulhou no momento que vi as duas pessoas que estavam ao lado de Mia. Minha mãe sussurrava algo em seu ouvido e meu pai me encarava com uma expressão grave.

_ Eu estou perdida!Porque eles estão aqui? Já não basta toda a confusão em que estou metida? _

Por mais que eu tentasse ignorar o olhar de ambos sobre mim, era uma tarefa praticamente impossível, mas eu precisava me recompor, as garotas precisavam de mim, se eu não transmitisse segurança a elas...

Aquilo me incentivou a terminar os minutos restantes da musica sem vomitar no meio da apresentação. Assim que as cortinas se fecharam após nosso agradecimento, eu corri para o vestiário sem sequer esperar as garotas. Eu queria desaparecer dali, mas a culpa daquela situação era apenas minha. Como eu posso cuidar de um filho se eu nem tive coragem de contar sobre ele a meus pais?

\- Eu serei uma péssima mãe - eu gemi desgostosa ao sentar de qualquer forma sobre o banco do vestiário.

Meu único desejo no momento era ficar sozinha ali e me preparar para o que me aguardava com meus pais, mas uma leva de pequenas bailarinas animadas com o sucesso de sua apresentação impediu isso.

Eu enxuguei depressa as lagrimas que corriam por meu rosto sem que ao menos eu percebesse, forçando um sorriso para minhas pequenas alunas, apesar do desejo de me livrar delas o mais depressa possível.

\- Srta Mazur, você viu? Nós conseguimos! - Kim exclamou enérgica.

\- Eu vi, todas vocês foram incríveis - eu acenei para que se aproximassem - eu disse que você conseguiria, Kim!

A garota me abraçou, fazendo com que um sentimento incrível crescesse dentro de mim, eu fui capaz de incentiva-la, acalma-la em um momento de crise e ajuda-la a apresentar o melhor para todos e agora ganho esse gesto de carinho espontâneo em troca.

\- Eu serei a melhor mãe que existe - eu solucei quando todas as outras garotas se juntaram ao abraço.

\- O que foi, Srta Mazur? Está se sentindo mal? - Melissa questionou com preocupação se afastando.

\- O seu bebê com o Sr Belikov já vai nascer? - Maggie parecia especialmente animada com aquela possibilidade.

\- Eu espero que não - A voz de Dimitri fez com que eu me afastasse das garotas - você está bem, Rose?

Eu desviei o olhar ao encontra-lo ali. É claro que ele perceberia que algo estava errado, ele parece sempre perceber. Mas aquilo não era o que eu queria no momento, eu precisava que ele fosse para casa e me deixasse lidar com as consequências de minhas péssimas decisões!

\- Meninas, eu aposto que os pais de vocês adorariam tirar fotos com bailarinas tão lindas, porque não aproveitam a chance? - Tasha sugeriu com um sorriso no rosto, parada ao lado de Dimitri.

A presença de Tasha vinha se tornando constante em minha vida e por mais que eu não me importasse e muitas vezes até gostasse de sua companhia, não era o que eu queria agora, eu já teria muitos problemas com meus pais.

\- Eu estou, mas eu preciso que você vá para casa, Dimitri. Vocês dois - eu implorei após as garotas correrem animadas com a ideia da foto.

\- Eu não vou sem que você me explique o que está acontecendo.. - ele veio em minha direção, mas minha atenção não estava mais nele e sim na figura de meu pai que surgiu na porta.

\- Então somos dois, rapaz - ele caminhou até onde eu estava petrificada, enquanto minha mãe e Mia o seguiam - Acho que Rosemarie nos deve muitas explicações.

\- Desculpa, Rose... Eu não consegui te avisar - Mia suspirou enquanto Dimitri olhava para meu pai com uma expressão confusa.

\- Rose, há quanto tempo, como você está? - Meu pai segurou meu rosto antes de me beijar em cada uma das faces - Você esqueceu de nos contar algo?

\- Vocês são... - Dimitri começou para meu desespero, ele não tinha que se manifestar, tinha apenas que sair dali antes que meus pais ligassem os pontos.

\- Por exemplo, eu adoraria saber que serei avó antes do nascimento da criança - minha mãe o ignorou seguindo até onde eu e meu pai estávamos - onde está o tal rapaz que você disse que estava saindo?

Tasha cutucou Dimitri ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, enquanto meu pai analisava os dois com certo interesse.

\- Não vai nos apresentar seus amigos, Rosemarie? Suponho que eles sejam importantes para você - meu pai se pronunciou.

\- Com eles ela pelo menos teve a consideração de contar sobre a gravidez - minha mãe me alfinetou impedindo que Dimitri e Tasha saíssem.

\- Pela companhia da bela jovem, eu suponho que esse não seja o rapaz que você comentou - meu pai prosseguiu.

\- Não, Mikhail foi passar o feriado com a família na Pensilvânia - eu me adiantei tentando tirar Dimitri dali o mais depressa possível. ele não vai querer ver a reação de meus pais quando descobrir nossa situação.

\- Ahhh, vejo que você ainda consegue escolher muito bem seus relacionamentos, Rosemarie... Escolheu um que abandona a garota que engravidou sozinha para passar um tempo com a família... me pergunto porque ele não quis te levar... - minha mãe especulou.

Mia arregalou os olhos diante da conclusão de minha mãe, mas é claro que ela pensaria isso, ela jamais adivinharia que o pai do meu filho na verdade estava com outra pessoa. E no momento era melhor assim.

\- Na verdade... - Dimitri coçou a garganta parecendo desconfortável com a situação para o meu desespero.

\- Dimitri, eu acho melhor desmarcar o almoço hoje, como você vê eu teria alguns convidados a mais - eu o cortei, esperando que ele entendesse a deixa.

Pelo olhar que Tasha me lançou, ela certamente entendeu. Eu precisava lidar sozinha com meus pais, sozinha com Mia, pelo menos. Ela já os conhece e sabe como lidar com eles, mas Dimitri? Ele seria massacrado!

\- Bem, você e seus pais serão bem vindos caso queiram se juntar a nós - ele decidiu não discutir - nós nos falamos depois?

\- Claro, depois... Eu te ligo - eu me adiantei recebendo um olhar curioso de minha mãe - Agora eu tenho algumas coisas pra resolver...

\- Espero que essa seja nossa última surpresa - minha mãe murmurou fazendo com que eu respirasse fundo enquanto Dimitri saía de cena.

_ Como começar a explicar o que estou vivendo? _

\- Rose, porque você não se troca pra gente poder sair daqui? - Mia sugeriu.

\- Sim, eu volto logo. - eu suspirei.

Tentei me arrumar o mais depressa possível antes de leva-los até minha casa. Segui até o carro alugado por meu pai em silencio, pensando em como começaria a explicar a eles minha situação.

\- E então Rose, você vai nos contar como isso aconteceu? - Minha mãe rompeu o silencio constrangedor que tinha tomado conta do veiculo nos últimos minutos.

\- O que, você quer saber tudo? - eu arregalei os olhos fazendo mia abafar uma risada ao meu lado.

\- Não nesse sentido, garota! - meu pai interferiu - eu prefiro não pensar em você em qualquer situação desse tipo.

\- O que eu quero saber são as coisas importantes, de quanto tempo você está, há quanto tempo conhece esse tal de Michael - minha mãe revirou os olhos.

\- Eu acho que vou ficar aqui até que ele volte, provavelmente é bom ter uma conversa séria sobre como eu espero que minha filha seja tratada daqui pra frente, já que me atrasei na parte de avisa-lo sobre netos - meu pai murmurou.

\- Eu estou no quinto mês e conheço Mikhail há algumas semanas - eu decidi começar a revelar tudo antes que perdesse a coragem.

Mia segurou minha mão em um gesto claro de apoio enquanto a única resposta que obtive de meus pais por alguns minutos foi um olhar astuto de Abe através do retrovisor.

\- É aquela casa de cercado branco - eu apontei tentando quebrar o clima tenso.

Ele estacionou o carro e eu me apressei para chegar até a varanda, o clima ainda não estava dos melhores e eu queria estar no calor da minha casa de uma vez.

\- Como eu te disse, eu adotei um cachorro, mãe - eu tentei manter um assunto leve - e estou cuidando bem dele..

\- Sim,  _ isso  _ você me contou - ela murmurou enquanto eu abria a porta e panqueca corria em minha direção.

\- Mia, você pode levar sua mala pra cima, segunda porta à direita - eu avisei esperando o bombardeio de perguntas que me atingiria em breve - lá fica o quarto de hospedes. Vocês dois vão ficar em um hotel, ou...

Eu me abaixei e peguei o filhote no colo enquanto observava meus pais caminharem pela casa, avaliando cada comodo.

\- Você vai nos contar quem é o pai dessa criança? - minha mãe ignorou meu comentário caminhando pela cozinha, abrindo cada um dos armários para supervisionar a forma como eu estava vivendo - suponho que você saiba...

\- O que?! É claro que sim! - eu exclamei enquanto meu pai abria minha geladeira.

\- E então? - ela cruzou os braços me lançando um olhar superior.

\- Vocês conheceram o pai dele - eu acariciei a barriga - ou pelo menos viram mais cedo...

\- Você está dizendo que aquele russo é o pai? - Abe fechou a geladeira dedicando sua atenção à mim pela primeira vez.

\- Ele não tem uma namorada? - minha mãe jogou as mãos para cima, claramente desaprovando aquela nova informação.

\- Ele não tinha na época! Olha, nós não nos conhecíamos e acabamos nos descuidando - eu me sentei próximo à janela - quando eu contei à ele, ele já estava com a Tasha...

\- E então? - meu pai quis saber o resto da historia.

\- Então ele descobriu sobre meus planos de sair de Vegas e me arrumou essa casa e o emprego aqui...

\- Então você decidiu mudar de cidade e ter um filho com alguém que você nem conhece? Rose, isso foi uma loucura! - minha mãe revirou os olhos.

\- Eu não tinha tantas escolhas! - eu me defendi - eu não conseguiria fazer isso sozinha!

\- E você não pensou em nos contar? - Meu pai cruzou os braços.

\- Contar pra vocês? Olha a forma como estão reagindo agora que estão vendo que eu estou bem aqui! O que teriam falado na época? - eu ergui a voz.

\- Eu teria falado o quanto estou decepcionada com você - Minha mãe devolveu - porque eu certamente estou, eu esperava mais, ainda mais você sabendo a nossa história!

Minha mãe havia engravidado de mim com apenas dezessete anos e sempre deixou claro o quanto aquilo havia dificultado sua vida, por mais que ela e meu pai estivessem juntos desde então.

\- Sim, eu sei disso - eu senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Eu sabia que seria assim, sabia o quanto os decepcionaria e aquilo era a pior sensação. Eu poderia lidar com o fato de gritarem comigo, me ameaçarem ou até me castigarem fisicamente, mas aquele olhar sobre mim...

\- Eu quero dizer é que eu não estava fugindo da ajuda de vocês, apenas queria evitar o "eu te avisei" que sempre vem junto!

\- Rose, eu sou sua mãe, isso faz parte do pacote - ela respirou fundo antes de vir se sentar ao meu lado - é claro que eu apontaria toda a loucura da situação, não quer dizer que não te apoiaria! Você está grávida e sozinha por todo esse tempo, nós gostaríamos de ter participado disso!

Aquilo acabou me quebrando. Eu não pensei neles em nenhum momento, é claro que eles iriam querer participar, esse seria o primeiro neto deles. E minha mãe tinha razão em tudo!

\- Eu estou grávida e sozinha! - eu solucei - eu estou tentando fazer tudo certo e eu adoro o bebê antes mesmo dele nascer, mas eu estou morrendo de medo!

\- É um menino então? - Meu pai se aproximou se sentando no lugar vago ao meu lado.

\- Sim... Um menino, Dimitri e eu ainda não escolhemos o nome - eu dei um sorriso fraco.

\- Quando vai nascer? - minha mãe quis saber, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás de minha orelha.

\- Ele tem te dado tudo o que você precisa?

\- Vai nascer em março, e eu tenho tido todo o apoio de Dimitri, sua família e até mesmo Tasha...

Meu pai pareceu pensativo por alguns minutos enquanto minha mãe acariciava minha mão. Por um instante, eu pensei em como meus medos anteriores foram irracionais. Eles aceitaram melhor do que eu esperava, eu devia ter contado desde o início.

\- Seu namorado aceitou toda essa situação? - meu pai questionou.

\- Bem, ele ainda não é meu namorado, estamos nos conhecendo. Nós saímos apenas duas vezes, mas ele é um cara legal e aceitou a situação. - eu suspirei.

Eles passaram alguns segundos em silencio, antes de meu pai se levantar, atraindo minha atenção.

\- Vamos, Janie. A garota precisa se arrumar para o almoço.

\- Vocês podem ficar - eu neguei - não tenho nada especial preparado, mas posso fazer algo normal.

\- Rose, nós não atrapalharíamos seus planos dessa maneira - minha mãe negou - nós vamos para o hotel...

\- Vocês vieram de longe apenas para me ver, eu não vou deixa-los sozinhos agora - eu revirei os olhos.

\- Quem disse que nós ficaremos sozinhos? - Abe bocejou seguindo até a porta - nós voltamos em uma hora para o tal almoço com o russo.

Eu arregalei os olhos diante daquela declaração. Ele não quer ir até a casa dos Belikovs, não é mesmo?

\- Desculpe? - eu balbuciei.

\- Eu quero conhecer o pai do meu neto - ele se explicou - eu e sua mãe vamos nos trocar no hotel e voltamos aqui para buscar você e a garota Rinaldi.

\- Pai, eu não posso levar convidados para um almoço onde eu já fui convidada - eu tentei argumentar os seguindo até a porta - seria totalmente deselegante!

\- Veja Ibrahim, e nós pensávamos que as aulas de etiqueta tinham sido um total desperdício de dinheiro - minha mãe suspirou com falso orgulho.

\- Você está certa, seria deselegante, mas o rapaz nos convidou - meu pai me tranquilizou - aliás, seria falta de educação dele não convidar os avós do próprio filho!

Eu senti uma onda de panico começar a tomar conta de mim. Eles não podem ir hoje! Não quando toda a família e os amigos dele estarão presentes!

\- Mas... - eu não conseguia pensar em mais nenhuma maneira de evitar aquele encontro.

\- Rose, vamos colocar dessa forma, ou nós o conhecemos hoje, ou nós o conheceremos em outro momento, sem a sua supervisão - minha mãe sorriu.

\- Mas que merda - eu praguejei em turco, recebendo um olhar reprovador de meu pai.

\- O que vai ser, Rose? - ele cruzou os braços me encarando.

\- Eu vou me arrumar e avisar Dimitri - eu revirei os olhos.

Os dois partiram em seguida, me deixando ali pensando no que fazer a seguir. Eu não queria que Dimitri lidasse com aquilo no meio de sua família, mas também não podia confiar nos dois sozinhos com ele. Eles não podiam ter aparecido em outra ocasião!?

\- Isso foi sua culpa, você devia ter contado antes - eu murmurei para mim mesma antes de subir as escadas.

Eu segui até o quarto de hospedes para onde tinha enviado Mia assim que chegamos e bati na porta.

\- Pode entrar, Rose - ela cantarolou.

Ela estava apenas de lingerie no banheiro, secando os cabelos molhados, indicando que havia acabado de sair do banho.

\- Eles já foram? - ela questionou.

\- Sim, não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava... - eu suspirei me aproximando da porta do banheiro enquanto ela me observava através do espelho.

\- Nós nos encontramos no aeroporto, eu tentei avisa-la, mas você não atendeu o celular.

\- Eu tive muita coisa pra fazer hoje, o que me preocupa, é que eles decidiram que querem conhecer Dimitri mesmo assim - eu me encostei no batente da porta.

\- Então nós ainda vamos para o tal almoço? - ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Sim, eu vou avisar Dimitri - eu suspirei.

Ela me ofereceu um sorriso encorajador enquanto eu me afastava, seguindo até meu quarto. Eu tomei um banho e me vesti em seguida, tentando ficar o mais apresentável possível. Mia entrou em meu quarto já pronta, se sentando na cama, me observando enquanto eu me maquiava.

\- E como estão as coisas em relação à Dimitri? - ela questionou após um rápido período.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior antes de suspirar derrotada e seguir até a cama. Eu sabia que em algum momento ela me faria essa pergunta e seria bom poder me abrir com ela mais uma vez.

\- Uma total bagunça. Ele dormiu aqui ontem - eu me acomodei ao seu lado - nós pintamos o quarto do bebê, jantamos juntos e, eu não sei, Mia. Nós nos damos tão bem.

\- Mas ele ainda está com a namorada?

\- Sim, eles estão bem. Era para ela ter vindo ontem também, ela tem estado cada vez mais presente, mas teve uma tempestade e atrapalhou tudo - eu gemi.

\- E você não se importa com a presença dela? - Mia me observou.

\- Bem, as vezes eu me sinto mal de ver como Dimitri a trata e rola uma pequena inveja sabe - eu admiti - eu queria estar no lugar dela, queria receber as atenções dele daquela maneira. Mas ela é uma boa pessoa e eu jamais faria nada para magoa-la!

\- Talvez você devesse pensar mais em você, Rose - ela franziu o cenho - converse com Dimitri, pela forma como você diz que ele te trata, ele também deve sentir algo.

\- E eu me sentiria a pior pessoa do universo! - eu me levantei - Mia, você realmente não conhece Natasha, ela é uma mulher incrível, bonita, inteligente e tem sido muito gentil apesar de toda essa situação. Eu não poderia magoa-la assim. Eu não vou ser responsável pelo fim do relacionamento deles!

\- Mas e se eles terminarem..,

\- Eu prometi a ela - eu neguei - eu não sou assim, nunca poderia tomar parte nisso. E além de tudo, ainda tem Mikhail, nós estamos nos dando bem e vamos sair de novo na próxima semana.

\- E você está feliz com isso? - Ela questionou e para meu alívio, a campainha nos interrompeu.

\- Eu posso dar uma chance para ele, você mesmo disse que eu nunca vou saber se não tentar - eu indiquei a porta - vamos, meus pais devem ter chegado.

Eu me sentia mais leve na presença de meus pais após nossa conversa, mesmo com a iminente chande de ameaça ao pai de meu filho, eu me sentia bem pela presença dos dois. Eu sabia que no fim, eles me apoiariam e me sentia uma verdadeira tola por ter escondido a verdade por tanto tempo.

\- Pai, por favor, pega leve com o pai do meu filho - eu pedi enquanto aguardávamos que alguém atendesse a porta.

\- Querida, você me interpreta mal - ele sorriu - eu jamais faria nada ao pai de meu neto.

\- Eu te conheço, velhote - eu o avisei enquanto alguém se aproximava da porta - se eu desconfiar que você está aprontando qualquer coisa, eu te coloco em um avião de volta para a turquia!

\- Eu gostaria de te ver tentar, garotinha - ele gargalhou.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Adrian abriu a porta da sala sorrindo ao me ver.

\- Rose, Você está deslumbrante como sempre! - ele sorriu - como vai o pequeno Adrian?

\- Eu já disse que o nome dele não é Adrian - eu revirei os olhos - Ivashkov, esses são meus pais, Janine e Ibrahim Mazur...

\- A família Mazur... É um prazer finalmente conhece-los - ele envolveu meu ombro, me guiando para dentro da casa - Hey Vikka, você não vai adivinhar quem acabou de chegar...

Vika? Ele está falando sobre a irmã mais nova de Dimitri? Ela está aqui? A resposta de todas as perguntas foram respondidas quando uma jovem da minha idade veio ao meu encontro. Ela tinha os cabelos e os olhos castanhos com traços delicados no rosto, vestia uma blusa branca florida de mangas compridas, shorts pretos e salto alto. Não está um pouco frio para ela estar vestida dessa maneira?

\- Ahh meu Deus, é tão bom finalmente conhecer você - ela sorriu antes de se ajoelhar na minha frente, acariciando minha barriga - Oi bebê, eu sou a tia Vika, guarde bem essa informação.

\- Hmm oi... - eu chamei a atenção da garota que ainda tocava minha barriga.

Porque pessoas que eu sequer conheço tem mania de fazer isso? Desde quando barriga de mulher grávida vira domínio público!?

\- Oi, você é a Rose, não é? Eu sou a Viktoria, mas pode me chamar de Vika... Eu estava louca para conhecer você - ela se levantou com um sorriso no rosto - me diz, como é estar grávida do meu irmão?

Eu pensei em inúmeras maneiras de responder àquilo. "Estar gravida de Dimitri era a melhor e pior coisa que havia acontecido". "Ele é o pai perfeito e mesmo assim eu preferia que outra pessoa fosse o pai". "Era uma total bagunça que afetava minha mente todos os dias".

\- Bom, eu acho que é a mesma coisa de estar grávida de outra pessoa - eu tentei fugir do assunto - Vika, esses são meus pais, Ibrahim e Janine Mazur e essa é minha amiga Mia...

\- Olá, Viktoria Belikova.

Vika se apresentou antes de avaliar Mia por um tempo após apertar a mão de meus pais. Ela era o completo oposto de Dimitri, sua personalidade parecia ser viva e em alguns momentos até mesmo um pouco inconveniente, enquanto ele era mais centrado.

\- Hey, é você que trabalhava com ela?- Vika questionou à Mia.

\- Sim, nós duas dançávamos juntas...

\- Como é trabalhar com isso? O dinheiro é bom? Vocês se divertiam?

\- Karo, tire sua irmã de perto da garota antes que ela vire uma stripper - eu revirei os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Yeva.

\- Stripper? - minha mãe ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim.

\- Eu já falei que não era uma Stripper, sua velha enxerida! - eu me virei avistando-a caminhar calmamente com sua bengala em nossa direção.

\- Você pode não ter sido uma stripper, mas não faz ideia de como é fácil enganar essa daí - Yeva murmurou antes de apontar a bengala para meu pai - Você poderia vende-la para um bordel turco e ela provavelmente só perceberia depois de uma semana!

\- Babushka! - Vika exclamou ofendida.

\- Seria um bom investimento.

Meu pai declarou após medir a garota, fazendo com que eu tivesse vontade de me esconder em um buraco.

\- PAI!

\- O que isso quer dizer? - ela nos encarou com uma expressão confusa arrancando um sorriso de Yeva.

\- Percebe o que eu digo?

\- Pelo amor de Deus - eu revirei os olhos - ninguém vai vender Viktoria para um bordel turco!

\- Estão negociando minha irmã? - Sonya se aproximou com Dasha nos braços - Dimitri está ali, Rose...

Ela apontou para o irmão que ia do bar em direção à sala, onde os rapazes estavam reunidos assistindo ao jogo, carregando algumas cervejas. Karo, Natasha, Sydney e Lissa estavam sentadas próximo ao piano, conversando.

\- Você se alimentou antes de vir? - Yeva questionou.

\- Eu não estou com fome - eu respirei fundo ao ver a mulher se afastar assim que eu soltei a primeira palavra.

\- Rose, venha se sentar - Dimitri veio em minha direção após entregar as cervejas aos rapazes - Olá Mia, Sr e Sra Mazur. É um prazer revê-los.

\- O prazer será todo meu, rapaz - Abe sorriu abertamente apertando a mão de Dimitri.

\- Pai - eu murmurei em tom de aviso.

\- Isso não foi uma ameaça - ele esclareceu enquanto Dimitri alternava o olhar entre nós dois.

\- Rose, você deveria se sentar - Dimitri decidiu mudar ligeiramente o foco - eu vou trazer um suco pra você. Vocês aceitam alguma coisa?

Meu pai acenou negativamente com a cabeça e Dimitri logo se afastou enquanto eu seguia até um lugar vago na mesa próximo a porta de vidro.

\- Pelo menos ele é educado- minha mãe sussurrou.

\- Sim, ele é - eu contive um sorriso recebendo um olhar de alerta de Mia.

Yeva voltou ao lado de Dimitri trazendo uma bandeja com alguma coisa em cima.

\- Aqui está, você precisa comer - a mulher me ofereceu umas panquecas de aparência duvidosa.

\- O que é isso? - eu franzi o cenho enquanto Dimitri colocava um copo de suco próximo a mim antes de se acomodar no lugar vago ao meu lado.

-Dranikis, são panquecas de batata - ele explicou - não precisa ter medo.

\- Eu não tenho, mas agradeceria se você não deixasse sua avó me obrigar a comer feito um pato hoje - eu suspirei.

\- Essas garotas de hoje em dia não querem ouvir a voz da experiencia - Yeva murmurou descontente - ela precisa se alimentar, está tão magra que nem parece que vai ter um bebê!

\- Na minha opinião essa parte está bem aparente - meu pai declarou enquanto Mia me lançava um olhar divertido - mas concordo com você, a garota precisa se alimentar!

\- Você também não - eu gemi encostando a testa na mesa.

Dimitri segurou o riso enquanto eu suspirava e começava a comer, para satisfação da velha maluca.

\- Então, vocês dois estão conseguindo lidar bem com essa situação? - minha mãe nos avaliou.

\- Mãe, eu já disse, nós estamos bem - eu respirei fundo.

\- Sim, vocês realmente não precisam se preocupar - Dimitri garantiu - se movendo desconfortável em sua cadeira.

\- Garoto, você logo será pai - Abe o encarou - logo entenderá que sempre existe motivos para preocupações.

Mia alternou o olhar entre nós antes de se levantar.

\- Isso parece ser o tipo de conversa que precisa de um pouco de privacidade - ela sorriu - eu vou conhecer as garotas...

\- Pois eu vou ficar bem aqui - Yeva declarou sem se afetar.

\- Eu te encontro depois - eu forcei um sorriso para Mia antes dela se afastar.

Nada estava saindo de acordo com o que eu havia planejado. Isso não é justo!

\- Sr e Sra Mazur, eu sei que a nossa situação é...

\- Uma total loucura? - meu pai o cortou.

\- O maior erro de suas vidas? - minha mãe completou.

\- Delicada - eu praticamente rosnei.

\- Sim, é delicada - ele prosseguiu sem se abalar - mas não quer dizer que tenha sido um erro!

Aquela declaração fez algo se aquecer dentro de mim, ele realmente não nos considera um erro? mas aquele sentimento não durou.

\- Não? você não considera engravidar uma garota que você sequer conhecia como um erro? - Yeva questionou abertamente, fazendo com que eu mordesse o lábio inferior.

\- Foi irresponsável e uma loucura - ele assumiu.

\- Que bom que vocês sabem - minha mãe revirou os olhos enquanto eu me ocupava de comer as tais panquecas, sentindo o olhar de Tasha sobre nós o tempo todo.

O que ela deve sentir em relação a toda essa situação?

\- Mas não foi um erro - Dimitri voltou a afirmar - esse bebê já faz parte de nossas vidas e eu não posso me arrepender por sua existência.

Meu pai nos observou em silêncio por alguns momentos enquanto eu absorvia o real sentido daquela frase. No fim, ele realmente não se arrepende pelo nosso bebê e por mais que tudo fosse muito difícil, eu também não me arrependia!

\- Sabe, Belikov. Você não será capaz de compreender o que eu senti quando cheguei aqui e vi minha filha grávida - meu pai começou - ou quando a vi chorar mais cedo em sua cozinha por estar passando por uma situação tão difícil sozinha...

\- Sozinha, mas...

\- Eu realmente tive vontade de arrancar cada centímetro de pele do seu corpo - meu pai prosseguiu enquanto eu sentia meu rosto esquentar diante do olhar de Dimitri.

Eu não quis dizer que ele não está me apoiando ou algo assim, mas é diferente de ter o apoio de meus pais!

\- Mas uma coisa que eu aprendi nesses vinte e cinco anos sendo pai, é que é impossível proteger sua filha de todos os perigos. As vezes nós precisamos nos afastar e deixar que aprendam com os próprios erros - ele segurou minha mão.

\- E é por isso que nós decidimos alugar uma casa aqui e passar mais tempo com você - minha mãe declarou com naturalidade fazendo com que eu me engasgasse com um pedaço de Draniki enquanto Dimitri ainda me encarava com uma expressão que eu não sabia ao certo decifrar.

Minha mente, no entanto, estava presa no que minha mãe tinha acabado de me falar. Ela só pode estar brincando comigo!

\- O que você disse? - eu balbuciei sem saber como reagir.

  
  



	16. capitulo 16 - There's a calm before the storm

_ Someone told me long ago _

_ There's a calm before the storm _

_ I know, it's been comin' for some time _

_ When it's over, so they say _

_ It'll rain a sunny day _

_ I know, shinin' down like water _

**_Have You Ever Seen The Rain - Creedence Clearwater Revival_ **

_ \---------------------------------------------- _

**_Dimitri_ **

\- O que você disse? - Rose balbuciou completamente chocada enquanto eu ainda a observava preso na informação que Abe deixara escapar antes.

Que história é essa dela estar chorando falando que estava passando por aquilo sozinha? Eu tenho feito de tudo para estar presente e ajuda-la em cada detalhe. Sei que nossa situação não é das melhores, principalmente com meus recém descobertos sentimentos por ela, mas eu tenho me esforçado!

\- Rose, você vai precisar de ajuda, nós não vamos mais deixar você passar por isso sozinha - seu pai declarou novamente me intrigando.

\- Mas ela não está sozinha, eu estou com ela - eu decidi me manifestar - nós estamos nisso juntos, certo, Rose?

\- Sim, claro! Dimitri tem razão - ela se apressou em dizer - eu sei que vocês se preocupam, mas...

\- Rose, mesmo que o rapaz esteja disposto a ajudar e ficamos satisfeitos que seja assim, você não tem ideia do quanto isso será difícil - Janine explicou.

\- Crianças são cansativas - minha avó finalmente se manifestou, apesar de que eu preferia que ela estivesse em qualquer outro lugar.

Eu franzi o cenho tentando entender o motivo de Rose não querer a presença dos pais, eles estavam reagindo melhor do que eu esperava diante de todo o medo de Rose em revelar nossa situação a eles.

\- Sim, crianças são cansativas. Você descobrirá em breve que na verdade elas são a punição divina para o sexo - Abe declarou.

\- Obrigada pai, isso é um grande incentivo - ela murmurou.

\- Você quer que eu te incentive a engravidar de estranhos mais vezes? - ele ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas.

Ok, acho que a parte crucial já terminou, talvez fosse melhor dar um tempo nessa conversa antes que as coisas fiquem realmente difíceis. O som da campainha acabou chamando nossa atenção e eu logo tratei de me levantar para atender, deixando Rose à vontade com os pais para trás.Eu franzi o cenho ao abrir a porta e encontrar um rapaz completamente desconhecido para mim. Ele era consideravelmente mais baixo que eu, seus cabelos tinham longos fios castanhos um tanto desalinhados e os olhos verdes.

\- Pois não?

\- Eu estou procurando a Sonya - ele me mediu despreocupado - você pode chama-la?

\- E quem é você?

\- Eu sou o Rolan, ela estará esperando por mim - ele garantiu - você pode chama-la ou não?

Eu não gostei daquele homem. Quem é ele, o que ele quer com Sonya? E como ele simplesmente chega na casa de minha mãe com uma pose tão arrogante dessa maneira? Natasha se aproximou, se colocando ao meu lado e nos observando com curiosidade.

\- O que está acontecendo? - ela questionou observando o rapaz.

\- Olá, boa tarde - o rapaz abriu um sorriso observando minha namorada.

Ele está realmente falando sério? Ele chega na minha casa procurando minha irmã e ainda quer prestar atenção na minha namorada!? Eu passei o braço ao redor dela o encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida, deixando claro o recado.

\- Ohh Sonya está ali - ele acenou para alguém atrás de mim - Hey, Sunny.

E então ele simplesmente passou por nós dois como se tivesse sido convidado a entrar. Eu estava prestes a segura-lo pelo colarinho quando Tasha subiu a mão pelo meu peitoral sorrindo em seguida.

\- Vamos, é apenas um amigo da Sonya, você não vai arrumar confusão com ele, não é? - ela procurou me tranquilizar.

Eu observei minha irmã cumprimentar o rapaz antes de arrasta-lo para um canto, iniciando uma pequena discussão sussurrada com ele. Eu não gostei daquilo, nem um pouco. Mas decidi não me envolver!

Me contentei em fechar a porta e levar Tasha para um lugar mais tranquilo, depositando um rápido beijo em seus lábios.

\- Então, o que foi aquilo? - ela questionou olhando em meus olhos.

\- Um amigo da minha irmã, aparentemente.

\- Eu estou me referindo a reunião que você teve com a Rose, sua avó e os pais dela - Tasha revirou os olhos.

\- Os pais dela queriam entender melhor nossa situação - eu expliquei - ela contou tudo a eles depois da apresentação e eles quiseram me conhecer.

\- Ohh, é esperado que isso fosse acontecer - ela mordeu o lábio inferior - eles aceitaram bem?

\- Melhor do que eu imaginei - eu admiti - parece que vão se mudar para Aspen.

\- Mesmo? Isso vai ser ótimo para ela - Tasha parecia surpresa.

\- Não sei se ela considera a mesma coisa - eu dei de ombros sem conseguir prestar atenção em minha namorada.

Meu olhar estava preso em Sonya e seu visitante misterioso. Ele tinha pego Dasha no colo, mas a garota não parecia muito a vontade com o homem, choramingando o tempo todo na tentativa de voltar para os braços da mãe. Porque minha irmã não pega ela de volta? Não vê que ela não está gostando?

\- Quem você acha que ele é? - eu indiquei o rapaz para Tasha.

\- Eu não sei, mas Sonya parece conhece-lo bem.

\- Eu não gostei dele - eu murmurei.

\- Não tem muito o que a gente possa fazer, Dimitri - ela segurou meu rosto, o virando de volta para encara-la - sua irmã já é bem grandinha para escolher as próprias companhias.

Ela tem razão, eu sei disso. Mas ainda assim...

\- Vamos, eu conheci a amiga de Rose e ela é bem divertida - Tasha decidiu me distrair, me levando para junto dos outros.

Algum tempo mais tarde, todos estávamos reunidos na mesa para o jantar de ação de graças, eu ainda não tinha entendido quem era aquele amigo de Sonya, mas aparentemente ele ficaria.

Sonya estava com a filha no colo, ela tinha iniciado a introdução alimentar da garota há algumas semanas e lutava para alimentar a garota com o mínimo de bagunça possível. Dasha choramingava incomodada diante da novidade oferecida.

\- Vamos, Dasha. Não dificulte as coisas - Sonya gemeu tentando acertar a colher na boca da filha sob olhar atento de Rolan.

\- Você precisa ter paciência, Sonya - minha mãe instruiu enquanto servia um pouco de couve flor e brócolis gratinado para Rose - isso tudo é muito novo para ela, vá com calma.

\- Mas ela comeu ontem e gostou - minha irmã respondeu ainda insistindo em tentar alimentar a filha.

\- Ela queria comer ontem, hoje não quer. pelo o que eu li, pode acontecer - Rose a tranquilizou.

\- Sim, é...

\- Acho que a Sunny tem mais experiencia que você para cuidar da Dasha - Rolan interrompeu minha mãe, encarando Rose diretamente e recebendo um olhar pouco amigável do pai da garota.

Tudo bem, eu posso aceitar a presença desse rapaz, mas se ele pensa que vai destratar qualquer um que esteja aqui, principalmente Rose...

\- E eu acho que no caso eu sei mais do que você sobre bebês, já que estou me preparando para ter um - Rose declarou com calma, recebendo um olhar surpreso de minha irmã.

\- Sonya é uma boa mãe!

\- Rolan, por favor - Sonya murmurou deixando o prato de beterraba de lado.

\- Desculpe, mas quem é você mesmo? - eu interrompi aquela interação.

\- Dimka... - Sonya gemeu.

\- Eu quero saber, você não nos apresentou e agora ele pensa que pode falar com Rose dessa forma? - eu me dirigi diretamente a minha irmã.

\- Dimitri, não precisa... - Rose começou parecendo constrangida.

\- Precisa sim - Abe a interrompeu piorando o clima na mesa.

\- Acho que seria bom você apresentar seu amigo, Sonya - Tasha segurou minha mão por cima da mesa, na tentativa de me acalmar.

\- O Rollie é.. ele é - ela balbuciou sem saber o que falar a seguir.

\- Eu sou o pai da Dashally - ele revirou os olhos - pensei que você tivesse falado sobre mim para sua família, Sunny...

Um silencio desconfortável tomou conta do ambiente. Minha mãe encarava os dois sem saber como reagir àquela informação. Eu senti meu sangue ferver com aquela informação. Aquele homem era o bastardo que havia abandonado minha irmã e minha sobrinha? E ela teve coragem de traze-lo aqui!? O que ela estava pensando?

Eu me levantei saindo da mesa em seguida. Eu não posso acreditar no que ela fez! Como ela pode perdoa-lo depois de tudo? E aquilo foi o que ela deixou que a engravidasse? Mesmo? Minha irmã merecia coisa melhor!

Eu sai pela porta de vidro, caminhando através do quintal dos fundos, seguindo em direção à pequena ponte que cruzava parte do lago que tinha ali. Tasha logo se levantou para me seguir, mas um olhar meu fez com que ela compreendesse que o que eu queria naquele momento era ficar sozinho. Eu não queria a companhia dela e nem de ninguém. Eu só queria me acalmar.

Eu cruzei a ponte, me sentando à beira do lago do outro lado, respirando fundo ao observar as primeiras estrelas que surgiam no céu. Alguns minutos se passaram até que eu ouvi passos se aproximando, eu estava prestes a pedir que Tasha voltasse para dentro da casa quando Rose se acomodou ao meu lado, passando a observar o céu em silencio também.

\- Eu não acredito que ela o aceitou de volta assim depois de tudo o que ele fez - eu murmurei após alguns momentos em silêncio - E ainda permitiu que ele participasse de um evento familiar sem consultar ninguém?

Rose suspirou, ainda observando as estrelas enquanto pensava em sua resposta.

\- Não foi uma decisão fácil para ela - Rose começou.

\- Você sabia? - eu a encarei chocado.

\- Ela me contou há alguns dias que ele a havia procurado - Rose relatou - E hoje antes da apresentação ela me contou que ele a procurou novamente. Eu apenas não contava que ele apareceria aqui dessa maneira.

\- Porque você não me contou!? - eu me virei para ela.

\- Dimitri, isso era algo da sua irmã, ela tinha que decidir se te contaria ou não - ela respirou fundo - Ela agora não precisa que você a julgue...

\- Não julga-la? Você viu aquele cara? Ela permitiu que alguém assim a engravidasse e agora ainda o aceitou de volta dessa maneira?

\- Dimitri, não foi uma decisão fácil pra ela - Rose respirou fundo - e pode ter certeza que tomar uma decisão assim foi mais difícil do que parece.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Dimitri, eu sei bem o que é estar na pele dela - Rose me encarou com uma expressão séria - É claro que o fato de você não ter me abandonado contou muito, mas eu fiquei apavorada quando pensei nessa possibilidade.

\- É diferente, Rose...

\- Mesmo? Porque eu não tinha medo apenas por mim. Eu pensava no bebê e em como seria para ele crescer sem um pai. Você não acha que ela pensa a mesma coisa sobre a Dasha?

Eu desviei o olhar, pensando em tudo o que ela tinha me falado. Eu ainda acho que Dasha ficaria melhor sem a presença do cara que a abandonou, mas...

\- Isso é uma decisão da Sonya - Rose pontuou segurando minha mão - sei que o que ele fez foi errado e ele realmente parece ser um babaca. Mas só ela pode decidir o que é melhor para a filha dela e se ela decidiu dar uma chance... Talvez ele realmente esteja arrependido e querendo ser pai, talvez privar a menina disso seja um erro.

\- Talvez... - eu admiti a contra gosto sentindo a pele suave e fria de sua mão envolver a minha, fazendo com que eu percebesse que ela não estava vestida para o clima quase negativo que estava ali fora. ela havia deixado casaco, luvas, gorro, tudo dentro da casa e devia estar congelando.

Eu passei o braço em torno dela, na tentativa de aquece-la um pouco, sentindo Rose estremecer diante de meu toque. Eu senti meu corpo reagir por conta de nossa proximidade fazendo com que os sentimentos recém descobertos pela mãe de meu filho aflorassem em mim mais uma vez.

\- É melhor a gente entrar. Ele já foi embora - Rose se afastou de meu toque, se levantando em seguida - e sua família meio que deve precisar de você agora, camarada.

\- Obrigado, Rose. Por tudo - eu me levantei passando a caminhar ao seu lado em direção à casa iluminada - sinto muito por ter atrapalhado seu jantar.

\- Não se preocupe, meus pais vão cuidar de alimentar o bebê - ela sorriu.

Eu desviei o olhar, evitando encara-la, pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo em minha vida e em tudo o que Rose havia dito. Eu precisava tomar uma decisão. Não podia continuar daquela forma.


	17. Capitulo 17 - I said I love you, and I swear I still do

_ It's not like you didn't know that  _

_ I said I love you, and I swear I still do  _

_ And it must have been so bad' _

_ Cause living with me, must have damn near killed you _

_ And this is how you remind me _

_ Of what I really am _

**_How You Remind Me - Nickelback_ **

\---------------------------------------------------

**_Dimitri_ **

\- Vamos Dimka, por favor, dê uma chance a ele - Sonya praticamente implorou enquanto eu levava algumas compras de minha mãe para dentro de casa. 

Nós estávamos na segunda semana de dezembro e a neve havia finalmente começado a cair do lado de fora. Eu vinha evitando o assunto do pai arrependido de Dasha, e apesar de garantir a Sonya que apoiaria qualquer uma de suas decisões, eu ainda estava fugindo daquele encontro.

\- Sonya eu já disse que estou ocupado nos últimos dias - Eu murmurei colocando as comprando as compras em cima da bancada - Eu não tenho tempo agora, em meia hora preciso encontrar Rose para o Lamaze.

\- Dimka, você está sempre inventando algo. Sei que ele errou, mas ele está tentando consertar as coisas - ela implorou - todos já o conheceram, Vika inclusive disse que ele é muito gentil e atencioso!

\- Sonya...

\- Qual é, você passou pelo o mesmo que ele, deve entender...

\- Não me compare com ele! Eu nunca, nunca abandonaria Rose grávida - eu rosnei - e na minha situação seria mais fácil se eu fizesse, eu sequer a conhecia, poderia afirmar que o filho não era meu e desaparecer. Ela não tinha nada além do meu numero de telefone. Esse cara era seu namorado, você conhecia e confiava nele!

Aquilo parece tê-la afetado diretamente. Eu me odiei ao ver seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas não podia suportar vê-la se iludindo daquela maneira. 

\- Você acha que eu não sei? Eu lembro disso sempre, Dimka. Eu sofri com isso por meses! - ela olhou para cima na tentativa de impedir as lagrimas de saírem - mas ele está tentando mudar e eu não posso privar Dasha disso. Não posso impedir que ela tenha um pai presente em sua filha por estar magoada.

\- Eu sinto muito se não consigo acreditar que alguém que é capaz de abandonar a própria filha e a companheira seja capaz de se arrepender e mudar - eu murmurei - eu espero que ele seja digno dessa sua confiança.

Sonya murmurou algo em russo e se afastou, me deixando para trás. Eu respirei fundo, abandonando as sacolas e seguindo até a porta em seguida. Eu tinha que me apressar se não quisesse me atrasar. Eu não devia ter aceitado fazer as compras para minha mãe antes do Lamase, Rose vai me matar se eu me atrasar. Se não me matar, vai ligar para o pai e ele vai me matar! 

Dirigi com cuidado pelas ruas recém cobertas de neve e com sorte, consegui chegar justamente no horário no endereço indicado. Eu me apressei pelos corredores do lugar, finalmente encontrando a sala onde vários casais estavam se acomodando no chão sobre tapetes para Yoga. Rose estava sentada sozinha com uma expressão fechada enquanto eu retirava os sapatos com pressa. 

_ Porque ela está me olhando assim? Eu cheguei praticamente no horário! _

Minhas dúvidas foram respondidas quando eu notei o casal que estava acomodado ao seu lado com um ar satisfeito.

\- Bem vindo, posso ajuda-lo? - a instrutora sorriu ao me ver fazendo com que eu desviasse o olhar de Abe e Janine.

_ O que eles estão fazendo aqui!? _

\- Ele é o pai do meu bebê - Rose revirou os olhos.

\- Ahh sim, pode se sentar com a sua parceira...

Eu me acomodei ao lado de Rose enquanto o casal ao nosso lado começava a se apresentar.

\- Olá, nós somos Mark e Oksana, somos casados há seis anos e a Gertie é nossa primeira filha - a mulher sorriu enquanto o rapaz que parecia ser um pouco mais velho que eu acariciava sua barriga.

\- Pensei que você não vinha e ia me deixar sozinha com esses dois malucos - Rose sussurrou ao meu lado.

\- Me desculpe, perdi muita coisa? - sussurrei de volta.

\- Além da explicação absurda que os dois velhos malucos deram para se envolver nesse momento? 

\- Os dois malucos são velhos, mas não são surdos, Rosemarie - Janine sussurrou com um sorriso forçado no rosto - então é melhor ter cuidado com o que fala!

\- Vocês são os próximos - a instrutora nos avisou após alguns minutos.

\- Ahh sim, eu sou a Rose, esse é o Dimitri, e esse aqui é o nosso bebê - ela colocou a mão na barriga se esquecendo momentaneamente da presença dos pais - ele é o nosso primeiro...

\- E único - eu completei recebendo um olhar curioso de Abe.

\- Sim, e único filho - ela sorriu.

\- Vocês são casados há muito tempo? - uma das gestantes questionou com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Não, eles não são casados - Abe respondeu por nós.

\- Ahh claro, desculpem. É que vocês formam uma família tão bonita - a mulher parecia encabulada.

\- Sim, definitivamente, pra quem engravidou de um desconhecido, ela até que soube escolher - Janine devolveu recebendo um olhar chocado de Rose.

\- Mãe - ela rosnou.

\- Desculpe, vocês se conhecem? - a instrutora franziu o cenho.

\- Desculpe Beth, esses são meus pais e eu não faço a menor ideia do que eles pensam que estão fazendo - Rose gemeu.

Eu também não estava entendendo bem aquela situação. Tecnicamente aquilo era pra ser um momento nosso, até mesmo Tasha entendeu isso. Porque eles estão se envolvendo?

\- Ohh, os pais? - a mulher que se apresentou primeiro se manifestou.

\- Isso não é muito comum - Beth, a instrutora franziu o cenho sem saber como agir. 

\- Nossa situação não é comum, Rose e Dimitri mal se conheciam quando ela engravidou - Abe começou a narrar para nosso desconforto - nós dois vivíamos na Europa e descobrimos toda essa situação há apenas algumas semanas e decidimos apoia-los em tudo! 

Nós sentimos o olhar de todos os casais presentes nos avaliando. Eu me movi desconfortavelmente ao lado de Rose enquanto ela fuzilava os pais com o olhar.

\- Isso é muito legal da parte de vocês dois. Poucos avós se dispõem a participar dessa maneira, ainda mais nessa situação - a instrutora sorriu.

\- Bem, eu preferia não ter que ver minha filha passando por isso, mas já que aconteceu, nós a apoiaremos em tudo - Janine observou Rose com uma expressão forçada de extremo carinho que não parecia ser característica da mulher - então Ibrahim e eu pensamos, eles não são um casal e se ela entrar em trabalho de parto e ele estiver longe? Nós precisamos saber o que fazer para ajuda-la.

\- Exatamente, Janie - Abe se juntou à mulher.

\- Eu vou matar esses dois - Rose murmurou quase inaudivelmente.

\- Então, o bebê ainda não tem nome? É um menino? - um dos pais, chamado Glover, decidiu mudar um pouco o foco ao notar nosso desconforto.

\- Sim é um menino, mas nós dois não conseguimos chegar em um consenso sobre o nome - eu respondi, sorrindo para Rose na tentativa de distrai-la.

\- Nós temos que resolver logo, ou eu vou acabar chamando ele de bebezinho Belikov e traumatizando ele para o resto da vida - ela forçou um sorriso arrancando alguns risos.

\- Não se preocupe querida, sua mãe te chamou de "cara de macaco" por mais de uma semana até decidirmos por Rosemarie - Abe se manifestou, recebendo diversos olhares chocados em troca - e você ficou bem.

\- Ela era extremamente peluda - Janine confidenciou para uma das mães que estavam ali.

\- Nós podemos começar? - eu questionei a instrutora que parecia perdida na situação.

\- Sim! - ela exclamou - vamos assumir as posições, papais se acomodem atrás das mamães e irei começar a explicar as técnicas de respiração.

Eu segui suas instruções, me acomodando atrás de Rose enquanto pensava no que a mulher tinha falado antes, sobre Rose e eu sermos uma bela família. Creio que aquela definição poderia ser aplicada, nós três formaríamos uma família. Uma família diferente, mas ainda assim, uma família.

Eu me senti um pouco sem jeito ao acomodar Rose sentada entre minhas pernas, mas era o que todos tinham feito. Rose também pareceu um pouco afetada por nossa proximidade, e tenho a impressão de que Tasha não ficaria nem um pouco feliz caso viesse assistir alguma dessas aulas.

Nas últimas duas semanas eu estava preso em um impasse, eu sabia que sentia algo por Rose, mas também tinha medo de magoar Tasha. E isso certamente aconteceria se nós terminássemos agora. Então estava fazendo o possível para superar o que sentia pela mãe de meu filho e em alguns momentos eu até mesmo chegava a acreditar que tinha conseguido, mas bastava uma situação que nos colocasse um pouco mais próximos - como agora - para me provar que eu estava equivocado.

O perfume dela invadiu minhas narinas, aguçando cada sentido meu tornando nossa proximidade ainda mais obvia.

\- Como você tem se sentido? - eu tentei me distrair enquanto a instrutora começava uma breve explicação sobre o que era o método Lamaze¹.

\- Ele tem se mexido bastante, principalmente quando tento dormir - ela virou o rosto em minha direção, ficando a poucos centímetros de meu rosto.

Será que ela não sente nada com tanta proximidade? Isso é apenas comigo? 

\- Mas e você? - eu insisti.

\- Tirando a dor na coluna, estou bem - ela voltou a olhar para frente, se afastando ligeiramente de meu corpo depois de olhar para minha boca.

Eu senti o olhar dos pais dela sobre nós dois enquanto tentávamos manter o foco na instrutora.

\- Como está a Tasha? Faz alguns dias que não a vejo - Rose questionou sem me olhar diretamente.

\- Ela está bem, ela comprou um presente para o bebê ontem - eu sorri lembrando de sua expressão ao encontrar o pequeno casaco azul, me sentindo culpado em seguida por pensar tanto em Rose enquanto minha namorada pensava em meu filho.

\- Eu espero que ela tenha um gosto melhor que da sua irmã - Rose zombou se referindo ao presente que Viktoria trouxe para nosso bebe.

\- Não foi tão ruim - eu sorri seguindo as instruções de Beth para a realização dos exercícios.

\-  _ "The Best Oops ever" _ ? Não foi tão ruim?

\- Ela tem razão de certa forma - eu contive uma risada - Vocês foram os melhores deslizes da minha vida.

Rose sorriu com o cenho franzido em uma expressão confusa antes de desviar o olhar, piscando atordoada na tentativa de se focar em sua respiração enquanto eu pensava no que tinha acabado de falar a ela. Novamente me peguei pensando em Natasha. Eu não podia me enganar mais, não tinha como continuar naquela situação. Cada vez que o bebê se mexia, que eu a abraçava, a confortava, eu queria mais. E isso simplesmente não era certo. Não enquanto eu estivesse com Natasha! 

Tentei me manter afastado dela o máximo que eu pude durante o restante aquela aula, aquilo seria uma tortura para mim, mas era necessário. Quando saímos, eu estava prestes a oferecer uma carona a ela, mas seus pais foram mais rápidos.

\- Eu adorei essa aula, quando é a próxima, Rose? - Janine questionou animada.

\- Próxima!? vocês não estão convidados para a próxima - Rose rosnou.

\- Querida, você nos manteve afastados por tanto tempo - Abe declarou - nós queremos te ajudar em tudo o que pudermos a partir de agora.

Rose alternou o olhar entre os dois com uma expressão de puro panico.

\- É isso não é? 

\- Como? 

\- Vocês não querem participar de tudo isso por serem bons avós e estarem interessados. É a forma que encontraram de me punir por não ter contado antes sobre a gravidez! - Rose exclamou em um tom acusatório.

Janine abriu ainda mais seu sorriso, segurando o rosto da filha, exibindo suas unhas perfeitamente pintadas.

\- Você nos conhece tão bem, querida. Nós vamos participar de cada detalhe até o nascimento desse bebê...

\- Vamos embora? - Abe questionou satisfeito.

\- Dimitri vai me levar - ela murmurou se afastando dos pais - Eu vejo vocês da próxima vez que decidirem infernizar a minha vida!

\- Será em breve então - Abe devolveu sem se abalar enquanto nós dois nos afastávamos lado a lado.

Eu me mantive em silêncio enquanto levava Rose para casa, ela parecia disposta a conversar, mas minha mente estava presa em tudo o que eu vinha sentindo e pensando em relação a Rose, Natasha e tudo o que eu vinha sentindo.

Eu deixei Rose em casa e segui diretamente para a minha, cancelando um encontro que tinha marcado com Natasha, alegando estar com dor de cabeça, dizendo que iria dormir mais cedo. E realmente foi o que tentei fazer, tomei banho, comi qualquer coisa que encontrei na geladeira e me deitei, porém o sono não veio. Eu sabia o que precisava fazer, mas não sabia como fazer e minha mente passou as horas seguintes imaginando como poderia resolver aquela situação em que me envolvi. 

_ Eu não devia ter permitido que chegasse a esse ponto! _

Meu celular começou a vibrar no criado mudo ao lado da cama, eu me estiquei para apanha-lo estranhando ao ver uma mensagem de Rose. Já passava das duas da manhã, será que aconteceu algo?

**"Está acordado?"**

Eu decidi ligar para ela de uma vez e descobrir qual era o problema. Ela me atendeu no primeiro toque.

\- Eu te acordei? - Sua voz tinha um tom de culpa.

\- Não, eu estava acordado. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - eu me sentei na cama, voltando a observar o lado de fora.

\- Não, não se preocupe. É que eu tentei falar com o Mikhail e não consegui - ela suspirou - Eu só preciso perguntar uma coisa.

Mikhail... Rose estava saindo com ele regularmente desde que ele retornou da Pensylvannia, eu não sabia o quanto aquilo tinha evoluído, mas certamente estava mais sério do que eu esperava, se ela tentou falar com ele antes de tentar falar comigo.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Você sabe onde eu posso encontrar petit gateu e sorvete de limão pra comprar? - ela questionou - o bebê parece que não vai me deixar dormir enquanto eu não comer isso...

Mesmo? Isso realmente acontece? Rose as vezes sentia vontade de comer algo, mas a ponto de não conseguir dormir por conta disso?

\- Você não está pensando em sair agora, não é? Está nevando. - Eu franzi o cenho olhando para a janela.

\- Dimitri, você não está está entendendo. Eu preciso comer isso agora ou eu não vou conseguir dormir e eu realmente quero dormir. Só me fala se tem algum lugar aqui perto onde eu possa comprar - ela suplicou.

\- Espera, eu vou dar um jeito nisso - eu me levantei - Só fica dentro de casa...

Ouvi Rose suspirar do outro lado, mas logo concordou. Eu me vesti depressa e em alguns minutos estava dentro do carro, procurando uma loja de conveniência aberta.

Demorei quase vinte minutos, mas encontrei uma perto do aeroporto que vendia o sorvete de limão e petit gateus de chocolate congelados. Já passava das três da manhã quando estacionei na porta de Rose. As luzes estavam acesas, indicando que ela ainda estava acordada. Sai do carro e segui direto até a porta da frente que se abriu antes que eu tocasse a campainha.

\- Você encontrou? - Rose perguntou ansiosa.

\- Eu não sei se era isso, mas trouxe - eu ergui a sacola.

Ela me puxou pra dentro com um sorriso no rosto, se esticando para tirar a pouca neve que se acumulara em meus ombros e cabelo.

\- Desculpe por isso, mas eu estava desesperada - ela pegou a sacola de minhas mãos - Como eu faço isso?

Eu retirei o sobretudo, aproveitando o calor que vinha do aquecedor ligado, o que explicava o pijama curto que Rose vestia. Panqueca veio me cheirar, mas parecia mais interessado em voltar a dormir perto do aquecedor.

\- É no microondas, eu faço pra você - eu a segui até a cozinha, colocando o sobretudo em cima do sofá.

\- Obrigada - ela cantarolou.

Eu preparei tudo, e enquanto o bolo estava no microondas, eu me ajoelhei na frente dela.

\- O que você está aprontando com a sua mãe? - eu brinquei antes de beijar sua barriga sentindo o meu pequeno se mexer ali dentro.

\- Ele adora ouvir sua voz - ela riu - tenho certeza que será grudado com você.

\- Espero que sim - eu pisquei antes de me levantar.

Eu servi o bolo com o sorvete para Rose, decidindo preparar um pra mim também. Rose gemeu audivelmente quando provou tudo, demonstrando todo o desejo que sentia por aquilo.

\- Você está adorando isso, Não é? - Rose ergueu a bata do pijama, mostrando a barriga se movendo.

\- O que é isso? - eu coloquei o dedo sobre um pequeno calombo que se formou na parte de cima da barriga dela.

\- Acho que é o pé dele - ela riu quando o calombo sumiu aparecendo um pouco mais pro lado logo em seguida - ele tem me chutado bastante nessa região.

\- Filho, você nem nasceu e não está dando sossego pra sua mãe? - eu acompanhei sua risada mirando seu rosto repleto de felicidade.

Eu estiquei a mão limpando o canto de sua boca que estava sujo de sorvete, acabei congelando com a mão ainda em seu rosto, observando nossa proximidade. Eu poderia me inclinar com facilidade e beija-la, o beijo certamente seria doce.

Eu vi a expressão feliz em seu rosto ser substituída por confusão enquanto Rose franzia o cenho ao notar nossa situação.

\- Você quer outro? - Eu me afastei um pouco sem graça pelos pensamentos de momentos atrás.

\- Claro.

Eu me levantei, preparando outro bolo pra ela, sentindo seu olhar ainda confuso sobre mim.

\- Sabe, essa questão do nome, acho que devíamos escolher logo um, não é? - Ela comentou enquanto eu seguia até o local onde ela estava acomodada.

\- Nós já tentamos isso, mas até agora...

\- Eu pensei em um nome - ela começou timidamente - eu não sei se você vai gostar, o Mikhail não gostou muito.

Ela contou para ele antes de contar para mim? E quem ele pensa que é para opinar sobre isso?

\- Qual o nome? - eu murmurei tentando afastar aquele sentimento de mim.

\- Henry - ela mordeu o lábio inferior - Henry Mazur-Belikov.

Por um momento eu analisei mentalmente aquele nome e conseguia visualizar nosso pequeno.

\- Henry é um bom nome - eu garanti.

\- Mesmo? - um sorriso iluminou seu rosto imediatamente - você realmente gostou?

\- Sim - eu garanti levando minha mão até sua barriga - será nosso pequeno Henry.

Rose colocou sua mão sobre a minha, acariciando minha pele enquanto me observava com um meio sorriso no rosto.

\- Já está tarde, quer passar a noite? - ela questionou acariciando minha mão.

\- Eu não sei - eu balbuciei com o olhar preso no dela.

Não me sentia bem em aceitar aquilo sem resolver as coisas com Natasha ou saber o que acontecia entre ela e Mikhail.

\- Vamos, camarada, vou me sentir culpada se você tiver que sair na neve outra vez. Você pode ir pela manhã.

Aquilo acabou me convencendo. O plano inicial era ocupar novamente o quarto de hospedes, mas o sono parecia ter abandonado tanto eu quanto Rose, por fim acabamos acomodados juntos no sofá assistindo um filme.

\- Posso te perguntar algo? - eu questionei após alguns minutos acomodado ao seu lado em silencio.

\- O que foi? - ela questionou se acomodando melhor no sofá.

\- Como estão as coisas entre você e Mikhail? 

\- Ohh isso... estão bem eu acho, eu estou levando tudo devagar para ver até onde vai, sabe - ela apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro em busca de uma posição confortável - não quero apressar tanto as coisas, mas ele parece querer alguma coisa mais concreta.

\- E é o que você quer? - decidi sonda-la um pouco.

\- Eu não sei, a gente se dá bem e ele é um cara legal - ela deu de ombros - acho que me passa um pouco de segurança sabe, talvez como aconteça com você e a Tasha.

Tasha... Se ela soubesse...

\- Entendi - decidi encerrar aquele assunto no momento, me concentrando no filme.

Eu sai da casa de Rose pela manhã, ela parecia exausta e eu não estava tão diferente. O sono tinha finalmente começado a tomar conta de mim e tudo o que eu queria era me deitar e dormir. Eu notei uma chamada perdida de Tasha em meu celular, seguida de algumas mensagens perguntando se eu havia melhorado e avisando que apareceria em casa mais tarde.

Ela veio perto da hora do almoço, ela tinha combinado alguma coisa com minha irmã e queria que eu a acompanhasse até a casa de minha mãe, coisa que eu não hesitei em aceitar. Mas ao mesmo tempo me sentia péssimo por não contar a ela ondei passei a última noite.

Assim que chegamos na casa, minha irmã a convidou para ir até o quarto enquanto minha mãe bordava alguma coisa sentada no sofá da sala.

\- Mama, podemos conversar? - eu me aproximei me sentindo angustiado enquanto Tasha subia as escadas em busca de Karo que havia se comprometido a cuidar de Dasha enquanto Sonya tinha saído.

Eu sabia o que devia saber, mas não sabia como fazer sem magoar Natasha. Aquilo era o que mais me preocupava.

\- Claro Dimka... Algum problema? - ela franziu o cenho indicando que eu me acomodasse no local vago ao seu lado.

\- Eu preciso de um conselho - admiti me sentando ao seu lado no sofá, observando o quintal coberto de neve do lado de fora.

\- Sobre o que? - ela deixou seu bordado de lado.

Eu respirei fundo, pensando em como começar a explicar minha situação. Como eu poderia contar para minha mãe que eu estava apaixonado por duas pessoas? E não queria magoar nenhuma das duas?

\- Mama, você gostava do meu pai? - eu decidi seguir por um caminho mais ameno.

\- É claro que sim. Que pergunta é essa? - ela franziu o cenho.

\- Sabe quando você gosta de uma pessoa, e não quer magoa-la nunca - eu comecei - mas sabe que isso vai acabar acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde?

Minha mãe suspirou, me observando com uma expressão condescendente.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar, Rose...

\- Eu gosto da Tasha, mãe... Desde que começamos a namorar esse sentimento só evoluiu, eu não tenho dúvida disso. Mas quando eu estou com Rose.. É diferente...

\- Dimitri, Dimitri... Eu sempre te ensinei...

\- Não aconteceu nada entre nós, mama... apenas esses sentimentos tem crescido dentro de mim. Ontem ela me ligou de madrugada porque estava com desejo de sorvete de limão e não sabia onde encontrar e eu...

\- Você foi atrás - ela concluiu.

\- Ela queria que eu falasse onde ela poderia encontrar, mas não poderia deixa-la sair de madrugada para ir atrás disso...

\- Você fez o seu dever de pai, Dimitri - Minha mãe garantiu.

\- Eu sei, mas depois Rose me convidou para ficar e... Não sei, eu fico pensando o quanto nós seremos uma família quando o bebê nascer... Sabe, eu me sinto bem com a Tasha...

\- E a Rose está saindo com o veterinário, até onde eu sei - ela me lembrou.

\- Também, eles estão se conhecendo melhor. Mas quando estamos juntos fazendo tudo para o bebê parece que a Tasha e o Tanner sobram - eu expliquei.

Minha mãe absorveu aquela informação por alguns momentos antes de suspirar e segurar minha mão.

\- Eu não quero magoar a Tasha e sei que é o que vai acabar acontecendo se eu insistir ainda mais nisso. Mas como terminar tudo sem deixar a impressão errada? - eu coloquei para fora o que vinha me agoniando nos últimos dias.

\- Términos são difíceis, Dimitri. Natasha sempre gostou de você e o fato dela estar aguentando toda essa situação prova isso. Não existe um caminho seguro que a impeça de se magoar, mas quanto mais você demorar para tomar uma atitude, maior será a ferida - ela declarou olhando em meus olhos - você precisa ter coragem para agir antes que seja tarde demais.

Ela se levantou, me deixando ali sozinho com meus pensamentos. Não sei quanto tempo permaneci sentado, tomando coragem para fazer o que eu devia quando Tasha se aproximou.

\- Algum problema, Dimka? - ela questionou totalmente alheia ao que se passava em minha mente.

\- Tasha, nós precisamos conversar - eu respirei fundo.

Ela se sentou onde minha mãe estivera antes enquanto eu pensava por onde começar.

\- Dimitri, o que você quer me contar? - ela suspirou.

\- Rose teve desejo de sorvete ontem de madrugada e eu acabei dormindo na casa dela - decidi expor logo a situação sem nenhum rodeio.

\- Você está me contando isso porque.. - Tasha me avaliou com aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam mais profundos do que eu me lembrava.

\- Não aconteceu nada, Tasha... Eu apenas..

\- Não aconteceu nada? - Ela riu - e quanto tempo mais vai demorar para acontecer, Dimitri? Hoje você dormiu na casa dela, quanto tempo vai demorar até passarem a dividir a cama? 

\- Tasha, você sabe que não é assim - eu tentei acalma-la - eu nunca faria isso com você!

\- Seja honesto comigo, Dimitri. Você sente algo por mim?

\- Tasha, é claro que sim - eu segurei a mão dela - mas...

\- Mas sente por ela também... - ela concluiu tirando a mão do meu alcance.

\- Sim, eu sinto - eu admiti de uma vez - Tasha, eu não quero te fazer sofrer...

\- Eu acho que a gente só adiou o inevitável, Dimitri - ela enxugou o rosto, tentando não olhar em minha direção - você diz que gosta de mim, mas eu mereço mais do que isso.

\- Sim, você tem razão - eu respirei fundo - Você merece mais do que eu venho te oferecendo nos últimos meses. Eu pensei que seria capaz de separar as coisas e faze-la feliz, mas eu não sou.

\- Eu mereço alguém que queira estar apenas comigo - ela limpou uma lagrima que correu de seus olhos, desviando o rosto para que eu não visse.

\- Eu sinto muito Tasha, eu... - Meu celular tocando acabou interrompendo minha fala, Tasha seguiu meu olhar, observando a foto de Rose estampada na tela.

_ Ela consegue ter o pior Timing possível! _

\- Inacreditável - Ela deu uma risada nervosa se levantando - eu devia saber...

Eu rejeitei a chamada, naquele momento eu precisava ter minha atenção em Tasha, eu precisava salvar pelo menos nossa amizade.

\- Tasha, espera...

\- Não, sabe de uma coisa, Dimitri. Algum dia eu vou encontrar alguém que vai me amar como eu mereço ser amada e você vai perceber o quanto você foi idiota por me deixar ir - ela aumentou a voz finalmente extravasando a raiva que sentia naquele momento e eu não podia culpa-la - porque tudo o que eu fiz desde o início foi apoia-lo em cada detalhe e tentar ser compreensiva a tudo o que você precisava! 

Mas antes que eu pudesse falar algo, o telefone voltou a tocar, fazendo com que um mau pressentimento tomasse conta de mim. Tasha pegou a bolsa dela, se preparando para ir embora enquanto eu decidi atender de uma vez.

\- Tasha, o que foi? - Karo desceu as escadas com Dasha no colo que parecia assustada com nossa discussão.

\- Eu preciso ir embora, Karo - minha agora ex namorada enxugou as lagrimas enquanto eu atendia a chamada, decidindo pedir um tempo a Rose.

\- Rose, agora não é...

\- Dimitri, me escuta - ela fungou me colocando em estado de alerta.

\- Você está chorando?

\- Mikhail está me levando para o hospital, eu estou com um sangramento - ela explicou com a voz falha.

\----------------------------------------------------------

¹O método de Lamaze foi desenvolvido pelo obstetra francês Fernand Lamaze como uma alternativa à intervenção médica durante o parto. O objetivo dométodo de Lamaze é manter a mãe relaxada e focalizada na respiração.


	18. capitulo 18 - We're looking for something dumb to do

_ 'Cause it's a beautiful night _

_ We're looking for something dumb to do _

_ Hey, babyI think I wanna marry you _

_ Is it the look in your eyes _

_ Or is it this dancing juice? _

_ Who cares, baby? _

_ I think I wanna marry you _

_ Marry You - Bruno Mars _

_ \---------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Dimitri _

Eu encerrei a chamada em seguida, indo até onde minha irmã conversava com Tasha, tentando compreender o que tinha acontecido entre nós dois momentos atrás.

\- Tasha, eu sinto muito, mas Rose...

\- Dimka, sério que você vai falar da Rose agora? - Karo revirou os olhos enquanto Tasha soltava uma risada nervosa em meio as lagrimas.

\- Eu sei que eu devia me focar apenas em você agora, mas Rose está indo para o hospital e.. 

Eu senti meu coração acelerar quando a seriedade da situação recaiu sobre mim.

\- Hospital? O que ela tem? - Karo se aproximou com o ar preocupado enquanto Tasha apenas me observava.

\- Um sangramento. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ela só disse que estava indo para o hospital - eu senti o desespero começar a me dominar enquanto pensava no que aquilo podia significar - nós escolhemos o nome dele ontem e agora... 

Eu senti meus pulmões se fechando, tornando mais difícil respirar a cada segundo. Aquela possibilidade de perde-lo depois de tudo era pesado, sufocante.

\- Dimitri, hey - Tasha segurou minha mão na tentativa de me tranquilizar - ela vai ficar bem, ambos vão.

\- Mas...

\- Vamos, você não está em condições de dirigir - ela respirou fundo - eu vou te levar ao hospital e você vai ver que eles vão estar bem.

Eu pisquei atordoado diante daquela proposta. Era realmente a mesma pessoa que eu tinha magoado momentos atrás? Porém eu não tinha tempo a perder, eu precisava ir até onde Rose e meu filho estavam!

Karo nos desejou boa sorte e pediu que enviássemos notícias assim que possível e em alguns minutos nós dois estávamos em silencio dentro do carro. Eu observei a mulher ao meu lado, concentrada no caminho enquanto eu tentava me acalmar a medida do possível.

Rose estaria bem, Henry estaria bem. Eu precisava acreditar nisso.

\- Tasha, eu sinto muito por te colocar nessa situação.

\- Dimitri, antes de nos tornarmos namorados nós eramos amigos e eu me importo com você - ela me cortou - e de certa forma me importo com a Rose também. Eu posso estar chateada, mas entendo o quanto essa situação deve ser aterrorizante para vocês e não desejo que nada de mal aconteça. 

Eu absorvi suas palavras mais uma vez me sentindo péssimo por magoa-la daquela maneira. Eu não devia te-la envolvido naquilo.

Eu me mantive em silencio até chegar ao hospital e logo segui até a sala de espera, onde uma das enfermeiras indicou que eu ficasse após explicar que Rose já estava sendo atendida e em breve teríamos notícias.

Tasha se sentou ao meu lado, permanecendo em silêncio o tempo todo, mas de alguma forma, sua presença me confortou.

Eu mantive minha cabeça baixa, contando cada segundo que Rose não aprecia, sentindo meu estomago se revirar. Eu devia estar lá com ela e não o Tanner. Ele não era nada de significante para ela ou para o Henry! Mas de qualquer forma, eu era grato a ele por tê-la socorrido depressa.

\- Dimitri - Tasha chamou minha atenção após alguns minutos.

Ela indicou a porta de onde Rose tinha acabado de sair, acompanhada de Mikhail. Eu me levantei imediatamente, seguindo em sua direção. Rose se adiantou, me envolvendo em um abraço, descansando a cabeça em meu peito. Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça antes de começar a acariciar seu couro cabeludo.

\- Roza...

\- Foi apenas um susto - ouvi sua voz aliviada, sentindo o alivio começar a tomar conta de mim também - ele está bem...

\- O que aconteceu? - eu questionei ainda sentindo seu pequeno corpo junto ao meu.

\- Um pequeno vaso no colo do útero dela se rompeu - Ouvi a voz de Mikhail, me lembrando de sua presença, fazendo com que eu me afastasse dela - ela fez um ultrassom e foi examinada, não tem nada para se preocupar.

\- Como eu disse, apenas um susto... Eu sinto muito ter te alarmado - Rose mordeu o lábio inferior parecendo constrangida.

\- Obrigado por traze-la - eu apertei a mão do homem, deixando de lado o inicio de ciumes que ameaçou tomar conta de mim.

\- Fico feliz de saber que você está bem, Rose - Tasha sorriu forçou um sorriso fazendo com que eu me lembrasse de sua presença - eu vou pedir um uber e aviso Karo sobre tudo.

Eu a afastei dos outros dois ligeiramente, abaixando a voz em seguida sentindo o olhar atento de Rose sobre nós.

\- Eu posso te levar em casa...

\- Não, por favor - ela me cortou - eu posso ir sozinha, Dimitri. Eu fico feliz que esteja tudo bem.

\- Já que estamos todos bem, acho melhor ir para casa, não é? - Mikhail se manifestou ao ver Tasha se afastar - Rose está bem e vou garantir que ela continue assim pelo resto da noite.

\- Se você precisar de algo, me ligue - eu pedi para Rose, apesar de imaginar que Mikhail não permitiria que as coisas chegassem a isso.

Rose me lançou um ultimo olhar antes de sair acompanhada do rapaz, me deixando ali sozinho no hospital.

Eu retornei para casa após alguns momentos sozinho ali na sala de espera do hospital. No fim, eu sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa apesar de me sentir estranho. Eu não podia mais manter Tasha presa naquela situação, ela tinha direito de encontrar alguém que realmente a valorizasse pela mulher incrível que ela é.

Mas mesmo sabendo que havia tomado a atitude correta, o sentimento ainda era diferente, eu havia me acostumado a estar com Tasha nos últimos meses e gostava dela. Por um momento eu pensei em enviar uma mensagem para ela, apenas para checar como ela estava e dizer mais uma vez que sentia muito por tudo o que aconteceu, mas acabei desistindo daquilo, decidindo dar o espaço que ela provavelmente precisaria.

Eu não tive noticias de Natasha durante a semana, as vezes a via caminhando pela cidade, mas ela parecia estar me evitando, e eu não tirava sua razão. Quanto à Rose, minha tentativa de me aproximar foi completamente frustrada por conta de Mikhail, que parecia ter decidido ser mais presente em sua vida, passando a busca-la no trabalho e até mesmo dormir em sua casa alguns dias, de acordo com o que Sonya me contou durante a semana.

Eu me sentia frustrado por aquilo, o que eu poderia fazer? Eu gostaria de ter uma chance de conversar com Rose, mas o que falaria? Eu não queria me intrometer em nada em seu relacionamento, principalmente se ela estivesse feliz com ele.

Eu estava na loja na sexta feira, terminando de realizar alguns pedidos de produtos quando meu celular começou a tocar. Eu franzi o cenho ao ver a foto de Rose estampada ali e tratei de logo atender.

\- Rose, algum problema?

\- Dimitri eu preciso da sua ajuda - sua voz veio em um sussurro e eu a ouvi fechar uma porta.

Eu logo me preocupei, ela está com algum problema? Está passando mal novamente?

\- Não é nada com o bebê ou comigo - ela me acalmou como se adivinhasse o que eu estava pensando - mas...

\- Rose o que aconteceu? - eu me movi inquieto pelo escritório.

\- Sua avó está na minha sala com uma mala e duas passagens para Vegas! - ela abaixou ainda mais a voz - ela me proibiu de contar para sua família e por mais que eu não me importe de fazer companhia para ela, eu não quero viajar sozinha com uma velha maluca!

Viagem para Vegas!? O que minha avó está planejando?

\- Ela está decidida a ir, eu estava pensando se você não poderia ir com a gente - ela prosseguiu.

\- Ela simplesmente apareceu aí com as malas prontas? - eu respirei fundo pensando em como resolver aquilo.

\- E com as passagens para um voo que sai em três horas - ela explicou ligou - Dimitri eu não quero viajar sozinha com sua avó, mas ela parece estar decidida a ir sozinha caso eu não a acompanhe.

\- Eu... Eu te ligo logo, me espere - eu pedi me sentando novamente na cadeira.

O que é isso agora? Ela simplesmente decidiu viajar de uma hora para outra!? O que eu posso fazer sem atrair a ira de minha avó sobre Rose?

Eu me levantei em seguida, decidindo ir até lá ver o que poderia ser feito. Eu nem tenho certeza se Rose ainda pode entrar em um avião, ela já está com quase sete meses!

Ponderei bem como eu deveria agir enquanto dirigia até a casa de Rose, assim que desci do carro, caminhei pela calçada recém coberta pela neve que caíra mais cedo e fui até sua varanda. Panqueca começou a latir assim que ouviu o som da campainha.

\- Pra que tanto barulho, cachorro!? É melhor que não seja o Tanner, garota. Ele iria nos atrapalhar - ouvi a voz de minha avó se aproximar da porta.

_ Ele iria atrapalhar!? Mesmo? O que elá pensa que eu farei então? _

\- Dimitri!? O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela me olhou com uma carranca.

\- Eu? Você ainda não se cansou de perturbar Rose? - decidi fingir não saber de seus planos.

Ela estava prestes a me responder quando eu avistei Rose no topo da escada se esforçando para descer com uma mala. Ela não devia fazer isso!

\- Rose, eu te ajudo! - eu desviei de minha avó para alcança-la.

Peguei a mala de sua mão e a desci localizando a mala de minha avó na sala. Como minha mãe não percebeu que ela saiu com uma mala daquele tamanho?

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - eu cruzei os braços alternando meu olhar entre as duas após colocar a mala de Rose no chão.

\- Sua avó está me levando para um fim de semana em Vegas, não é divertido, camarada? - Rose seguiu minha deixa me lançando um olhar ansioso antes que minha avó pudesse responder.

\- Porque você contou a ele? Agora teremos que leva-lo - minha avó reclamou.

Eu acharia aquela situação engraçada se eu não tivesse percebido o olhar decidido de minha avó.

\- Babushka, porque você decidiu ir para Vegas? - eu tentei outra abordagem.

\- Meus assuntos são meus assuntos, Dimitri. Eu não tenho que explicar nada - ela ficou na defensiva me surpreendendo.

\- Você precisa explicar quando decide arrastar a mãe do meu filho junto - eu devolvi recebendo apenas um olhar carrancudo em troca.

Rose tem razão, ela está decidida a ir. Meu olhar buscou o dela, e eu vi que ela tinha pensado o mesmo que eu.

\- Rose, você consegue uma passagem para mim? Eu vou arrumar minha mala - eu pedi.

\- E não tente avisar sua mãe, se vocês tentarem me impedir de ir, eu vou sozinha! - ela ameaçou.

\- Eu vou conseguir a passagem - Rose suspirou.

Eu fui para casa e joguei algumas peças de roupa dentro de uma mochila e em alguns minutos estava dirigindo de volta para a casa de Rose.

O que minha avó pretende com isso? Será que ela está sendo tão afetada assim pela idade? Eu duvido que ela queira apenas apostar em alguns cassinos. Ao estacionar na frente da casa avistei Rose parada na varanda ao lado de minha avó segurando o panqueca.

Nós levaremos o cachorro também?

Eu sai para pegar as malas das duas e Rose logo veio em minha direção com o cachorro nos braços.

\- Camarada, você acha que sua mãe pode cuidar do panqueca? Eu tentei falar com o Mikhail, mas ele não atende o celular e meus pais não estão na cidade esse fim de semana - ela explicou.

\- É claro que sim - eu me senti incomodado com aquela informação.

Mikhail foi a primeira opção dela para solucionar um problema? Porque ela não falou diretamente comigo? Eles já estão tão íntimos assim?

\- Vamos logo com isso ou perderemos o voo - minha avó murmurou me desviando de meus pensamentos.

Ela tinha razão nisso, eu arrumei as malas das duas dentro do carro e segui para a casa de minha mãe ouvindo as mais diversas recomendações de minha avó para não revelar nosso plano ou minha mãe estragaria tudo.

\- Dimitri, não esqueça...

\- Eu não contarei nada, Babushka. Fique tranquila - eu prometi descendo do carro com o panqueca.

O cachorro latiu em protesto ao notar que Rose ficara para trás. Eu pensei no que eu poderia falar para minha mãe para justificar aquela situação. Eu obviamente ligaria para tranquiliza-la mais tarde, mas ela não simplesmente deixaria minha avó ir sem nenhuma explicação. E aquilo serviria apenas para irritar Yeva.

\- Mama - eu a chamei ao vê-la no jardim coberto de neve.

\- Dimka, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Ela sorriu vindo em minha direção. - Quem é esse?

Ela acariciou a cabeça do panqueca. Como minha avó conseguiu sair de casa sem que ela percebesse?

\- Esse é o panqueca. Ele é da Rose, você pode cuidar dele por dois dias? - eu pedi torcendo para que ela não fizesse nenhuma pergunta.

\- Por qual motivo? Ela está bem? - Minha mãe franziu o cenho o pegando de minha mão.

É claro que ela não facilitaria minha vida, não é?

\- Não é nada, ela apenas tem que viajar por dois dias para Vegas - eu expliquei.

\- E porque você não cuida dele?

Ela passou por mim o colocando no chão, ele logo correu para conhecer o novo ambiente, nos deixando ali.

\- Eu vou com ela - tentei desconversar.

\- E porque você vai com ela? - Minha mãe cruzou os braços, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Mãe, eu estou atrasado, tenho que sair, você pode cuidar dele? - eu suspirei.

\- Está acontecendo alguma coisa - ela insistiu.

\- Não está! - eu me defendi.

\- Querido, você não sabe mentir para mim - ela suspirou - Quando você lascou o meu para-brisa, eu sabia. Quando deu aquela festa durante nossa viagem, eu sabia. A única coisa que eu não sabia.... NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ ENGRAVIDOU OUTRA GAROTA!?

\- O que!? NÃO! - eu exclamei - mãe, Rose foi a única garota que eu engravidei!

\- Então o que está acontecendo? - ela insistiu.

\- Mama, eu vou te contar depois, mas agora eu preciso ir - eu decidi sair de uma vez.

Dei um beijo em seu rosto e segui até a porta a deixando para trás.

\- Eu te ligo depois, mama - eu me despedi antes de sair da casa a deixando para trás com uma expressão desconfiada.

Me apressei até o carro onde Rose parecia estar com a paciência por um fio.

\- Você demorou - minha avó reclamou.

\- Eu tive que inventar uma história pra ela aceitar ficar com o cachorro - eu murmurei enquanto manobrava o carro.

Nossa viagem foi tranquila, chegamos no aeroporto a tempo de embarcar e enfrentar as três horas de voo até Vegas. Minha avó acabou preferindo se sentar em outra fileira, deixando que eu e Rose fizéssemos companhia um ao outro durante a viagem.

\- Então, você e o Tanner, é sério? - eu questionei despreocupado depois de alguns minutos de voo, decidindo satisfazer minha curiosidade sobre o assunto.

\- Eu ainda não sei, estamos ficando mais próximos - ela deu de ombros - ele dormiu em casa durante o fim de semana e bem, isso meio que foi um passo adiante, mas ainda não decidimos nada.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Eu não digo que ele é meu namorado ou algo assim - ela explicou - apesar de muitas vezes ele parecer me cobrar alguma decisão, eu ainda acho cedo.

Eu absorvi aquela informação pensando no que poderia significar, antes Rose parecia decidida a ter um relacionamento com ele.

\- Você não disse para se envolver com alguém agora teria que ser algo sério?

\- Bem, sim - ela se moveu desconfortável em seu assento - eu devo a ele um pouco de constância, sabe. Mas...

\- Mas?

\- Como eu posso saber que Mikhail é essa pessoa? - ela desabafou - ele é um cara legal e eu me sinto bem com ele, mas como saber se vamos dar certo a esse ponto? E se no fim o Henry se apegar a ele apenas para vê-lo indo embora? Ele não tem nenhuma responsabilidade com nosso filho, é diferente de você!

Eu absorvi suas palavras e conseguia entender seus receios. Sim, realmente era complicado colocar alguém tão próximo ao nosso filho sem ter certeza alguma, mesmo com Tasha, que eu tinha plena certeza que duraria, não durou! E se isso tivesse acontecido depois? O quanto ele sofreria?

\- Eu gosto dele, mas tenho esse receio. Acho que é diferente quando já se tem uma relação sólida - ela suspirou olhando pela janela.

\- Não é tão diferente - eu admiti pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido desde o último sábado, quando Tasha e eu terminamos.

\- Eu ouvi sobre você e Tasha. Eu sinto muito - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior voltando sua atenção para mim.

\- Obrigado - eu forcei um sorriso sem saber se aquele era o momento certo de tocar no assunto.

\- O que aconteceu? Vocês dois pareciam tão bem.

Eu observei uma aeromoça que passou por nós antes de seguir o olhar até onde minha avó estava acomodada confortavelmente enquanto pensava no que deveria responder.

\- Nós estávamos em paginas diferentes, eu acho - eu admiti - Ela é uma ótima pessoa e eu sou muito grato a ela por tudo, mas acho que no fim não era pra ser.

Rose absorveu minhas palavras, ficando em silêncio alguns momentos.

\- Tudo isso é uma droga confusa, não é? - ela suspirou.

\- Sim é, as vezes eu me pego pensando em como teriam sido as coisas se eu não tivesse insistido nesse relacionamento com a Tasha desde o início - eu admiti - Acho que tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

\- Sim, mas nada garante que teria sido bom - ela desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos - as coisas acontecem do modo que deviam acontecer e nós não podemos mudar o que já passou, então pensar nisso é perda de tempo.

Eu absorvi suas palavras, compreendendo o sentido delas.  _ "perda de tempo" _ . Ela estava bem com o Tanner apesar de tudo e não parecia disposta a mudar isso. E de certa forma ela tinha razão, nós mal nos conhecíamos e talvez se tivéssemos tentado um relacionamento apenas por conta do bebê na época teria se tornado um erro. Um grande erro.

\- Se importa se eu tentar dormir um pouco? O dia foi cansativo - ela mordeu o lábio inferior me observando.

\- Descanse, Rose - eu me inclinei, beijando sua testa, a pegando de surpresa com aquele gesto.

Mesmo que nós dois não fiquemos juntos, eu ainda gostava dela e faria de tudo para vê-la feliz. Mesmo que isso significasse aceitar seu envolvimento com Mikhail.

Assim que pousamos em Vegas, eu fui atrás das malas enquanto Rose fazia companhia para minha avó que estava mais agitada que o normal. Yeva parecia ansiosa por algo, eu só não sabia pelo o que.

\- Você tem algum plano agora, Babushka? - eu questionei depois que conseguimos alugar o carro.

\- Eu consegui um quarto no Paris Las Vegas - ela deu de ombros antes de checar o horário - Vamos logo com isso, não podemos nos atrasar...

\- Atrasar para o que, velha? - Rose parecia cansada.

\- Eu tenho um compromisso às oito da noite - ela explicou tranquilamente enquanto eu dirigia até o hotel.

Compromisso? Que tipo de compromisso ela teria em Vegas? O que ela aprontou?

\- Eu juro que se você não me deixar descansar um pouco... - Rose murmurou.

\- Você pode descansar Rose, temos duas horas até as oito, tome um banho e depois podemos jantar e...

\- Vamos jantar depois do compromisso - Yeva decidiu.

\- Se você pensa que vou esperar até sei lá que horas para comer, esta muito enganada sua velha maluca, já não basta ter me tirado de casa pra essa loucura! - Rose começou a se exaltar ao meu lado.

Nós fomos interrompidos pelo toque de meu celular. Karo certamente está atrás de minha avó.

\- Karo...

\- Dimka, onde você se meteu? - ela questionou preocupada - isso Não importa, você viu a Babushka hoje?

\- Conta pra ela de uma vez no que a Babushka de vocês nos meteu - Rose revirou os olhos ao meu lado.

\- Ohhh, Oi Rose.... O que está acontecendo?

\- Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar - minha avó declarou.

\- Babushka, onde vocês estão?

\- Você quer mesmo saber? Estamos em Vegas - Rose bufou - e sua avó está tentando me enlouquecer e me matar de fome!

\- Tão dramática - ela revirou os olhos.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Karo respirou fundo - O que estão fazendo em Vegas?

\- Sua avó decidiu fugir e me obrigou a vir com ela - Rose explicou - Então eu obriguei Dimitri a me acompanhar.

\- Karo, estamos todos bem, não se preocupe e avise a mama - eu pedi - depois eu te explico direito. De preferencia quando eu entender o que estamos fazendo aqui.

\- Tudo bem - ela suspirou antes de desligar.

\- Babushka, você vai nos contar que compromisso é esse? - eu questionei antes que Rose voltasse a se exaltar.

\- Na hora certa - ela decidiu.

Ela decidiu não falar nada mais até chegarmos ao hotel que tinha uma réplica da torre Eiffel na frente, onde um carregador logo se encarregou de nossas malas enquanto seguíamos atrás do quarto.

\- Agora você vai me deixar descansar um pouco, não é velha? - Rose a provocou depois de conseguirmos dois quartos para o fim de semana.

Eu sorri ao observar a interação das duas, era difícil minha avó se apegar a alguém e apesar de vê-las constantemente brigando eu sabia que minha avó gostava de Rose, se não gostasse ela a ignoraria como fazia com tantas pessoas.

\- Velha? - Rose franziu o cenho ao não obter resposta.

Na verdade parecia que nós dois tínhamos desaparecido para minha avó, seu olhar adquiriu um brilho que há muito tempo eu não via e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios antes dela apressar seus passos o máximo que pode com sua bengala, nós deixando para trás.

Meu olhar buscou a fonte daquela mudança de comportamento, encontrando o velho Oleg Karev também vindo em sua direção com uma expressão parecida com a sua. Eu parei de caminhar quando eles se encontraram, arregalando um pouco meus olhos com a surpresa.

\- Camarada, quem é aquele velho beijando sua avó? - Rose sussurrou parada ao meu lado.

O que está acontecendo? Eu sempre soube que os dois vinham mantendo contato desde que ele veio da Rússia no ano passado, mas...

-Hey velha, não vai nos apresentar seu amigo? - Rose caminhou até o velho casal.

Eu me coloquei em movimento a seguindo para ouvir a explicação de minha avó. Aquela era uma cena que eu não esperava ver nunca.

\- Dimitri, é bom te ver. Você deve ser a Rose - Oleg nos cumprimentou.

\- Nós precisamos nos arrumar - Minha avó avisou - Não temos muito tempo.

\- Nós vamos nos arrumar para o que, exatamente? - eu questionei um pouco receoso.

\- Para o nosso casamento - o velho sorriu segurando a mão de minha avó.

Aquilo realmente me deixou sem reação, eu pisquei atordoado enquanto Rose começava a gargalhar ao meu lado.

\- Eu sabia que você era uma velha maluca, mas a ponto de fugir para casar em Vegas? - ela foi em direção a minha avó - Vamos minha velha, vou te ajudar a se arrumar...

As duas se afastaram sendo seguidas pelo velho me deixando para trás.

Minha avó fugiu para se casar em Vegas... Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em meu rosto com aquela constatação. Minha família certamente é única.

  
  



	19. capitulo 19 - I'ma give you what you want

_ If you want it _

_ You've already got it _

_ If you thought it _

_ It better be what you want _

_ If you feel it _

_ It must be real just _

_ Say the word and _

_ I'ma give you what you want _

**_4 Minutes - Madonna_ **

_ \-------------------------------------------------- _

**_Rose_ **

Acariciei minha barriga enquanto passava o creme hidratante após sair do banho, minha mente estava presa em minha conversa com Dimitri no avião. Quando Sonya me contou que ele e Tasha haviam terminado, eu não soube o que sentir. Era algo entre alívio e culpa. Eu não podia me sentir feliz por aquilo e ainda estava envolvida com Mikhail.

E ouvir todas aquelas palavras vindas diretamente da boca de Dimitri, apenas serviu para aumentar minha confusão.

\- Garota, você vai me ajudar ou não? - A voz de Yeva me chamou do lado de fora do banheiro - eu trouxe seu vestido.

Eu vesti o robe de seda antes de sair do banheiro, encontrando a velha completamente vestida a minha espera. Ela usava um conjunto lilás e tinha os cabelos soltos recém lavados.

\- Você disse que trouxe meu vestido? - eu questionei a guiando até uma cadeira.

\- Claro, eu o comprei junto com o meu, só não esperava que você fosse aumentar tanto em tão pouco tempo - Ela me mediu.

Eu respirei fundo ignorando o pequeno ataque gratuito que sempre estava presente em nossas conversas, mesmo quando estávamos em um momento legal.

\- Eu vou me vestir antes de começar com isso - eu murmurei - eu poderia estar comendo, sabia?

Ela não se importou muito, ao invés de prestar atenção em mim, acabou se ocupando de secar os cabelos enquanto eu me vestia. Me arrumar não foi tão difícil, fiz um penteado simples prendendo parcialmente o cabelo para combinar com o vestido de pedras laranjas que ela tinha me arrumado, e fui dedicar minha atenção a ela.

\- Você e o sr Karev já se conhecem há muito tempo? - eu questionei enquanto escovava com cuidado seus cabelos já secos.

\- Eu o conheci quando era apenas uma garota de quinze anos - ela revelou - ele vivia em Baía, a mesma cidadezinha que eu cresci, na Sibéria.

\- Então é um amor antigo? - eu observei seu rosto através do espelho, notando um brilho em seu olhar.

Estava prestes a fazer um coque quando uma batida soou na porta que levaria ao quarto conjugado, eu a deixei ali e fui atender, encontrando Dimitri aguardando pacientemente. Ele tinha tomado um banho, se barbeado e mudado de roupa, eu podia sentir o aroma de sua loção pós barba, me fazendo querer me inclinar e absorver aquele aroma direto da fonte. Mas ao invés disso, eu me afastei para que ele entrasse no quarto.

\- Você está muito bonita - ele me elogiou, arrancando um sorriso sincero de meus lábios.

Eu estava acostumada a receber elogios, eu sabia que era bonita e que os homens me desejavam. Mas quando Dimitri me elogiava, principalmente depois da gravidez, aquelas simples palavras faziam o meu dia ser melhor, assim como seus sorrisos.

\- Sua avó pensava que eu não caberia no vestido - eu zombei ao caminhar até ela enquanto Dimitri fechava a porta atrás de si.

Ele falou alguma coisa em russo para a avó e ela respondeu sem muita preocupação enquanto eu retomava meu trabalho em seus cabelos.

\- Não de ouvidos a ela - ele pediu se sentando na beira da cama de casal presente ali.

\- Você acha que eu me importo? - eu menti - mas ela estava prestes a me contar sua história com o sr Karev...

\- Mesmo? De onde saiu esse noivado, Babushka? - Dimitri pareceu mais interessado - Eu sei que vocês se conheciam de Baía, mas nunca imaginei que tinham um romance...

\- Acho que é mais do que isso, ela o conheceu aos quinze anos - eu sorri para ele.

\- Oleg foi meu primeiro amor - ela não se importou de revelar - assim que nos conhecemos, eu soube que ele mudaria minha vida. Ele tinha arrumado um emprego construindo algumas casas para expandir a cidade, que na época não passava de um vilarejo. Seu pai tinha falecido há pouco tempo, então ele sustentava a mãe e as irmãs...

Eu continuei a trabalhar em seu cabelo enquanto mantinha minha atenção em suas palavras, pelo visto, a história é mais interessante do que eu esperava.

\- Eu o conheci durante um festival, a irmã dele era amiga de uma amiga e acabou nos apresentando. Nós acabamos passando a noite juntos em uma cachoeira, eu me lembro de escalar até o segundo andar, para entrar pela janela de meu quarto ao chegar em casa pela manhã e perceber que meus pais haviam chamado a polícia para me procurar. No fim eu desci e fingi estar em casa o tempo todo e para minha sorte, tinham ficado me esperando na sala e não pensaram em subir até meu quarto para verificar se eu estava ou não lá...

Não pude evitar de rir diante daquela situação. Eu nunca imaginária aquela velha fazendo algo assim, mas vendo a genética da família Belikov, creio que em sua juventude Yeva tenha sido realmente bonita. Meu olhar buscou Dimitri que observava a avó com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, pelo visto aquela história era novidade para ele também.

\- Então você era uma delinquente juvenil, velha... - não pude deixar de provoca-la.

\- O que aconteceu depois? Acreditaram que você estava em casa? - Dimitri questionou.

\- Sim, acabaram se desculpando com a polícia por terem feito com que perdessem o tempo deles, e eu e Oleg continuamos fugindo escondidos por meses, até que nos descobriram - ela narrou.

\- Não aceitaram bem? - Dimitri a observou.

\- Longe disso, meus pais já estavam acertando meu casamento com o falecido sr Belikov - ela desviou o olhar por um instante - a família dele era do mesmo padrão que a nossa, ao contrário do Oleg. Ele me pediu em casamento e eu tentei de todas as formas conseguir a bênção de meus pais, mas eles deixaram claro que aquilo estava fora de questão.

Por um momento eu senti pena da velha senhora, não deve ter sido fácil passar por algo assim.

\- O que aconteceu depois?

\- Nós dois decidimos fugir e nós casar em outro lugar, mas a polícia nos interceptou antes mesmo que saíssemos da cidade. Meu pai queria que o prendessem e ele tinha influência para conseguir isso - ela suspirou - Então eu fiz um acordo, eu esqueceria de vez aquela história e me casaria o mais depressa possível com o falecido Sr Belikov e eles deixariam Oleg em paz.

Dimitri e eu nos entreolhamos sem saber como reagir aquela situação. Antes que pudéssemos pensar em algo para comentar, Yeva voltou à história.

\- Minha mãe descobriu minha gravidez na semana do casamento. Ela ficou furiosa comigo, eu iria colocar a perder tudo o que eles tanto lutaram para conseguir. No fim ela conseguiu um chá para resolver meu problema logo após o casamento. Eu pensei que fosse morrer com a dor...

Eu tinha acabado o penteado dela e a encarei atordoada diante da revelação. Por um segundo me imaginei perdendo meu filho, principalmente depois do susto da última semana e quase não consegui respirar por conta do no que se formou em minha garganta.

\- Eu terminei - acabei balbuciando enquanto Dimitri parecia conseguir conter a surpresa melhor do que eu.

\- Oleg acabou se casando e tendo seus filhos, assim como eu - ela me ignorou enquanto observava o resultado no espelho - sua esposa faleceu há três anos e quando ele soube sobre o Sr Belikov, não hesitou em vir atrás de mim.

\- Mas porque fugir, Babushka? - Dimitri questionou - Nós teríamos feito uma cerimônia adequada, com tudo o que mereciam...

\- E você acha que eu correria o risco de perde-lo novamente? Já me impediram uma vez, não permitiria isso de novo - ela se levantou ajeitando o vestido de maneira decidida.

\- Eu vou ao banheiro - eu avisei saindo dali o mais depressa possível.

Eu me tranquei ali e segui diretamente até a pia, deixando algumas lagrimas escaparem. Aquela historia era surreal demais para mim, se tudo aconteceu quando ela tinha quinze anos, quanto tempo eles aguardaram para ficarem juntos sessenta anos? Mais do que isso?

Um dia eu vou sentir algo parecido por alguém? Meu pensamento me levou até Dimitri imediatamente, mas tinha uma diferença ali. Yeva e Oleg foram obrigados a se separar, enquanto eu e Dimitri poderíamos ter tentado algo se as coisas não tivessem sido tão complicadas.

\- Rose, esta tudo bem? - ele bateu na porta me sobressaltando.

\- Sim, eu... - Eu não soube mais o que dizer quando aquele nó voltou para minha garganta.

\- Posso entrar? - a preocupação tomou conta de sua voz.

\- Sim - por um momento pensei em negar, mas o desejo de vê-lo naquele momento acabou me vencendo.

Ele abriu a porta com cuidado enquanto eu secava o canto dos olhos com um pedaço de papel higiênico, tentando disfarçar meu estado.

Dimitri não pareceu surpreso, muito pelo contrário, ele tirou o papel de minha mão, cuidando de secar ele mesmo as poucas lagrimas que restaram ali.

\- Minha avó já desceu, ela disse que quando você parar de ser tão emotiva poderíamos nos juntar a eles - ele comentou despreocupado.

\- Geralmente eu não sou, mas os hormônios... - eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

\- Não precisa se explicar, eu também não estava esperando - ele me ofereceu um sorriso tranquilizador - Vamos descer?

Eu concordei, tirando apenas alguns minutos para me maquiar.

Quando chegamos na capela indicada, o velho casal estava ali, aguardando ansiosamente a realização de um sonho.

A cerimônia foi simples e rápida e nós fomos as únicas testemunhas. Dimitri fez questão de levar a todos para um jantar de comemoração em um bom restaurante e logo depois voltamos para o hotel, onde Yeva acabou se mudando para o quarto de Oleg, me deixando sozinha com o outro.

Os dois passaram algum tempo no cassinos e ainda planejavam assistir a um show de mágica quando decidi me recolher. Toda aquela viagem tinha sido exaustiva e eu não suportava mais ficar em pé em cima daquele salto. Eu só queria me jogar em minha cama e aproveitar o conforto de uma boa noite de sono.

Dimitri me deixou em meu quarto, que era conjugado com o dele antes de ir para o próprio, me deixando ali sozinha. Eu respirei fundo, procurando o pijama dentro da mala, eu já tinha me trocado e escovado os dentes quando uma pequena batida na porta que levaria ao quarto dele soou.

Eu segui até lá, encontrando Dimitri parado ali me observando, também já de pijama e com as pontas do cabelo levemente úmidas.

\- Oi... - eu procurei não encara-lo diretamente.

\- Oi, eu vim avisar que consegui um voo para amanha de manhã - ele sorriu.

\- Decidiu ir embora tão cedo - eu o provoquei.

\- Eu prefiro não participar da lua de mel de minha avó - ele devolveu.

Eu não pude evitar retribuir seu sorriso. Dimitri parecia agitado e eu não podia culpa-lo, o dia tinha sido carregado de surpresas. Eu desviei dele, entrando em seu quarto e seguindo até a janela apenas para observar a vista enquanto ele acompanhava cada movimento meu com curiosidade.

\- Já conversou com sua mãe? - eu questionei me virando para ele.

Dimitri tinha apanhado duas garrafas de suco de laranja do frigobar, me estendendo uma em seguida ao parar ao meu lado.

\- Eu expliquei pra ela o que aconteceu, mas tenho certeza que serei bombardeado de perguntas amanha - ele garantiu enquanto eu abria a garrafa.

\- Não posso culpa-las - eu devolvi com meio sorriso no rosto - acho que ninguém esperava por um casamento em Vegas.

\- Não, acho que não - ele sorriu desviando o olhar para o lado de fora.

Eu acompanhei seu olhar, ouvindo os sons da cidade me trazendo algumas lembranças. Apenas alguns meses atrás essa cidade fazia parte de minha vida e agora era tão estranha para mim.

\- Você sente falta? - Dimitri questionou parecendo adivinhar meus pensamentos enquanto bebericava seu próprio suco.

\- Eu não sei, é diferente. Parece que faz tanto tempo desde que saí daqui - eu dei de ombros - é uma outra vida, sabe.

\- Mas você sente falta? - ele insistiu.

\- Sabe, antes nesse horário eu estaria no palco ou em cima de algum balcão, dançando no segundo ou terceiro show da noite - não pude conter um pequeno sorriso ao pensar nisso.

\- Você sente falta - ele constatou.

\- Eu sinto falta de ser o centro das atenções - eu admiti - eu amo estar em cima de um palco e sinto que era boa no que eu fazia. Não que eu não goste de cuidar das garotas, elas também são incríveis, mas no fim, elas são o destaque e não eu. Sei que parece besteira, mas...

Eu dei de ombros, suspirando ao dar as costas para a janela, observando o quarto ao nosso redor, imaginando onde Mia estaria aquele momento.

\- Não é besteira, você teve uma grande mudança na sua vida - ele garantiu se virando diretamente para mim - e na minha opinião, você é o destaque, Roza... Sempre será.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior sentindo meu coração acelerar diante daquela declaração. Minha mente mais uma vez foi envolvida por nossa conversa ainda no avião. Eu desviei o olhar, sentindo a necessidade de me afastar daquele ambiente.

\- Eu acho que vou dormir - eu balbuciei ainda olhando em seus olhos, com meus batimentos ainda descompassados.

Dimitri se inclinou, se aproximando de meu rosto, tirando uma mecha de cabelo e colocando atrás de minha orelha. Eu arregalei ligeiramente os olhos diante de sua aproximação, mas no fim, ele desviou o rosto, depositando um beijo suave em minha bochecha.

\- Boa noite, Rose...

Ele começou a se afastar, eu respirei fundo, absorvendo o aroma de sua loção pós barba, virando meu rosto levemente em sua direção, ficando com meus lábios a poucos centímetros dos dele. Meu olhar foi atraído para sua boca antes de voltar para seus olhos. Meu coração acelerou e antes que eu pudesse pensar demais, eu rompi a distancia entre nós.

Dimitri levou uma de suas mãos até minha nuca, correspondendo o beijo com desejo. Sua língua dançava em minha boca enquanto eu senti minha lombar pressionada contra o parapeito da janela enquanto seu corpo estava grudado ao meu. Cada segundo daquele beijo era como se eu fosse transportada para meses atrás, quando o conheci e passamos aqueles dias juntos. Meu corpo reagiu imediatamente a seus toques, fazendo com que minha mente se desligasse de todos os motivos que gritavam que eu deveria me manter longe dele.

Eu subi minhas mãos por dentro de sua camiseta, sentindo a pele quente de seu abdome sob meus dedos enquanto erguia a peça de roupa a fim de expor seu tronco. Dimitri desceu sua mão livre pela minha lombar, desenhando cada curva de meu corpo com adoração enquanto me afastava da parede, seguindo em direção à cama, quebrando o beijo apenas para que eu me livrasse de sua camisa.

Senti os lençóis macios da cama sob meu corpo que estava coberto por um pequeno pijama curto e logo depois Dimitri subiu sobre mim. Eu mordi o lábio inferior ao contemplar a visão dele novamente sem camisa sobre mim, apenas para logo depois trazer sua boca até meu pescoço, me fazendo suspirar diante da nova sensação enquanto corria minhas unhas por seu couro cabeludo.

_ Deus, ele é perfeito! _

Seu perfume era inebriante, seus toques e seus beijos pareciam calculados para me enlouquecer a cada peça de roupa minha que ele se livrava, explorando meu corpo com devoção eu sentia como se estivesse indo ao paraíso, esquecendo o quanto o que estávamos fazendo era errado.

O tempo todo minha mente só conseguia se focar em Dimitri e a forma como ele fazia com que eu me sentisse. Tudo foi diferente de antes, talvez Dimitri estivesse mais cuidadoso por conta da gravidez, talvez nós dois quiséssemos aproveitar mais aquele momento ou talvez nós simplesmente não éramos mais as mesmas pessoas de meses atrás. Mas ainda assim, quando terminamos e eu acabei aninhada em seu peito, ouvindo os seus batimentos cardíacos ritmados e sentindo todo o cansaço se abater sobre mim a última coisa em que eu queria pensar era no que tudo aquilo significava e se havia sido certo ou errado. Eu queria apenas gravar aquele momento em minha mente e deixar para surtar com Mia mais tarde, quando o arrependimento finalmente tomasse conta de mim.

Eu permiti que a inconsciência me levasse a um sono profundo, sendo embalada pela respiração de Dimitri e seu ritmo cardíaco. Eu despertei na manhã seguinte com os primeiros raios de sol batendo em meu rosto. Eu me virei na cama, com meu corpo nu coberto pelos lençóis, observando Dimitri ainda dormindo tranquilamente.

\- E mais uma vez, você faz besteira, não é? - eu murmurei em turco antes de me levantar com um suspiro resignado.

Eu não podia dizer que estava arrependida pelo o que havia acontecido e que se pudesse voltar no tempo, eu não faria novamente. Mas ainda assim me sentia culpada por todas as pessoas que eram envolvidas naquela situação.

Enquanto me vestia, eu me sentia a pessoa mais hipócrita do mundo por fazer exatamente aquilo que eu havia afirmado que não faria e ainda não me arrepender depois. Eu me arrastei de volta ao meu quarto, encontrando algumas mensagens e chamadas perdidas de Mikhail em meu celular.

_ O que eu estou fazendo da minha vida!? _

Mikhail é um cara legal e apesar de não estarmos oficialmente juntos, ele ainda gosta de mim. Ele vem se esforçando para cuidar de cada detalhe e sendo atencioso e é assim que eu retribuo? A mesma situação envolve Natasha, mesmo que Dimitri e ela tenham terminado, faz tão pouco tempo e eu dei minha palavra a ela.

_ Eu não posso fazer isso! _

No fim, eu tratei de me vestir e sair dali o mais depressa possível, seguindo até o restaurante do hotel a fim de conseguir o café da manhã. Minha mente dava voltas e mais voltas em toda a situação. Eu me sentia presa em um cabo de guerra entre meu desejo e o que minha moral me indicava a fazer.

Porque eu não consigo ser totalmente egoísta e autocentrada pelo menos uma vez na vida!?

Eu remexi o prato de ovos e bacon que eu tinha conseguido sem saber como agir a seguir. Talvez eu realmente acabasse surtando com Mia mais tarde.

Uma sombra recaiu sobre meu prato, fazendo com que eu erguesse a cabeça para encontrar Dimitri parado ao meu lado, com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto. Talvez ele não esperava que eu tivesse desaparecido de sua cama quando ele acordasse, ou estivesse apenas curioso por eu ter acordado tão cedo depois de ter gasto uma boa quantidade de energia com ele na ultima noite. De uma forma ou de outra, preferi ignorar aquele olhar, forçando um sorriso em seguida.

\- Bom dia.

\- Você sumiu...

\- Henry estava com fome - eu continuei com aquele sorriso forçado no rosto, recebendo um olhar astuto em troca.

\- Tem certeza que esse foi o motivo? - Dimitri se sentou à mesa.

\- E qual outro motivo eu teria? - Eu desconversei - Que horas nós temos que estar no aeroporto mesmo?

\- Rose.. - ele levou sua mão até a minha, fazendo com que eu hesitasse um pouco antes de permitir que ele me tocasse.

Aquele gesto não passou despercebido a Dimitri, que desviou o olhar logo após recolher sua mão, parecendo entender o recado. Eu me sentia mal por aquilo, mas eu não estava pronta para encarar o que fizemos ainda. Eu precisava desabafar com Mia e tentar compreender o que eu sentia antes de falar com ele.

\- Que horas será nosso voo? - eu voltei a questionar, sem olha-lo diretamente.

Eu estava agindo como uma pirralha birrenta, mas não conseguia evitar!

\- Nós temos algum tempo - ele suspirou se levantando - eu vou deixar você terminar de comer e vou arrumar minhas coisas. Te vejo depois.

\- Obrigada - eu sorri abertamente antes de vê-lo se afastar, encostando minha testa na mesa e soltando um suspiro agoniado em seguida.

_ No que eu fui me envolver!? _

**~~**~~**

\- Rose, você não acha que precisamos conversar? - Dimitri respirou fundo ao estacionar na porta de minha casa após um voo particularmente longo onde o silencio reinou entre nós dois.

\- Dimitri, o que aconteceu...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, Mikhail saiu do carro que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua, acenando ao notar que nós olhávamos em sua direção. Dimitri por outro lado não parecia satisfeito com aquela interrupção, mas o que eu poderia fazer?

\- Eu preciso ir - eu suspirei.

\- Rose...

\- Dimitri - eu lancei um olhar significativo para o homem do outro lado da rua que franzia o cenho ao notar que nós dois não saíamos do carro.

\- Entendi - ele murmurou abrindo a porta.

O que ele queria? Convidar Mikhail para tomar um chá e discutir sobre tudo o que fizemos na noite anterior? Ele não percebe o quanto seria absurdo?

Eu desci do carro, sendo logo envolvida em um meio abraço por Mikhail, antes dele me beijar, fazendo com que Dimitri desviasse o olhar, retirando minha mala do porta malas e colocando-a no chão sem delicadeza alguma.

\- Eu recebi sua mensagem, aconteceu alguma coisa com sua amiga? - Mikhail questionou ao se referir a mensagem que enviei mais cedo avisando que tinha precisado ir para Vegas de ultima hora.

\- Não, na verdade foi a Yeva - eu forcei um sorriso - ela decidiu ir para Vegas e Dimitri e eu tivemos que acompanha-la, não é camarada?

\- Sim, Eu preciso ir, foi bom te ver Tanner - ele murmurou enquanto dava a volta para entrar novamente no carro.

\- Ele está bem? - Mikhail franziu o cenho ainda com o braço ao meu redor enquanto observava Dimitri partir.

Eu respirei fundo pensando em como eu lidaria com toda aquela confusão.

\- Sim, não se preocupe - eu forcei um sorriso - vamos entrar?

\- Onde está o panqueca? - ele questionou enquanto eu destrancava a porta e o pequeno beagle não veio nos recepcionar.

Mikhail carregou minha mala para dentro, olhando em volta à procura do cachorro.

\- Nós o deixamos ontem na casa da Olena - eu expliquei - eu vou busca-lo depois.

Eu segui até a cozinha, me servindo de um copo de água tentando agir como se toda a situação fosse algo completamente rotineiro.

\- Como foi o voo?

\- Foi bom, quer beber alguma coisa? - eu questionei.

\- Rose...

\- Tudo bem, qual é o problema? - eu respirei fundo decidindo enfrentar de vez aquela situação.

\- Eu não sei, talvez toda essa situação com o Belikov - ele devolveu cruzando os braços.

\- Bom, ele é o pai do meu filho, eu deixei essa situação bem clara desde o inicio - eu ergui ambas as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu sei disso, mas você viaja com ele de uma hora para outra, eu só fico sabendo depois. Eu estou me esforçando para manter a mente aberta porque eu realmente gosto de você, mas não sei o que esperar.

\- Aquela velha maluca decidiu fugir de uma hora para outra para se casar em Vegas, eu deveria ter ido sozinha com ela?

\- Pensei que você tivesse dito que não deveria mais viajar de avião! Pelo menos essa foi a desculpa para não passar o natal com a minha família.

\- Pensei que tivéssemos concordado em ir devagar! Nós estamos nos conhecendo, você ainda não conhece os meus pais e eu não vou passar o natal com a sua família!

\- Bem, eu posso aceitar ir devagar se ao menos estivermos indo em direção à algum lugar! Nós estamos evoluindo, Rose? - ele decidiu me colocar contra a parede.

Eu desviei o olhar, absorvendo suas palavras. Se é realmente por esse caminho que ele quer seguir...

\- Eu não sei, Mike. Eu gosto das coisas como estão exatamente por já ter confusão demais na minha vida, mas se isso não é o suficiente para você...

Ele respirou fundo olhando em volta enquanto parecia pensar na melhor decisão. Eu cruzei meus braços esperando uma resposta, mas parecia que ainda demoraríamos para chegar a uma solução.


	20. capitulo 20 - If you're losing her don't be sad

Well, now she don't need to see the sun ahead

Don't need that help from God above

If you're losing her don't be sad

'Cause she will offer you heart attacks

She's tired of problems that you caused her mind

Tired of all those lies in your freak show

Tired of being alone at night

Being the lowest cat on earth

**_Gloria - Mando Diao_ **

\-------------------------------

**Dimitri**

\- Então, você vai me contar o que aconteceu naquela viagem? - Sonya questionou enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores do supermercado.

Estávamos quase na véspera de Natal e nós dois tínhamos ficado responsáveis por comprar tudo o que seria necessário para a comemoração.

\- pensei que isso já tinha ficado claro - eu murmurei de mal humor - Yeva decidiu reviver um antigo amor e nos arrastou para aquela loucura. 

Eu sabia que não era nisso que Sonya estava interessada, mas eu não queria tocar no assunto que estava me deixando tão desestabilizado ultimamente. Meu mal humor era notável nos últimos dias após toda a situação com Rose. Eu vinha evitando-a, não a visitei mais no estúdio e me contentei em receber noticias sobre seu estado com minha irmã, principalmente após encontra-la na cidade acompanhada de Mikhail no dia seguinte ao nosso retorno.

Eu me sentia péssimo com tudo aquilo, eu realmente gostava de Rose e esperava que pudéssemos nos acertar depois do que aconteceu entre nós, mas sua reação no dia seguinte mostrou exatamente o contrário. Rose parecia disposta apenas a esquecer o que aconteceu como se não passasse de um grande erro. E talvez realmente tivesse sido. 

\- Você sabe que eu não me refiro a babushka - Sonya me provocou. 

Ela colocou um saco de batatas doces dentro do carrinho enquanto eu seguia para a área dos freezers.

\- Eu sei e não quero falar sobre isso - eu devolvi escolhendo uma peça de carre de cordeiro que minha mãe faria para o jantar. 

\- Rose conversou comigo ontem - ela comentou despreocupada, atraindo minha atenção imediatamente - você sabe se ela vai fazer o molho de cranberry esse ano?

\- Ela disse que ia fazer lentilha, por conta dos mazurs - eu expliquei decidindo mudar minha atitude - o que você conversou com ela?

\- Ela me contou algumas coisas - Sonya deu de ombros - mas eu entendo que você não quer falar sobre isso...

Minha irmã saiu caminhando pelo corredor do mercado em busca das lentilhas, me deixando para trás, com a curiosidade ardendo em meu interior.

Eu logo tratei de segui - la, tentando descobrir mais sobre o assunto.

\- O que ela contou? - eu insisti.

\- Você não quer falar sobre isso, lembra? - ela sorriu me encarando enquanto segurava um pacote de lentilhas.

\- Sonya... - eu suspirei resignado.

\- Eu só queria entender... Rose disse que você não está falando com ela.

\- Isso não é verdade - eu murmurei em resposta.

\- Qual é a verdade então? - ela questionou - o que mais falta? Nós pegamos os pães?

\- Fica no próximo corredor - eu avisei - e quanto a Rose, aconteceu algo em Vegas e eu pensei que isso significaria que nós poderíamos tentar algo, mas não foi assim que ela pensou.

\- Quando você diz que aconteceu algo, você quer dizer algo como uma conversa, um beijo ou uma noite agitada como a que resultou no Henry? 

Eu revirei os olhos enquanto escolhia o tipo de pão que levaríamos. Era só o que faltava, a última coisa que eu desejava no momento era discutir minha vida sexual com uma de minhas irmãs mais novas.

\- As coisas não saíram como eu esperava. Ela continua com o Mikhail, então... - eu dei de ombros na tentativa de encerrar o assunto agora que a curiosidade de minha irmã estava saciada.

\- Foi uma noite agitada então - ela provocou minha tentativa de fugir de sua pergunta - mas vocês conversaram?

\- Eu tentei, mas ela fugiu de todas as minhas tentativas - eu suspirei - então achei melhor deixa-la em paz. Ela claramente não enxerga as coisas como eu vejo.

\- Você pensa que a deixou em paz, ela pensa que você a odeia. Tem mais alguma coisa na lista ou já pegamos tudo?

Eu franzi o cenho pensando no que minha irmã tinha acabado de dizer enquanto checava nossa lista de compras mais uma vez.

\- Ela pensa que eu a odeio!? - eu murmurei enquanto guiava o carrinho de compras em direção ao caixa - o que eu devo pensar então? Foi da minha cama que ela sumiu pela manhã, e ela nem conseguia me olhar enquanto respondia perguntas simples. Parecia que eu tinha sido o maior erro da vida dela! 

\- Isso não significa que ela te odeia, ela provavelmente estava confusa - minha irmã insistiu.

\- Se ela estava confusa, ela tomou uma decisão. Ela continua com o Tanner, o que eu posso fazer? - eu respirei fundo desejando mudar de assunto imediatamente.

\- Você pode tentar conversar com ela e resolver toda essa situação de uma vez - ela insistiu - Dimka, vocês vão ter um filho juntos, vão ter que resolver as coisas. Eu tenho experiência nisso, acredite.

Ela tinha razão em uma coisa, eu não podia continuar evitando a mãe de meu filho. As coisas teriam que ser resolvidas. Talvez Sonya tivesse razão. 

Por outro lado, preferi me apegar à oportunidade de mudar de assunto.

\- Por falar nisso, como estão as coisas em relação ao Rolan? -eu questionei enquanto aguardava que a atendente de caixa passasse todas as nossas compras.

Eu me senti mal ao ver o sorriso que minha irmã exibiu ao ouvir o nome de seu ex namorado. Aquilo não era um bom sinal, e apesar de prometer uma chance ao rapaz, eu não conseguia deixar de me preocupar com minha irmã.

\- Estão ótimas. Ontem nós levamos Dasha para ver as luzes de natal na praça e depois acabamos jantando juntos no the molly's.

\- Sonya - eu gemi desaprovando a situação. 

\- O que foi?

\- Você sabe o que eu penso sobre essa situação. Ele querer se aproximar da Dasha é uma coisa, mas...

\- Dimka, você não entende! Ele mudou - ela garantiu. 

\- Eu não tenho certeza se ele tem essa capacidade. Eu me preocupo com você. 

Minha irmã mordeu o lábio inferior parecendo constrangida pelo novo assunto.

\- Eu agradeço Dimka. Mas eu conheço o Rolan. Ele cometeu um erro, se arrependeu e está tentando consertar. Mas pra isso ele precisa de uma chance e você prometeu...

Eu respirei fundo carregando as sacolas até o carro após pagar pelas mercadorias. A neve caia constante do lado de fora, me fazendo lembrar da noite que passei na casa de Rose após levar o sorvete que ela tanto desejava.

\- E eu falei Sério quando disse que você deveria conversar com a Rose... 

\- Nós podemos esquecer esse assunto, por favor? - eu murmurei em resposta.

\- Eu estou tentando te ajudar - ela garantiu seguindo até a porta do lado do passageiro.

\- Me ajudar a fazer o que?

\- A dar uma chance para o Henry ter uma família unida - ela revirou os olhos.

Eu assumi meu lugar no banco do motorista, antes de olhar em sua direção.

\- Eu não posso obriga-la a ficar comigo, Sonya. Não é o que ela quer! 

\- Você não tem como saber. Ela está grávida e você não faz ideia do quanto nós ficamos malucas nessa situação!

\- Eu não vou mais falar sobre isso - eu devolvi me sentindo completamente frustrado.

Eu tinha feito tudo o que estava ao meu alcance, o que mais poderia fazer? 

Valia a pena tentar uma última vez?

**~~**~~**

Eu estava no bar na casa de minha mãe, apanhando um conjunto de taças que seria usado mais tarde na ceia de véspera de Natal. ~

Eu notei Karo se aproximando com uma caneca fumegante nas mãos. Eu me foquei em terminar minha tarefa enquanto ela me observava.

\- Gemada? - ela me ofereceu a caneca com um sorriso no rosto. 

\- Whisky ou conhaque? - eu questionei aceitando a bebida.

\- Conhaque, como você gosta - ela garantiu.

Eu a encarei desconfiado com aquela atitude, nossa relação tinha ficado um tanto abalada desde toda a situação com Rose. Apesar de conversarmos, ainda mantínhamos uma distância aceitável um do outro.

\- Você quer alguma coisa? 

\- Como é? - ela parecia genuinamente confusa.

\- Você me trouxe a gemada para me pedir alguma coisa? 

\- Claro que não! Porque você pensaria algo assim!? - ela bufou cruzando os braços.

Eu analisei sua expressão indignada, decidindo se poderia confiar ou não. Por fim, ela suspirou se debruçando sobre o balcão. 

\- Eu não quero nada, mama pediu para que eu trouxesse isso pra você e te ajudasse caso você precise.

\- Obrigado - eu sorri em resposta - acho que teremos que lavar as taças, estão empoeiradas.

Ela acenou com a cabeça em entendimento antes de contornar o balcão, colocando todas as taças dentro da pia que tinha ali.

\- Você lava e eu seco? - ela sugeriu com um sorriso.

Por alguns momentos nós dois trabalhamos juntos em silêncio, até que Karo o quebrou.

\- Rose vai vir hoje? 

\- Sim, nós combinamos de passar esses feriados juntos. Pelo Henry, sabe... 

Eu tentei manter um tom neutro ao falar dela. Apesar de minha conversa com Sonya, eu não tinha voltado a me aproximar da mãe de meu filho. Na verdade, eu nem tinha certeza de que ela apareceria hoje, apenas esperava que ela cumprisse nosso acordo.

\- Pelo Henry, claro - ela desdenhou.

\- Karo...

\- Eu não estou te julgando, na verdade eu meio que esperava os dois juntos assim que você e a Tasha terminaram - ela deu de ombros aceitando mais uma taça molhada que eu lhe estendi. 

\- Como a Tasha está? - eu decidi mudar de assunto, sem me sentir confortável em me abrir com Karo, ao contrário do que acontecia com Sonya.

\- Ela está superando - Karo suspirou - ela ainda gosta de você, mas entende que não é o tempo certo para os dois. Ivan e eu vamos na ceia na casa dos Ozera hoje, então vou vê-la.

\- Você acha que um dia vamos superar o que aconteceu? - eu questionei sem pensar, recebendo um olhar estranho de minha irmã. 

\- E por _"o que aconteceu"_ você quer dizer o fato de você ter terminado com ela por estar apaixonado pela mãe do seu filho? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em um gesto familiar.

Eu sustentei o olhar diante do dela, não via necessidade de confirmar aquele comentário, apenas aguardei que ela terminasse seu raciocínio. Com um suspiro, ela voltou a falar.

\- Ela gosta de você, Dimka. Ela vai superar, eu sei disso, ela sabe disso e você também. Vocês já tinham uma história antes de começar a namorar, ela não vai jogar tudo fora pelo o que aconteceu.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e voltei a me concentrar em minha tarefa, nós trabalhamos em silêncio e logo tínhamos terminado. 

**_~~**~~_ **

\- Mama, porque você não deixa que eu faço esse chá? - minha mãe questionou minha avó algumas horas depois enquanto estávamos reunidos na cozinha aguardando a chegada dos convidados.

\- O chá é para o meu marido e eu vou fazer - ela declarou de maneira teimosa. 

\- Mas eu posso fazer...

\- E eu posso jogar água quente em você! - ela devolveu.

Aparentemente se casar com o amor de sua vida não ajudou nada a melhorar o seu humor. Minha mãe desistiu de contraria-la e a deixou ali antes de ir checar o cordeiro que estava no forno.

\- Dimka, você pode ficar com a Dasha um pouco?- Sonya entrou na cozinha, me estendendo a garotinha em seguida - a vikka aparentemente pode morrer se cuidar dela por cinco minutos.

Minha irmã mais nova que tinha chegado mais cedo, veio logo depois a seguindo com uma expressão tranquila no rosto, já completamente arrumada para a celebração.

Ela vestia uma saia marrom curta e rodada, salto alto, e um suster cor de vinho, combinando com seu batom de cor viva.

\- Hey eu já disse que me cuido muito para não arrumar nenhum filho exatamente para não precisar cuidar de nenhum bebê babão - ela devolveu.

Dasha se ocupou em brincar com meus cabelos que estavam soltos enquanto eu observava minhas duas irmãs.

\- Eu posso até ter um bebê babão, mas pelo menos não estou parecendo um palhaço com esse batom - Sonya rebateu recebendo um olhar chocado da mais nova em troca antes de sair da cozinha.

\- Mama, eu estou parecendo um palhaço com esse batom?

\- Não ligue para sua irmã, você não está parecendo um palhaço...

\- Você está parecendo uma prostituta que atende exclusivamente a palhaços - minha avó declarou naturalmente para o total choque de Vikka.

Eu sai da cozinha, deixando aquele início de confusão para trás e segui até a sala, onde Sonya tinha se instalado no tapete, com seus estojos de maquiagem e espelhos acomodados em cima da mesa de centro. 

\- Você está bonita - eu comentei parando ao seu lado. 

\- Obrigada - ela sorriu ao levantar a cabeça e olhar em minha direção - você fica bem com ela no colo.

\- Não sei se isso foi exatamente um elogio, mas obrigado - eu franzi o cenho. 

\- Eu quis dizer que você já parece um pai - ela se explicou voltando sua atenção para o espelho enquanto trabalhava com um pincel na área dos olhos - Você vai buscar a Rose ou ela vem com os pais? 

Eu me sentei ao seu lado, colocando Dasha no tapete em seguida. A garotinha logo saiu engatinhando pelo espaço disponível. 

\- Eu ainda não confirmei se ela realmente vai vir - eu comentei apanhando um de seus estojos cheio de opções coloridas e o observando.

\- Ainda com aquela história? - minha irmã me lançou um breve olhar enviesado - eu sei que ela vem, ela me disse que foi algo que vocês combinaram, então pensei que tinham se resolvido.

\- Isso foi antes - eu suspirei.

\- Entendi.

Eu observei Dasha em silêncio enquanto ela trabalhava para explorar todo o ambiente a sua disposição.

Logo seria o meu filho ali, explorando o mundo a sua volta, onde tudo é novidade. Faltava pouco tempo, em noventa dias ele chegaria, e Rose e eu precisaríamos lidar com o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre nós dois.

A campainha soou quebrando o silêncio que tinha se formado entre nós dois, eu logo me levantei, seguindo até a porta. Antes mesmo de abrir, pude ouvir vozes sussurradas do lado de fora, e uma voz em particular não parecia muito satisfeita.

\- Vou perguntar mais uma vez, exatamente o que você pensa que está fazendo!?

Eu abri a porta observando a situação. Rose estava ali com seus pais encarando Rolan que estava com ambas as mãos em sua barriga.

\- Estou tentando sentir o bebê chutar. Sabe eu nunca senti a Dasha e queria saber como é a sensação - o rapaz explicou.

\- Rapaz, se você quiser voltar com as mãos para casa, é melhor tira-las da minha filha - Abe ameaçou.

-Mas...

\- Rose, é melhor você sair do frio, vamos - eu a segurei gentilmente pelo braço, a puxando para dentro da casa.

Os outros nos seguiram sem questionar enquanto Rose me lançava um olhar agradecido. Eu apanhei os casacos e os guardei no armário enquanto eles se espalhavam pela casa.

Sonya logo veio recepcionar Rolan e Rose seguiu até a mesa Onde Yeva estava acomodada com Oleg, deixando seus pais em minha companhia.

A nossa reunião ocorreu de maneira agradável por Boa parte da noite. Por um momento até mesmo me esqueci de minha resolução em me afastar de Rose, voltando a trata-la da mesma maneira que tratava antes daquela estranha viagem. Mas isso não durou tanto. 

\- Eu soube que vocês estão indo no Lamaze com os dois - minha mãe comentou com os Mazurs durante a refeição.

\- Ah sim, nós decidimos apoia-la em cada detalhe. Queremos participar de tudo, certo Janie? - o homem declarou recebendo um gemido desgostoso de Rose em troca, que foi prontamente ignorado.

\- Sim, estaremos presentes em todos os momentos - Janine declarou.

\- Menos na sala de parto - Abe complementou.

\- Porque? Essa não é a hora que todos esperam para ver? - Vika questionou.

\- Ahh os jovens e inexperientes. Eu já fui traumatizado no parto da Rosemarie, deixo essa parte para o belikov agora.

Eu lancei um olhar divertido para Rose que parecia simplesmente mortificada por toda a situação.

\- Nós podemos deixar o assunto " parto" para as aulas de Lamaze? - Rose murmurou.

\- Apenas um conselho belikov, não seja curioso - Abe me avisou.

Eu franzi o cenho diante do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

\- Na minha época, os homens esperavam na sala da casa enquanto a parteira fazia o trabalho - yeva comentou - assim que as coisas deveriam ser.

Rose arregalou os olhos, olhando em minha direção antes de Sonya se manifestar.

\- Babushka, você está sugerindo que a Rose tenha o bebê em casa com uma parteira? 

\- Eu poderia ajuda-la. Eu já fiz o parto de muitos bebês enquanto ainda estávamos na Rússia - ela deu de ombros para desespero da garota.

\- Você enlouqueceu? Você fez partos na Rússia porque provavelmente lá não existia um bom hospital - Rose elevou a voz.

\- O seu pai não entrou na sala de parto comigo, naquela época não existia isso - minha mãe decidiu mudar o foco.

\- Eu gostaria de ter assistido ao parto da Dasha, foi meu Maior arrependimento - Rolan declarou me fazendo revirar os olhos ao ver o sorriso encantado no rosto de Sonya. 

E eu gostaria de acertar a cabeça dele na parede...

Mas algo acabou interrompendo aquele pensamento. Eu franzi o cenho ao notar o olhar de minha irmã mais nova, que encarava o rapaz com uma expressão semelhante a de Sonya. Aquilo porém , parece ter sido ignorado por todos os que estavam em volta.

\- Eu paguei muito para poder entrar e devo dizer que preferia ter ficado esperando do lado de fora como todos os pais. Mas jovens quase sempre são estúpidos - Abe revirou os olhos.

-Não te ofende ele falar assim? - Vika questionou Janine finalmente desviando o olhar.

\- Ofender? Você já viu um parto? Não é nada bonito!

\- Mãe, agora não - Rose respirou fundo.

\- O parto de Rosemarie foi o suficiente para que eu não tivesse mais nenhum filho. Na verdade se ela tivesse sido planejada, eu certamente teria pago alguém para te-la por mim - a mulher declarou com naturalidade recebendo um olhar surpreso de minha família.

\- Mas tudo vale a pena quando nós vemos o bebê, não é? - Sonya forçou um sorriso na tentativa de amenizar a situação. 

\- Você claramente não passou dezoito horas em trabalho de parto - a mulher sorriu - eu realmente pensei que iria morrer.

\- Isso é tão encorajador - Rose gemeu encostando a testa na mesa.

Eu lancei um olhar preocupado em sua direção, pensando em tudo o que ela teria que passar por nosso filho. Eu consegui alcançar sua mão por cima da mesa, tentando tranquiliza-la de alguma maneira. 

\- Acho que... - ela se levantou parecendo precisar de um tempo longe daquela loucura.

\- Você precisa de alguma coisa doce - eu me levantei recebendo um olhar agradecido em troca.

\- A torta de batata doce está no forno, Dimka - minha mãe avisou enquanto eu a levava até a cozinha.

Nós seguimos juntos até o cômodo, onde Rose finalmente suspirou aliviada por estar longe de sua família. 

\- Obrigada por isso - ela forçou um sorriso - eu juro que não sei quanto tempo mais vou conseguir aguentar toda essa punição dos dois...

\- Eles sempre foram assim? - eu questionei apoiando as costas na pequena ilha no meio da cozinha enquanto a observava. 

Rose estava divinamente bonita aquela noite. Seus longos cabelos negros emolduravam seu rosto que era delicadamente destacado pela maquiagem que ela usava. 

\- Assim como? Criativos na hora de me castigar? Definitivamente -ela sorriu abertamente - eles nunca acreditaram em punições convencionais e sempre souberam o ponto certo para me torturar.

\- Isso eu percebi - eu refleti seu sorriso.

Eu sentia falta dela. Sei que estou fazendo a coisa correta em me afastar, mas ainda assim, eu sinto falta dela!

A conversa com Sonya voltou em minha mente. Eu deveria fazer uma última tentativa? 

\- Eu não te vi nos últimos dias - Rose interrompeu meus pensamentos.

Eu a analisei por um momento antes de tomar minha decisão. 

\- Eu pensei que você precisasse de um pouco de espaço.

\- Eu nunca pedi isso - ela franziu o cenho.

\- Não, você não me pediu nada. Você não disse nada - eu fui bem enfático na última parte, fazendo com que ela desviasse o olhar.

Eu esperei que ela falasse algo, mas ela reassumiu a mesma postura fechada, me frustrando um pouco. Eu segui até o forno apanhando a torta.

\- Eu não quero comer - ela me interrompeu - eu só precisava de um tempo longe deles, mas acho que já podemos voltar.

Eu respirei fundo, guardando novamente a torta no forno antes de me virar em sua direção. 

\- Você não acha que precisamos conversar? - eu cruzei os braços erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas. 

-Dimitri...

\- Você não quer que eu me afaste, mas continua fugindo de mim. O que exatamente você espera que eu faça, Rose? - eu abaixei o tom, me aproximando dela na tentativa de evitar que qualquer um ouvisse nossa conversa.

\- Eu espero que as coisas sejam como eram antes!

Eu diminui ainda mais a distância entre nós ficando a poucos centímetros dela, a obrigando a erguer o rosto para olhar para mim.

Seus olhos brilhavam com um misto de culpa é ansiedade, apesar de tentar manter todos aqueles sentimentos longe de seu rosto, para que eu não pudesse vê-los.

\- Não serão! Tudo mudou, você não entende? - eu rosnei - Rose, o que aconteceu...

\- Foi errado! Não devia ter acontecido!

\- Não fui eu quem começou! - eu acusei.

\- Eu não disse que foi, mas eu cometi um erro. Foi o calor do momento - sua voz se tornou dura.

\- Besteira! Você sabe bem que não foi calor do momento, nós dois sabemos que tudo mudou e não é de hoje. O que aconteceu foi que chegamos ao limite!

Eu me aproximei inconscientemente dela enquanto falava, fazendo com que sua respiração se descompassasse.

\- Dimitri eu não posso fazer isso - sua voz falhou - você precisa entender. 

\- O que exatamente eu tenho que entender? Você e Mikhail? - eu me afastei.

Eu sentia meu sangue ferver de ciúmes ao pensar nos dois juntos, mas não tinha nada que pudesse fazer a respeito.

\- Também! 

\- Também?

\- Dimitri tudo é complicado quando se trata da gente. Você não percebe? Tem muitas pessoas envolvidas que podem se machucar.

Eu absorvi suas palavras respirando fundo na tentativa de manter meu controle. Eu precisava fazer a pergunta que definiria tudo daqui pra frente, por mais que a resposta me assombrasse. 

\- Você gosta dele? - eu questionei por fim.

\- É claro que sim, Mikhail tem sido muito bom pra mim - Rose desviou o olhar.

\- O que você sente por ele é maior do que sente por mim? - eu insisti de uma maneira direta, fazendo com que ela corasse visivelmente antes de responder.

\- Isso não importa! 

Em um movimento eu voltei a me aproximar, a encurralando contra a bancada, recebendo um olhar surpreso em troca.

\- Importa! - eu baixei ainda mais o tom sentindo a frustração me consumir.

Sem pensar muito, me inclinei, capturando seus lábios com os meus. Rose não hesitou em corresponder o Beijo imediatamente. Ela levou as mãos até minha nuca, subindo para meu couro cabeludo enquanto eu envolvia sua cintura, trazendo seu corpo de encontro ao meu. Porém, cedo demais, o som de passos se aproximando da cozinha fez com que nos afastássemos imediatamente. Rose logo tratou de me dar as costas, indo até a janela, observando a escuridão do lado de fora até que minha mãe apareceu no cômodo. 

\- Oh, vocês não pegaram a torta? - ela franziu o cenho alternando o olhar entre nós dois. 

\- Rose desistiu - eu expliquei respirando fundo.

\- Entendo - minha mãe balbuciou compreendendo que algo estava errado ali - eu vou levar a torta então, se vocês quiserem podem pegar na sala de jantar.

\- Obrigado mama.

Eu observei minha mãe sair enquanto Rose não se atrevia a me encarar. Novamente eu tentei me aproximar, visando resolver de uma vez nossa situação. 

\- eu vou para a sala - ela murmurou assim que eu me aproximei.

\- Rose...

\- Dimitri, eu prometi a Tasha que não estava aqui para me envolver com você! Eu garanti ao Mikhail que não existia nada entre nós, que eu não sentia nada por você. Eu não vou ser a pessoa que não cumpre a palavra, não importa o que eu sinto.

\- Tasha e eu terminamos! - eu soltei em um misto de frustração. 

\- E eu não vou tomar parte disso! Eu não sou assim - ela ergueu ligeiramente a voz, a abaixando novamente em seguida - não importa o que você diga, não vai acontecer então é melhor você esquecer o que passou!

Aquelas palavras me atingiram com força, eu poderia insistir no assunto, mas a expressão determinada em seu rosto não deixava espaço para discussões. Rose se apressou em direção a sala, desviando de mim no processo. Eu alcancei seu braço, a segurando e impedindo seu avanço sem olha-la diretamente.

\- Eu sei o que você está fazendo. Você sabe que nós dois podemos negar esse sentimento o quanto quisermos, mas isso não significa que não existam - eu murmurei - mas se é o que você quer, eu não vou insistir.

Eu lancei um olhar enviesado observando seus olhos marejados antes de solta-la. 

Rose saiu da cozinha imediatamente, me deixando ali com um sentimento crescente queimando em meu peito.

\- Mãe, pai, eu acho que preciso me deitar um pouco, nós podemos ir? - eu ouvi sua voz trêmula vindo da sala.

Eu apoiei ambas as mãos em cima da bancada respirando fundo enquanto recapitulava tudo o que tinha acontecido. 

Eu não devia ter tocado no assunto!


	21. capitulo 21 - I lack the reason why I should be so confused

_ I have a problem that I cannot explain _

_ I have no reason why it should have been so plain _

_ Have no questions but I sure have excuse _

_ I lack the reason why I should be so confused _

**_Roulette - System Of a Down_ **

_ \------------------------------------------------ _

**_Rose_ **

_ "Nós podemos negar esse sentimento o quanto quisermos, mas isso não quer dizer que não exista." _

As palavras de Dimitri voltaram a rodar em minha mente mais uma vez. Eu estava dando aula para as garotas, nós já estávamos na terceira semana de janeiro e suas palavras não me deixaram um único segundo nos últimos dias. Nós também não ficamos nos melhores termos, acabei convencendo meus pais a me levar para Denver para fugir da comemoração de ano novo na casa dos Belikov e evitei falar sobre o assunto com quem quer que fosse.

Eu ouvi a porta do estúdio se abrindo e me virei depressa com o coração acelerado, esperando que ele aparecesse apenas para ver como eu estou, como fazia antes. Mas no fim, para minha surpresa, quem estava ali era a minha mãe. Ela não costumava me visitar no trabalho, mas decidi não me focar naquilo. Eu terminaria a aula e depois resolvo isso.

Tudo estava tão difícil, não era para ser assim. Por mais que eu soubesse que estava fazendo o que minha consciência exigia, eu sentia falta dele, eu queria sua companhia e muitas vezes eu tinha que lutar para manter meu controle e não ligar para ele apenas para ouvir sua voz.

_ O que eu tenho feito da minha vida!? _

\- Oi, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Eu me aproximei dela quando finalmente me vi livre das garotas ao final da aula.

\- Oh não, eu vim te buscar para tomarmos um café juntas - ela garantiu de maneira direta.

\- Apenas nós duas? - eu questionei desconfiada seguindo ate a saída ao seu lado.

\- Algum problema?

\- Estou tentando adivinhar qual será o método de tortura que você vai utilizar desta vez - eu respirei fundo.

Minha mãe parou de caminhar, me lançando um olhar atravessado que demonstrava o quanto havia ficado chateada com aquele comentário.

\- Método de tortura? Eu estou tentando passar um tempo com você e você chama de tortura? - ela murmurou descontente.

\- Bem você não é conhecida por passar tanto tempo comigo - eu devolvi voltando a caminhar.

Minha mãe logo me seguiu com passos obstinados, pronta para iniciar uma discussão que eu poderia muito bem dispensar.

\- Foi você quem nos afastou todo esse tempo!

\- Bem, foram vocês que me colocaram em um colégio interno assim que tive idade!

\- Como você é injusta, nós fizemos de tudo para realizar o seu sonho - ela segurou meu braço - nós sempre estivemos presentes em cada detalhe.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior, me sentindo horrível pelo o que eu falei. Ela estava certa, os dois sempre me ajudaram em tudo para que eu pudesse seguir meu sonho e sabia que apesar de estarem longe, sempre fizeram o possível para serem presentes.

\- Desculpe, mas vocês tem sido insistentes nessa história de punição e...

\- Rose, nós apenas estamos tentando ser presentes na sua vida e na vida dessa criança - ela respirou fundo - tudo bem, a parte do Lamaze pode ter sido um exagero, mas nós realmente queremos estar com você. Ou você vai nos afastar dessa maneira?

Eu respirei fundo decidindo dar uma chance a ela.

\- Tudo bem, nós podemos tomar um café juntas - eu murmurei.

\- Perfeito! - ela sorriu passando por mim - vamos, seu pai está nos esperando em casa.

Eu pisquei atordoada antes de me apressar em acompanha-la. Os dois haviam alugado uma boa casa na cidade onde se hospedariam até o nascimento do Henry, mas eu raramente os visitava. Na verdade, o que geralmente acontecia era o contrário.

\- Nós vamos tomar café na sua casa?

\- Porque não? É um lugar agradável, não vejo motivos para...

\- Tudo bem, nós vamos - eu revirei os olhos decidindo não discutir.

Eu entrei no carro ao lado de minha mãe, e alguns minutos depois estávamos estacionando na frente de sua casa. Eu pisquei atordoada ao notar a grande movimentação do lado de dentro, me virando para minha mãe em seguida que mantinha uma expressão tranquila.

\- Mãe, o que é isso?

\- Eu pensei que você gostaria da companhia de suas amigas - ela deu de ombros como se não fosse nada de especial - elas trouxeram presentes...

Eu absorvi a informação por alguns segundos enquanto processava o que aquilo significava, me emocionando em seguida. Eu pensava que o chá de bebê que as garotas fizeram antes que eu saísse de Vegas fosse o único que eu teria.

\- Mãe você organizou um chá de bebê para mim?

\- Não é grande coisa, seria uma vergonha se você não tivesse um - ela declarou antes de sair do carro.

Eu me apressei, em segui-la, a interceptando antes de entrar na casa antes de abraça-la.

\- Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso, Obrigada - eu funguei me controlando para não chorar.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Rosemarie. Não fique tão emotiva - ela revirou os olhos - vamos eu ainda tenho que te constranger muito hoje - ela se livrou de meu abraço antes de seguir até a porta, me deixando para traz com um meio sorriso estampado no rosto.

Ela abriu a porta e entrou na casa comigo em seu encalço, nós subimos as escadas que nos levaria até a sala de estar no segundo andar. Ao chegar no cômodo, eu não pude parar de sorrir ao ver todas as pessoas que estavam presentes. Sonya, yeva e olena, Dominic, vasilisa e Sydney estavam todas acomodadas na grande sala da casa de minha mãe, sendo servidas de pequenos canapés por uma das empregadas que os dois conseguiram contratar para sua estadia. Meu sorriso porém morreu ao ver quem estava ao lado de Karolina, bebericando uma xícara com um líquido quente.

Tasha olhou em minha direção, enquanto eu piscava atordoada com a surpresa de sua presença. Apesar de vê-la vez ou outra pela cidade, nós não ficávamos no mesmo ambiente desde o dia em que ela e Dimitri terminaram.

\- A irmã do Belikov me ajudou a convidar as pessoas - minha mãe sussurrou enquanto elas aplaudiam minha entrada animadas - procurei convidar todas as suas amigas.

\- Obrigada mãe - eu forcei um sorriso, tentando não focar minha atenção em Tasha.

Eu logo me vi envolvida por cada uma das pessoas que estavam presentes ali, eu gastei alguns minutos conversado com cada uma das convidadas, evitando deliberadamente Natasha que não parava de me observar um segundo sequer.

\- Então, quando ela finalmente decidiu nascer, todos na sala de parto começaram a chorar e me disseram que ela era a bebê mais linda que já tinham visto e quando me entregaram ela eu só conseguia pensar  _ "meu Deus, essa é a coisa mais feia que eu já vi" _ \- minha mãe chocou a todos relatando sua experiência de parto.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que eu ouvia a história, na verdade era algo que ela gostava de compartilhar e apesar do choque das mulheres presentes, com exceção de Yeva que pareceu considerar aquilo algo completamente natural, realmente não era algo que me ofendia.

\- Rose sua mãe é realmente... - Sonya sussurrou ao meu lado.

\- Maluca? - eu a interrompi - tudo bem mãe, eu fui um bebê feio, eu já entendi...

\- Não se preocupe queria, você se tornou uma adulta linda, é o que importa - meu pai garantiu entrando na sala onde estávamos reunidas.

\- O que foi uma boa coisa, já que graças a essa beleza meu irmão se interessou por você e surgiu o Henry - Sonya me provocou, arrancando risos das garotas ali reunidas, enquanto eu desviei o olhar me sentindo sem graça pela presença de Natasha.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar de relance, e pude vê-la sussurrando algo para Karo.

Sonya decidiu se manter sempre ao meu lado, ela estava decidida a me contar todos os detalhes de sua relação com Rolan e aquilo parecia o suficiente para que ela não notasse meu desconforto pela presença de Natasha. Após abrir os presentes que cada uma havia levado, dessa vez mais informada sobre o uso de cada coisa que ganhei, eu decidi me afastar um pouco das convidadas, saindo por uma das portas de vidro que me levava até uma sacada que dava vista para as montanhas cobertas de neve do Colorado. Eu me abracei quando a brisa gelada me atingiu, eu não deveria estar ali sem casaco algum no meio do inverno, mas de certa forma me ajudava a clarear um pouco minha mente. Caminhei até o parapeito, observando a entrada da casa tranquilamente.

Alguns instantes depois eu ouvi passos se aproximando, mas não me importei em virar para descobrir quem estava ali, provavelmente era minha mãe me trazendo o casaco ou a maluca da Yeva tentando me convencer a comer alguma coisa, mas quando a pessoa finalmente parou ao meu lado, eu não soube exatamente o que fazer.

Natasha se debruçou sobre o peitoril ao meu lado, observando a paisagem despreocupadamente. Eu mordi o lábio inferior sentindo meu coração acelerar com sua presença. Porque ela estava ali? O que ela quer comigo? Eu ensaiei mentalmente algumas vezes uma forma de puxar um assunto e saciar minha curiosidade, mas nada parecia o bastante.

\- Obrigada pelo presente, a jaqueta que você comprou para o Henry é linda - eu comentei finalmente olhando em sua direção.

\- Eu comprei há algum tempo já - ela sorriu - Dimitri estava comigo, ele garantiu que você gostaria...

\- Oh... - eu desviei o olhar diante da menção do nome do pai do meu filho, sentindo a culpa começar a me consumir.

O silencio voltou a reinar entre nós, dessa vez eu desisti de rompe-lo.

\- Quando sua mãe me convidou, eu não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia vir - ela começou após alguns momentos - eu comentei com Karo que talvez a situação ficasse estranha se eu viesse, sabe, com tudo o que aconteceu.

Eu me mantive em silencio sentindo meu coração acelerar. Eu não queria olhar em sua direção, não sabia o que esperar a seguir.

\- Eu estive com Dimitri ontem e isso meio que me obrigou a tomar uma decisão - ela prosseguiu - eu não tinha estado realmente com ele desde que terminamos e ontem acabamos conversando e...

\- Eu sinto muito por tudo - eu soltei me virando em direção a ela - Tasha, eu nunca quis atrapalhar o seu relacionamento...

Ela me encarou surpresa, antes de morder o lábio inferior e respirar fundo.

\- Rose...

\- De verdade - eu a interrompi, mas ela não permitiu que eu prosseguisse.

\- Você pode me deixar falar? - ela respirou fundo mais uma vez.

\- Claro... - eu desviei o olhar para o chão, sentindo uma tristeza e constrangimento tomar conta de mim.

Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, eu queria apenas seguir minha vida e fingir que estava tudo bem, mesmo sabendo que no fundo, eu estava despedaçada.

-Olha, eu não posso falar que meu termino com Dimitri foi fácil. Na verdade eu fiquei péssima, eu realmente gostava dele e me senti traída, deixada de lado... - ela começou.

\- Nunca aconteceu nada entre nós dois - eu arregalei os olhos - ele foi fiel, de verdade...

\- Você realmente precisa me deixar falar - ela forçou um sorriso.

\- Desculpe - eu murmurei - pode falar.

\- Eu não vou falar que não fiquei magoada com o que aconteceu, você precisa entender, eu amo Dimitri e isso não vai mudar - ela começou, fazendo com que meu coração se apertasse - ele e eu temos uma longa historia, muito antes de vocês se conhecerem, nossa amizade sempre foi sincera e cheia de sentimentos.

Meu coração batia com força em meu peito, meu desejo era sair dali imediatamente e deixa-la para trás. Eu não queria ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sobre aquilo, eu não precisava de mais nada para que aquele sentimento de culpa crescesse em mim.

\- Tasha...

\- Eu sempre fiz tudo por ele, Rose. E quando nós finalmente ficamos juntos, eu fiquei tão feliz - ela prosseguiu como se eu não tivesse falado nada - foi esse sentimento por ele que fez com que eu insistisse nesse relacionamento quando você apareceu.

Ela fez uma pausa, desviando o olhar e suspirando enquanto observava a paisagem que se abria à nossa frente.

\- Mas no final, não era para ser. E é por isso que eu engoli o meu orgulho e vim aqui. Sabe, acho que devíamos resolver as coisas...

\- Eu não entendi - eu franzi o cenho.

O que ela quer? tirar satisfação por eu ter estragado seu namoro?

\- Eu conversei com Dimitri ontem, ele me contou sobre como as coisas estavam entre vocês dois.

\- Tasha, eu prometi a você...

\- Rose, você garantiu que não lutaria por Dimitri e você cumpriu isso. O nosso término envolveu muito mais do que você - ela foi enfática.

\- O que você está dizendo? - eu lhe olhei desconfiada.

\- Eu sei que não foi sua intenção, Rose. Mas uma coisa que eu aprendi é que os sentimentos aparecem quando nós menos esperamos. Não é algo que possamos controlar - ela garantiu - e se é isso que está acontecendo, você não deve deixar de ser feliz por minha causa.

Eu entendi direito? ela disse realmente isso?

\- Porque você está fazendo isso? - eu balbuciei.

\- Eu te disse...

\- Você me disse que o ama - eu apontei.

\- Sim, e por isso eu desejo que ele seja feliz - ela explicou - e vou torcer para que um dia eu encontre alguém que sinta o mesmo por mim.

Ela me deu as costas, seguindo em direção à porta que a levaria de volta para dentro da casa.

\- Tchau Rose, eu espero que vocês fiquem bem - ela garantiu me deixando para trás, completamente atordoada.

Eu sentia meu coração acelerar cada vez mais, aquela conversa com Natasha realmente me pegou de surpresa e eu não sabia o que sentir.

Eu não conseguia explicar o que sentia dentro de mim, todas as minhas razões e certezas haviam sido abaladas naquele momento e ainda assim, eu não conseguia entender qual era o meu problema.

Como eu poderia voltar atrás depois de tudo o que falei para Dimitri? E como eu poderia lidar com Mikhail? Como eu poderia ter esse bebe se não consigo sequer resolver minha vida amorosa? Eu me debrucei no parapeito sentindo meus olhos se enxerem de lagrimas ao pensar em Dimitri? Eu teria o conhecido como conheço agora? O sentimento seria o mesmo?

\- Rose, o que você está fazendo aí? - meu pai se aproximou, retirando o próprio casaco e colocando em meus ombros - você vai congelar.

Eu continuei em silencio, ainda pensando no que tinha acontecido. Henry se moveu dentro de mim, me passando um pouco de conforto. Meu pai permaneceu ao meu lado, ele não falou nada, apenas ficou ali, até que eu estivesse pronta para me manifestar.

\- Pai, eu sou uma decepção? - eu suspirei.

\- Porque você seria uma decepção, Rose? - ele questionou de maneira despreocupada sem me olhar diretamente.

\- Olha tudo no que eu me meti, engravidei de um desconhecido, mudei de cidade, estou presa nessa situação confusa, em um relacionamento por conveniência e nem sei ao certo o que devo sentir! - acabei soltando tudo de uma vez, sem sequer uma pausa para respirar.

Meu pai respirou fundo e se virou em minha direção.

\- Rose, em uma situação perfeita você estaria gravida sem estar em um relacionamento, teria deixado toda sua vida para trás a fim de viver o desconhecido dessa maneira? Não!

Eu desviei o olhar para o chão me sentindo ainda mais melancólica.

\- Mas você não é perfeita, e eu fico feliz que não seja - ele apoiou o dedo indicador em meu queixo, me obrigando a olhar em sua direção - Apesar de tudo, você conseguiu algo bom aqui. O Belikov é um bom rapaz e será um bom pai, vocês conseguem se entender bem e tenho certeza que serão ótimos criando essa criança.

Eu pisquei na tentativa de afastar as lagrimas, mas elas finalmente saíram, correndo por meu rosto.

\- E se você está nesse relacionamento com o veterinário por conveniência, você sempre tem a alternativa de terminar. Então a resposta é não, eu não estou decepcionado com você. Mas vou ficar se você sacrificar sua felicidade apenas para viver de aparências. Ele secou as lagrimas que marcavam minhas bochechas antes de passar o braço por meu ombro.

\- Vamos entrar, o que não precisamos agora é que você fique resfriada.

Eu caminhei ao seu lado, absorvendo tudo o que havia acontecido na ultima hora. Meu pai tinha razão, eu precisava tomar uma atitude. Não sei exatamente o que fazer em relação ao Dimitri, depois de tudo o que aconteceu ele certamente não quer nem olhar para mim, mas em relação ao Mikhail eu preciso tomar uma atitude. Não tenho mais como sustentar um segundo sequer aquela situação.


	22. capitulo 22 - I hear the echo of the promise I made

I hear the echo of the promise I made

When you're strong you can stand on your own

But those words grow distant as I look at your face

No, I don't wanna go it alone

Forever - Kiss

\----------------------------------

Dimitri

Eu estava deitado em minha cama semiconsciente, mais um pouco e eu seria guiado ao estado de sono profundo que eu tanto desejava. Foi quando o som vindo de meu celular me despertou. Eu tateei sonolento o criado mudo em busca do aparelho, encontrando uma mensagem de Rose ali.

**"Você está acordado?"**

Eu franzi o cenho, me sentado na cama tentando encontrar algum sentido naquela mensagem. Rose havia se afastado muito de mim no último mês e eu não esperava aquele contato.

**" Algum problema?"**

Eu devolvi a pergunta.

**" Eu apenas não consigo dormir."**

**" Porque não?"**

Eu respondi me sentindo intrigado pela situação. Eu me lembrei da época em que passávamos horas trocando mensagens, parecia que fazia uma eternidade desde que isso acontecera.

**" Henry está agitado e eu não consigo colocar o gelo no pé "**

Eu voltei a franzir o cenho ao ler o fim da mensagem. Então, para satisfazer minha curiosidade acabei ligando para ela.

\- Oi, espero não ter te atrapalhado - sua voz soou um tanto receosa do outro lado.

\- O que aconteceu com seu pé? - eu questionei imediatamente.

\- Eu pisei em falso no último degrau da escada e torci o tornozelo - ela explicou - não foi Nada demais.

\- Você quer ir no hospital ver isso? - eu questionei preocupado - Onde está o Tanner?

Silêncio foi a única resposta que eu tive para minha pergunta por alguns segundos, e quando ela voltou a se manifestar, sua voz não estava tão firme.

\- Não precisa, eu vou deixar o pé pra cima e vou ficar bem. Eu vou deixar você dormir, boa noite Dimitri...

Ela desligou em seguida, não me dando tempo de me despedir. Eu passei alguns segundos observando o aparelho em minhas mãos antes de tomar minha decisão.

Eu me levantei e troquei de roupa e alguns minutos depois eu estava tocando a campainha de sua casa. Rose não demorou a atender a porta, parecendo realmente surpresa por me ver ali.

\- Dimitri...

\- Me deixa ver o seu tornozelo - eu pedi entrando na casa assim que ela me deu passagem.

Panqueca dormia próximo a lareira, logo se levantou e correu em minha direção a fim de me recepcionar.

\- Sério que você veio aqui só por isso? - ela escondeu um sorriso antes de mancar ligeiramente até um dos sofás, se acomodando ali.

Eu a segui, me ajoelhando no chão a sua frente e estudando seu tornozelo, onde uma série de hematomas começavam a se formar.

\- Eu vou pegar o gelo - eu expliquei me levantando - não parece quebrado.

\- Obrigada, doutor Belikov - ela zombou enquanto eu seguia até a cozinha.

Eu ignorei sua provocação, seguindo até sua geladeira com panqueca em meu encalço.

\- Eu coloquei uma bolsa térmica no congelador - eu ouvi a voz de Rose vindo da sala.

Eu localizei a bolsa, a envolvi em um pano e voltei para a sala, onde ela ainda estava acomodada no sofá, conversando com Henry que se movia em sua barriga.

Eu me sentei no sofá indicando que ela se esticasse e colocasse o pé sobre minha perna para que eu colocasse a bolsa ali. Ela puxou o pé assim que sentiu o contato da bolsa gelada com sua pele, mas logo relaxou, permitindo que eu cuidasse de seus hematomas.

Nós nos mantivemos em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Fazia tempo que não compartilhávamos um momento como aquele e creio que nenhum dos dois queria estragar falando qualquer coisa.

Minha mente trabalhava freneticamente pensando no que aquela mudança de atitude poderia significar, Rose nunca mais tinha me mandado uma mensagem, me ligado ou sequer manteve uma conversa natural comigo. Até mesmo na última consulta de pré natal ela preferiu que os pais a levassem, apenas me dando um rápido relatório sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo com nosso filho.

Eu observei sua barriga se movendo cada vez que Henry se mexia em seu útero, eu não pude conter um meio sorriso.

\- Acho que ele está mudando de posição - ela explicou - eu tenho sentido bastante desconforto quando ele se mexe...

\- Eu posso? - eu questionei observando toda aquela movimentação, eu não sentia meu filho se mexer a mais de um mês e sentia falta daquilo.

\- Você não tem que pedir permissão - ela se ajeitou, retirando o pé de minha perna e se aproximando de mim.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar desconfiado por sua mudança de postura, mas me mantive em silencio, levando minha mão ate sua barriga. Eu senti o primeiro movimento quase que imediatamente quando minha mão tocou sua pele.

Rose sorriu, colocando sua mão sobre a minha, fazendo com que eu me focasse no contato de nossas peles, sem saber ao certo como reagir.

\- Ele está agitado - eu comentei.

\- Ele estava com saudades - ela garantiu - faz tempo que ele não ouve sua voz.

\- Bom, eu pensei que depois de tudo o que aconteceu...

\- Nós ainda somos amigos, não somos, Dimitri? - ela olhou em meus olhos.

Eu franzi o cenho diante daquele comentário, mas o que eu esperava? Depois de tudo o que ela falou em nossa última conversa, eu seria tolo se esperasse algo diferente, provavelmente ela pensa apenas estar fazendo o melhor para nosso filho, e ela está correta.

\- Você vai na festa da Sonya? - eu busquei um assunto neutro.

\- Acho que se eu perdesse, sua irmã me buscaria em casa - ela sorriu.

\- Vocês se aproximaram bastante - eu indiquei que ela voltasse a apoiar o pé em minha perna.

Rose logo obedeceu e nós dois voltamos aquela posição confortável de antes. Estávamos próximos, mas mantínhamos uma distância aceitável. Não que isso fizesse muita diferença para mim, toda aquela proximidade era uma tortura, principalmente sabendo que eu jamais poderia fazer o que desejava.

\- Sim, e pra mim tem sido ótimo. Eu sinto falta da mia, então é bom ter alguém para conversar aqui.

\- Vocês duas conversam sobre tudo? - eu decidi satisfazer uma curiosidade e quem sabe aplacar a preocupação que rondava minha mente sempre que pensava em minha irmã.

\- Quer saber se a gente fala sobre você, camarada? - ela me provocou, usando o pé para cutucar minhas costelas.

Eu o segurei com firmeza, mantendo meu olhar preso ao dela. Eu não queria ir por aquele caminho, não importa o que ela pensa que está fazendo.

\- Na verdade, eu queria saber se ela fala algo sobre o Rolan. Eu estou preocupado com ela.

A postura de Rose mudou imediatamente, ela se ajeitou no sofá, me observando com uma expressão desconfiada.

\- Ela fala algumas coisas. Porque você está preocupado?

\- Ela é minha irmã, é minha obrigação me preocupar com ela. Alem disso, eu não confio nele!

\- Finalmente! - Rose suspirou aliviada.

\- Como?

\- Ela diz que ele mudou e todo mundo parece apoiar isso - ela começou - mas qual é, será que todos esqueceram que esse foi o cara que a abandonou grávida!? Sabe, eu mais do que ninguém entendo o que é ter que fazer coisas que você não quer pensando na felicidade do seu filho, mas essa situação é diferente!

Eu franzi o cenho ao notar o que ela disse. Ela está realmente fazendo tudo isso apenas por conta do Henry?

\- Enfim, eu nunca te perdoaria se você tivesse feito o que ele fez - ela prosseguiu.

\- Eu nunca faria..

\- Eu não disse que faria - ela me cortou - a questão é, ela está confiando no cara cegamente, crente de que dessa vez tudo dará certo. Mas na minha opinião ele vai fugir ao menor sinal de dificuldade e vai deixa-la com um coração partido. Sem falar na Dasha...

Eu deixei de lado a questão "nós" e me foquei em minha irmã. Eu certamente não confiava nele e pensava que ele poderia magoa-la, mas ver tudo isso sendo exposto dessa maneira por Rose era mais um motivo de preocupação.

\- E como eu impeço isso? - eu questionei.

\- Você não impede - ela deu de ombros - se você se envolver, fizer qualquer coisa, Sonya te culpará quando tudo der errado. O que você tem que fazer é ficar ao lado dela quando isso acontecer.

\- Quando - eu repeti pensativo.

\- Eu reconheço cafajestes quando eu os vejo, Dimitri - ela respirou fundo se levantando - e sinto muito, mas é o que Rolan é.

Eu me mantive em silencio absorvendo tudo o que ela tinha acabado de me dizer. Eu poderia realmente deixar de me envolver nisso?

\- Então... você quer assistir um filme, ou algo assim? - Rose mordeu o lábio inferior me observando ainda sentado em seu sofá.

\- Não, já passa da meia noite, é melhor eu ir para casa e deixar você descansar - eu me levantei imediatamente.

\- Mas..

\- Boa noite, Rose. Até a festa - eu me inclinei, beijando seu rosto antes de seguir até a porta.

~~**~~

Eu estacionei o carro na frente da casa de Rose, enviando uma mensagem para ela, avisando que eu já havia chegado. Eu estava a caminho da casa de minha mãe quando recebi uma ligação de Sonya pedindo que buscasse a mãe de meu filho. Aparentemente Rose havia combinado com Sonya de ajuda-la a se arrumar para a festa de aniversario de minha irmã.

Rose e eu havíamos nos reaproximado um pouco depois de eu ter ido à sua casa dois dias atrás, não era exatamente o tipo de aproximação que estávamos acostumados, mas era alguma coisa. De fato, eu começava a me perguntar se talvez eu devesse ter alguma esperança para o futuro, já que pelos comentários que ouvi, Rose não estava mais com Mikhail Tanner.

Eu procurava não me iludir tanto, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu no natal, mas ainda assim era difícil negar que eu ainda sentia algo por ela.

Rose saiu de sua casa, se apressando para entrar no carro por conta da neve que caia insistentemente desde ontem. A barriga de Rose estava cada vez maior, era começo de fevereiro e já tínhamos entrado na contagem regressiva para o nascimento de Henry, a partir do meio do mês, ele poderia chegar sem aviso algum e eu percebia o quanto aquela proximidade com o parto estava causando ansiedade na garota.

\- Hey camarada, pensei que você tinha me esquecido - Rose sorriu assim que tomou seu lugar no banco do carona.

\- Vamos, Sonya vai me matar se eu demorar mais - eu ignorei seu comentário escondendo um pequeno sorriso.

Nós ficamos em silêncio os poucos minutos até chegar a casa de minha mãe. Sonya esperava ansiosamente por Rose e a afastou de mim assim que passamos pela porta de entrada, eu observei as duas subindo apressadas para o quarto de Sonya antes de dar de ombros e seguir até a cozinha, onde eu podia ouvir minha avó, minha mãe e minha irmã mais velha conversando.

\- Está torto - eu ouvi minha avó declarar antes de entrar na cozinha.

As três estavam em volta da bancada, analisando um bolo que havia sido colocado ali em cima.

\- Não está torto - karo garantiu.

\- Se você prestar bem atenção, vai ver que está pendendo um pouco para a esquerda - minha mãe concordou com minha avó, se aproximando para olhar mais de perto.

\- É quase imperceptível - Karo respirou fundo - ninguém vai notar.

\- Eu estou notando - Yeva garantiu.

\- Ola...

As três olharam em minha direção antes de minha irmã se manifestar.

\- Dimka, o bolo está torto?

Eu observei o bolo decorado, não encontrando nenhum defeito aparente.

\- Eu não..

\- Se você olhar de perto - minha mãe me instruiu.

\- Então é só não olhar! - Karo reclamou - para que vocês pediram para que eu fizesse o bolo se vão colocar defeito?

\- Mas..

\- Talvez seja melhor eu tirar esse bolo daqui - eu sugeri - está ótimo e tenho certeza que Sonya vai gostar.

\- Obrigada - Karo suspirou aliviada - eu vou tomar um banho, já que não pretendo participar da festa suja de cobertura de bolo!

Nós observamos Karo se afastar, me deixando na companhia das outras duas mulheres.

\- Porque ela fez o bolo? Pensei que tivessem encomendado tudo - eu questionei ajudando minha mãe tirar os canapés das caixas do restaurante e coloca-los em uma bandeja.

\- Nós encomendamos, mas houve algum tipo de mal entendido e enviaram apenas a parte salgada, por sorte, Rolan se ofereceu para buscar Vika no aeroporto para que Karo pudesse fazer o bolo.

Eu não gostei muito daquela informação, minha confiança em Rolan já era pouca, ainda mais depois da conversa com Rose e pelo o que eu pude observar de Viktoria na ultima vez que ela veio também não serviu para me tranquilizar.

\- E ela fez um bolo torto - Minha avó reclamou.

\- Vamos babushka, está quase imperceptível - eu sorri apanhando uma das bandejas - onde você quer que eu deixe isso, mama?

\- Eu estou percebendo - minha avó deu de ombros seguindo para a sala enquanto minha mãe me indicava a mesa onde estava organizando tudo.

A festa seria simples, apenas uma comemoração reunindo a família e amigos mais próximos de Sonya, mas ainda assim, ela estava extremamente animada, então estávamos fazendo o possível para deixar tudo perfeito.

Eu ajudei minha mãe a arrumar a mesa enquanto minha avó permaneceu ao lado da janela que dava para a frente da casa. Eu estranhei sua atitude, ela não deixava de observar algo com uma expressão desconfiada, mas decidi não me envolver. Minha avó não era conhecida por ter atitudes normais.

Ela se afastou da janela e alguns segundos depois Vika passou pela porta da frente, sendo seguida por Rolan que carregava suas malas.

\- Obrigada, Rolan. De verdade, eu não sei como te agradecer - Vika sorriu para o rapaz - você pode me ajudar a levar as malas para meu quarto...

\- Ou você pode deixar aqui perto da porta mesmo e o Dimitri leva depois - Minha avó retrucou imediatamente.

Eu franzi o cenho, alternando o olhar entre eles. Vika parecia surpresa com a reação de minha avó enquanto Rolan parecia de alguma forma deslocado. Yeva porem, manteve um olhar firme sobre os dois me fazendo crer que talvez eu não fosse o único a desconfiar daquela situação.

\- Mas...

\- Eu vou para o hotel, me arrumar para a festa - Rolan interrompeu os protestos de Vika - foi um prazer ajudar, se precisarem de qualquer coisa...

\- Muito obrigada Rolan - Minha mãe sorriu, parecendo alheia a situação que se desenrolava ali - é muito bom poder contar com uma ajuda extra.

Eu segurei um gemido frustrado ao notar a inocência de minha mãe. Não é possível que ela realmente confie que ele tenha mudado após abandonar a namorada grávida!

\- Eu vou subir então, se o Dimka puder levar minhas malas - Vika mordeu o lábio inferior ao observar Rolan partir com certa decepção.

Essa garota não pode estar falando sério!

Eu realmente vou ter uma conversa com ela, ela tem que pensar na própria irmã e tentar não flertar com o pai da filha dela. Ou pelo menos não soar como se estivesse flertando com ele.

\- Eu vou terminar as coisas aqui e então eu levo - eu garanti voltando minha atenção para minha tarefa anterior.

Vika subiu imediatamente e minha avó não se importou em disfarçar antes de segui-la. Talvez ela assuma a responsabilidade de colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Viktoria.

Eu levei alguns minutos para terminar de ajudar minha mãe a arrumar a mesa de comida e logo segui até as malas de Vika, que continuavam no mesmo lugar que Rolan tinha deixado. Eu as carreguei escada acima, franzindo o cenho ao ouvir sussurros alterados ao me aproximar da porta do quarto de minha irmã que estava entreaberta.

Eu entrei no quarto, encontrando Vika revirando a própria bolsa em um gesto nervoso enquanto Yeva se apoiava em sua bengala e mantinha uma expressão dura para minha irmã.

\- Eu já disse que você está imaginando coisas - Vika murmurou sem olha-la diretamente.

Eu coloquei as malas no chão, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

\- Eu posso ser velha, mas não sou louca e muito menos cega, Viktoria. Eu sei o que eu vi - minha avó acusou - e é melhor você contar para sua irmã, ou eu serei obrigada a fazer.

\- Você enlouqueceu!? - Ela finalmente se ergueu, encarando minha avó com uma expressão assustada - não tem o que contar!

\- O que aconteceu? - eu interrompi as duas.

\- Nada - Vika declarou imediatamente - Yeva enlouqueceu.

Minha avó caminhou até a porta com passos obstinados, a escancarando sem cerimonia alguma.

\- SONYA - minha avó gritou, fazendo Vika arregalar os olhos.

\- Babushka, o que...

\- Yeva! - Vika exclamou avançando em direção à velha senhora.

Yeva girou sua bengala com uma destreza que não esperávamos para uma mulher de sua idade, acertando a lateral da coxa de Vika, fazendo com que ela interrompesse seus passos, olhando para a avó assustada.

\- Calada! - ela sibilou antes de voltar a erguer a voz - Sonya, venha aqui agora!

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Eu voltei a interrogar as duas.

Vika gemeu antes de se jogar na cama, parecendo mortificada.

\- Conte a ele, Viktoria. Vamos!

\- Me contar o que? - eu cruzei os braços sentindo a urgência do tom de minha avó.

\- É a minha vida, não tem nada para contar - Vika se levantou da cama em um pulo - Não sei o que você espera que eu diga!

Nós ouvimos a porta do quarto de Sonya se abrir e seus passos se aproximarem do quarto. Sonya entrou no comodo sendo seguida de perto por Rose, ela já estava completamente arrumara para a festa, faltando apenas calçar os sapatos.

\- Babushka, me chamou? - Ela questionou.

\- Vika? - eu indaguei ainda tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo.

Ela cruzou os braços, preferindo se manter em silencio mesmo diante de meu olhar questionador.

\- Você não tem nada para contar, Viktoria? - Yeva insistiu.

\- Não, eu não tenho - ela devolveu em um tom petulante se sentando na cama.

Rose se colocou ao meu lado, parecendo tão perdida quanto Sonya.

\- O que está acontecendo, camarada? - ela sussurrou.

\- Eu não sei...

\- Se você não contar, eu conto - Yeva ameaçou.

Sonya alternou o olhar entre nós, claramente desconfortável com a situação, eu desconfiava do que minha avó queria que ela contasse, mas realmente esperava estar errado.

\- Vika, o que está acontecendo? - Sonya questionou com incerteza.

Vika mordeu o lábio inferior sem olhar diretamente para a irmã. Eu olhei para minha avó e naquele momento eu soube que a decepção de Sonya não viria apenas de Rolan.

\- Vika... - eu gemi desgostoso.

\- Eu não fiz nada de errado - ela procurou se justificar.

\- Ficar aos beijos com o namorado da sua irmã na frente de casa no dia do aniversario dela não é nada de errado!? - minha avó ergueu a voz atraindo a atenção imediata de Sonya.

Eu fechei os olhos diante da comprovação de minhas suspeitas, como ela pode fazer isso!? E aquele Bastardo, eu vou mata-lo. Definitivamente vou mata-lo!

Sonya piscou atordoada diante da informação, ela perdeu ligeiramente a cor enquanto tentava emitir algum som.

\- Isso não vai ser bom - Rose murmurou ao meu lado.

\- Vika, do que ela está falando? - Sonya finalmente recuperou sua voz - Porque você estava com o Rolan?

\- Não foi assim! - Vika ergueu a voz - ele foi me buscar no aeroporto e...

\- Você decidiu agradecer? - Yeva ironizou.

Ela realmente não estava ajudando.

\- Mas...

\- Você e Rolan... Vocês dois? - Sonya balbuciou.

\- Camarada, talvez seja melhor a gente sair - Rose sussurrou.

\- Eu não vou ficar aqui - Vika murmurou se levantando e seguindo em direção à porta do quarto.

\- Você vai sair? Você enlouqueceu? - Sonya ergueu a voz - você está tendo um caso com o meu namorado!

Sim, ela enlouqueceu, é a unica explicação possível!

\- Ele não é seu namorado - Vika alegou imediatamente.

\- Como é? - Rose acabou se envolvendo - Ele é o pai da Dasha!

\- Apenas isso!

\- Apenas...

\- Vika, você perdeu a razão - eu rosnei segurando seu braço, impedindo que ela saísse do quarto - todos sabem do relacionamento dos dois.

\- Eles tem uma filha, só isso. Eles não estão juntos - Vika garantiu - ele me disse.

\- Porque ele é um desgraçado, como você pode ser tão burra!? - Rose exclamou deixando totalmente de lado a ideia de deixar as duas resolverem sozinhas.

\- Eu não sou...

\- É mentira - Sonya choramingou.

Eu respirei fundo tentando recuperar minha calma. Eu não queria ver minha irmã sofrer, mas nós tentamos avisar, eu pelo menos tentei!

\- O que ele disse para você? - eu questionei Vika.

\- Nós nos encontramos em Chicago, ele mora lá e me procurou e nós nos damos bem - ela alternou o olhar entre nós - ele garantiu que vocês dois são apenas amigos por causa da Dasha.

\- É mentira! - Sonya gritou - você sabe que é! Você nos viu na ação de graças e no natal, você sabia e ainda assim...

\- Você se iludiu, ele não estava com você e não sabia como contar isso - Vika insistiu.

\- Eu não sei se ela é estupida ou sem caráter - Yeva murmurou.

\- Vika, apenas cala a droga da boca - eu rosnei ao notar as lagrimas começarem a descer pelo rosto de minha irmã.

\- Ela que foi estúpida, ele abandonou ela gravida e ela realmente pensou que ele apenas voltaria com ela? - Vika revirou os olhos.

Eu me surpreendi ao ver aquela atitude em minha irmã, e pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida eu quis realmente castiga-la.

\- Ele estava comigo, ele disse que se mudaria para Aspen para ficar perto de mim e da Dasha - Sonya gritou em resposta - Você quem foi estúpida!

\- Ele abandonou sua irmã grávida e você se envolveu com ele mesmo assim e ela é estúpida? - Rose rebateu se colocando entre Sonya e Vika.

\- Ele se arrependeu e mudou - Vika afirmou com um tom de desespero em sua voz - ele não faria isso comigo e foi ela quem entendeu errado, ele queria estar ao lado da filha, apenas isso.

\- Sua mentirosa! - Sonya gritou em resposta - você tinha que ter pensado em mim, eu sou sua irmã!

Aquilo foi o suficiente para mim, eu sai do quarto, caminhando determinado em direção as escadas. Eu já tinha ouvido o suficiente para tomar uma decisão.

Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado.

Passos apressados me seguiram e eu não precisei olhar para descobrir quem me seguia. Eu ainda ouvia a discussão de minhas duas irmãs que ficava cada vez mais alta.

\- Onde você está indo camarada? - Rose questionou ofegante pelo esforço para me acompanhar.

\- Não corra - eu murmurei.

\- Então anda mais devagar - ela suplicou quando alcançamos as escadas.

Eu atendi seu pedido para evitar que ela se apressasse na escada, mas minha mente estava feita, Rolan aprenderia a manter distancia de qualquer uma de minhas irmãs!

\- Onde você vai? - Rose voltou a questionar.

\- Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado - Eu murmurei esperando que ela fosse tentar me impedir.

Minha mãe e minha irmã estavam na sala, olhando assustadas para a confusão que se desenrolava no andar de cima.

\- Dimka, o que aconteceu? - Minha mãe questionou.

Eu não respondi, segui em direção a porta enquanto Rose gritava um resumo do que aconteceu enquanto corria para me alcançar. Entrei no carro, me preparando para dar partida quando Rose assumiu o lugar no banco do passageiro.

\- O que...

\- Vamos logo camarada, você não vai me excluir disso - ela declarou colocando o cinto de segurança.

Eu pensei em discutir, mas acabei desistindo, dando partida no carro e seguindo em direção ao hotel onde Rolan se hospedava sempre que vinha visitar minha irmã.

\- O que você pretende fazer? Sabe, além de matar o desgraçado - Rose rompeu o silencio.

\- Você pensa que é uma piada - eu murmurei irritado após lhe lançar um olhar enviesado.

\- Na verdade não, eu acho que você está certo - Ela deu de ombros - ele passou os limites, merece que você quebre a cara dele.

Eu escondi um meio sorriso, sentindo sua presença apaziguar um pouco a tempestade que se formava em meu interior.

\- Mas, eu vou estar presente para impedir que você realmente mate ele. Sabe, eu prefiro que meu filho tenha um pai presente - Ela me provocou.

Eu levei minha mão até a dela, entrelaçando nossos dedos de maneira automática. Rose parecia surpresa, mas logo relaxou um pouco, acariciando minha mão em resposta. Assim que chegamos ao hotel, encontramos Rolan prestes a entrar em seu carro, provavelmente para ir até a festa arruinada de Sonya.

Eu parei o carro de qualquer jeito atrás do dele, saltando para fora em seguida. Rolan parecia realmente surpreso ao me ver ali.

\- Belikov, algo errado? - ele veio em minha direção com uma expressão preocupada.

Eu ouvi a porta do passageiro bater quando Rose desceu, mas minha atenção estava em Rolan, eu não o respondi, apenas mirei seu rosto e o acertei com os punhos cerrados. Rolan cambaleou para trás. arregalando os olhos com a surpresa do golpe.

\- O que... - ele balbuciou antes que eu o acertasse de novo e de novo, o derrubando no chão antes de chuta-lo no estomago.

\- Você realmente acha que pode brincar com as minhas irmãs dessa maneira? - eu rosnei enquanto o chutava.

Ele tentou se proteger enquanto os funcionários do hotel corriam em seu socorro, um dos seguranças conseguiu me afastar dele, enquanto um dos recepcionistas o ajudava a se levantar.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - o segurança rosnou.

\- Eu não sei, ele chegou de repente e.. Eu não sei do que ele está falando - Rolan ofegou com o nariz sangrando.

\- Não sabe, você realmente achou que não iriamos descobrir sobre você e Viktoria? - eu elevei a voz tentando avançar novamente em direção a ele, sendo contido pelo segurança.

Rolan se ajeitou, se livrando do apoio do recepcionista, adquirindo um olhar petulante.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando - ele garantiu - Viktoria que tem me perseguido desde o natal.

\- Mesmo!? Você não fez promessa alguma para ela? - Rose cruzou os braços, o encarando.

\- Promessa? Eu não faço promessas - ele retrucou - não tenho culpa se viktoria me perseguiu desde o começo.

\- Ahh sim, você é uma pobre vitima - Rose revirou os olhos enquanto eu tentava avançar em sua direção novamente.

Ele ainda tem a audácia de jogar toda a responsabilidade para cima de minha irma? Não que ela fosse inocente, mas ele tem a maior parte da culpa!

Eu finalmente consegui me libertar do homem que me impedia de me aproximar dele, o agarrei pelo colarinho o jogando no chão novamente, mas antes que pudesse fazer mais, fui afastado novamente e dessa vez Rose ajudou, o que impossibilitou qualquer investida minha.

\- Você vai ficar longe das duas, eu não quero mais ouvir falar sobre você! - eu gritei enquanto era empurrado para longe.

\- Camarada, já chega - Rose sussurrou - daqui a pouco vão chamar a polícia.

\- Ficar longe? Eu sou o pai da sua sobrinha, seu idiota - Rolan se levantou com certa dificuldade.

Ele exibia um olhar furioso por seu orgulho ferido, mas eu não poderia me importar menos. Ele tinha sorte da presença de Rose, caso contrario ninguém me impediria de esgana-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

\- Não me faça...

\- Na verdade, talvez eu realmente fique longe - ele sorriu - eu conheço o melhor advogado de Chicago, talvez eu decida pegar a guarda da Dasha. O quanto você acha que sua irmãzinha gostaria disso?

Uma nuvem vermelha tomou conta de minha visão diante daquela ameaça. Se esse bastardo pensa que vai magoar minha irmã mais do que já fez...

Minha atenção foi desviada quando Rose me deu as costas e caminhou até Rolan com um olhar ameaçador que foi prontamente ignorado pelo homem. Ninguém impediu que ela se aproximasse, aparentemente não a consideravam como uma ameaça, o que foi um grande erro.

Em um movimento rápido, ela apoiou ambas as mãos nos ombros do rapaz antes de levantar o joelho com força, o acertando na virilha e deixando a todos sem reação. Rose deu um passo para trás enquanto ele caia no chão se contorcendo de dor.

\- Você vai contratar o melhor advogado de Chicago? - ela praticamente cuspiu nele enquanto eu a encarava com surpresa - ótimo, faça isso. Ele certamente vai te garantir o direito de visitar Dasha de vez em quando. Porque meu pai tem o contato dos cinco maiores advogados do pais, e eu vou cuidar pessoalmente para que Sonya tenha acesso a todos eles. E quando eles terminarem com você, você vai ter sorte se ainda tiver dinheiro para pegar a droga de um avião para visitar sua filha!

Eu me livrei do segurança que me mantinha longe de Rolan e segui em direção a Rose, ela logo deu as costas para o rapaz que continuava se contorcendo no chão e veio até mim. Eu passei o braço por seu ombro, quase não conseguindo conter o orgulho que tomava conta de mim por sua atitude.

\- Acho que nós terminamos aqui, camarada - ela me ofereceu um meio sorriso.

Eu o retribui com um sorriso completo antes de guia-la até o carro, eu não demorei em nos tirar daquele lugar, mas mal tinha dirigido algumas quadras quando estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito para a surpresa de Rose.

\- Algum problema?

\- Você se machucou? - Eu questionei preocupado.

Ela não devia ter se esforçado tanto, já está no oitavo mês de gravidez e tudo o que não queríamos era que Henry decidisse adiantar.

\- Me machucar? Sério? Dimitri, você viu como ele ficou? - ela zombou.

\- Eu não me preocupo com ele, e sim com você - eu devolvi apesar de não conseguir conter um sorriso ao me lembrar da cena.

Rose parecia surpresa ao ouvir aquilo, ela desviou o olhar em seguida, na tentativa de esconder seu sorriso.

\- Eu não me machuquei, mas obrigada por se preocupar. Eu não pude ouvir ele falar aquelas coisas sobre Sonya e não fazer nada - ela voltou a olhar em minha direção.

\- Obrigado...

Eu senti algo crescer em meu peito ao ouvir aquela declaração. Rose era especial, de uma forma que não conseguia sequer mesurar. Eu sentia falta dela, de cada detalhe. Ela alcançou minha mão, acariciando o dorso com seu polegar fazendo com que minha mente flutuasse por um momento. Sem pensar muito eu me inclinei em sua direção, capturando seus lábios com os meus. Rose parecia ter sido pega de surpresa e aquilo fez com que eu caísse em mim e me lembrasse de nossa última conversa.

\- Desculpe - eu me afastei imediatamente, tentando contornar a situação.

Porem Rose voltou a se aproximar, levando sua mão até minha nuca, puxando meu rosto novamente em sua direção. Seu beijo era exatamente como eu me lembrava, quente, doce, intenso. Eu envolvi sua cintura com minha mão, a puxando em minha direção até que a falta de ar fez com que nos afastássemos ligeiramente. Rose encostou sua testa na minha mantendo os olhos fechados e a respiração ofegante.

\- Me desculpa...

\- Pelo o que? - ela não podia pensar que eu tinha me ofendido por aquilo, não é?

\- Pelo o que eu disse no natal - ela explicou - eu estava errada, eu...

Eu não deixei ela terminar a frase, logo a puxei de volta para mim ao entender o sentido de suas palavras. Certamente precisaríamos conversar e esclarecer todas as coisas, mas nesse momento, tudo o que me importa é estar próximo a ela!


	23. capitulo 23 - I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone

_ You're never gonna be alone _

_ From this moment on _

_ If you ever feel like letting go _

_ I won't let you fall _

_ You're never gonna be alone _

_ I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone _

**_Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickelback_ **

\---------------------------

**_Rose_ **

Dimitri estacionou o carro na frente da casa de sua mãe novamente, fazia mais de duas horas desde que saímos de lá para ir atrás de Rolan e não sabíamos o que iríamos encontrar ali.

Dimitri porém parecia mais interessado em nossa recente reconciliação, e quanto a mim, não podia culpa-lo. Para mim era fácil esquecer toda a confusão que acontecera antes só de pensar em nossa conversa naquele carro.

Dimitri se inclinou voltando a me beijar fazendo com que eu esquecesse que qualquer coisa alem de nós dois existisse. Eu levei minha mão até sua nuca, enredando meus dedos em seus cabelos.

Eu não podia acreditar que eu fugi disso por tanto tempo, aquilo era tudo o que eu precisava e Henry certamente concordava comigo, já que não parava de se mover dentro de mim.

Porém a realidade não poderia permitir que fugíssemos por tanto tempo, vozes alteradas vindas de dentro da casa fizeram com que nos separássemos imediatamente. Dimitri respirou fundo, olhando preocupado para uma das janelas.

\- Nós temos que voltar para lá, não é? - ele parecia cansado.

\- Se a gente não voltar ficarão mais preocupados - eu confirmei indicando o celular de Dimitri que já tinha três chamadas perdidas de sua mãe - além disso, Sonya vai precisar de apoio agora.

\- Não entendo como Viktoria pode ter feito isso com ela - Dimitri se afastou, se encostando no banco do carro parecendo realmente decepcionado.

\- Bem, eu não conheço Vika tão bem assim - eu comentei me ajeitando no banco - mas ela parece ser o tipo de mulher que acredita que pode consertar os homens...

\- Passando por cima da irmã? - ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas parecendo pouco convencido.

\- Eu não vou falar que entendo, mas agora o que podemos fazer é ajudar a Sonya...

\- Como?

\- Não sei. Talvez podemos começar avisando as pessoas que a festa foi cancelada - eu indiquei com a cabeça o carro de Adrian que tinha acabado de estacionar atrás do nosso.

Dimitri respirou fundo, murmurando algo em russo antes de sair do carro e se apressar para interceptar o primo antes que ele chegasse a porta da frente.

\- Adrian, espere - Dimitri pediu.

O rapaz veio em nossa direção, sendo acompanhado por Sydney, franzindo o cenho diante da gritaria que vinha de dentro da casa.

\- A festa foi cancelada - Dimitri respirou fundo - é melhor vocês irem...

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Sonya terminou com Rolan e a situação não foi bonita - Dimitri explicou.

\- Ele terminou com ela no dia do aniversario dela!? - Adrian rosnou parecendo irritado.

_ Se ele soubesse. _

\- Eu vou entrar, camarada. Eu vou tentar...

\- Fique longe de confusão, nós não precisamos de nenhum acidente - Dimitri me avisou.

Eu lhe ofereci um sorriso tranquilizador, apesar de não me sentir muito a vontade de entrar lá sem ele. Por outro lado, eu sabia que Sonya precisaria de apoio assim que isso acabasse. Eu segui em direção à porta da casa após me despedir de Adrian e Sydney enquanto Dimitri dava um resumo de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Quando eu estava prestes a abrir a porta da frente, Karo foi mais rápida, saindo da casa carregando a mochila de Dasha e desviando por pouco de trombar em mim.

\- Se eu fosse você, iria pra casa imediatamente - Ela murmurou - essas duas ainda vão se matar!

Eu olhei para dentro da casa avistando Olena no meio das duas garotas.

\- Eu confiei em você. E você se aproveitou disso - Sonya acusou - você me traiu da pior maneira.

\- Eu já falei, você que não entendeu... - Vika tentou mais uma vez se justificar.

\- Você se fez de cega - Sonya gritou - Nós dois estávamos fazendo planos, na frente de todos e você era a única que não via isso? você espera que eu acredite nisso?

\- Sonya, por favor... - Olena tentou acalma-la.

\- Não! você não pode ficar do lado dela! - Sonya gritou - não depois do que ela fez!

Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, atraindo a atenção de todas. Olena parecia aliviada ao me ver ali, até perceber que Dimitri não estava junto.

\- Rose, onde está o Dimitri? - Ela questionou.

\- Onde vocês foram? - Sonya estreitou os olhos enquanto Vika se jogava com raiva em um dos sofás.

\- Dimitri está lá fora - eu expliquei - nós dois fomos... bem...

\- Foram aonde? você sumiu com meu irmão no meio disso tudo! - Sonya acusou parecendo magoada - me deixou aqui sozinha com aquela ali!

\- Eu sou sua irmã, você querendo ou não - Vika desdenhou.

\- Karo é minha irmã, você é uma desconhecida pra mim não passa de uma...

\- CHEGA - Olena ergueu a voz, parecendo cansada da situação.

As duas se calaram imediatamente, e por sorte, Dimitri entrou na casa logo depois, me livrando da responsabilidade de revelar o que fizemos.

\- Onde vocês estavam? - Sonya voltou a questionar dando as costas para Viktoria.

\- Não é obvio que os dois foram atrás daquele rapaz? - Yeva murmurou vindo da cozinha.

Aquela informação atraiu a atenção de todas as mulheres presentes e logo vimos todos os olhares voltados em nossa direção.

\- Vocês foram atrás daquele desgraçado? - Sonya nos fitou com uma expressão séria.

\- Dimitri? - Olena nos observou.

Vika se levantou do sofá, parecendo irritada com aquela informação.

\- Como assim, vocês foram atrás dele? Fazer o que?

\- Fazer o que? Eu fui colocar aquele maldito no lugar dele - Dimitri rosnou - e garantir que ele não vai mais mexer com ninguém da minha família.

\- Eu espero que você tenha quebrado a cara dele - sonya murmurou.

\- Dimitri, você fez isso? - Olena alternou o olhar entre nós dois.

\- Você não fez nada com ele não é? - Vika parecia genuinamente preocupada.

\- Nada que ele não tenha merecido - eu murmurei me sentindo incomodada com os movimentos de Henry dentro de mim.

O rosto de Vika se torceu em uma careta de raiva conforme ela avançava em nossa direção.

\- Vocês fizeram o que!? Perderam o juízo? - ela elevou a voz.

\- Parece que quem perdeu o juízo aqui foi você - Dimitri falou mais alto que a irmã completamente irritado, me surpreendendo.

Eu nunca o vira se descontrolar daquela maneira, não com pessoas de sua família pelo menos.

\- É bom você não ter machucado ele - ela apontou um dedo para o irmão sem se intimidar antes de tentar seguir até a porta.

\- Onde você pensa que vai? - Olena segurou o braço da filha impedindo que ela saísse.

\- Ela vai atrás daquele crápula, não está claro? - Sonya praticamente cuspiu.

\- Não fala assim do Rolan, você não sabe nada...

\- Ele abandonou sua irmã grávida e depois a traiu. Você realmente confia nesse cara? - Eu não podia acreditar.

\- Deixa ela ir. Os dois se merecem. Não valem nada - Sonya declarou com desprezo.

\- Sonya, não fale assim da sua irmã - Olena parecia realmente perdida perante a situação.

\- Ele mudou, OK? Será diferente com a gente.

\- Eu sempre avisei que ela não era inteligente - Yeva comentou, agora acomodada em uma cadeira, observando cada detalhe.

\- O cara mudou magicamente nos últimos minutos por você? Você acha que tem o que, uma vagina mágica!? - eu deixei transparecer toda minha exasperação - você não vai...

\- A diferença é que ele  _ gosta  _ de mim - ela devolveu de forma áspera - e quem você pensa que é para opinar? Você só está aqui porque fez a besteira de engravidar do meu irmão!

\- Vika - Dimitri rosnou.

Eu pisquei atordoada, me sentindo um pouco irritada diante daquele ataque, mas procurei logo me acalmar ao sentir Henry se mover novamente.

\- Henry não foi uma besteira - eu declarei de maneira incisiva.

-Só se for para você, porque se você não tivesse aparecido na vida do meu irmão, ele teria pedido Natasha em casamento como planejava - ela me mediu com desdém - Vocês duas querem me julgar mas pelo menos eu não fui burra o suficiente para engravidar na tentativa de segurar um cara que não queria nada comigo.

\- Viktoria! - Olena exclamou enquanto eu absorvia suas palavras completamente chocada.

Tudo bem, eu sempre soube do relacionamento do Dimitri com Natasha, mas ele ia pedi-la em casamento? E uso atrapalhei tanto assim?

Eu senti a mão de Dimitri em meu ombro, fazendo com que eu olhasse em sua direção. Sua expressão estava repleta de sentimentos. Raiva, irritação, preocupação e amor...

Aquele último sentimento serviu para acalmar um pouco a tempestade que se iniciava dentro de mim para que pudesse voltar a me concentrar no que estava acontecendo.

\- Do que você pensa que está falando? - Sonya voltou a se alterar.

\- Rolan me disse que você engravidou pra ele não terminar com você - a mais nova acusou.

Eu respirei fundo sentindo aquela irritação queimar dentro de mim. Ela tem sorte que estou gravida e não posso dar uma boa lição nela.

\- Eu não vou ficar mais um segundo sequer na mesma casa que ela - Sonya avisou a mãe.

\- E eu não vou ficar aqui - ela murmurou voltando a seguir em direção a porta.

\- Você não vai atrás dele! - Dimitri rosnou indo em direção a irmã.

\- Você não é meu pai! Você não tem que optar em nada sobre minha vida - Ela devolveu com desdém.

\- Ele não é seu pai, mas eu sou sua mãe - Olena decidiu interferir -você não deveria ir atrás desse rapaz.

\- Eu não tenho mais quinze anos, você não pode me obrigar - ela devolveu - eu sei o que eu faço, é a minha vida e você não pode...

\- Ela não pode!? Ela é a única que pode opinar sobre qualquer coisa - Dimitri se aproximou da irmã com uma expressão nem um pouco Feliz estampada em seu rosto.

Eu segurei seu braço, o impedindo de se envolver demais naquela situação. Ela tinha razão, não era mais nenhuma adolescente.

\- Eu não sou mais criança - ela pontuou com raiva.

\- Não, é uma vadia - Sonya murmurou antes de se dirigir a escada.

\- Pelo menos eu não sou uma...

\- CHEGA! - Olena gritou me sobressaltando - É realmente isso que você quer, Viktoria? Dar as costas a sua família dessa maneira?

\- Quando minha família toda se coloca contra mim, sim!

\- Ninguém se colocou contra você - eu apontei.

\- Porque você está aqui? Você não é da família - ela devolveu fazendo com que eu me calasse.

\- Quem disse que não? Ela é a minha família! - Dimitri saiu imediatamente em minha defesa.

O olhar de yeva demonstrou que aquele comentário não havia passado em branco, e que eu seria interrogada mais tarde. Mas por hora, ela decidiu intervir.

\- Basta. Se a garota quer ir, que vá de uma vez - ela murmurou - prolongar esse assunto não trará bem nenhum.

\- Bom, esse assunto...

\- Eu mandei você ir, viktoria - yeva rosnou - Não me obrigue a te mostrar Onde é a porta.

A garota a encarou por alguns segundos antes de dar as costas e sair. Um silêncio tenso recaiu sobre o ambiente perante a saída da jovem, até que Sonya rompeu seu estado de torpor, deixando as lágrimas saírem silenciosamente antes de correr em direção ao próprio quarto.

Todos continuaram em silêncio por segundos, sem saber ao certo o que fazer antes que eu decidisse tomar uma atitude.

\- Eu vou...

Eu indiquei a escada sem precisar explicar muito.

\- Claro, eu te espero aqui - Dimitri garantiu - Ela precisa de algum apoio e vocês são amigas.

\- Sim, Talvez seja melhor alguém neutro lidar com isso - Olena endossou.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e subi, a tempo de ver Yeva se aproximar de Dimitri.

Ela certamente iria interroga-lo sobre sua frase de antes.

Eu caminhei incerta até a porta do quarto onde estávamos nos arrumando e trocando confidências poucas horas antes. Pobre Sonya, não imaginava o que a esperava.

Eu ouvi a campainha soar, me lembrando que o resto da família teria algum trabalho para se desfazer dos convidados da festa arruinada. Pelo menos eu poderia ajudar aqui.

Mais uma vez eu senti aquele desconforto quando Henry se moveu, seguindo por uma leve dor na virilha. Eu tentei ajeitar a calça que usava de maneira confortável antes de bater à porta, ouvindo o choro abafado que vinha de dentro do quarto.

\- Sonya?

\- Vai embora - ela gritou em resposta.

Eu respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta e entrar no quarto, a fechando atrás de mim. Sonya estava deitada de bruços na cama , abafando seu choro com um travesseiro. Aquela visão cortou meu coração, fazendo a raiva que sentia de Rolan retornar com força.

\- Eu mandei você ir embora - ela virou ligeiramente o rosto em minha direção ao perceber minha aproximação.

\- Eu não seria uma boa amiga se obedecesse - Eu dei de ombros - eu estou aqui para tentar fazer você se sentir melhor.

Eu me sentei na beira da cama sem saber exatamente como agir.

\- E como você seria uma boa amiga? Saindo para se agarrar com meu irmão enquanto e me deixando para lidar com aquela vaca sozinha? Eu odeio você!

Eu pisquei atordoada diante do ataque gratuito. Aquilo não era algo que eu esperava, e eu não sabia como reagir.

\- Sonya, eu sinto muito - eu sussurrei - não é como você está pensando, eu fui com Dimitri para impedir que ele exagerasse com Rolan.

\- Então é pior. Devia ter deixado que Dimitri o matasse. Ele merecia isso - ela voltou a esconder o rosto.

\- Pode ser, mas então Dimitri seria preso e Henry não teria um pai presente - eu argumentei por alguma razão.

Sonya não me respondeu. Permaneceu deitada de bruços com o rosto escondido nos travesseiros enquanto eu continuava ali ao seu lado.

\- Onde está Dasha? - questionei quando seus soluços finalmente cessaram.

\- Natasha chegou cedo e Karo pediu que ela as levasse para longe dessa confusão - ela fungou voltando o rosto em minha direção - eu ainda não acredito no que viktoria fez.

\- Eu sinto muito, você não merecia passar por isso - Eu acariciei sua cabeça.

Novamente aquele desconforto na virilha apareceu, beirando realmente a dor. Eu me ajeitei na cama até que passasse enquanto esperava uma resposta dela.

\- Eu não te odeio. Sinto muito - ela desviou o olhar - eu fico feliz que você e meu irmão tenham se acertado, mas odeio ter sido em uma situação onde não consigo me interessar por todos os detalhes.

\- Porque você tem tanta certeza de que nós dois nos resolvemos? - eu questionei.

\- A forma como ele te protegeu quando aquela... enfim não foi difícil de descobrir.

Eu voltei a acariciar seus cabelos, pensando em como responder aquela afirmação.

\- Nós podemos conversar sobre os detalhes depois - eu forcei um sorriso - por enquanto vamos fazer você se sentir ohhh - eu levei a mão ao meu baixo ventre ao sentir uma pressão dolorosa no local que me roubou momentaneamente o ar.

Sonya franziu o cenho se sentando na cama em seguida.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim, só está estranho quando ele se mexe - eu voltei a ofegar.

\- Estranho como? - ela franziu o cenho enquanto eu me levantava a procura de uma posição confortável.

\- Eu não sei, não sei explicar - eu gemi caminhando de um lado para o outro.

\- OK, geralmente quando você não sabe exatamente o que está sentindo, não é um bom sinal.

Sonya se levantou vindo em minha direção, mais uma vez aquela sensação surgiu, fazendo com que eu me apoiasse em sua penteadeira, me sentindo completamente ofegante.

_ O que está acontecendo!? _

\- Rose, você precisa ir à um hospital - Sonya arregalou os olhos.

\- Não, não é nada eu já vou melhorar! - Eu garanti ao sentir a sensação começar a desvanecer.

Ela revirou os olhos, caminhando até a porta, a escancarando antes de gritar.

\- Dimka, você precisa vir aqui!

\- Porque você chamou ele? Sabe o quanto ele se preocupa a toa! - eu ralhei finalmente conseguindo me endireitar.

Como eu imaginava, a dor havia sumido, apesar de ainda ser difícil encontrar uma posição confortável.

\- A essa altura da sua gestação, nenhuma preocupação é a toa - ela devolveu

\- Ainda faltam semanas pra ela nascer e a dor passou - eu devolvi - não é pra preocupar ele. Já aconteceu muita coisa hoje.

Nós ouvimos passos apressados subindo as escadas e eu tratei de lançar um olhar de aviso a Sonya. Era bom ela não falar uma palavra sequer.

\- Qual o problema? - Dimitri surgiu na porta completamente atento.

\- Nenhum, camarada. Estava pensando se... Mas que merda!

Foi quando eu fui atropelada por toda aquela dor. Eu me curvei, voltando a me apoiar na penteadeira enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Em um movimento Dimitri estava me amparando, me guiando até a cama.

\- Eu estou bem, é só um pouco de dor - a última palavra saiu em meio a um gemido arrastado, quando a intensidade da dor aumentou.

_ O que está acontecendo? Ainda falta tempo para ele nascer! _

\- Ela começou a sentir essas dores e não queria te contar - Sonya explicou quando eu travei no meio do caminho, sem conseguir dar um passo sequer.

\- Rose! - Dimitri repreendeu antes de se inclinar e me pegar no colo e guiar até a cama.

\- Sonya, chame a babushka, ela vai saber o que fazer para aliviar isso até chegar no hospital...

\- Aliviar? Ela está em trabalho de parto. A única maneira de aliviar é tirar o bebê de dentro dela!

A voz de yeva soou da porta do quarto antes que eu tivesse chance de me manifestar.

\- Mas ainda não é tempo - Dimitri tinha o mesmo pensamento que eu.

\- hoje é lua cheia - Yeva deu de ombros - Sonya, chame sua mãe, nós temos muito o que fazer...

\- Lua!? Que lua? E o que vocês tem que fazer? - eu elevei a voz sem me sentir muito segura diante do olhar da velha senhora.

Dimitri se sentou ao meu lado, aproveitando para me confortar como podia.

\- Não se preocupe, não vai ser o primeiro parto que Olena me ajuda - yeva deu de ombros enquanto eu sentia todo o sangue fugir de meu corpo.

Ela não está achando que eu vou ter um bebê longe de uma equipe médica treinada, não é!?

\- Dimitri me tira daqui - Eu rosnei aproveitando a distração da velha que passava outras instruções para Sonya.

\- Você realmente acha que ele vai nascer? - ele sussurrou em resposta.

\- Eu não pretendo ficar aqui e descobrir!

\- Espera, isso quer dizer que ela vai ter o bebê na minha cama? - Sonya arregalou os olhos.

Eu aproveitei a momentânea ausência da dor e me levantei.

\- Você perdeu o juízo, velha maluca - eu murmurei dando os primeiros passos em direção à porta - Dimitri vai me levar ao hospital...

\- Não seja tola, eu sou completamente capaz...

\- De me fazer surtar! Eu não vou ficar aqui sentindo dores. Eu quero anestesia!

\- Isso é ridículo, garota...

\- Dimitri...

\- Babushka, rose tem razão. Nos sabemos que você é capaz , mas preferimos que tudo aconteça em um hospital - ele declarou me amparando para que pudéssemos avançar em direção à porta o mais depressa possível.

Quanto antes eu saísse dali, antes estaria livre daquela velha maluca.

\- Você consegue descer? - Dimitri questionou quando finalmente chegamos na escada.

\- Sim, não se preocupe.

Mesmo assim ele permaneceu ao meu lado o tempo todo, pronto para me amparar se necessário.

\- Rose, qual o problema? - Olena franziu o cenho ao me ver descer devagar ao lado de Dimitri.

\- Mama a babushka disse que Rose está em trabalho de parto - Dimitri explicou - eu vou leva-la ao hospital, mas preciso de alguém para buscar as malas dela e do Henry.

\- Eu vou ligar para a Karo - Olena declarou - eu não posso sair eu ainda estou terminando de avisar a todos sobre a festa...

\- Não tem problemas, obrigaaaaa - eu fui incapaz de terminar quando a dor me atingiu mais uma vez.

Dimitri prontamente envolvendo minha cintura com seu braço.

\- Mama se você puder avisar o sr e a sra Mazur - Ele pediu voltando a nos colocar em movimento, praticamente me carregando em direção ao carro.

Não demorou para que eu estivesse acomodada no banco do passageiro e ele nos levando até a maternidade. Em minha mente eu procurava me lembrar de todas as aulas de lamaze, mas a única coisa em que eu conseguia realmente me concentrar era na promessa de uma anestesia quando chegasse ao hospital.

\- Como você está, Rose? - Dimitri me lançou um olhar de lado - eu te falei que você não devia ter batido naquele maldito.

\- Acho que isso envolveu muito mais do que a joelhada que eu dei nele - eu ofeguei após uma contração particularmente longa - isso não está evoluindo rápido demais?

\- Como?

\- Pelas aulas de lamaze, era para eu ficar em trabalho de parto por horas e as contrações estão cada vez mais fortes e próximas - eu expliquei sentindo o início de outra.

Eu me contorci no banco, sentindo a dor se construir em meu ventre.

\- Rose apenas respire - Dimitri pediu.

\- Você acha que eu estou fazendo o que? - eu devolvi impaciente - me leva de uma vez para a droga do hospital!

\- Rose, você precisa se acalmar - ele parecia realmente preocupado.

\- Acalmar? Eu estou com dor, prestes a explodir porque um gigante me engravidou! - eu gemi voltando a me contorcer no banco.

\- Tudo bem, você tem o direito de se sentir dessa maneira - ele respirou fundo - eu não vou discutir com você.

Mas eu queria discutir. Naquela hora uma discussão parecia uma ótima maneira de me distrair da dor.

-Você não pode fazer isso.

\- Isso o que?

\- Concordar com tudo o que eu fizer, eu quero discutir.

\- Rose, você está em trabalho de parto, eu não vou brigar com você - o maldito desgraçado parecia estar achando graça da situação.

\- Que droga Dimitri, você me deve isso - eu gemi em meio a mais uma contração - você me colocou nessa situação e agora... MAS QUE DROGA!

\- Nós logo chegaremos, Roza. Aguente firme - ele sorriu para mim.

Assim que chegamos ao hospital Dimitri cuidou de minha internação enquanto eu era levada para avaliação.

Não demorou para que eu estivesse acomodada em um quarto, vestindo apenas a camisola hospitalar com Dimitri massageando minhas costas na tentativa de aliviar a dor.

\- Camarada? - eu chamei sua atenção limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em sair a cada contração.

\- Sim?

\- Eu estou com medo - eu admiti sentindo que toda aquela raiva havia se esvaído e dado lugar a outro sentimento.

\- Roza, você não precisa se preocupar - ele declarou beijando meu ombro - nós nos preparamos para isso por meses...

\- Mas agora é diferente, está acontecendo - eu apontei.

\- Rose, olhe pra mim - ele se moveu para facilitar minha movimentação, eu me virei olhando em seus olhos - você vai conseguir, entendeu? Vai conseguir e eu vou estar ao seu lado, segurando sua mão o tempo todo.

Quando menos esperamos, estávamos na sala de parto, Dimitri cumpriu sua promessa e segurou minha mão o tempo todo e Quarenta minutos depois, o choro estridente de Henry fez com que eu esquecesse completamente toda a dor de segundos atras, logo a enfermeira se aproximou segurando o pequeno envolto em alguns panos, ainda sujo.

\- Eu consegui - eu ri em meio as lágrimas observando o rosto de nosso filho, que tinha parado de chorar ao ouvir a minha voz, piscando algumas vezes com a testa franzida.

Antes que eu pudesse admira-lo com mais clareza ele foi levado para que pudessem limpa-lo e fazer todos os procedimentos necessários.

Meu coração estava disparado, eu não via a hora de finalmente te-lo em meus braços. Creio que finalmente posso afirmar que minha família está completa.


	24. capitulo 24 - Now I even got a kid of my own

_ I've seen a couple of miles on a gravel road _

_ Been taught a couple things that I didn't know _

_ Now I even got a kid of my own starting to sound a lot like me _

_ I learned a little thing called sacrifice _

_ Given up on dreams, lost a couple fights _

_ All anybody wants is a better life and something to believe _

**_Walk Like A Man - Bon Jovi_ **

_ \----------------------------------------------------- _

**_Dimitri_ **

Eu segui até a sala de espera da maternidade Onde todos aguardavam ansiosos por alguma noticia. Abe e Janine foram os primeiros a me ver e logo se colocaram em pé.

\- Belikov, o que aconteceu? - Abe questionou.

\- Henry decidiu se adiantar algumas semanas, mas está tudo bem. Ele é perfeito e saudável - eu sorri ao me lembrar de meu menino. Ele era melhor do que eu imaginava, muito melhor.

\- Como ele é? Nós podemos vê-lo? - Sonya questionou ansiosa.

Toda aquela agitação parece ter servido para faze-la esquecer momentaneamente tudo o que aconteceu aquela noite.

\- Ela está no pós parto, ficará lá durante algum tempo - eu expliquei - Alguém sabe sobre as...

Eu me calei ao ver Karo vir pelo corredor ao lado de Tasha, as duas conversavam tranquilamente enquanto Dasha que tinha começado a dar seus primeiros passos corria a frente das duas.

\- Karo as colocou ali no canto - minha mãe apontou para as duas malas de Rose.

\- Obrigado eu... Eu vou leva-las até o quarto.

Eu me sentia atordoado com a presença de minha ex namorada, não que nunca mais tivéssemos nos encontrado, na verdade estava se tornando bastante comum e mais natural a nossa interação, mas eu ainda me sentia mal pela forma como tudo terminou entre nós.

\- Eu aviso quando puderem vê-la - eu garanti deixando todos novamente ali.

Eu me acomodei em uma poltrona e aguardei até que ela estivesse de volta e quando enfim trouxeram rose carregando nosso filho foi como se o quarto todo se enchesse com a presença dos dois.

\- Hey, você está aqui - ela sorriu.

\- Onde mais eu estaria? - eu me inclinei, beijando sua testa - como você está se sentindo?

\- exausta, mas de um jeito bom - ela garantiu antes de olhar em direção ao pequeno berço onde Henry repousava - você o viu?

\- Ele é perfeito, assim como você - eu entrelacei nossos dedos.

\- Ele faz aniversário no mesmo dia que a Sonya, isso não é engraçado?

Eu acariciei seu rosto, sorrindo ao observar seus olhos brilhantes. Eu tinha tirado a sorte grande ali.

\- Todos estão aqui para te ver, o que você acha de mostrar a Sonya o presente que você deu a ela?

\- Nós...

\- Como?

\- Nós demos. Eu não fiz ele sozinha - ela deu um sorriso fraco.

\- Claro, é o nosso presente - eu concordei - eu vou chama-los e então você poderá descansar depois.

\- Obrigada, camarada.

Eu enviei uma mensagem para minha mãe e poucos minutos depois o quarto foi invadido por uma leva de pessoas entusiasmadas para conhecer o mais novo membro da família.

Eu dei espaço para que todos pudessem aproveitar ao máximo o horário de visitas com os dois. Eu decidi deixa-los ali e ir até a cafeteria. Me acomodei em uma das mesas com uma xícara de café e um bagel quando ouvi passos conhecidos se aproximarem.

Tasha se acomodou na cadeira vaga, sorrindo antes de segurar minha mão que estava sobre a mesa.

\- Tasha...

\- Eu queria apenas te parabenizar. O bebê é lindo - ela garantiu.

\- Obrigado - não pude evitar de retribuir o sorriso, sentindo sua mão pressionar suavemente a minha - eu não esperava te ver aqui hoje.

Aquilo parece ter deixado Tasha sem graça, ela soltou minha mão, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha desviando o olhar.

\- Desculpe, eu não queria me intrometer. É que eu estava com a Karo e pensei...

\- Tasha... Eu estou feliz que esteja aqui - eu tratei de esclarecer.

O sorriso voltou a iluminar seu rosto ao ouvir minhas palavras.

\- Nós dois podemos não estar mais juntos, mas você é importante para mim - eu garanti.

\- Então, eu fiquei sabendo sobre vocês dois - ela comentou após um breve período em silêncio.

Aquele comentário me deixou desconfortável. Eu não esperava ter que falar sobre isso com ela, não hoje pelo menos.

\- Está tudo bem, eu imaginava que isso aconteceria em algum momento depois que conversei com ela.

\- Você...

\- Eu apenas disse o que ela precisava ouvir, eu quero que vocês sejam felizes.

Eu não soube como responder aquilo. Tasha havia acabado de ser elevada à outro nível em minha estima. Eu não podia acreditar em tudo o que ela havia feito por mim, mesmo depois de eu ter partido seu coração.

\- E eu tenho algo a te contar - ela me encarou.

\- Conte.

\- Você se lembra Ethan Moore?

\- Seu antigo namorado do colégio?

\- Nós dois voltamos a nos encontrar e... Talvez não seja mais uma coisa tão antiga assim - ela me ofereceu um sorriso tímido.

\- Tasha, eu...

\- Ele me trata bem, sabe. Lembra o que eu te disse quando nós terminamos?

_ "Um dia eu encontrarei alguém que me ama como eu mereço ser amada, e nesse dia você vai perceber o quanto foi estúpido por me deixar ir" _

Suas palavras soaram em minha mente, eu me limitei a acenar afirmativamente.

\- Eu acho que isso finalmente pode acontecer - ela mordeu o lábio inferior me encarando com expectativa.

Eu levei um momento para absorver toda aquela história, Tasha suspirou se levantando, provavelmente entendendo errado meu silêncio.

\- Sabe Dimitri, eu fico feliz por você e espero que você também fique Feliz por mim - ela mordeu desviou o olhar.

Ela deu alguns passos para longe até que eu finalmente caísse em mim e me levantasse a alcançando com facilidade.

-Tasha, é claro que eu fico feliz por você.

Ela voltou a sorrir abertamente antes de se afastar.

\- É melhor você voltar para o quarto, o horário de visita está acabando e você não vai querer deixa-la sozinha.

Eu segui sua recomendação é cheguei a tempo de ver os Mazurs se despedindo da filha e do neto, Abe apertou minha mão antes de sair nos deixando a sós.

\- Você sumiu - ela suspirou.

\- Fui até a cafeteria - eu expliquei -sinto muito.

\- Não tem problema - ela bocejou olhando para o berço - eu sou maluca por sentir falta dele?

\- Você estava acostumada a te-lo dentro de você - eu me acomodei na beira da cama a abraçando - é claro que não é maluca. Porque você não tenta dormir um pouco?

\- E se ele acordar?

\- Eu cuido disso - eu beijei sua testa antes de ir até o berço.

Eu peguei Henry no colo, mais uma vez admirando a perfeição de cada traço de seu rosto. Passei a ponta do dedo por seu cabelo fazendo-o abrir os olhos, franzindo o cenho diante da claridade. Ele era simplesmente perfeito, seu cabelo era castanho e grosso como o meu, seus olhos eram castanhos como os de Rose e sua pele era clara como a minha. Eu peguei sua pequena mão, observando todos seus pequenos dedos. Nós dois fizemos um verdadeiro milagre ali.

Olhando meu menino, eu me lembrei de meu pai e de como ele me falava que quando eu tivesse o meu filho, eu entenderia como é. E ele não poderia estar mais correto.

Eu o amava mais do que já amei qualquer coisa em minha vida, eu o amava mais que minha própria alma.

**~~**~~**

Eu fechei a última caixa a levando para a sala da casa que em breve não seria mais de Rose. Desci as escadas com cuidado observando Henry acomodado no andador enquanto Rose esvaziava tudo na cozinha e panqueca corria de um lado para o outro.

Meu menino já estava com cinco meses e Rose finalmente estava se sentindo segura o suficiente para aceitar morar comigo.

\- Camarada, meu pai esta avisando para não se preocupar com o jantar que eles vão levar algo para sua casa mais tarde - ela avisou assim que me viu.

\- Nossa casa - eu a corrigi.

\- Desculpe, ainda não me acostumei - ela riu pegando Henry que começava a reclamar.

Ela me estendeu o bebê e eu logo aceitei, observando cada detalhe do rosto de meu filho.

\- Eu vi a Vika na cidade hoje, ela visitou sua mãe? - Rose questionou me fazendo gemer em desgosto.

Depois de tudo o que acontecera entre Vika e Sonya, minha irmã mais nova se afastou de todos nós. Ela vivia entre idas e vindas em algum tipo de relacionamento doentio com Rolan e simplesmente escolhia viver como se nós não existíssemos.

E por mais que me doesse eu aceitava sua decisão.

\- Não. E nem vai. Ela gosta da cidade apenas - eu garanti.

\- É uma droga o que aconteceu.

\- Foi escolha dela - eu respirei fundo devolvendo o bebê para minha namorada - vamos terminar logo com isso. Eu não vejo a hora de ter vocês dois em casa.

Ela sorriu em resposta fazendo meu coração se encher diante daquele sorriso. Eu a amava e não tinha dúvida nenhuma sobre isso.

  
  



	25. Everything is going right

_ It's hard to remember how it felt before _

_ Now I found the love of my life _

_ Passes things, get more comfortable _

_ Everything is going right _

**_Cool - Gwen Stefani_ **

\-------------------------------------------------

**_Dimitri_ **

\- Você está pronta? - chamei Rose enquanto cuidava para que Henry não se sujasse.

Eu estava na sala de casa, esperando que ela terminasse de se arrumar para que pudéssemos finalmente ir para a cerimonia que nos aguardava, mas ela estava demorando mais do que eu imaginava.

\- Eu desço em um minuto, Camarada - ela gritou em resposta - não deixa o panqueca sujar o Henry.

Eu observei meu garoto de um ano e meio deitado em cima do cachorro com um sorriso angelical no rosto. Talvez seja melhor tira-lo dali antes que sua mãe desça.

\- Henry, vem com o papai - eu o chamei, me abaixando para recebe-lo.

Ele levantou a cabeça que estava apoiada nas costas do cachorro e abriu ainda mais seu sorriso ao me ver gesticulando para chama-lo.

\- Papa - ele balbuciou se esforçando para se levantar antes de correr em minha direção em passos vacilantes.

Ele vestia um pequeno smoking e tinha os cabelos levemente cacheados iguais os da mãe adoravelmente bagunçados, definitivamente ele roubará a atenção nesse casamento.

\- Mama - ele chamou olhando para a escada antes de me olhar nos olhos, levantando as duas mãos - cadê?

\- Você precisa ter paciência, Henry - eu o instrui - garotas não gostam quando são apressadas enquanto se arrumam. Elas precisam de tempo para se tornarem ainda mais bonitas, apesar que mesmo que sua mãe fosse de pijama, ela estaria perfeita.

\- Mama - ele chamou mais alto ignorando todo meu discurso.

\- Eu duvido que um pijama seria melhor do que isso - a voz de Rose me surpreendeu enquanto o menino jogava o corpo em sua direção.

Ela descia as escadas, usando um vestido longo cor de rosa que desenhava bem suas curvas, os cabelos estavam soltos como eu gostava e algumas poucas joias completavam seu visual.

\- É muito cedo para te contar que você é a mulher mais linda daquela festa? - eu questionei enquanto ela pegava Henry de meus braços.

\- Nós ainda não chegamos lá, então... - eu a calei com um beijo, sendo empurrado por meu filho em seguida.

\- Papa, não - ele ralhou com uma expressão fechada.

Rose gargalhou se afastando de mim enquanto Henry deitava a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Porque não? - eu provoquei o menino.

\- É mia mama! - ele respondeu.

\- E sua mama é minha namorada - eu apontei.

\- Não, mia mama! - ele a abraçou com força.

\- Vamos, Dimitri. Não podemos nos atrasar - Rose gargalhou seguindo até a porta da frente - pega a bolsa dele em cima do sofá...

Eu atendi seu pedido, estranhando o fato de Rose estar parada diante da porta aberta com o cenho franzido ao invés de simplesmente sair.

\- Você pode sair da frente de uma vez e me deixar entrar? - a voz de minha avó chegou aos meus ouvidos.

O que ela está fazendo aqui!?

Ela entrou na sala, ignorando as perguntas de minha namorada antes de seguir diretamente até a cozinha. Rose me lançou um olhar significativo, fazendo com que eu respirasse fundo antes de seguir até minha avó.

\- Babushka, o que você está fazendo aqui? O casamento...

\- Eu não vou - ela explicou.

\- Porque não? - Rose colocou Henry no chão após chegar na cozinha enquanto minha avó se acomodava na mesa, tirando uma revista de dentro da bolsa.

\- Porque a família Ozera estará lá. Agnes pensa que eu estou morta - ela se referiu a avó de Tasha.

\- Ok, eu provavelmente vou me arrepender de perguntar isso, sua velha maluca - Rose cruzou os braços suspirando - mas porque essa tal de Agnes pensa que você está morta?

\- Eu fingi minha morte há alguns anos - ela explicou com naturalidade - Eu estava cansada dela e suas amigas, então...

\- Você fingiu sua morte? - eu a encarei.

\- Ohh sim, eu costumo fingir minha morte o tempo todo para fugir de pessoas - ela deu de ombros - com a idade chegando é fácil fazer com que acreditem...

Eu a encarei boquiaberto por um tempo, sem saber exatamente como reagir àquela informação quando Rose tomou a dianteira.

\- Ok, tem comida na geladeira - ela suspirou pegando Henry no colo novamente - pode pegar o que quiser.

Ela saiu, me deixando para trás. Eu decidi não contraria-la e me ocupei apenas em seguir minha namorada até meu carro que estava estacionado na frente da casa. Rose ajeitou Henry na cadeirinha e quando menos esperamos, já estávamos acomodados, esperando a noiva fazer sua entrada triunfal.

O casamento seria nos jardins do museu de Aspen, e todo o lugar estava bem decorado, fazendo com que Rose aumentasse seus esforços para manter Henry quieto em seu colo. Nós nos levantamos ao ouvir You Raise Me Up, nos viramos a tempo de ver um violinista caminhar tranquilamente pelo corredor enquanto tocava. Uma garotinha jogando pétalas de Rosas passou algum tempo depois, antes de Tasha surgir.

Ela estava resplandecente em seu vestido de noiva, eu sempre a considerei uma bela mulher, mas naquele momento, enquanto exalava sua felicidade para que todos vissem.... Eu observei Ethan a esperando no altar, ele a encarava como se ela fosse a melhor coisa do mundo e isso me deixou feliz, era algo que ela merecia.

Quando terminamos, eu pensei que nossa amizade estaria acabada, mas Tasha se mostrou superior a isso. Ela esteve presente em todos os momentos importantes para mim, mesmo estando magoada e aquilo me mostrou o quanto nossa amizade valia mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ela passou por nós, com o olhar fixo em seu futuro marido, e em alguns segundos conseguiu vencer toda a distância até ele.

Eu me lembro até hoje a frase que ela me disse quando me contou sobre seu relacionamento .  _ "Eu ficarei feliz por você espero que você possa ficar feliz por mim"  _ e sim, eu estava feliz por ela.

Mais do que isso, eu estava feliz por tudo!

Eu entrelacei os dedos de Rose aos meus, observando minha namorada ali, com nosso filho no colo. Se eu soubesse que era esse o futuro que me aguardava quando Rose me telefonou contando que estava grávida, eu não teria sentido tanto medo. Porque essa foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido para mim!


End file.
